The Phantom Twins: Season 5
by mikaela2015
Summary: Back by popular demand, this is the final ghost butt kicking season of the Phantom Twins! Join Team Phantom as they try to enjoy a relaxing Summer Vacation while also encountering a few ghost problems along the way before Danny, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie head off for College! (I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN. I own my OC characters Dayla and Andrew)
1. Freaknapped!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Well here it is! Back by popular demand, the final season of The Phantom Twins!**

 **Now this season will take place during the summer before Danny, Sam, Dayla, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie leave for college and this first chapter begins right after the ending of my collab fanfic with LooneyAces The Phantom Twins: Worlds Collide and DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this brand new season and remember to review**

 _ **FREAKNAPPED!**_

A few minutes later after Team Phantom had returned back from their adventure in the alternate universe with alternate Team Phantom against Hertha and the Harvesters. Dani and Dale were still camping, Jack and Maddie were in the lab and Jazz was in the living room reading. True to Clockwork's word, none of them other than Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie remembered what happened over the past few days.

Everything seemed quiet as Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie sat down in the kitchen until Danny and Dayla's ghost senses went off.

Everyone including Jazz ran outside to see a huge green blob ghost monster roaring down the street, chasing after several cars along the road.

"So much for a ghost free summer huh guys?" Dayla joked as she and Danny changed into their ghost forms.

Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and then Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Jazz pulled out several ecto blasters.

Danny and Dayla flew in front of the monster and delivered a combined ecto blast at it, blasting it to pieces and sending its body all over the street. Danny and Dayla landed beside the others and said in unison, "That was too easy"

Suddenly the goo all gathered up and changed into three medium sized blob ghost monsters. Danny and Dayla both then said, "Like we said, too easy!"

Danny and Dayla took on one of them, Valerie and Jazz took on another and Sam, Tucker and Andrew took on the third one.

"Dayla! Figure eight manoeuvre!" Danny shouted.

Dayla nodded and then she and Danny spun around and dodged the ghost's tentacles in a figure eight movement which caused the ghost's tentacles to get wrapped around its head and accidentally get tangled up as it tried to catch Danny and Dayla.

Danny and Dayla then blasted it again with a combined ecto blast, causing it to explode once more and this time, they didn't allow it time to fall to the ground to reform again and both of them sucked up the pieces of it within their Fenton Thermoses.

"Hey Sam! Grab on!" Tucker called out.

Sam knew what he was talking about and allowed him to grab her hand and started spinning her around, she started firing several blasts at the blobs, splattering them all over the place. Tucker then put Sam down and he, Andrew and Sam sucked up every single drop in their thermoses. Jazz rode on the back of Valerie's board as they flew around, Jazz blasting the blobs with her ecto blaster while Valerie sucked the pieces in her thermos. It wasn't long until they were all done and not a single ghost blob was left.

"Still think it was too easy?" Sam asked with a smirk as they all re-grouped, which earned an annoyed look from Danny and Dayla but then they all just laughed their heads off.

* * *

A couple of days later, down at the Amity Park Police Station, Officer Carly Logan had just finished writing up a report when someone knocked on her office door. She got up and opened the door to find a man with a small crew cut hair style and wearing semi casual clothing.

"Yes can I help you?" Carly asked.

"Hi. I'm Officer Jason Lyle from Missing Persons Unit of the Chicago Police Department" The man introduced as he showed her his badge.

"Oh yes, I was expecting you. Please come in" Carly said as she gestured for him to come in.

Jason sat down in the office chair and said, "So I guess you know why I'm here"

"As we spoke on the phone, you're here because we have had a case of a missing teenager similar to several cases you have been dealing with in Chicago lately" Carly said. Jason nodded and then said as he showed her several pictures of missing children, "It's not just in Chicago. I've had same reports of missing children and teenagers from different police departments in New York, San Francisco and Florida and at all crime scenes and at all crime scenes, there were traces of faint ecto-signatures"

"It was the same at the last place the kid went missing here as well" Carly said.

Jason nodded and said, "Looks like we could use the help of Team Phantom on this one"

* * *

Danny, Dale, Dani and Jazz were at the table eating breakfast. Jack and Maddie had left for a week long ghost hunter's convention in Wisconsin. Dani and Dale had just gotten back from their camping trip with their friends the other day and were ready for some relaxation time at home.

"So what are you guys gonna do today?" Jazz asked.

Before any of them could answer, there was a knock at the front door. Dale got up and answered the door to reveal Officer Carly Logan, Officer Jason Lyle and a middle aged Chinese man standing with them.

The Asian man then spoke, "Please. We seek help of Team Phantom"

After a few minutes of introducing themselves to each other, all of them sat down in the living room as Jason started, "Several children and teenagers have gone missing in Chicago. For a couple of weeks we still have not been able to find them, then I started getting reports of missing children and teenagers from New York, Florida and San Francisco. All of them have shown that all that was found at each place they were last seen was faint ecto-signatures. Then when I spoke to Carly over the phone, she had told me that they had just had a case of a missing teenager here in Amity Park and I came as soon as I heard"

The Chinese man who's name was Li Jing showed a picture of a fourteen year old Chinese girl, with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing a white blouse shirt with black jeans and converse shoes to Dani, Dale, Danny, Dayla and Jazz and said, "This is the missing teenager. My daughter Nian, she's all I have left since her mother died when she was four years old. She has always been a kind, happy and brave girl. Before the summer holidays began, she had gotten a part time job at Read Along Book Store. Two days ago, she had left that morning for work but didn't come home and for three days she had not been seen"

"Wait. I've seen her around Casper High. She's was in Dani's and I's history class during the school year" Dale said as he recognised Nian's photo.

"All we know for sure is that she disappeared after she finished her shift at work and when I and a couple of officers checked around where she disappeared, there was also a faint ecto-signature as well" Carly said.

"So a ghost could be behind this?" Danny asked.

Jason nodded and said, "We were hoping you could help us with this case and hopefully find not only Nian but all the other missing children as well"

Li then grabbed Dayla's hands and pleaded, "Please help find my daughter. Please bring her home safe. If I lose her….I….I don't know what I'll do"

Dayla placed her hand on Li's hand and said, "I promise, we'll do everything we can to help find your daughter"

* * *

After contacting the others, they all split up into teams to check out Amity Park, hoping to find other clues that could lead them to the missing kids. Danny, Sam and Tucker teamed up with Officer Carly to search one part of town, Dayla, Valerie, Andrew and Jazz went to check out the other side of town and Dani and Dale teamed up with Officer Jason to go check out the book store where Nian worked.

All three of them entered the book store and spoke with Nian's boss, Michael who told them everything he had told the police. He then remembered something and said, "Oh wait! I remember something. Sarah was here when I left the book store early to head home because my wife was feeling sick. I asked her and Sarah to close the store after they finished"

"Who's Sarah?" Dani asked.

"She's another part time employee at the start of the summer. Hasn't worked here long but her and Nian got along pretty well and she was the last one who probably saw her when she went missing" Michael answered. "She'll be here in a moment to start her shift"

The store door opened and a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, hazel eyes and wore a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Good morning boss. What's going on?" The girl asked.

"Sarah, I'm sure you recognise Dani and Dale Fenton and this is Officer Jason" Michael answered.

Sarah smiled and said, "Of course. It's an honour to meet you both. I assume you're here because of Nian"

"Yes. Michael said you were the last one to see her before she went missing" Jason said. Sarah nodded and said, "There's not much I can tell you. We closed up the shop and I noticed the flowers in the vase needed changing, so I asked her on her way home from work if she could get some more from the park and bring it to work the next day. There's a really nice field in the park filled to the brim with flowers"

Dale then had a thought and asked, "Sarah, do you think you could show us the field where Nian would've gotten the flowers?"

"I can't just leave work" Sarah said.

"It's okay Sarah. Please, go with them to see if you can help them find Sarah" Michael requested.

She smiled sadly at them and nodded as she said, "I just have to stack these new books on the shelves and I'll be out in ten minutes"

"Thank you" Dani and Dale both said at the same time.

As the three of them walked out of the store to wait for Sarah, they didn't notice the sly look on her face.

* * *

As Danny, Sam, Carly and Tucker were walking around the Amity Park Mall, asking people if they had seen Nian, showing them a picture of her as they went, Danny got a phone call and answered it. After a few moments he said before hanging up, "Okay. Keep us posted and let Dayla's team know"

"Was that Dani?" Sam asked.

Danny nodded and then answered, "Yep. She, Dale and Jason may have a lead. They're gonna keep us posted if they find anything"

* * *

Dayla, Andrew, Valerie and Jazz were mainly heading down the streets of Amity Park, asking anyone and showing a picture of Nian, hoping someone might've seen her. They had received the call from Dani and Dale about the lead they had discovered at the park.

As they were showing her picture to a middle aged woman, she said as she nodded, "Yep. I definitely saw her. We accidentally bumped into each other as I was doing my late afternoon jog at the park. She helped me pick up my stuff and then she continued to go further into the park"

"Thank you so much" Jazz said and then the woman continued on.

"So Nian was at the park. That confirms what Dani, Dale and Jason had discovered" Valerie said.

"But if she went into the park, why didn't she come out?" Jazz wondered.

"It's a good question and it's a good thing Dani, Dale and Jason are already investigating that area" Dayla said. Andrew then added, "Not to mention, Carly said there was a faint ecto-signature heading for the park before they lost it"

Dayla's phone then went off and she answered it, "Danny? Yep….hmmmhmmm….okay….see you back at the house"

She hung up and then said, "Danny's team is heading back to Fenton Works. We'll keep heading down this area for another fifteen minutes and then head back to Fenton Works ourselves"

* * *

Dani, Dale and Jason continued to follow Sarah throughout the park as she led them to the field where Nian was going to get the flowers. All three of them had noticed that they were going pretty deep into the heart of the park.

"Are you sure that Nian would've come this far to get flowers?" Jason asked.

"Of course. As I said, there's an area in this park where during the summer, it's filled to the brim with flowers" Sarah answered.

As they continued to walk, Dani couldn't help but feel something off about Sarah. Like there was some kind of strange aura surrounding her. Dani was about to say something, when Dale cut her off in a whisper, "I know Dani. I can feel it too. We better keep a close eye on her"

Dani nodded and they continued to follow Sarah deeper and deeper into the park. They then stopped at the field and saw it was in fact filled to the brim with colourful flowers of all different colours and types.

Sarah then said, "We're here. I told you"

They all started to look around for any signs that Sarah was here. Dale then noticed something deep in the flowers on the ground, he pushed apart the flowers and found an iPhone 7+, he picked it up and said, "I found a phone here. It could be Sarah's"

Just when he was about to turn around, Dani screamed as she formed a shield around Dale, "BRO WATCH OUT!"

Dale and Jason gasped as they saw Sarah was about to stab Dale with a glowing green dagger. Dani then demanded, "Is this what happened to Nian? Did you kill her?"

Sarah said nothing and suddenly her appearance changed to reveal a purple skinned bald-headed female ghost with black pupiless eyes and was wearing a red robe. She screeched and then flew off. Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms and after grabbing Jason, they all flew after the ghost.

"Now I know why there was a strange aura around her! She was a ghost!" Dani said.

They continued to fly until they stopped as they could feel Sarah's aura between a circles of trees. They were unaware that behind one of the trees, Sarah had drunk something and then came out. Dani and Dale lit their hands with ecto-energy ready to fight if they needed to.

Jason then demanded, "Where is Sarah?! What have you done with her?!"

"She has not been harmed….well that is if she has done what she is told and our lord and master hasn't punished her" Sarah answered. "She will forever remain a slave to our cause"

"What cause? What are you talking about?" Dale asked.

Sarah said nothing and then suddenly fell to the ground and melted until there was nothing left of her but ectoplasm, causing both Dani and Dale to scream and look in fear. Jason asked, "Are you two okay? What's wrong?"

Dani and Dale were both silent at first, but then Dani answered, "It….her melting reminded us of what Vlad Plasmius tried to do to us"

Jason was silent, he had heard from the TV interviews of their story and could see the fear in their eyes. Jason then noticed the small bottle and picked it up, he observed the carvings on it and said, "We better get back to the others and let them know what we found"

* * *

After everyone had gotten back to Fenton Works, Dani, Dale and Jason told them everything that had happened in the park. Tucker had immediately started charging up the iPhone to see if they could find anything on that and Sam looked at the vial and said, "These carvings are nothing I had ever seen before in my Goth books. It may be a ghost symbol"

Andrew then got an idea and suggested, "Dayla, do you think Zortheus may have an idea about these markings?"

"Maybe. I'll call him" Dayla said and tapped on the purple gem on the metal bracelet Zortheus had given her during when they had to save Danny from dying from Vlad's poison. She said to the gem as it began to glow, "Zortheus. It's me Dayla Phantom. I need your help please"

"Who's Zortheus?" Carly asked Andrew.

"Zortheus is a ghost sorcerer and one of our friends and allies. He helped us during the time when Vlad still had his ghost powers and he poisoned Danny" Andrew answered.

The gem glowed and then suddenly in a burst of light, Zortheus appeared in the middle of the room. He smiled at Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Dani and Dale and said, "My friends. It is so good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too Zortheus" Dayla said. She gestured to Carly and Jason and began, "Oh this is…"

"Police Officer Carly Logan from the Amity Park Police Department and Officer Jason Lyle from the Missing Person's Unit of the Chicago Police Department" Zortheus cut her off as he shook both the police officer's hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Jason and Carly looked at the ghost in shock and amazement and asked in unison, "How the heck did you know that?"

"I'm a sorcerer, henceforth my powers allow me to know all about a person just by looking at them" Zortheus answered with an amused smile. He then asked the others, "Now what can I do for you?"

Danny handed Zortheus the vial and asked, "Could you please look at this vile and tell us about these markings on it?"

Zortheus nodded as he grabbed the vial and began to look it over. He first lightly smelled the inside of the vial and said, "Nightlock mixed with blood blossoms. This poison melts and fully kills a ghost instantly"

He then looked at the carvings and said, "I have seen those carvings before"

He, handed the vial back to Danny before he snapped his fingers and suddenly a book appeared in the room. He grabbed it and began flicking through the pages until he stopped and read through it before saying, "As I suspected. The carvings on the vial describe Morrigan"

"Morrigan?" Everyone asked. "Who's that?"

"Morrigan is the Ghost Goddess of Death. And the ghost who tried to kill you, is part of a huge cult of ghosts and one human leader that was thought to be long gone known as the followers of Morrigan" Zortheus answered. "Looks like someone has started it up again"

"You mean this had happened before?" Carly asked.

Zortheus nodded and began, "It was many years ago. This cult had been going on ever since the late 1600's. This cult basically put the town known as Salem on the map. A band of ghosts had created a cult that followed Morrigan and worshipped her. They had lived in the human world and with their human leader, they took dozens of children and kept them as they're slaves. Their leader was a man named Frederick Isaac Showenhower and the cult continued, with each new male born in the Showenhower family. It wasn't until the 1800's that the Ancients and the Observers had stopped the cult and forever banished them to the far corners of the Ghost Zone"

"Why would this cult take children though?" Valerie asked.

"It's their tradition. They take children from the ages of ten years of age and keep them as their slaves until they turn eighteen….and that's when their ritual starts" Zortheus answered.

Everyone was silent as they knew that couldn't mean good news. Tucker then nervously asked, "And what is they're ritual exactly for the kids who turn eighteen?"

Zortheus was silent at first and then answered, "Under a full moon, they would sacrifice them. Basically kill them for their goddess"

Everyone's jaw dropped in complete shock and fear and then shouted, "NO WAY!"

Danny and Dayla's eyes then widened and they both asked, "Wait a minute! Did you say Frederick Isaac Showenhower?"

"Yes. Why?" Zortheus asked.

"Tucker. Look up Freakshow for a moment" Danny said.

Tucker did what he asked and then showed Freakshow's profile on the web. Everyone then looked and saw his full name was Frederick Isaac Showenhower the 56th.

"So Freakshow's family has always been in contact with ghosts. Ever since the 1600's" Andrew said.

Jason then realised something and pulled out a file and his eyes widened and said, "Oh no! One of the mission kids is now eighteen. He just turned eighteen yesterday"

"Zortheus, when's the next full moon?" Dale asked.

Zortheus closed his eyes for a moment and after a few seconds, he opened them and answered them, "Tomorrow evening"

"We better hurry and find them!" Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla all said in unison.

"One problem guys, we don't know where they are" Jazz pointed out.

"Actually I think we now do" Tucker said. Sam asked, "What makes you say that Tucker?"

"Because Nian had sent a video message somehow to her phone just yesterday" Tucker answered as he showed them the now fully charged iPhone.

Everyone gathered close as Tucker pressed the video and it began to play showing Nian on the screen, who looked horrified and scared. Her shirt was a little ripped and her hair ruffled.

" _I really hope someone sees this video. My name is Nian Jing and three days after work, I was kidnapped by a bunch of ghosts and they took me far from Amity Park"_ Nian spoke quietly. In the background, she was in some kind of old barn. _"It's not only me here. There's almost 50 other children here from ten years old. I can't talk too loudly otherwise Freakshow's ghosts might hear me. We are treated like slaves and anyone who doesn't follows orders is severely punished. One of the teens here, Michael has just turned eighteen and in less than two days they're gonna kill him. They're already keeping him in solitary to prepare him for some kind of ritual. He hasn't got much time. I only managed to record this video, because one of the kids had managed to hold onto their phones when they were taken and it only has enough battery for this. Please! Whoever finds this video, get the police and Team Phantom and hurry! They got us hidden in the forests of Salem…"_

The video then stopped. Dayla then said, "Of course. As you said Zortheus, this cult put Salem on the map so it's no wonder they would be hiding the children in Salem. It's the town of its origin"

"So what's the plan Team Phantom?" Carly asked.

"It's already late in the afternoon. We're gonna have to leave now if we're gonna get to Salem on time" Danny answered. "We'll take the Fenton Jet. We'll be there by tomorrow night"

"Zortheus, will you come with us and help take down Freakshow?" Dayla asked.

"Anything for my friends" Zortheus said.

"Then let us waste no more time" Dani and Dale said in unison.

Jazz pressed a button on the floor and commanded, "Twelve to the Op Centre"

A large tube circled around them and then immediately sucked them all through, right to the Ops Centre. Carly then said as they got out of the tube, "I have to admit, your parents have made some pretty cool high tech stuff"

Everyone then buckled in as Danny, Valerie and Tucker activated the controls. The Op Centre then detached itself from the roof of Fenton Works and transformed into the Fenton Jet and began to fly at high speed out of Amity Park.

Valerie activated the auto-Jack which said in its computer voice, _"Auto-Jack activated. Please buckle up and pass the fudge"_

"Auto-Jack, takes us to Salem" Valerie commanded.

* * *

Later that evening, in the forests of Salem, all the children were still working. Some of them were feeding Freakshow and his cult members at a large table. Freakshow was in his ringmaster clothes still but now, he wore a necklace with a bright red ruby in the centre. His cult members was just like Sarah. All of them were male and female ghosts and were purple skinned bald-headed, with black pupiless eyes and was wearing red robes.

Freakshow looked at Nian and ordered, "Slave girl, take some food and give it to the sacrifice. He'll need his strength for the ritual tomorrow evening"

Nian nodded and grabbed some food from the other children. She walked over to an old run-down jail house and entered inside. In one of the cells, sitting on the ground showing nothing but fear was Michael himself. He was now forced to wear a white shirt with white pants, to show he was a sacrifice.

She placed the food through the hole and whispered, "Michael, it's going to be okay"

"I'm trying to be brave….I'm really trying….but no-one is coming. How can we be sure that someone had seen the video you sent yesterday?" Michael asked.

"We must have hope. Someone had to have found my phone and seen the video I managed to send thanks to one of the other children who had their phone still" Nian said as she placed her hand through the gaps of the cell doors.

Michael grabbed her hand and asked as a few small tears fell from his eyes, "Can you promise me something Nian?"

"Anything" Nian agreed. Michael nodded and asked, "If I don't make it and the rest of you managed to escape on time, will you tell my mother that I love her and….I'm really sorry about that fight we had"

Nian was silent but nodded and said, "I promise"

They were both unaware that someone was listening to their conversation and flew off to go and tell Freakshow.

The next morning, Nian was suddenly dragged right out of her bed by two of the cult members, alarming the children and causing the shake in fear as other cult members threatened them with glowing red whips if they tried anything.

Nian was dragged outside and forced to kneel down in front of Freakshow who wouldn't stop grinning.

"So slave, I heard you made a little video two days ago" Freakshow said, his grin not dropping.

He then grabbed her chin gently but forcefully as he kneeled down and made her look straight into his eyes and asked, "If you tell whose phone you used, I'll show you some mercy in your punishment. Now whose phone did you use?"

"No-one's. I found the phone and decided to use it" Nian lied, not wanting to get anyone else into trouble. "No-one else was involved. It was me and me alone"

"Trying to get help? How noble of you, well it looks like it didn't work since there's obviously no-one coming" Freakshow said as he stood back up.

"You're wrong freak! Someone will come and bring you down! I heard about you from the news reports and interviews of the Phantom Twins and they're gonna take your sorry butt down" Nian said defiantly and bravely.

"A freak am I? Well, I believe it's time to show everyone what happens when you defy your masters" Freakshow said. He then announced to everyone, "Tonight at the full moon, there shall be two sacrifices! You will be joining the boy and sacrificed for the great Goddess Morrigan"

Nian's eyes widened in complete fear. Freakshow then ordered the two cult member, "Get her ready for the ritual tonight and then throw her in the cells with the boy"

"At once Master" Both the cult members said as they dragged Nian away.

A few minutes later, Nian who was now wearing a white plain dress was thrown into the cell with Michael. She began to cry with fear and Michael hugged her in comfort.

"I'm sorry Michael. I won't be able to keep my promise, they caught me and now….I'll be killed too" Nian cried.

"My friend, as you said we must keep hope" Michael said. "We have to"

* * *

Team Phantom, Zortheus, Carly and Logan arrived at Salem at about 8 o'clock at night. They parked the Fenton Jet outside of the woods. Carly and Logan had contacted the state police and they were on their war, everyone grabbed some ecto-weapons and headed into the woods after Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla changed into their ghost forms.

They arrived at the area and remained hidden amongst the trees. They looked around and saw torches were lit and the cult members were gathering around two wooden posts in a huge circle. Some of the other cult members were forcing the children inside the old barns and locking the doors.

Four cult members at drums then began to play. Zortheus said, "The ritual is about to begin"

"So what's the plan?" Jason asked.

Danny then said, "Okay. We'll split into teams. Jazz, Dani, Carly and Valerie, you guys will cover the north side. Sam, Zortheus and Tucker, you're with me here and Dayla, Dale, Logan and Andrew, you guys take the right side. When I give the signal, we all jump out and stop the ritual, Dayla and I will handle Freakshow while you guys take care of sucking up all the other ghosts in the thermoses"

Everyone nodded and then quietly headed for their positions. They all watched as Freakshow came out of the old house, wearing a red cloak and carrying a book. He stood in front of the two wooden pillars.

"All hail Morrigan!" Freakshow shouted and then all the other ghosts repeated, "All hail Morrigan!"

"Bring out the sacrifices!" Freakshow commanded.

The old cell house doors opened and Team Phantom, Carly and Logan gasped as they saw not only Michael but Nian as well, being dragged over with their hands chained in cuffs over to the wooden posts by the cult members.

Tears continued to fall from Nian's eyes as they were taken over to the posts and then cuffed and tied to them with rope as well.

The drums then stopped and Freakshow spoke, "My brothers and sisters, after so long of our glorious cult was disbanded so many years ago and my ancestor was killed for what we believed in, we have risen from the ashes! And now, we shall please our goddess Morrigan with sacrifice!"

"ALL HAIL MORRIGAN!" The ghosts all shouted in joy.

"As tradition, for the sacrifices to be accepted by our great goddess, a loyal member must give us his / her ectoplasm in order to please her and allow her to accept our gracious gifts" Freakshow continued. "Who shall volunteer?"

One of the male ghosts stood forward and said, "I shall volunteer Master"

Freakshow nodded and gestured for the ghost to come forward. Danny whispered to Zortheus, "What are they doing?"

"He's going to take some that ghost's ectoplasm for the ritual" Zortheus answered.

Freakshow handed the ghost a dagger and then watched as the ghost sliced his hand and allowed the ectoplasm to fall into a goblet that Freakshow had held underneath.

The ghost then joined back with the others and Freakshow turned and face Michael and Nian. He raised the cup high into the air and spoke in Irish, " _Le cumhacht na gealaí gealaí, cumhachtóidh mé an cupán ectoplasm do Mhorraigáin le do thoil léi agus glacadh lenár bronntanais (With the power of the full moon, I empower this cup of ectoplasm for Morrigan to please her and accept our gifts)"_

They all watched as the goblet began to glow for a moment before it died down. Freakshow then walked up to Michael and dipped his finger in the ectoplasm for a moment, he then placed some of it on Michael's in the shape of a small line and spoke in Irish once again, _"_ _Morrigan, mar a mhargaim an íobairt seo le ectoplasm duine de do lucht leanúna dílis, d'fhéadfá achomharc a dhéanamh go luath agus gheobhaidh tú do bhronntanas (Morrigan, as I mark this sacrifice with the ectoplasm of one of your loyal followers, may you be appeased for very soon you will recieve your gift)"_

He then walked over to Nian and did the same thing with the ectoplasm as he repeated, _"_ _Morrigan, mar a mhargaim an íobairt seo le ectoplasm duine de do lucht leanúna dílis, d'fhéadfá achomharc a dhéanamh go luath agus gheobhaidh tú do bhronntanas (_ _(Morrigan, as I mark this sacrifice with the ectoplasm of one of your loyal followers, may you be appeased for very soon you will recieve your gift)"_

Freakshow stepped back and announced as two of the cult members walked and stood in front of Michael and Nian with daggers in their hands, "And now, Morrigan we your humble servants give you, SACRIFICE!"

The two ghosts raised their daggers up high, aiming towards Nian's and Michael's chest, Nian and Michael closed their eyes believing it was the end when…

"NOW!" Danny shouted and all of Team Phantom, Zortheus, Carly and Logan all jumped out, taking Freakshow and the ghosts by surprise. Dani and Dale blasted the two ghosts that were gonna kill Nian and Michael away from them and freed them from their binds and cuffs.

"Go take cover! We'll handle this!" Dani and Dale told Michael and Nian who both nodded and ran towards the cell house to take cover.

Freakshow frowned and growled, "YOU!"

"So Freakshow, looks like we're putting you right back into jail and this time we'll make sure you won't escape" Carly said.

"Have you forgotten, I have a massive army of ghosts here" Freakshow challenged and then grinned even wider as his necklace began to glow and suddenly he started floating in the air and finished, "And as you can see, my ancestor's amulet gives me incredible powers"

"We stopped you once before freak and we'll do it again because we have gotten pretty more powerful in your absence" Dayla said as she and Danny floated in front of Freakshow.

"You guys take care of the ghosts, Danny and I will handle Freakshow" Dayla said.

"You got it!" Everyone else said and began to fight against the cult members and suck them into the thermoses.

Freakshow started flying around in the air with Danny and Dayla chasing after him. Zortheus duplicated himself and each duplicate stretched out their arms like they were rubber and wrapped themselves around some of the cult members, holding them long enough for Sam, Andrew and Tucker to suck them inside their thermoses.

"Great teamwork guys!" Andrew said. "Zortheus keep doing that!"

Zortheus nodded and continued along with his duplicates to grab onto the cult members. Valerie sent various nets from her jet sled, trapping seven cult members at a time as Jazz sucked them inside the thermos.

"Guess what everybody! The best ghost hunters in the world are here!" Jazz shouted and then Valerie finished, "And that means you're about to get your butt handed to ya!"

Dani and Dale stood back to back with Carly and Logan. Dani and Dale blasted the cult members with their ecto-blasts while Carly and Logan sucked them into their thermoses.

"Hey Dale, ectoplasmic tornado time!" Dani said. Dale nodded and replied, "Let's do it!"

Dani and Dale both started spinning around and allowed their ectoplasmic energy to flow from their bodies, forming two medium sized ecto tornados, as they spun around more and more cult members got caught in the winds and then spat out heading straight for Carly and Logan, who aimed and sucked them up in their thermoses.

"I gotta admit, this is a bit fun" Carly said. Logan nodded in agreement and said, "Same here"

Freakshow sent multiple energy blasts at Danny and Dayla who both dodged it expertly. Danny then managed to get up close and punched Freakshow right in the stomach and sent him towards Dayla, who grabbed the end of his cloak and started spinning around before letting go.

Freakshow regained his balance in the air and growled at both Danny and Dayla and then shouted in rage and anger, "I have had enough, of being defeated by a couple of half-ghost freaks of nature!"

He raised his hands in the air and suddenly a huge red and black ball of energy formed above him, before Danny and Dayla could react, he threw the energy straight at them which hit them dead on and they both screamed as they both suddenly started getting electrocuted by the enormous amount of energy and sent crashing straight into the ground, in a different part of the woods.

Freakshow landed in front of them and pulled out his own dagger, he picked them both up by the collars of their suits and sneered, "Once I kill you two, I'll kill your friends and then there'll be nothing to stop our glorious cult from grabbing more children and sacrificing them to the great Morrigan!"

Danny's and Dayla's eyes suddenly glowed but this time one of their eyes was bright green, while Danny's right eye was blue and Dayla's right eye was red and they both screamed, "No…you…WON'T!"

Their Ghostly Ice-Fiery Wails were activated, Freakshow screamed as he was forced to let go of Danny and Dayla and he was pushed back by the huge waves of raw ectoplasmic energy straight into a huge pile of rocks, combined with ice and fire energy, as the energy continued, all three types of energies suddenly began to combine and instead of green, blue and red, it was now pure white energy.

Freakshow continued to scream as the energy continued to hit him, the amulet could no longer take the pressure of the energy and had broken into a million of pieces, leaving Freakshow completely powerless.

Danny and Dayla stopped their assault and changed back into their human forms feeling a bit drained from using that much energy. Freakshow fainted and fell to the ground.

"Our Ghostly Ice-Fiery Wails….haven't done that before" Dayla panted out. Danny nodded in agreement and panted, "That was…pretty…awesome"

After cuffing Freakshow, Danny and Dayla returned back to find that Dani, Dale, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Andrew, Zortheus, Carly and Logan had captured all the ghostly cult members and the Salem Police and ambulances from the North Shore Medical Centre Salem Hospital had finally arrived.

Nian and Michael opened both the barns and all the children ran out of there, cheering that they were free from the cult's clutches. The children were checked over by the paramedics and then transferred to the hospital. Freakshow was handed over to the Salem Police and would be transferred to a high security prison in a week.

Zortheus had taken the thermoses and had used his powers to teleport to the Ghost Zone and had told Team Phantom he would take the cult members to Queen Annaya for sentencing and hopefully this time, they would never return.

After spending a week in Salem, all the children's families were contacted and all the were transported by plane back to their homes, except for Nian who got to ride in the Fenton Jet back to Amity Park, where her father would be waiting at Fenton Works.

As soon as they got back to Fenton Works, Nian's father had arrived at the front door. As soon as he entered the house, Nian cried and hugged her father in a huge embrace.

"Oh my daughter! I thought I lost you! _Wǒ ài nǐ wǒ de nǚ'ér. Nǐ shì wǒ zuì hǎo de lǐwù (I love you my daughter. You are my greatest gift)"_ Li said as he continued to hug his daughter.

"I love you too _Fùqīn (Father)_ " Nian said as she hugged her father and tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

As they let go of each other, Li turned to Team Phantom, Logan and Carly and said, "Thank you for finding my daughter and bringing her back to me"

"It was no trouble at all Mr Jing" Dayla said. "We're just glad everyone has been returned"

Logan had returned back to Chicago. News reports showed all the children that had been kidnapped were reunited with their families in Chicago, New York and San Francisco. Zortheus had contacted Dayla and let Team Phantom know that the cult members had been banished to the Unworld by Queen Annaya and were never to be seen again.

Jack and Maddie had returned from the Ghost Hunter's Convention that morning. Dani and Dale asked, "Hey mum, dad. How was the convention?"

"It was fantastic honey. We even got chosen to share some of the new theories on ghosts we've been working on this time" Maddie answered. Jack smiled and then asked, "So anything happened around here while we were gone kids?"

Dani, Dale, Jazz, Danny and Dayla all smiled at each other and said in unison, "Boy have we got a story to tell you"

 **THE END**


	2. Old Wounds Are Slow To Heal

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys so this is a deleted chapter from Season 4 and now it's a chapter for Season 5. It's based and inspired by an episode of Static Shock I saw called Jimmy which told about Virgil meeting a guy named Jimmy who's bullied a lot in his school. My brothers had come up with the idea of this chapter. This chapter was supposed to take place after Musical Mayhem and I hope you like it.**

 **Also the writing in Italic is Star, Dayla, Sam, Paulina and Valerie telling the story.**

 _ **OLD WOUNDS ARE SLOW TO HEAL**_

Dayla, Dani, Sam, Valerie, Star and Paulina were in the screening room at Sam's house, having a movie night and sleepover. They had finished watching the film _Wonder_ and were now just chatting about any subjects that came to mind.

Star then looked down and Valerie had noticed, "What's wrong Star?"

Star sighed and answered, "Oh it's nothing. It's just…I was just thinking about what happened at that school shooting that happened a couple of months ago. It bought back some memories"

Everyone except Dani then realised what Star meant and then Dayla asked, "You mean Sarah? Have you heard from her?"

Star nodded, but before she could answer, Dani cut in and asked in confusion, "Who's Sarah?"

"Oh that's right Dani. You weren't here at the time" Sam realised. She then answered, "Sarah was this girl who went to our school, and she was bullied a lot by this one girl named Teresa"

"We didn't really know Sarah that well at the time…well nobody really knew her a lot that well and maybe that was the problem at first" Star then said.

"I knew her because she was in most of my classes and we also had study period together as well"

"All of us tried to help her, but that's when the incident happened" Paulina finished.

"What happened? And what happened to Sarah?" Dani asked.

"Well, it's sort of got something to do with this" Star said before pulling her pyjama pants up and showing Dani, a scar that looked like a hole had been on the skin of her leg.

Dani gasped at the sight and asked once again, "What happened?"

"I think it's best if we start at the beginning" Dayla began. "It all began in our junior year at Casper High. It was just a week after our annual school musical and before you and Dale had returned to Amity Park. Paulina had finally changed and we were all now great friends. Danny and I were running late to school because Box Ghost was attacking the museum…."

* * *

 _ **Two years ago…**_

"Come on Box Ghost! Give it up!" Danny shouted as he and Dayla dodged the many boxes coming their way.

"NEVER! I WILL HAVE MY CARDBOARD VENGENCE AND MY VENGENCE AGAINST YOU PHANTOM TWINS! BEWARE!" Box Ghost shouted and continued to throw several boxes and items from the museum gift shop at Danny and Dayla.

Danny and Dayla both stopped dodging and just turned tangible and allowed the stuff to go through. Danny and Dayla then duplicated a copy each and they all surrounded Box Ghost, all four of them then released combined ectoblasts which hit Box Ghost dead on, causing him to scream in pain before he fell to the ground smoking and covered in ash.

Dayla then sucked Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos and capped the lid on tightly and said, "Doesn't he ever give up?"

"Nope" Danny answered and after managing a quick clean-up of the gift shop, Danny and Dayla had flown straight to Casper High.

Danny had astronomy and headed straight for his classroom and Dayla had study period first and headed straight for the classroom where Mrs Rosewell was supervising the class. She knocked on the door and then entered the classroom and said to the teacher, "Sorry for being late Mrs Rosewell, there was a ghost fight at the museum"

"Understood Miss Fenton. You may take your seat now" Miss Rosewell said before going back to her book.

Dayla took her seat next to Valerie, Sam, Paulina and Star. All the girls smiled at Dayla and Sam asked, "Hey Dayla. Who was it this time?"

"Box Ghost again" Dayla answered.

"Let me guess, he wanted revenge again?" Valerie asked with a knowing look.

"You guessed it" Dayla said as she opened her computer and textbook.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Star asked. "I mean he's kind of annoying"

"I know but he does make a good punching bag for misplaced aggression" Dayla said which caused them all to quietly laugh a little.

Dayla then noticed a girl with light brown hair, light green eyes, very few visible freckles near her nose, black Weldon glasses, a white and red striped long sleeved shirt and blue jeans working on her laptop. Dayla had never really noticed her around.

She smiled at her and said, "Hi there"

The girl looked at her for a moment, nodding before turning her attention back to her computer. Dayla then tried again, "I'm Dayla"

"I know who you are. I'm Sarah" The girl said and just went back to her computer.

"So what you working on?" Dayla asked trying to be friendly.

"Just homework and stuff" Sarah answered briefly, not really showing a smile or anything.

"Okay" Dayla said and then backed off.

"Who is that?" Sam asked. "I've never really noticed her around before"

"That's Sarah Cole. No-one really knows much about her, she's kind of a mystery. Doesn't talk or hang out with anyone" Paulina answered quietly. "She transferred here near the end of the school year last year"

* * *

 _DAYLA: That was the first time I ever spoke to Sarah. She seemed pretty quiet and anti-social at first. We at first thought that was just who she was until Karin Bligh and her friend Serena Vase had entered the picture…_

At the end of the day, Dayla, Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Danny were heading out of the school until Valerie, Star and Paulina came running up to them and all three of them looked upset about something.

"Guys! There's something you should see!" Valerie said.

The four of them followed behind the girls to behind the school to find a girl named Serena Vase holding Sarah by her arms while Karin Bligh was giving her a few punches in the gut and then her arms. Serena then threw Sarah to the ground. Karin smirked as she ripped the heart shaped locket off Sarah's neck and broke the chain completely and threw it over the fence.

"The next time I tell you to give me your lunch money, I suggest you have it!" Karin shouted and then slapped Sarah across the face once again.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Danny and Dayla both shouted at Karin and Serena, the two girls gasped and made a run for it.

Star and Andrew helped Sarah off the ground as Andrew asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry. This happens all the time" Sarah said, acting like it was nothing but they could all see the pain and tears in her eyes.

"You have to go to the principle and Mr Lancer" Tucker said. Sam nodded in agreement, "Tucker's right. They can stop this"

"No don't! Please" Sarah pleaded. "I don't want to cause any trouble. I just have to put up with it for another year and that's it. I'll be fine"

"No you won't. Trust me Sarah. I've been where you were and it's never fine" Dayla said, hoping to get through to her.

"Look just please don't go to the principle" Sarah said. "Please"

Dayla sighed and said, "Okay. We won't go but promise me that if it gets any worse, you'll tell the principle, otherwise I'll do it myself"

"I promise" Sarah agreed. She then grabbed her books and started running off.

"Who is that girl?" Danny asked.

"Her name is Sarah Cole. We met her in study period" Sam answered. Dayla then said, "I thought she was just anti-social and now I know why"

"So how are gonna handle this guys?" Andrew asked.

Dayla picked up the broken chain while Valerie quickly went over to the other side of the fence and grabbed the locket. Dayla then said, "I think Sam, Valerie, Paulina, Star and I should go over and see her tomorrow. I have a feeling she could use some good friends right now and who knows, maybe having some friends will encourage her to tell Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer about what is going on"

* * *

 _STAR: Even though the A-list had changed, there was still a small group from it who didn't want to change at all. A couple of those two were Karin Bligh and Serena Vase and after seeing what happened that day after school, it definitely confirmed our theory that those two were making Sarah's life miserable._

 _VALERIE: So the next day, we all pitched in and got Sarah's locket fixed at a jewellery store before heading over to her place, thanks to Tucker finding her address for us._

Sarah answered the front door to find Dayla, Sam, Valerie, Paulina and Star standing there, each of them smiling as Dayla handed her the now fixed heart shaped locket.

"I…I forgot I left this at school yesterday" Sarah said. "Did you girls fix this, for me?"

"Yeah of course. We all pitched in to get it fixed and even got a stronger chain for it" Sam answered.

Sarah opened the locket to reveal a picture of a woman and looked at it with a face of relief, glad it wasn't broken. She placed the locket back around her neck and gave the girls a small smile as she said, "Thank you so much. This is the only thing I have to remember my mother. Thank you"

"It's no problem" Valerie said. "It's what friends do. We look out for each other"

Sarah's father James then came up to the door and asked, "Who's at the door honey?"

"Oh. These are some girls from school dad. Dayla, Sam, Valerie, Paulina and Star" Sarah answered.

James smiled and said, "Hello. Nice to meet you all. I'm Sarah's father, James. I didn't know she invited you all over"

"I didn't even though they were going to come dad" Sarah said.

"Well anyway, I'm heading off to the store to get some groceries. If you girls get hungry, help yourselves to some snacks" James said as he quickly gave Sarah a hug and then headed out to his car.

"Did you girls want to come in for a bit?" Sarah asked.

Nodding, all of them entered Sarah's home. They followed her upstairs to her bedroom and they could see a lot of posters of Dumpty Humpty, famous film stars and other singers around the room. Sam said, "Your room's pretty cool"

"Thanks" Sarah said with a smile.

Paulina then noticed the laptop opened and saw an incomplete story on the screen and asked, "So you're a writer or something?"

"Sort of. I like to write my own stories on Wattpad" Sarah answered. "Fantasy, science fiction and just a little bit of horror"

"Sounds cool" Valerie said impressed. "Maybe you can send us the link so we can read some of them"

"Yeah sure. You guys should totally check them out" Sarah said as he smile got brighter.

"Um….Sarah? Does your dad know about what's going on with you, Karin and Serena?" Star asked.

Sarah's smile dropped and she answered, "No. He doesn't. Look we haven't been living in Amity Park for that long and the whole reason we've moved here is because I got bullied at my last school and I ended up punching the guy in the face, nobody believed me except my dad and all it did was cause a lot of trouble. I don't want to do that again"

"Please don't tell my dad. I really don't want to cause trouble for him" She pleaded.

"Okay. We won't, but if it gets any worse, we're going to him and Principle Ishiyama" Dayla said.

"Thank you" Sarah said with relief.

* * *

 _DAYLA: There are days where I wish I never made that promise. That I wish I had gone to Sarah's dad and Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer sooner. If I did, then what had happened that day would never had happened._

 _DANI: You just tried to be a good friend. All of you did. I don't think there was anything you could've done to prevent whatever happened._

 _PAULINA: Anyway, after that, Sarah started hanging out with us a little bit more. She still bought her laptop wherever she went, writing her stories._

Sarah laughed after Danny had told a joke and it turned out to be really funny in the cafeteria. She got up to get some orange juice, but as she was walking back she was suddenly tripped over by Serena and she fell to the ground, Karin then grabbed the orange juice, opened the lid and poured it all over her clothes.

"Whoops! So sorry, but hey orange is a good colour for that god ugly shirt you decided to wear to school today" Karin said and then both she and Serena laughed.

"Hey lay off!" Danny shouted as he, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Paulina, Star and Valerie all stood up and stood beside Sarah.

Sam and Valerie helped Sarah off the ground and then Dayla phased the orange juice off her shirt intangibly.

"You dare speak up to us freak?" Karin scoffed offended. Danny frowned and snapped back, "We're not afraid to stand up to anyone who bullies someone who has done nothing to you"

"Oh bug off freak! Besides she deserves it" Serena sneered.

"She doesn't deserve anything that you're doing to her! In fact, she's a whole lot better than you two combined together" Sam snapped back.

Karin and Serena just glared at them all and then Karin said, "Fine. We'll leave her alone for now, but now this Sarah you little freak, you may have these freaks standing with you for now, but once you're alone, you're fair game and you won't have some half-ghost weirdos and their freaky friends who we once called the A-list behind you"

The two girls then walked off, the others at first could not see the fear in Sarah's eyes. Andrew then said, "Those two really need to have a reality check"

"Sarah are you okay?" Valerie asked as she finally noticed the fear in her eyes.

Sarah at first was out of it, but then she shook her head and answered with a smile, "Yeah. Sorry. I must've spaced out for a moment. I'll be fine"

As they went back to their seats, Sarah accidentally bumped into someone and almost fell to the ground, but was luckily the same person had grabbed her firmly and gently to prevent her from hitting the cold surface of the cafeteria floor.

"Oh thanks. Sorry about that…" Sarah began to say when she stopped and immediately began to blush as she saw exactly who caught her.

He had brown chestnut hair, with greyish blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with brown cargo pants and boots. His name was Gale Haversham, one of Casper High's best basketball players and Sarah's secret crush ever since she first saw him when she had transferred to Casper High.

They had spoken to each other, but it was mostly small conversations and he was one of the only people from the school who would talk to her occasionally.

Gale simply smiled at her and stood her up straight as he said, "It's okay. It was an accident Sarah. Anyway I was actually going to come over and talk to you after lunch"

"You were?" Sarah asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, first I saw what happened back there with Karin and Serena. I'm really sorry about that. They shouldn't be treating you like that" Gale said.

"Yeah I know, but they just won't stop and that's what makes it worse" Sarah said.

The others watched the conversation as Gale then asked, "Anyway, I overheard you guys talking earlier and found out you're going to the mall on Sunday"

"Yeah" Sarah confirmed.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe I could join you guys and you and I could hang out together" Gale said.

"Like a date?" Sarah asked, smiling and blushing a bit.

"Yeah. I mean unless you don't want it to be a date then…" Gale said also blushing a little bit.

"Yeah…I mean no….I mean yes I would like it to be a date and I would like to hang out with you" Sarah said.

"Cool. So I'll see you Sunday?" Gale asked.

"Yeah" Sarah said as she continued to smile and then Gale went over to the cafeteria line.

Sarah sat down and all of them were smiling at Sarah. Dayla, Sam, Valerie, Paulina and Star all then said at the same time, "Wow"

"So how long have you liked Gale?" Star asked.

Sarah continued to blush and answered honestly, "Well…ever since I transferred here. He's pretty much the only one who used to ever talk to me"

"Girl, I'm telling you now he likes you back" Valerie said.

"How can you tell?" Sarah asked.

"Because it's the same clueless, lovesick, puppy dog look Danny used to look at me with" Paulina said.

"Hey!" Danny exclaimed offended which caused them all to laugh.

"But seriously, it's pretty obvious he likes you, otherwise he never would've asked you out" Andrew said.

Gale suddenly came back with a bottle of orange juice and gave it to Sarah as he said, "You never got your orange juice"

Sarah smiled back as she accepted the orange juice and said, "Thank you"

He smiled back and then headed back to the line. Dayla then said with smirk, "You're gonna be a bright red tomato if you keep blushing like"

Sarah's eyes widened and then all of them laughed, unaware that Serena had seen everything that happened and ran to tell a certain someone what was going on.

* * *

 _DANI: So everything seemed to be going alright for Sarah?_

 _DAYLA: Yeah. She was gaining more friends and now had a date for Sunday with her crush and surprisingly, Karin and Serena hadn't even come near Sarah at all despite their threat to come after her once she was alone. It seemed like everything was going to be okay….but we were wrong…_

On Sunday, Gale true to his word had met up with Sarah and he blushed bright red as he saw what she was wearing. On Friday night, Star and Paulina had pitched in and did Sarah's hair and make-up and Star gave her a blue skirt with white leggings, white flats, a purple singlet top and Paulina had straightened Sarah's hair and placed a purple flower in the corner of her hair.

"Hi Gale" Sarah said smiling at him. He smiled back and said, "Sarah, you look….wow…you look amazing"

Sarah blushed and continued to smile, while the other girls stood with their boyfriends including Star and Paulina since Paulina had started dating Dash and Star had started dating Kwan.

"You girls did a great job. How long did it take to do her hair and make-up?" Valerie asked.

"About two hours give or take" Star answered.

"Well who's up for some fun?" Danny asked and all of them smiled and laughed as they headed for the arcade, unaware that they were being watched the entire time by Karin and Serena.

"So what's the plan Karin?" Serena asked.

Karin smirked and answered as she looked down inside her handbag to see a pair of scissors and answered, "We're gonna show that ugly little brat just what happens to losers and ruin her perfect little date. We just have to wait for the right moment, when she's all alone and those half-ghost freaks and their friends, especially the ones who we once called the A-listers aren't around to protect her"

As the day went on, Sarah and Gale were having a great time with the group at the arcade. They played some games, watched Sam kick both Danny's, Tucker's and Andrew's butts at a new version of Space Invaders and Guitar Hero. The group then played Laser Tag and both Sarah and Gale won the round since they partnered up together and took the others down, but during the second round, Valerie had won since she had amazing shooting skills.

Each partner had won a huge amount of tickets and the boys used the tickets to get presents for the girls. Andrew got Dayla a large toy cat, Danny got Sam a black choker necklace with a silver bat in the middle, Tucker got Valerie a large toy lion, Dash got Paulina a large panda, Kwan got Star the Dumpty Humpty t-shirt and poster and Gale got Sarah a large teddy bear.

The group then went to the cafeteria for lunch and chatted about different subjects. Tucker then said, "I'm glad this was a homework free weekend and as well as a ghost free weekend"

"I agree. It's nice to have these moments when there aren't any ghosts around terrorising people" Dayla said.

"Hey didn't you guys once say you split yourselves in half with one of your parent's inventions?" Kwan asked.

"Oh man! I almost forgot about that. Yeah Kwan, we used the Fenton Ghost Catcher to split ourselves in half to try and give Sam, Tucker and Andrew a ghost free weekend, but it turned out to be a really bad idea since Technus was causing trouble and half our powers were split between the four of us" Danny. He chuckled and finished, "That is something we're definitely not going to repeat"

"That sounds as bad as when your dad shrunk you, me and Dayla with his Fenton Crammer" Dash commented which caused them to laugh as they remembered what happened.

"So um Sarah? You said you live with your dad right? What about your mum? Where's she?" Gale asked.

"She died five years back in a car crash, so it's been me and my dad ever since" Sarah answered with a tint of sadness.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry to hear that" Gale said as he placed his hand on hers. "But you know something, she's always with you"

"It's true. My grandmother is always with me and as long as you love someone, they stay in your heart forever" Paulina added as she remembered how her grandmother had helped her during the school musical incident.

Sarah smiled and said, "Thanks guys. You guys really are good friends. I honestly haven't felt this happy in a long time"

A few tears of happiness fell from her eyes, Gale wiped them away and then said as he pulled out his camera. Sarah wiped her eyes and smiled as he took a picture of her and him with his arms wrapped around her shoulders, he then took a few pictures of the group together. As they ate their lunch, Gale and Sarah couldn't stop smiling and blushing at each other.

"So who's up for some dessert? They have a really good cheesecake at the bakery and even a vegan one for Sam" Star said.

"Sounds great. You guys go ahead and order and I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom" Sarah said as she got up from the table.

* * *

 _STAR: To this day, I wish that one of us had gone with her. Maybe if we did, then none of what was about to happen, would've happened…_

Sarah had just finished washing her hands and was about to leave when Karin and Serena had entered the bathroom.

"Well Sarah. What a surprise to see you" Karin said, smirking wide.

A small amount of fear appeared on Sarah's face as she asked, "Karin, Serena? What are you two doing here?"

"Well we came here for shopping. It such a big coincidence to run into you here don't you think you ugly little freak?" Serena answered with a question.

"Look girls, I don't get where you're going with this and I don't any trouble so just leave me alone and get on with your own lives. I'm not gonna let you wreck a really good day for me"

Before Sarah could leave however, Serena had grabbed her and pinned her down to the ground while Karin had grabbed her a bunch of her hair in her hand and sneered, "Listen to me you little freak, me and Serena rule the school and we're gonna remind of you that and this time, your little friends aren't around to protect you"

Sarah had tried to get out of their grips, but she couldn't. Karin then pulled the scissors out of her hands and said, "And now, I'm gonna have some revenge and to make sure that Gale won't ever look at you the same again"

As Sarah began to cry, the sound of hair being cut could be heard….

* * *

It had been almost twenty minutes since Sarah had gone to the bathroom and she still hadn't returned. Sam then said, "I'm getting worried. Sarah hasn't come back yet"

"Something's wrong. I can feel it. We better go check on her" Dayla said.

"I'm coming too" Gale said as he got up from the table. "I may not be able to go to the girl's bathroom, but I can be there when you come out"

"Same here" Danny said.

"The rest of you wait here in case Sarah come's back before we do" Valerie said as they started heading for the bathroom.

As they headed down towards the bathrooms, they all suddenly noticed Karin and Serena running out of there like they were in a hurry and all of them could swear they heard Karin say, "That'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget"

"You got that right girl" Serena said as she followed behind her friend.

"Something's definitely wrong" Paulina said with urgency and the girls went inside the bathroom to see a pair of scissors on the floor along with amounts of light brown hair spread out along the floor and they could hear the sound of crying.

Dayla phased her hand through the door and unlocked it and all of them gasped at the sight of a crying Sarah and realised what had happened as they saw she now had very short hair. Karin and Serena had cut Sarah's hair to a neck's length.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah, did Karin and Serena did this to you?" Star asked.

Sam frowned after Sarah just nodded and continued to look down. She then said as she punched the door to one of the stalls, "This has gone too far! We have to tell someone"

"Sam's right. This isn't just bullying, this is harassment and it needs to be stopped" Dayla agreed.

"What difference does it make?! Telling someone isn't going to stop it! She's just gonna keep going! It's just like any other school!" Sarah suddenly shouted.

"Sarah…" Valerie tried to speak but Sarah just shook her head and ran out the door, passing by Gale and Danny who now noticed Sarah's hair.

"Sarah!" Danny and Gale called, but she wouldn't stop and continued to run as she headed out of the mall.

The girls then came out and Gale asked, "What happened to Sarah?"

"It was Karin and Serena definitely. They have really gone too far this time. We're gonna see Mr Lancer and Principle Ishiyama tomorrow morning" Dayla said.

* * *

 _SAM: Gale and I had gone over after what happened to check on Sarah, but she wouldn't see anyone. Gale and I then explained everything to her dad and even though he tried, she still wouldn't see anyone. The next morning, we all had gone to see Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer and let them know everything that happened. Principle Ishiyama had agreed that Mr Lancer, Danny and Dayla would go over to Sarah's place to talk to her, while the rest of us headed straight for the gym since that's where Serena and Karin spent their free period on Monday's to talk to bring them to Principle Ishiyama and that's when everything had gone from bad to extremely bad…_

Mr Lancer pulled up at the driveway of Sarah's house and then both he, Danny and Dayla walked up to the front door and knocked on it. James answered it and smiled in relief to see it was Mr Lancer, Danny and Dayla.

"Hello Mr Lancer. I'm guessing you're here about Sarah?" James said as he allowed all three of them to come inside.

"Yes Mr Cole. I assume you're aware of what I've just learned from Sarah's friends?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Yes. Sam and Gale had informed me of everything last night and after they went home, Sarah actually let me in and told me the truth about everything, she then asked me to leave her alone and I did, knowing she needed some time after what happened" James answered. "I just gave her some breakfast an hour ago but she still didn't want to come out of her room so we can work this out"

"Maybe I can try and talk to her" Dayla offered.

"If you can convince her to talk about this, it would mean a lot to me. I have never seen my daughter this depressed before" James said.

Dayla nodded and headed upstairs to Sarah's room, she opened the door and noticed that she wasn't inside her room and that the window was opened with some rope hanging out of it. Dayla gasped and then noticed Sarah's laptop had been left opened to a digital diary and saw a new entrance had been written not too long ago.

She looked at the document and read it,

 _I have had enough! After having such a great day, it has been ruined thanks to Karin and Serena. All I wanted was to be left alone and to be happy and they wouldn't even do that. Ever since I transferred to Casper High, all they have done is harass and hurt me over and over again just like at my old school and now they have gone too far. They have hurt me and humiliated me for the last time and it ends today! If they won't listen to words, then maybe they'll listen to weapons. I know where I can get one and with it, I'm putting a stop to them, once and for all!_

Dayla gasped and horror and fear had appeared on her face, feeling a sense of dread and fear after reading that entry. She now knew that Sarah was about to do something. Something really bad.

She immediately shouted, "You have to come up here right now!"

James, Danny and Mr Lancer came upstairs and saw Sarah's digital diary entrance. All of them showed the same fear and horror on their faces after reading it.

"This is bad. I'm afraid Sarah's gonna hurt somebody" Dayla said.

"But she wouldn't do that. Would she?" James asked, still not believing what he just read.

"Your daughter is depressed Mr Cole" Mr Lancer said. "I have worked with kids most of my life to know that this is something that can't be dismissed or looked over. She needs help and she needs it now"

"In her diary, she wrote she knew where she can get a weapon" Danny said and then asked James, "Mr Cole, do you have any kind of weapon in this house that Sarah may know about?"

"I do own a gun. But it's locked up and I have the key" James answered as he pulled out a set of keys.

His eyes then widened as he saw that the key he was talking about was gone, they all then ran to his room and saw that the safe was opened and the gun he was talking about was no longer there.

"The guns gone!" James said, as they all realised that Sarah had taken the gun. "Sarah must've stolen the keys during the night and took the gun"

"What were you thinking having a hand gun in the house where a kid could get to it?!" Mr Lancer exclaimed in complete shock.

"That means Sarah is heading for the school right now!" Danny exclaimed. "We have to get back there before something bad happens!"

"You two fly on ahead, I'll follow behind you with Mr Cole in my car" Mr Lancer instructed. He then turned to James and said, "Call the police and have them send a car down there now and then call Principle Ishiyama and let her know what's going on"

Danny and Dayla changed into their ghost forms and flew out of the house, heading for Casper High as fast as they could, while James and Mr Lancer followed behind them in Mr Lancer's car as James called the police.

* * *

Meanwhile at the school gym, Karin and Serena were sitting on the bleachers doing their make-up when Sam, Star, Andrew, Paulina, James, Dash, Kwan, Tucker, Valerie and Gale all entered, frowning at them both.

"Principle Ishiyama wants to see you two now" Sam said.

"Oh really? And for what pray tell?" Karin challenged.

"You know exactly what you did" Valerie said with her arms crossed. "We saw you both run out of that bathroom after you cut Sarah's hair"

"Not only that, you two have done nothing but harass and bully Sarah ever since she arrived at Casper High. It ends now" Andrew said. Tucker nodded and added, "We're not gonna let you hurt her anymore"

"Who cares about that loser anyway?! She's just nobody!" Serena snapped.

"We do! She's not nobody, she's a kind and wonderful person and you two had absolutely no right to do that to her!" Paulina snapped.

"Let me ask you so called A-listers something. Dash, wasn't it just last year that you were stuffing Danny and Dayla into their lockers or beating up a geek because you failed a test? And Paulina, wasn't it just a few weeks ago, you were still ripping Dayla's art book and calling her an ugly freak?" Karin asked.

"That was before. Ever since Danny and Dayla revealed themselves to the world, we all had a chance to look at ourselves and seen what we had become. We didn't want that anymore" Dash said. Paulina nodded and added, "And after I discovered that the only reason I ever had a crush on Danny was because he's the ghost boy and now I had discovered what a wonderful person Dayla could be and now, I realised that the real person I liked was Dash all along"

"Sarah didn't deserve anything that you two had done to her and now you're gonna pay" Star said.

"Now come to the principal's office right now!" Gale demanded.

Before any of them could leave, Sarah had entered the gym and stood in front of all of them. Karin smirked and sneered, "Well, well. If it ain't little Sarah Cole. Did you forget to go to the hairdressers?"

"Karin that's enough!" Gale shouted.

"Whatever" Karin scoffed.

Sarah did nothing for a moment, but then reached into her bag and pulled out her father's gun and aimed it at Karin and Serena. Everyone had gasped in complete shock and fear as they saw the gun, they had all seen ecto-blasters but this was the first time that someone had bought an actual hand gun to Casper High.

Principle Ishiyama had arrived at the gym after receiving the phone call from Mr Lancer and Sarah's father and saw the scene. She gasped but knew the best way to handle this situation was to remain calm and try and talk to Sarah to put the weapon down and keep everything under control until helped arrived.

"Is that a…" Serena had begun, but couldn't find the words to finish her sentence as fear took over.

"That's right. It's a gun!" Sarah finished as fresh tears fell from her eyes and her hands shook slightly as she held the gun in her hands and continued to aim it at Karin and Serena.

"Okay! Put it down! That's not funny!" Karin pleaded.

"Lots of things aren't funny! Harassing me wasn't funny! Beating me up against a fence wasn't funny! Breaking my mother's locket wasn't funny! Cutting my hair wasn't funny!" Sarah shouted through sobs as she continued to cry and aim the gun at the two girls.

"Sarah you're right! We're sorry! Right girl?" Karin said to both Sarah and Serena.

"Yeah we're sorry!" Serena agreed, both of them feeling really frightened for their lives.

"No you're not! All I wanted was to be happy, but you two wouldn't even let me do that! Why couldn't you two just leave me alone?!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah don't! Please! They're not worth it" Gale tried to reason. "I hate what they did to you too, but I'm not gonna let you ruin your life by doing this. Don't do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life"

"Miss Cole, you need help and I promise, these girls will not hurt you again. I have enough evidence and witnesses to make sure of that" Principle Ishiyama then said.

Star then tried as she got a little closer to Sarah, "They're both right. You're all upset about this now but next week, it won't even matter. It's over Sarah. Karin and Serena can't hurt you any longer. Don't mess up your whole life over this. Just please put the gun down and we can work this out, we'll be with you every step of the way"

Star's and Gale's words echoed through Sarah's head, she then looked at Karin and Serena and then herself and realised that she was becoming just like those two. She nodded and slowly lowered the gun down.

But just when Sarah was about to put the gun down on the ground, Serena did something really stupid. She ran right up to Sarah and knocked her down, in an attempt to get the gun away from her but it all went horribly wrong.

Time seemed to slow down as Sarah was knocked down, the shock accidentally caused her to pull the trigger as the gun fell from her hands…..

 _BANG!_

The next thing everyone had heard was the sound of Star screaming as the bullet had hit her in the leg. She fell to the ground and continued to scream in pain as she held her leg in pain, everyone looked in shock, horror and fear of what happened.

Danny, Dayla, Mr Lancer, James and the police had just arrived at the scene to see the aftermath of what happened.

Danny and Dayla gasped and then Danny immediately grabbed the gun using his ecto energy and moved it away from everyone. Dayla then flew down and kneeled beside Star with Principle Ishiyama as she continued to scream in pain.

"Call for an ambulance now!" Dayla told the police.

They were immediately on it. Sarah continued to cry as she fell to her knees and whispered, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry….What have I done?"

James immediately went over to her daughter and looked down, feeling guilty that he should've known about what his daughter was going through and that he should have never kept a gun around the house.

* * *

"I ended up in hospital and spent about eight weeks with a cast on my leg" Star finished. "The doctor said that I was lucky that the bullet didn't hit any higher than my leg"

"Oh man! Poor Sarah" Dani said, thinking about the story that she had just been told while clutching her pillow. "So what happened to Sarah and Karin and Serena?"

"Sarah unfortunately was sent to juvenile hall for at least three to four months for bringing a gun to the school, however she wasn't charged for what happened to me since it was a complete accident and it was technically Serena's fault that Star got shot in the leg in the first place" Dayla answered. "She also got some counselling and when she got out, she and her dad moved to Wisconsin. Gale's family then moved there too since Gale had become Sarah's boyfriend and I heard from him, they both graduated and are going to college together"

"As for Serena and Karin, they both got expelled from Casper High. They both also had to do two years of community service" Sam added.

"What about you guys? How'd did you guys feel about everything that happened?" Dani asked.

"Well for a while angry I guess" Paulina said. "We were mad at Sarah for shooting Star even though it was an accident, we were mad at Karin and Serena for messing with Sarah and we were mad at ourselves for not telling someone that Sarah was getting bullied in the first place"

"But it's okay to feel angry, it's what we do with that anger that's important" Dayla said. "Just promise us something Dani, if you see someone who may be getting bullied and you think you should tell someone, don't wait. Stop the cycle of hatred before it gets worse"

"I promise" Dani said with determination.

 _ **THE END.**_


	3. 1001 Phantom Nights

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Wow! I am loving the reviews I'm getting so far from the first two chapters of The Phantom Twins: Season 5. Anyway, in this chapter I have noticed that I haven't written a chapter that had Desiree in it since Season 2, so ladies and gentlemen, Desiree is making her third appearance in this awesome chapter along with Ghostwriter who is now making his second appearance since Season 4.**

 **Also, this chapter will have a couple of references to my collab story that I did with LooneyAces, The Phantom Twins: Worlds Collide and DANI PHANTOM: THE DIMENSIONAL WAR.**

 **This chapter is inspired by the Aladdin movies and the actual book 1001 Arabian Nights. For those who don't know, the book is composed of many Middle Eastern folk tales and in the story, the ruler marries a woman each night and then the next morning executes them, however when he married another women, she began to tell him a story however she doesn't finish it and since the ruler wanted to know how it ended, he allowed her to live until she finished the story and so each night she tells a different story for 1001 nights.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **1001 PHANTOM NIGHTS**_

At Ghostwriter's library in the Ghost Zone, Desiree was sighing sadly as she continued to read one of the books from one of Ghostwriter's many shelves. Ghostwriter however, was muttering bitterly as he couldn't take his mind of how Danny and Dayla Fenton AKA Danny and Dayla Phantom managed to escape from his book world the last time they met and most recently, stopped him from trying to force a book store to sell his latest poems that he had written.

"Let me guess. The Phantom Twins again?" Desiree asked.

"You guessed correctly my dear. I am so sick and tired of those infernal ghost kids ruining my plans!" Ghostwriter shouted as he ripped up a clean piece of paper. "All I wanted was to have my poems published! Is that a crime?!"

Desiree scoffed and said, "Tell me about it. They've stopped me from granting wishes and causing some trouble too often as well"

"There must be some way to get rid of those kids once and for all!" Ghostwriter said with gritted teeth.

He then noticed the book Desiree was reading and suddenly got an idea. He smiled and asked the wishing ghost, "Desiree me dear? Is that 1001 Arabian nights you're reading?"

"Yes it is" Desiree answered as she looked up at the book ghost slightly confused.

Ghostwriter then asked, "And is it true that you were a harem girl during those times?"

"Yes indeed I was" Desiree answered. "But now, I'm a ghost genie"

Ghostwriter chuckled and said, "I believe I have found a way to resolve our little halfa problem"

"Really? How's that?" Desiree asked suddenly interested.

Ghostwriter continued to grin and merely pointed at the book she was reading. She looked down at the front cover and then suddenly realised what he was referring to. She suddenly grinned and said, "I think it's time we sent a little invitation to the Phantom Twins and their friends"

* * *

In the middle of the night, both Dani and Dale tossed and turned in their beds as they slept in their rooms. A dream was happening to them at the moment.

 _INSIDE THEIR DREAMS_

 _Both Dani and Dale fought against some weird green skinned ghosts with claws, an evil woman's laughter could be heard in the background. They both saw an older image of Dani fighting against this woman and more of those weird ghosts continued to come and more images of older versions of Valerie, Sam and Tucker came into the picture and there were several other people they hadn't seen before…_

Both Dani and Dale in their rooms bolted upright in their beads, gasping from the dreams they just had. After a few minutes of breathing heavily, the twins laid back down in their beds and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Morning had come, Dayla was once again looking at the picture Older Danny from the other universe had drawn her. Memories of their battle with Hertha and the Harvesters came to her mind. It may have been only three weeks, but she was already missing her alternate universe friends and in some of her ghost battles lately, she hasn't really looked at her own brother Danny the same or Dani for that matter.

Sometimes during the ghost fight, she would just picture Dani and Danny as their older alternate selves. Danny walked past her open doorway and saw she was looking at the picture, he smiled sadly and sat down beside her and asked, "You miss them huh?"

Dayla nodded and then said, "Do you want to know something weird? There are times when during our ghost fights, I sometimes see you and Dani as your older alternate selves"

Danny nodded in understanding and said, "I know what you mean. There are times where I picture Dani fighting like her alternate older self"

Dayla then thought of something and asked, "Do you think, Dani and Dale will ever remember what happened?"

"I'm not sure. Alternate Clockwork said he had to erase all their memories of what happened in order to protect the time stream from being damaged any further" Danny answered. "Only time will tell if they'll ever remember when we had gone to the alternate universe"

* * *

The next day, Dani and Dale were hanging out with their friends Jimmy and Sonya at Amity Park Mall, Sam and Danny were going to the Skulk N' Lurk book store for a Goth Poetry Slam and Dayla and Andrew were enjoying a picnic at that park together.

Tucker and Valerie were away visiting some family for the weekend, Jack and Maddie were busy down in the lab and Jazz was spending the day at the library.

Everything seemed quiet at the park as Andrew and Dayla were enjoying their picnic, but what they didn't realise that they peaceful date wasn't going to last for long.

"So are you excited about college?" Andrew asked.

"Definitely, I can't wait to go to New York. The only thing I'm worried about though is Dani and Dale taking care of the ghost attacks while we're gone and also, I'm worried about my parents, especially my dad. Ever since he lost his eye during the whole Morana incident, I'm worried that with some of the ghost attacks that may come, he's going to get hurt again or worse" Dayla answered looking a little down.

Andrew gently lifted her chin and said, "Hey, everything's going to be alright. I know it. Dani and Dale have shown that they are definitely more than capable in handling any ghost attacks and your dad is doing fine so far with only one eye. I'm positive that everything is going to turn out fine"

Dayla smiled and the couple shared a kiss. After the pulled apart Dayla's ghost sense suddenly went off.

"Andrew, looks like we got a…" Dayla began to say but then was cut off when she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"DAYLA!" Andrew shouted, completely worried about his girlfriend, but before he could try and find out what happened to her, he too suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were listening to the Goths stating their poems when suddenly Danny heard Dayla in his head, " _Danny, I think there's a ghost attack…."_

Danny's eyes widened when she didn't finish and when he tried to contact her through his mind, there was no reply. He signalled to Sam, they had to go outside and they both left the book store.

"Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked as he changed into his ghost form and picked her up bridal style and started heading towards the park.

"Something's wrong with Dayla and Andrew. Dayla tried to contact me in my mind about a ghost attack but she didn't finish her sentence and now I know something is wrong" Danny answered as he flew faster and faster.

As they came closer to the park, Sam suddenly disappeared right from Danny's arms. He gasped and shouted, "Sam! SAM!"

He looked around and then suddenly before he could react, he too disappeared out thin air.

* * *

Dani and Sonya were having fun on the dance game in the arcade at the Amity Park Mall while Dale and Jimmy were playing the new ghost hunting game they had invented in honour of Danny and Dayla for saving the world from the asteroid, they even added Dani and Dale as extra characters people could choose from during their latest upgrade of the game.

All four teenagers were having fun at their respected games when suddenly Dani's and Dale's ghost senses went off. All four of them stopped and then went outside the arcade.

"Ghost attack?" Sonya asked.

"Looks like it. The question is, where the ghost is?" Dani answered.

Suddenly both Dani and Dale disappeared right before Sonya's and Jimmy's eyes, leaving them both alone and complete shock.

"Where the heck did they go?" Jimmy asked in complete shock.

"I don't know, but we better go to their house and tell their siblings and their parents" Sonya said. "Hopefully they'll know what to do"

Jimmy nodded and both he and Sonya had raced out of the Amity Park Mall, heading straight for Fenton Works.

* * *

Dayla groaned as she woke up, she felt she was lying on something hard and soft at the same time. When her eyes fully opened, she had found she was lying on sand. Her eyes widened as she fully sat up and found that she was in the middle of what appeared to be a dessert, the blazing sun was shining down on them. She then looked down at herself and saw she was in her human form and wasn't wearing her usual clothes, but a green set of harem clothes with a white veil and green Arabian shoes. On her wrists were a pair of golden metal cuffs.

She then looked to the right and saw Andrew and Dale lying down in the sand unconscious, like Dayla they were not in their usual clothes as well. Andrew was wearing a white shirt and pants with a red sash around his waist, brown sandals and a brown vest and Dale was wearing a white shirt with a red vest, brown pants with a black sash around his waist, brown sandals and a small red hat on his head, like Dayla, he too had metal cuffs on his wrists as well.

"Andrew! Dale! Wake up!" Dayla said as she shook them, hoping to wake them up.

They both groaned as they woke up and immediately sat up. Andrew immediately hugged Dayla and asked, "Are you okay? Where are we?"

"And what happened to our clothes?" Dale asked.

"I'm not sure. We're not in the Ghost Zone this time. All I remember was having a picnic with Andrew, my ghost sense went off and then…nothing" Dayla answered.

"Same here" Andrew said. Dale nodded and added, "Same here. Mine and Dani's ghost sense went off at the mall and then…nothing"

Dale's eyes then widened in fright and he shouted, "Oh my gosh! Where's Danielle?!"

A pink mist then appeared in the sky and before they knew it, Desiree had appeared before them with a wide grin and said, "Allow me to answer that young one. After all, I'm quite familiar with this world you're now in"

"DESIREE?!" Dayla, Andrew and Dale all shouted in shock.

* * *

Like the other three, Danny, Sam and Dani had woken up in a part of the dessert, only it a completely different part and their clothes too were different. Danny was wearing a red shirt with white pants and a white sash around his waist, brown sandals and a black vest, Sam was wearing a black harem outfit with black Arabian shoes and a purple veil and Danielle was wearing a red harem outfit with red Arabian shoes and a white veil. Both Dani and Danny were in their human forms and were both wearing gold cuffs around their wrists.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Sam asked. "And where the heck are we?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good" Danny said.

Dani then asked, "You don't think it's possible we stumbled into some kind of time portal?"

"Not quite my dear young half-ghost" A familiar voice said and then suddenly Ghostwriter appeared before them.

"Ghostwriter!" Danny, Sam and Dani all shouted.

"GOING GHOST!" Dani and Danny shouted as they tried to change into their ghost forms but nothing happened. They tried again, "Going ghost!"

Once again nothing happened and then Sam asked, "Why can't you guys go ghost?"

"Because Desiree and I have made it so" Ghostwriter answered with a grin and then said as he gestured around them, "Welcome to the land of the book known as 10001 Arabian Nights

"Where the heck is my sister, brother and Andrew?!" Danny demanded. Dani then added, "What did you do to them?!"

Ghostwriter said nothing and made an image of Dayla, Andrew and Dale standing in front of Desiree and said, "They have been harmed. In fact, they are speaking to my partner in this plan Desiree as we speak"

"Why did you two bring us here?" Sam asked.

Ghostwriter continued to grin as he answered, "Because Desiree and I share the same opinion about the Phantom Twins and Team Phantom, we hate you and we want revenge for all the times you have ruined our plans"

* * *

"It was all Ghostwriter's plan. We both combined our powers to place you, your boyfriend, your brothers, your brother's girlfriend and your sister here in the book known as 1001 Arabian Nights. We also both knew that you might use your ghost powers to escape or even use my power to grant wishes, Ghostwriter had thought of that as well. He wished for me to create a way to make sure you or your siblings can't use your ghost powers and so I created those cuffs on your wrists as a way to prevent the use of your powers and you can't take them off either" Desiree said as she was answering the same questions that Dayla, Andrew and Dale had asked her.

She showed them a purple amulet that she was wearing and continued, "This amulet was something he found a while ago, it basically allows me to resist granting every wish I hear. You're all now stuck in two different parts of the book and none of you can reach each other, unless Ghostwriter or I allows it. There many dangers in this story and hopefully, you're destroyed by them. Even if you manage to survive, you'll be forever trapped inside this very book"

"This is so not good" Dale commented.

Desiree laughed as she disappeared out of the book. Dayla then said, "We're in real trouble now"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Sonya and Jimmy had just explained everything to Jack and Maddie. Maddie then said, "If they're in the Ghost Zone, then the scanner on the Specter Speeder 2.0 should be able to find them, since we upgraded it to not only find real world items in there but also Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale"

"We're coming with you" Jimmy said.

"I don't know about that kids" Jack said unsure. "You guys haven't had much ghost experience and you've never been to the Ghost Zone before"

"We know that, but Dani and Dale are our best friends" Sonya said determined. "We want to help"

Jack and Maddie were silent and then Jack said, "There's nothing we can do that's gonna stop you two is there?"

"Nope" Jimmy and Sonya answered at the same time.

Jack and Maddie nodded, agreeing to allow Sonya and Jimmy to come but then Maddie said, "Before we go, I'll just show you both how to use an ecto-blaster and the Fenton Thermos. If you two are going to come, then you better come prepared, but we must be quick"

* * *

"And so my friends, this is where I say farewell to you all" Ghostwriter said and then laughed as he disappeared out of the book.

"Now what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Well….the first thing is to try and find shelter" Danielle said. "This sun is only going to get stronger and we're going to need water soon"

"And hopefully, we can figure a way out of this book and find Dayla and the others" Danny added. He then asked, "How long can someone go without water in this heat Sam?"

"About three or four days" Sam answered. "If it weren't for this heat, we'd be able to go for about a week without water, but since we're basically in a dessert, it decreases the chances of lasting a week"

"Then we'd better move fast" Danielle said. "We'll walk for a couple of hours and then take a break before walking again"

"Then let's be on our way. Knowing Ghostwriter and Desiree, it won't be long before they send something our way to try and destroy us" Danny said.

With that, they started the long walk across the dessert. As Sam walked behind them, she thought about how Danny and Danielle were showing really good leadership skills which reminded her of their alternate older selves back in the alternate universe.

* * *

Dayla, Andrew and Dale had been walking through the dessert for almost two hours, the heat was already starting to get to them and since Dayla was in harem clothing, it didn't exactly protect her skin from the sun.

Andrew showed even more concern for Dayla as he could see her shoulders were already starting to get red, indicating the longer they stayed in the sun, the more chance she was going to get sunburned.

Dale suddenly tripped over and fell to the ground and shouted, "OW!"

Andrew and Dayla stopped and went back to help Dale get back up. Dayla asked, "What happened?"

"I tripped over something in the sand" Dale answered as he brushed the sand off his knees.

Andrew and Dayla looked at where Dale had tripped over and indeed saw something buried within the sand. It looked like the corner of a carpet. Andrew, Dayla and Dale began to dig it up and then suddenly as soon as the hole was big enough, the carpet sprung right out of the hole and flew around in the sky for a moment before landing in front of them.

It waved to them and kept in what they could see was jumping for joy. Dayla then said, "I think it's thanking us for freeing it"

"Well what do you know? A magic carpet" Dale said in amazement.

"Well, we are inside the book 1001 Arabian Nights" Andrew said while also looking at the carpet in amazement. Andrew then thought of something and suggested, "Maybe this thing can help us"

He walked up to the carpet and asked, "Do you think you can help us get out of the dessert and get to the nearest town?"

The carpet jumped up and down three times before lying down on the ground for them to get on. Andrew then said, "I think that's a yes"

Dayla, Andrew and Dale immediately sat down on the carpet and held on to the corners of it as it began to take off into the sky. All three of them couldn't help but smile as they flew over the dessert.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the book and in Ghostwriter's library, Desiree and Ghostwriter were watching them from a viewing screen.

"It's no matter if they found a magic carpet. There's more dangers than just the sun in that world" Desiree said.

"Exactly my dear" Ghostwriter said as he continued to write something on some paper. "Which is why, we're going to mix the stories that the two groups are stuck in up a bit"

He then showed it do Desiree, she read what he had written and smirked and nodded. Ghostwriter grinned and said, "You know what to do"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be" Desiree said as her hands glowed with her magic and she zapped the page.

The page suddenly transported inside the book and both Ghostwriter and Desiree laughed evilly at the thought of what was to come upon the two groups inside the book.

* * *

Danny, Dani and Sam had continued to walk across the dessert, Dani's mind was on both the situation at the present and over that dream she had the other night. She kept thinking what was going on and why she saw an older version of Danny in the dream.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when all three of them stopped as they found a cave, but the entrance was closed by a large boulder. All three of them then tried to move the boulder with their bare hands, but it didn't budge even an inch. Their hopes of finding shelter and resting for a few moments before continuing on were almost dashed.

Sam then said as she crossed her arms, "Did anyone think about trying, 'Open Sesame'?"

Suddenly the boulder moved all on its own, revealing the entrance to the cave. Sam, Danny and Dani stood there in shock for a few moments before Sam said, "What'd you know? It worked!"

They all entered the cave and panted from the heat outside. The boulder suddenly closed behind them, trapping them inside and suddenly flames appeared on the torches that were hanging on the wall.

"Great. Now we're trapped here, with no ghost powers and no weapons in case we do get attacked by something" Dani groaned.

"Well someone must live here, because why would there be torches in a cave leading a pathway to somewhere? If we follow the path, it might lead to another way out" Danny said.

"Good point" Dani said after thinking about it for a moment.

All three of them then began to walk down the pathway, however Sam was having a bad feeling about the cave they were in and as they walked deeper into the cave, the feeling continued to grow.

* * *

The carpet continued to fly Dayla, Andrew and Dale over the hot sand dunes. As they flew, Dale's mind was also on the dream he had the other night. Both Dani and Dale had talked about it and were both shocked that they had the same dream, Dani had suggested that they talk to Dayla and Danny about it but Dale had said they shouldn't unless it repeated itself over and over again.

Dale then noticed they were coming up closer to a town and the carpet was slowing down and then came to a stop.

Dayla, Andrew and Dale climbed off the carpet. Dayla then said to the carpet, "Thank you so much for helping us. Can you wait outside the gates for us in case we need you again?"

The carpet nodded and then rolled itself up and leaned on the side of the gate walls. All three of them then entered through the gates and saw dozens of people walking around the town and around the marketplace.

"Come get your fresh fish! / Fruit! Come buy the freshest fruit you'll ever tast!" Market stallers shouted to the people as they walked past the stalls.

A man saw the three of them and grabbed a jug and some cups and walked over to them as he said, "You three look like you've been out in the dessert a long time. Here have some water"

He handed them the cups and poured water into each of them. All three of them immediately drank the water and felt refreshed from walking in the dessert.

"Thank you so much and you're right, we were walking in the dessert for a while" Andrew said.

"What were you doing out there? Without camels or horses?" The man asked.

"Uh….we were attacked by robbers and they stole our horses and everything" Dale lied quickly.

"I see. My name is Aladdin" The man said.

"I'm Dayla and this is Andrew and Dale" Dayla said.

"Such strange names you have. You're not from around here?" Aladdin asked.

"We come from a very distant land" Andrew answered.

Suddenly a couple of guards came up to Aladdin and said, "You're Highness, everything seems normal around here so far"

Dayla, Andrew and Dale were completely taken by surprise when they heard the guards call Aladdin his highness, practically revealing he was royalty.

"Very good. You may carry on. I shall return to the palace soon" Aladdin told the guards, who bowed and then left the group alone.

"You're a prince?!" Dayla, Andrew and Dale asked in complete shock.

"Yes. I married the princess to our kingdom not too long ago actually" Aladdin answered. "You see, about two weeks ago, a sorcerer had pretended to be my late father's brother and tried to get me to retrieve a magic lamp from a cave. When he tried to double-cross me, I stole the lamp from him and found myself trapped in the cave. However I managed to escape thanks to the power of a ring the sorcerer had given me which contained a genie inside. I took the lamp back home and while she my mother was cleaning the lamp, she had released another genie that was inside it. With the aid of the genie from the lamp, I had become rich and powerful not only giving my mother a better life but also marrying my love, Princess Badroulbadour. However, the sorcerer had heard of my good fortune and managed to trick my wife into giving him the lamp which he used to steal our palace and everything that was inside it, including my wife. I then managed to wish of the genie that was in the ring to send me to where my wife and my home were taken, where both my wife and I were able to get the lamp back and return everything back to normal. I then slayed the sorcerer. The sorcerer's brother however attempted to destroy me for the death of his brother. The genie of the lamp had warned me in time and so I slayed the sorcerer's brother as well and we were all safe at last and my wife and I could finally live in peace"

"That's an incredible story" Dayla said. Dale suddenly got an idea and said, "Wait a minute! You have a genie?"

"Yes…." Aladdin answered hesitantly.

"That's it. Could you help us? We need to get back to our home but we were trapped in the dessert, maybe your genie can send us home" Dale suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Do you think you're genie can help us?" Andrew asked.

"It's possible. We can certainly try. We'll go to my palace at once" Aladdin answered.

Suddenly the sounds of screams were heard and all four of them looked ahead and saw thirty dark blue creatures wearing white turbans that covered their faces, leaving only their eyes uncovered, Arabian clothes with razor sharp claws on their hands and holding a pair of swords in each hand.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the marketplace as the creatures came charging towards Dayla, Dale, Andrew and Aladdin with their swords. Aladdin pulled out his own sword ready to fight against these strange creatures he had never seen before, Andrew looked at a stall to see many swords and grabbed three of them and handed one each to Dayla and Dale.

"Looks like we're doing this the old fashion way. With our swords and nothing but pure strength" Dayla said and then all four of them charged at the strange ghostly creatures and their swords clashed against each other as they began to fight.

* * *

Sam, Danny and Dani continued through the cave until they stopped as they found piles of gold, jewels and treasure surrounding the entire space of the cave. The whole room glittered from the light of the torches.

"Amazing! There's enough treasure here to make anyone richer than the Queen of England" Danny commented as they continued to look at the treasure in awe.

Sam's eyes then widened as she realised where they were and said, "Guys. We need to leave right now!"

"Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked.

"I know where we are" Sam answered as her worry and fear grew. "I remembered reading this story at the library. We're in the lair of the Forty Thieves and this is all their treasure"

"So at any moment the Forty Thieves are gonna come here?" Dani asked as she and Danny began to share the same concern and fear as Sam.

"And when they see us here, they're not gonna be too happy to see three strangers near their treasure are they?" Danny asked.

"No. We're not" The voice of a man answered.

All three of them turned around and their fears had come true. Standing at the entrance of the treasure room was the Forty Thieves themselves. Each of them glaring at the three of them with hatred and anger in their eyes. All of them pulled out their swords, ready to kill the three intruders who had dared to come to their hideout. Suddenly ten dark blue creatures wearing white turbans that covered their faces, leaving only their eyes uncovered, Arabian clothes with razor sharp claws on their hands and holding a pair of swords in each hand.

"We're in so much trouble" Sam, Danny and Dani all said in unison.

The Forty Thieves and the creatures roared as they charged straight at them.

* * *

Maddie drove the Spectre Speeder 2.0 through the Ghost Zone. Sonya then asked, "Are we sure they're all in the Ghost Zone?"

The scanner in the Spectre Speeder 2.0 however answered her question as it said, "Half-ghost and human signatures detected"

"Looks like it's coming from Ghostwriter's library" Jack said as he looked at the radar. He then said to Maddie, "You better activated the cloaking device Maddie. We don't want them to catch us coming at them so easily"

Maddie nodded and pressed a button and in just a second, the entire Spectre Speeder 2.0 on the outside had turned invisible. Jimmy and Sonya were amazed by the technology in one vehicle. Jack smiled and said, "Ever since the last Spectre Speeder was destroyed during the whole Disasteroid Incident, Maddie and I are constantly upgrading the Spectre Speeder 2.0 to be more stronger to withstand any ghost attacks"

They had reached and stopped outside Ghostwriter's library. Maddie then gave Sony and Jimmy a couple of Spectre Deflectors and said, "Keep these on and activate them. They won't affect Danielle, Danny, Dale or Dayla if you touch them so don't worry about that. These will protect you from whatever we face in there. Until we know what we're dealing with, we better go in undercover. On your Spectre Deflectors, there's a couple of new features I've installed which enables the wearer to go invisible and the other button allows you to go intangible. The best part about the invisibility feature, is that although we'll be invisible to others, we can still see each other"

"That's amazing" Jimmy said as they all pressed the buttons and turned them themselves invisible.

True to Maddie's word, they could all see each other as they walked up to the door of the library. They all then pushed the intangible button on their belts and they phased through the doors, they turned off the intangibility and walked towards the centre of the library, where they found Desiree and Ghostwriter watching Danny, Dani and Sam on one viewing screen fighting against the Forty Thieves and the ghostly creatures and on the other viewing screen was Dayla, Andrew and Dale fighting alongside with Aladdin against the ghostly creatures as well.

Desiree laughed as she said, "This is getting more excited each passing moment. Soon they will all be destroyed!"

"Imagine the reputation we'll get! Oh I can just see the look on Skulker's face when he discovers that we took down the Phantom Twins, their clones and their partners!" Ghostwriter said in excitement. He then smiled warmly at Desiree and said, "I couldn't have done it without you my dear"

"Nor could I, if you hadn't discovered the amulet which allows me to choose any wishes I want to grant" Desiree said, showing a warm smile to him as well. "Which is good since they can't wish themselves out of the book"

Maddie whispered to them all, "Okay here's the plan. We need to get that necklace of Desiree in order to get them out of that book. On my signal, you three will distract them, giving me some time to grab her with the ecto-rope and grab that necklace"

Everyone nodded and then Maddie moved to the other side of the room and stood ready to grab the necklace when the time was right.

* * *

Danielle, Danny and Sam were doing their best to fight off against the creatures and the Forty Thieves. Luckily among their treasures, they had managed to find some swords that they could use to fight against them. The creatures that they were fighting against were hard to fight, since they had speed that Dani and Danny didn't have at the moment thanks to the cuffs around their wrists blocking their ghost powers.

Dani had pushed back one of the Forty Thieves with her sword and then suddenly she felt a searing pain on her back causing her to scream. One of the creatures had struck her on the back with its claws, leaving three claw marks on her back and they began to bleed and caused her to fall to her knees in pain.

"DANIELLE! / DANI!" Sam and Danny shouted in worry as they saw her on the ground.

Just when the creature was about to attack her again, Sam ran over and kicked it back away from her and shouted, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Dani grimaced as she got back up and stood by Sam as she said, "Thanks Sam"

"No problem. Are you okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"I'll be fine" Dani answered and then winced as she could still feel the pain from the wound on her back. "I can't let this stop me from fighting"

Danny knocked out his opponent and then ran over and stood by Dani and Sam's side and said, "We'll fight them. Together"

They all nodded and continued to fight against their opponents.

* * *

As Aladdin, Dayla, Andrew and Dale continued to fight against the creatures, Dale suddenly got an idea as he saw a few barrels filled with wine on a cart. He stood by the cart and shouted to some of the creatures, "Hey uglies! Over here!"

Seven of the creatures started charging over at Dale who simply smirked and then cut the rope that was holding the wine barrels and watched as the barrels fell right off the cart and rolled at the creatures at high speed. The creatures were taken by surprise, they didn't have time to get out the way and was hit dead on and crushed by the barrels.

"Nice one Dale!" Dayla called out as she continued to fight.

"Thanks sis" Dale said as jumped back into the fight with the others. Andrew kept knocking the swords out of some of the creatures hands, but one of them managed to use it's claws and scratch his arm.

He cried out in pain for a moment but continued to fight alongside the others. Dayla shouted in concern from her boyfriend after seeing what happened, "Andrew!"

"I'll be fine! Just keep fighting! I won't give in!" Andrew exclaimed as he grimaced at the pain, but continued to kick back the creatures.

Dayla nodded and then Andrew grabbed her arms and spun her around as she delivered a few kicks to some of the creatures' faces and then placed her back down. Aladdin smiled at the two and then continued to fight.

* * *

Maddie knew it was time and signalled to the others to start the plan. Jack, Sonya and Jimmy turned off their invisibility and came right out from behind the shelves and began firing their ecto gun around the place like crazy.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Both Ghostwriter and Desiree shouted in complete shock, unaware that Maddie was sneaking up behind the genie ghost.

"RELEASE MY KIDS AND THEIR PARTNERS YOU MENACING GHOSTS!" Jack shouted in anger.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Ghostwriter shouted and then suddenly typed into his keyboard and before they knew it, a huge four armed creature appeared with razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes.

Maddie didn't wait any longer, she shot out her ecto rope, tied Desiree up and grabbed the necklace and ripped it right off her neck, causing Desiree to shriek in alarm.

She saw her necklace floating and then Maddie took off her invisibility and shouted, "I wish that creature would disappear!"

Desiree's eyes widened as she felt the power inside her activate against her free will, now that she was no longer wearing the necklace, she had no choice but to grant Maddie's wish.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be" Desiree said as she granted Maddie's wish and Ghostwriter's creature disappeared.

Before Ghostwriter could react, Jack grabbed Ghostwriter and tied him up in ecto-rope as well. Maddie then said, "Now I wish that Danny, Dayla, Danielle, Andrew and Dale were free from the book"

Desiree didn't even bother saying it and just granted the wish and her magic hit the book.

* * *

"They just keep coming guys!" Dani said as they continued to fight, their clothes were becoming a bit torn and some cuts were showing on their bodies from the creature's claws.

"Then we'll just keep fighting!" Danny shouted, but knowing that they were getting exhausted.

Suddenly the creatures and the Forty Thieves froze in place. They looked at their opponents in confusion but before they could ask, Danny, Dani and Sam had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

* * *

It wasn't just Danny's group, but it was also Dayla's group. The creatures they were fighting had suddenly just frozen in place along with Aladdin and the screaming citizens. Dayla then asked, "What the heck just happened?"

Before they could figure it out, Dayla, Dale and Andrew had suddenly disappeared into thin air as well.

* * *

Danny, Dale, Dayla, Dani, Sam and Andrew had appeared in Ghostwriter's library, in their normal attire and wounds or cuts they had received from fighting the creatures were no longer present. All of them could see Jack, Maddie, Jimmy and Sonya had Desiree and Ghostwriter under control.

Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla checked to make sure they could access their ghost powers and smiled as they could see they could summon their ecto-energy.

"Mum, dad! Thank you" Danny said. Dayla smiled at Jimmy and Sonya and said, "You two, thank you as well"

"Not bad for our first ghost fight" Sonya said with a smile as she spun the blaster around her finger for a second. She suddenly accidentally pulled the trigger and blasted a hole in the wall.

"Oops" Sonya said with a sheepish smile as she handed the blaster to Dale.

Dayla, Dale, Dani, Sam, Danny and Andrew all glared at Desiree and Ghostwriter who smiled weakly. Desiree then asked, "Um…any chance of letting bygones be bygones?"

"Nope" Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale, Sam and Andrew all answered at the same time.

Dani then said, "Desiree, I wish for you and Ghostwriter to be trapped in Walker's prison for two months"

"No! I must obey!" Desiree screamed and then in a flash, she and Ghostwriter disappeared out of the library.

Maddie then destroyed the amulet with her ecto-blasters and then said, "Now that that's taken care of, let's get you all home"

Everyone smiled and then climbed into the Spectre Speeder 2.0 and started heading back to Fenton Works. On the way, Dale said to Sonya and Jimmy, "Thank you both. We never would have gotten out of there if you guys hadn't gotten mum and dad for us"

"We're your best friends' guys. You would've done the same for us" Jimmy said.

Dani then said, "You know guys, once Danny and Dayla go to college, we may need some help from time to time with ghost attacks"

Jimmy and Sonya's eyes widened and then Sonya asked, "Are you guys asking what we think you're asking?"

Dani and Dale nodded and then both asked at the same time, "Do you guys want to be a part of Team Phantom?"

Both Jimmy and Sonya smiled and nodded. Dayla, Danny, Andrew, Jack and Maddie smiled proudly at Dani and Dale, happy to see that they both have such good friends that they can count on.

* * *

 **WISCONSIN**

At a lab in Wisconsin, a police officer was talking to one of the scientist and asked, "And you're sure nothing else was taken?"

"Yes officer. All that was taken was a couple of chemicals and a barrel of ectoplasm" The scientist answered. "And as I said, the cameras didn't get an image of the thief at all. It's like he or she was invisible or something."

" _Hmmm…of all the high tech gear in this lab, why only steal a couple of chemicals and some ectoplasm?"_ The officer wondered.

They were unaware that the thief who had taken the stuff was in a van in a street, ticking off some kind of list and said, "Just need a few more items to get for my revenge"

 **THE END**


	4. Phantoms VS The Elements

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! So this chapter has been edited since my friend LooneyAces has pointed out that in my story The Phantom Twins: Senior Year, Dani and Dale had gained their ice powers. So just to avoid further confusion, Dani and Dale don't have fire powers, but they have ice powers.**

 **LooneyAces: Thank you so much for pointing out the error I made :)**

 _ **PHANTOM VS THE ELEMENTS**_

In the middle of the Ghost Zone, Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli who both had managed to escape from Walker's prison a week ago and had been hiding since Queen Annaya had ordered Walker to find them and lock them back up. They both didn't know why whoever this mysterious person wanted to speak to them all.

The person came out from behind the rock but the figure was completely covered by a black hood, they could only tell it was a female and they could only see her lips.

"Thank you for meeting with me" The female figure said. "I heard you three a pretty powerful ghosts"

"You are told correct human" Gaelick said. Blizzard then asked, "But what would a human such as yourself want with us?"

She pulled out a photograph and threw it at them. They both looked at the photograph and saw it was a picture of Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale and said, "I want to hire you both. I want you two to work together to destroy those four and their family along with them"

"One problem there, how are we supposed to take them out together? Danny and Dayla Phantom have both ice and fire cores and who knows what kind of cores Dani and Dale Phantom will get once theirs awaken." Blizzard pointed out.

"That's for you three to figure out. All I want to hear is whether you will accept the job or not?" The figure said.

Lazuli, Blizzard and Gaelick all looked at each other for a moment and then nodded. Lazuli then said, "We will accept"

* * *

At Spectral Castle, a meeting between Queen Annaya, the Supernatural Entities, Frostbite, Sojourn and the leader of the Observants was taking place. After Annaya had been crowned queen of the Ghost Zone, the Council had been reformed once again.

"So several pieces of your technology has been stolen Justeco? By who?" Annaya asked.

"We are not sure my Queen. All we know is the parts and pieces that were stolen are powerful indeed. The same kind of power we used to make the Spectral Barometer to control Vortex" Justeco answered. "We have also have been watching the human world lately and have discovered that technology has been stolen from several laboratories as well and they too were focused on spectral and paranormal areas"

"But surely there was some security in those laboratories?" Adila asked.

"Indeed there was, however the law enforcement humans have reported that there cameras couldn't pick them up. The technology just vanishes without a trace" Justeco answered.

"Are you suggesting a ghost could be doing this?" Ophelia asked.

"It's possible" Justeco answered. "Vlad Plasmius did pull off a series of burglaries to start off his fortune"

"Could it be another halfa?" Sojourn asked.

"I don't think so. There hasn't been another halfa since the Disasteroid and since the Phantom Twins took away Vlad Masters ghost powers" Justeco said. "There's only four halfa's in the world and we know who they are"

"The main question is, what is the technology for?" Romulus spoke. "It could be for a weapon or anything"

Annaya turned to Clockwork and asked, "Romulus makes a good point. Clockwork, I know you are forbidden from telling the future but can you answer us this, should we be prepared for the worse?"

Clockwork thought about it for a moment before answering, "There are many possible timelines your Majesty. Each one has a different outcome. It is unclear what is to come as of now, but yes. We should be prepared if the worse is to come. With your Majesty's permission, I shall attempt when I return to my tower to see exactly who the ghost or human is"

"You have my permission Clockwork. Report to me if you find anything" Annaya said. "I shall visit the Phantom Twins and inform them of what is happening at the moment. If the worse is to happen, we may need their help and if they hear of anything of the same nature of this meeting, they can let us know"

"I completely agree" Adila said. Annaya then asked, "Do the rest of the council agree?"

"We're in agreement" All of them answered at once.

"Is there anything else to report or discuss in this meeting?" Annaya asked.

Frostbite then spoke, "The Infimap is still secure my Queen as well as several other important artefacts that we have discovered in the Ghost Zone thanks to the help of Sojourn and his journal"

"The missing pages of my journal are almost completely found your Majesty. We have managed to collect them in random spots of the Ghost Zone" Sojourn said.

"Excellent. I'm glad to hear it" Annaya said. She then asked, "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

No-one said anything and then Annaya said, "Meeting is adjourned then. Our next meeting shall take place in a fortnight. I will head to Fenton Works in an hour"

* * *

Amity Park, also known as the most haunted town in America and home to Team Phantom led by the Phantom Twins Danny and Dayla Phantom. So far it was another quiet, peaceful summer's day for the town of Amity Park. There had been no ghost attacks at all.

Dani and Dale were sitting in front of each other just staring at each other, with concentration and determination.

Jack, Maddie, Danny, Dayla, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie all stared at the two strangely. Jazz then asked, "Uh…are we gonna play some board games or what?"

"In a moment Jazz" Dani answered without breaking eye contact with Dale. "I'm in the middle of a vision based battle of wills with Dale"

"So it's a staring contest?" Tucker asked as they all still looked at them strangely.

"It's not just a staring contest Tucker! This will determine which one of us is stronger than the other when it comes to concentration and eye sight" Dale said, still not looking away from Dani.

"It's a staring contest" Valerie said with her arms crossed.

"Okay what's going on with you two?" Maddie asked.

"Dale and I are doing a series of contests. It's a twin sibling rivalry thing" Dani answered. "We do this all the time"

"So far Dani has won the arm wrestling contest and DOOM contest" Dale said. "After I win this one, the next one is milkshake drinking contest"

"How many contests do you guys do?" Andrew asked.

"Seven or ten give or take" Dani answered.

Suddenly Danny's, Dayla's, Dale's and Dani's ghost senses went off and Annaya appeared in the room, making both Dani and Dale blink.

"Oh man! Looks like the starting contest is a draw" Dani said.

"Queen Annaya, welcome. It's good to see you" Jack said with a smile. "Welcome back to our home"

Annaya smiled and said, "It's good to see you all too, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. There is something important that I must discuss with all of you"

"Of course. Have a seat" Danny said as he offered a chair to her.

Annaya sat down and then everyone else took their seats and listened as she explained, "I've just finished attending a meeting with the Council and it seems there's trouble going on in the Ghost Zone and your world"

"What's going on?" Dayla asked.

"Several pieces of technology and materials have been stolen from not only several laboratories here on Earth, but also from the Observants" Annaya answered. "Each robbery all had one same results, it all had something to do in the science of spectral and paranormal and the thief did it invisibly"

"A ghost thief?" Jack asked.

"It's possible, Sojourn suggested the possibility of a halfa but we ruled that out since Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale here are the only half-ghost humans in the world since the fall of Vlad Plasmius" Annaya said.

"So someone could be building a weapon? Or something really powerful?" Andrew asked.

"It's very possible. I'm having Clockwork use his powers to see if he identify the thief" Annaya answered. "I came here to ask all of you if you could keep your eyes out for anything suspicious and if the time comes where we may need your help, for your assistance"

"Of course we'll help your Majesty" Danny said. He turned to the others and asked, "Right guys?"

"Absolutely / you can count on us / just let us know when you need us / no worries / we'll be ready for anything / I'll upgrade my suit just in case" Everyone answered at the same time.

Annaya smiled at them and said, "I thank you for this. It's good to know that I have really good ghosts and people I can count on"

She stood up to leave and then stopped and looked at Dani and Dale as she said, "Oh! I almost forgot. Frostbite said he would like to see you Dani and Dale soon to discuss about when hopefully you two may get your fire powers"

"Cool / awesome" Dani and Dale replied.

However, what they didn't know was that they would be getting new powers soon, but not the ones they were expecting.

After saying goodbye to Annaya before she left for the Ghost Zone, everything seemed quiet and normal….but when you live in Amity Park, a quiet normal day doesn't exactly last long.

* * *

The next day, Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz and Andrew were spending the day at the Amity Park beach. Everyone was in their swimsuits, except for Jack and Maddie since apparently their hazmat suits were waterproof as well.

Dani and Dale laughed as they splashed each other with the water, while the other enjoyed swimming in the ocean. Jack was cooking on the barbeque and it was the first time he hadn't made the barbeque explode.

When it was lunch time, everyone was only able to eat at least one hamburger each since Dani and Dale were doing an eating contest and it was hard for them to eat as they watched them stuff many hamburgers in their mouth. Dale ended up being the victor of that contest, since Dani had to run over to the public bathroom to…well…she won't be doing that contest for a while.

* * *

Annaya was attending some business in the throne room when suddenly Walker came in and kneeled before her. Ever since she had become Queen, she had reviewed Walker's laws and though kept some of the old ones, she made changes as well and had pardoned some of the ghosts that did only minor offences including Danny, Dayla and Wulf.

At first Walker didn't like it, but over time he got used to the idea and had followed and maintained a better and more structured order in the Ghost Zone. He had admitted, things had become better since Annaya was crowned Queen.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news about the three missing prisoners" Walker said.

"Please continue" Annaya said. Walker nodded and stood up and continued, "Unfortunately we have not found them yet, however we have found evidence of their ecto signatures heading through a natural portal yesterday to Earth"

"Earth? What reason would they have to go to Earth?" Annaya asked.

"It's a possibility they could be going there to get their revenge on the Phantom Twins. They had been defeated by them before" Walker suggested.

Annaya was silent as she thought about what Walker said. She then said, "Walker, do you have any of your ghost free to search Amity Park for Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli?"

"Not currently at the moment, I will go to Amity Park myself and investigate" Walker answered.

"Very well. You may carry on Walker" Annaya said.

Walker nodded and gave her another bow before heading off. She then stopped him for a moment and said, "Walker. I know you still feel some resentment towards the Phantom Twins being pardoned for their crimes of which you had accused them of and I understand what happened in the past between the three of you, but it's time to let it go and work together in order to maintain peace between the two worlds"

Walker was silent at first and simply nodded and left the throne room. Even after the Disasteroid, he still held resentments to the Phantom Twins ever since not only did they break the law, caused a riot in his prison which resulted in setting his prisoners free and stopped him from arresting Wulf, he had tried numerous times to capture them and place them back in his prison and get revenge as well.

However recently…he didn't know what to think anymore. The Ghost Zone was becoming a better place, he still ran the law and order of the realm even though most of his laws had to be changed and it was all thanks to the Phantom Twins and their friends and family.

He figured it may be time to try some sort of truce with them and he could start by telling them about the three prisoners who had managed to escape and with that on mind, he headed off for the human world.

* * *

As Jack, Maddie, Dani, Dale, Dayla, Danny, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie all arrived back at Fenton Works, Dani's, Dale's, Dayla's and Danny's ghost senses went off indicating there was a ghost definitely in the house and they could sense it coming from the lab.

Before they could head down to the lab, Walker had entered the living room. Danny, Dayla, Dale and Dani changed into their ghost forms while everyone else pulled out ecto weapons and aimed them at the warden whose eyes widened.

"Alright what do you want Walker?" Danny asked.

"Let me guess, you're here to try and arrest Danny and Dayla again?" Sam asked.

"What did they do this time?" Maddie then demanded.

Walker put his hands up in his defence and said, "Woah there! I'm not here to arrest anyone! I'm just here on behalf of Queen Annaya"

Everyone lowered their weapons slightly and then Dayla said, "Oh. I see"

Walker sighed and said, "I'm here in search of three prisoners. I believe you already met them. Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli"

"They escaped? When?" Andrew asked.

"About a week ago. We've been searching around the Ghost Zone ever since but we've had no luck so far, however one of my guards had discovered that their signatures had entered through a natural portal here to Earth" Walker answered. "I'm just here to investigate and see if I can find them here and to form a truce with you to do that"

"Give us one reason to trust you after everything you done to my sister and me" Danny said as he glared at Walker. "Torturing our friend Wulf, turning everyone against us and making us look like criminals, attacking my sister until she could barely stand, locking us up and almost torturing Sam!"

Walker was silent at first and then said, "I understand you have no reason to trust me, especially after all of that but for the first time in my afterlife I'm admitting I was wrong"

He held out his hand for Danny and Dayla to shake and finished, "You don't have to trust me, just…please"

"It's your call Dayla" Sam said. Valerie nodded and said as she placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, "It's up to you"

Dayla looked at Walker and after a moment's silence, she sighed and answered as she shook his hand, "Alright Walker. Truce, but if you break it, my siblings and I will send you right back to the Ghost Zone before you can say boo"

"Understood" Walker said agreeing to Dayla's terms.

Jack suddenly shivered slightly and asked, "Has it suddenly gotten colder?"

Everyone looked at Jack in confusion, until everyone else started feeling it too. Maddie looked at the thermostat and saw the heat was dropping dramatically. They all ran upstairs and outside to not only see a snow storm beginning on their side of town, but on the other side of town was strong vines growing all around and finally on the last part of town, fire had begun to spread and the fire department was trying to fight against the strong flames.

"Well that answers that question. Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli are definitely here in Amity Park" Tucker commented.

"TEAM PHANTOM! COME AND FACE US IN THE TOWN SQUARE IF YOU DARE!" The sound of Lazuli's voice could be heard all through the air.

"So that's their plan" Walker said. "They're calling all of you out for a challenge"

"Then let's answer the call" Danny and Dayla said at the same time and then they both changed into their ghost forms.

Dani and Dale then changed into their ghost forms and everyone else bought out their ecto-weaponry. Dayla turned to Walker and said, "Walker, you go and get as many of your guards as you can. As soon as we take them down, they're yours"

Walker nodded and headed back to the Fenton Portal as everyone headed for the town square. Standing there right in front of the statue of Danny and Dayla was Gaelick, Lazuli and Blizzard themselves.

"Since when do three different elements team up?" Jazz asked. "Last I checked, Blizzard was ice, Gaelick was fire and Lazuli was plants"

"You'd be surprised. Let's just say all three of us share an opinion about all of you" Blizzard said with a grin.

All three evil ghosts then said together, "We hate you!"

"Which is why all three of us have teamed up, so we can finally be rid of all of you forever" Gaelick said. Lazuli especially brightened when she said the last part, "Oh and did I mention, destroy your town in the process?"

"That ain't gonna happen lady!" Dani said defiantly. Dale then added, "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"YOU WILL BE SILENT YOU CLONE CREATURES!" Lazuli screamed in fury as she sent several vines of Blood Blossoms straight at them.

"NOOO!" Dani screamed and stood in front of everyone and raised her hands out, ready to take the hit for her friends and family.

"DANI WATCH OUT!" Everyone screamed but nothing happened.

Dani opened her eyes and saw the vines not coming any closer to them. Everyone could see that Dani's eyes had glowed brighter in green than ever.

"What is happening?! Why aren't my vines attacking you?!" Lazuli roared in confusion and anger.

"Dani? Are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"I…I…I think so. For some reason, I feel…somehow…connected to these plants" Dani answered.

As soon as she said that, several vines came shooting out of the ground near Dani and began wrapping themselves around Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli.

"Wow! I just thought about stopping them and the plants…they just….wow!" Dani said in pure amazement.

Lazuli tried to command the plants to let them go but they wouldn't obey her. She screamed in fury, "THE PLANTS ARE MINE TO CONTROL!"

"Not today plant girl!" Dayla shouted and completely froze Lazuli in solid ice.

Both Blizzard and Gaelick glared harder and suddenly the vines that were binding both of them began to shrivel and burn. Blizzard froze his vines and completely broke out of them, while Gaelick had set his vines on fire.

Dani suddenly held her head in pain and fell to her knees as she groaned, "I can hear the vines! They're in…so much…pain!"

Suddenly Gaelick shot fire straight at Dani, which hit her arm causing her to scream in pain as it got burned.

"Dani!" Everyone screamed and then Danny fired a huge blast of ice straight at Gaelick, but the fire ghost dodged it.

"Dani hold still!" Dayla said as she placed ice around the burn on Dani's arm. "I don't understand! Dani should have ice powers and they should be helping her arm heal"

Suddenly the ice completely melted from Dani's arm and before Dayla knew it, vines wrapped around it and suddenly Dani could feel a soothing sap touch her burn.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked as she started blasting at the ghosts with Danny.

"YOU'RE DEATH HUMAN!" Both Gaelick and Blizzard shouted as they fired a powerful ice and fire blast straight for the group.

Dale suddenly jumped in front of them all and when he shot his arms out, a huge tornado appeared and absorbed the oncoming blast, and the tornado had snatched Gaelick and Blizzard and began spinning them around and around inside.

"NOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Both Gaelick and Blizzard screamed in pain.

"Dale, whatever you're doing don't stop! Everyone, fire a blast straight for the tornado now!" Danny commanded.

Everyone shot and fired blasts from their hands and their weapons straight at the tornado, the blasts combined with the tornado and started hitting Gaelick and Blizzard left and right, and screams of pain could be heard from inside the tornado.

The tornado then stopped and both Gaelick and Blizzard were dropped to the ground, both of them weak from both the tornado and the ecto blasts from Team Phantom. Both Dani and Dale suddenly collapsed unconscious, completely exhausted and they changed back into their human forms.

Sam and Tucker pulled out their Fenton Thermoses and sucked Gaelick and Lazuli inside as Walker and his guards came. Dayla just unfroze Lazuli's head and demanded, "Alright planty, why did you and the others really attack us? One of the benefits of having mind reading powers with my brother, is I can tell when someone is lying"

"Alright. We were hired by a human to get rid of all of you. She wanted all of you out of the way" Lazuli admitted.

"A human?" Dayla wondered.

"And who hired you?" Danny asked.

Lazuli merely smirked and said, "Like I ever tell you. A storm is coming Phantom Twins. A storm is coming your way"

Danny and Dayla got out of the way and allowed Andrew to suck her into the Fenton Thermos. All three thermoses were then handed to Walker and his guards. Walker shook each of their hands and said, "Thank you for capturing the prisoners. I'll make sure they can't escape this time"

"No offence to you Walker, but for Lazuli and Gaelick, I think you should take them to the Observants" Danny said.

"None taken and you're right" Walker agreed as he handed the thermoses containing Lazuli and Gaelick to a couple of his guards and said, "I'll have two of my guards take them straight there and then I'll report back to Queen Annaya"

Danny and Dayla nodded and then Walker and his guards left for the Ghost Zone. Tucker then said, "I think we'd better take Dani and Dale to Frostbite. Maybe he can answer to how Dale can somehow create tornados and Dani can control plants"

* * *

Dani and Dale groaned as they woke up and found themselves in tubes filled with liquid and they both had oxygen masks on. The others smiled as they saw they woke up and Frostbite said brightly, "Good morning sleeping beauties"

"Frostbite! Guys! Where are we?" Dani and Dale both asked and then noticed they were in their undergarments and asked as they covered themselves up, "Where are our clothes?"

"We're at the medical facility in the Far Frozen and instead of a de-icing chamber, you guys are floating in a liquid that will heal your bodies" Maddie answered.

"Okay, now can someone tell us what happened back when we fought against those ghosts?" Dani asked. "How come I can somehow control plants and Dale can make tornados?"

"I'm glad you asked that young Phantom" Frostbite said. "While you two were unconscious, we had ran some tests and some scans and have discovered that both of you have different central core readings. You both do have cores that indicate extream cold but instead of also having extreme heat, Danielle's central core reading indicated a connection to the earth and Dale's central core reading indicated a connection to the elements of the weather"

"So Dani and Dale won't ever fire powers like us?" Danny asked.

"No for you see, we ran tests and it turns out that when Vlad Masters had created them, even though they are of the same DNA of you two, they have turned out different in their cores since he had added the DNA of a plant like ghost to Danielle during her creation and the DNA of Vortex himself somehow. Danielle has the ability like Lazuli and Undergrowth to control and communicate with plants, while Dale here has gained the ability to create and control the weather" Frostbite further explained.

"Incredible" Everyone said in complete awe.

"So you can't teach us to control our new ghost powers?" Dale asked.

"Unfortunately no, however Pandora may be able to help you since she had read much about ghost cores and abilities and hopefully can train you both to completely control your newfound ghost abilities" Frostbite said with a bright smile.

"This is amazing! I can't believe I can control plants and my brother can control the weather" Dani said with a bright smile. Dale smiled as well, liking the sound of his newfound powers.

Sam then asked hopefully, "Does that mean Dani that you'll become a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian?"

"I like my vegetables as much as the next girl, but there is no way I'm giving up meat" Dani answered with a smirk.

Sam shrugged and said, "Ah well. It was worth a shot"

"So who won the sibling rivalry contest?" Jack asked.

Dani and Dale looked at each other and answered at the same time, "I think we'll call this one a tie"

Everyone laughed and celebrated when they returned back home that night, Dani and Dale's new abilities.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in Amity Park, the same human figure who had watched the entire fight happen growled and said, "Celebrate all you want Team Phantom, this is merely the beginning"

 _ **THE END**_


	5. The Trouble With Time

_**THE TROUBLE WITH TIME**_

It was late at night in Amity Park, a man with black hair tied back in a pony-tail wearing a worn out trench coat was kneeling down on the ground in an alleyway, drawing some kind of circle with different symbols with chalk that was coated in ectoplasm.

Meanwhile at the police station, Danny, Dayla, Jack and Maddie were asked to come to the station by Officer Carly Logan and her boss Chief of Amity Park Police Dominic Roswell, showing them a picture of the man who was in Amity Park right now.

"No way! Richard O'Brian is here? In Amity Park?" Jack asked.

"You know this guy?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. He was in college in us at Wisconsin, studying paranormal science, astrology and physics" Maddie answered. "An absolute genius but a mad one as well"

"We have witnesses around the town who saw him slip into Amity Park two days ago" Dominic said. "I'm sorry it's late at night but we're gonna need Team Phantom's help on this one. He broke into Axiom Labs the other night and stole highly concentrated ectoplasm. We need you to help us capture and bring him in"

"If he's really that dangerous, then consider it done" Dayla said.

"Do you need me to contact the rest of Team Phantom to help as well?" Carly asked.

"We'll see if Dale, Dani, Danny and I can capture him first and if it turns out he's too much to handle on our own, we'll have the rest of Team Phantom help" Dayla answered.

"Are you kids sure?" Maddie asked. "Don't underestimate Richard"

"I'm sure mum. We should be fine" Dayla answered with confidence. Danny then added, "Besides, how tough can he be?"

* * *

Richard continued to run through the alleyways, dodging the police left and right and knocking them unconscious as he ran past. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, but then suddenly saw something come straight towards him and dodged out of the way.

He looked at where it hit and could feel the aura radiating off the mark and said, "That was definitely ectoplasm"

"Well you are a hard one to catch" Danny said as he and Dayla came out in their human forms. Dayla then said, "By the way, that was a bit of a nasty thing you did to those officers, knocking them out unconscious"

Richard merely smirked and said, "You have to be willing to sacrifice something if you want something in return. After all, that is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange"

"This had got nothing to do with whatever laws of alchemy there is you crook" Danny snapped and then and Dayla changed into their ghost forms ready to fight.

Richard's eyes widened and he said, "You're both half-ghosts! A pair of twins who have ghost powers..."

He then glared and said, "Now I remember. I have heard of you two. You two are the Phantom Twins, known as Danny and Dayla Phantom, but when your human your both Danny and Dayla Fenton. Son and daughter to Jack and Maddie Fenton"

"Don't be too impressed. NOW!" Dayla suddenly shouted as she and Danny both charged at Richard, because Richard was focused on defending himself at the front, he didn't noticed Dani and Dale come in from the back and they both grabbed him from behind and slammed him down to the ground, holding him there as Dayla held him down by his legs and Danny grabbed his hands and twisted them around his back as he tied them with rope from the Fenton Fisher.

They all then picked him up and Danny and Dayla held him still while Dani and Dale walked in front of him and changed into their human forms.

"Nice team work guys. I have a feeling that you two will be able to handle this while we're at college" Dayla said, causing Dani and Dale to blush with embarrassment.

Richard's eyes widened and he asked in slight confusion as he gestured with his head at Dani and Dale, "Wait a minute! Does that mean, you two are the Phantom Twins Danny and Dayla Fenton?"

"Uh no sir. I'm Dani with an 'i' and this is my twin brother Dale" Dani answered. "We're Danny and Dayla's younger brother and sister"

"I heard the stories, I just never imagined this! There's another set of Phantom Twins and they're just little kids!" Richard said in complete shock.

Dani and Dale glared at Richard and suddenly shouted in anger and annoyance, "HEY! DON'T CALL US LITTLE!"

Suddenly Dani shot several vines at Richard's mouth and covered it up, preventing him from talking any further.

"Word of advice, don't say that they're little" Danny whispered in Richard's ear.

It wasn't long until Carly and some more police came and took Richard off their hands and started leading him to the police cars. Carly smiled and said to Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale, "Thanks so much for all your help tonight"

"No problem and looks like Danny and I will make it to our dates tonight in time after all" Dayla said with a happy note.

They were unaware that Richard had secretly pulled out a small knife coated with ectoplasm and had managed to cut the ropes while they weren't looking and then suddenly, threw a smoke bomb to the ground, blinding everyone in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared and everyone and had finished their coughing fit, Carly, Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale looked to see that the officers who were watching Richard were knocked out and Richard was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Looks like you underestimated your opponent this time kids" Jack said as all of them sat at the police station. Sam, Andrew, Valerie, Tucker and Jazz arrived there after they heard what happened.

"Yeah. If we're gonna face him again when he comes out of hiding, we're gonna need to know more about him" Dayla said. "So mum, dad, what can you tell us about him?"

"Let's start at the beginning. His name is Richard O'Brian. He was a brilliant student and friend, however he was expelled" Maddie began.

"Expelled? For what?" Sam asked.

"He was working on a way of using ectoplasm, ancient spells, alchemy and such to attempt time travel, however the college wouldn't fund his research and so he tried to steal the money himself, Jack and I had caught him and turned him in" Jack answered. "But before he could be arrested, he took all of his research and disappeared. He hasn't been seen in 22 years and now he's turned up again"

"So he's probably here to finish what he started all those years ago" Carly said. "Not only that, whatever he's up to, it's obvious he probably wants to get revenge on you two"

"We won't be able to catch him tonight. We'll have to wait until in the morning, when he'll be more visible" Andrew suggested.

"That's a good point and since there's not much we can do tonight, I think it's time you, Dayla, Tucker, Valerie, Sam and Danny go off and enjoy your date night" Jack said with a smile.

"You're right. We'll be back later guys" Dayla said as she and Andrew, Sam and Danny, Tucker and Valerie left to have their date nights.

* * *

As Dayla and Andrew cooked in the kitchen of Andrew's home, Dayla asked him, "Hey Andrew, have you noticed something strange about Dani and Dale lately?"

"Strange how?" Andrew asked as he pulled the lasagne out of the oven.

"I don't know. Like they're hiding something and they seemed pretty tired lately" She answered. "Sometimes they look like they only got half a night's sleep, but when I ask them about it, they don't want to talk about it yet"

"It could be stress" He suggested as he got a couple of plates out and placed them on the table. He then walked over and hugged Dayla from behind. "I mean, they only just get a new power each and discovered that they a genetically a little bit different from you guys and they have been training with Pandora to control their new abilities non-stop for these past few days so that they'll be ready to take over protecting Amity Park for you guys when we're off to college. It can put a little pressure on them"

"Maybe you're right. We should give them a break after we deal with this Richard guy for a few days" Dayla suggested.

"And don't worry. They'll talk to you and Danny about it when they're ready" Andrew said. "They just need some time, like you did when you found out about that alternate universe remember?"

"Yeah I remember" Dayla said. She then asked, "Do you think it's possible that they're starting to remember what happened? Clockwork did say it was possible"

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see" Andrew answered.

* * *

"Hey Sam, do you think Dani and Dale are alright?" Danny asked as they purchased their movie tickets.

Sam shrugged and then answered, "I'm not sure. I'm worried about them too. Have you tried asking them what's going on?"

"Not really. They just don't seem to want to talk about it" Danny answered as they headed to the cinema room.

"Just give them time. When they're ready to talk about whatever is going on, then they'll definitely come to you"

Danny smiled and said after giving Sam a kiss on the lips, "I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend Sam"

Sam smiled back and they both shared a hug as the movie began.

* * *

Sonya and Jimmy sat in Dani's room with both Dani and Dale. They were playing a board game, but Dani and Dale didn't seem to be concentrating.

"Guys what's wrong?" Sonya asked.

"Is those dreams again?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah. It's always the same one and both Dani and I can see them" Dale answered.

"What do you think it means?" Sonya asked.

"I don't know, but the weird thing is, I can feel that these dreams really did happen" Dani answered.

"I have that feeling too" Dale said.

"Maybe you guys should go see Clockwork" Sonya suggested. "He might have an answer for you guys"

"And you guys should talk to Danny and Dayla about this as well" Jimmy added.

* * *

Meanwhile at Axiom Labs, Richard has just gotten out of there just as the alarms set off with more ectoplasm in his arms. He ran back into town and headed into another alley and coated a piece of chalk with ectoplasm and drew another circle with symbols. He stood up and observed his work and smiled.

"Just one more. One more and I can finally achieve my goal" Richard said.

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, Clockwork could suddenly feel a powerful energy affecting the time screens and suddenly got a vision of what the future held for the next day.

"Everything is the way it's meant to be and it seems I must help Team Phantom before the time stream becomes permanently damaged beyond repair" He said.

* * *

The next morning, Valerie immediately came to Fenton Works with Tucker and explained about the second break in of Axiom Labs.

"Dad's security cameras showed and confirmed that last night, Richard had broken into the labs again and stole more ectoplasm" Valerie finished. Tucker then added, "Which means whatever he's up to, he's doing it fast and wasting no more time"

"Dad, call Officer Carly and tell that Amity Park needs to seal off all roads leading out of town" Danny said. "We need to search every square inch of the city and find him"

"We'll split into several groups and each of us will carry everything we need to make sure he's captured this time" Dayla continued. "Dani, Dale, Sonya, Jimmy, mum and dad, you guys will be the first team and look on the south side of town. Sam, Tucker and Danny will be the second team and cover the north side of town and Andrew, Valerie and I will cover the rest of the town"

Everyone grabbed their gear and began to head off into their teams.

* * *

As night fell, Richard stood in the alleyway where he drew the final circle and said, "It's time"

"Hold it right there!" The voice of Valerie shouted. Richard turned to face them with a grin.

"How'd you figure I would be here?" He asked.

"We had wondered what you were doing in those alleyways and knew you would come to another one and bingo, here you are" Dayla answered.

"And this time, there's no-where for you to run Richard" Andrew said.

"Clearly. But who's running?" Richard said and then suddenly put a small cut on his finger and allowed a drop of blood to fall on the circle.

The circle suddenly began to glow a bright green and red and sparks of electricity began to fly through the air and it wasn't just there, it was happening at the other alleys as well where the other three teams were investigating the circles.

" _Uh Dayla, what's going on?"_ Dayla heard Danny through her mind.

" _I don't know, but this aura feels familiar. Like one of Clockwork's time portals"_ Dayla replied.

Suddenly a large swirling vortex appeared behind Richard and before they could react, he ran off and suddenly different types of dinosaurs started coming through the portal.

"WOAH!" Dayla, Andrew and Valerie all shouted and then Dayla grabbed Andrew and Valerie and flew them to the top of the building and watched as more dinosaurs started coming through, even carnivores such as T-Rexs' and velociraptors.

"I thought those things were extinct!" Valerie shouted in shock.

"Then those are pretty angry fossils" Andrew said.

"Come on! We gotta stop these things before they start to eat meat and to them, humans are meat!" Dayla exclaimed as they flew off the building and went after the creatures from the land before time.

* * *

" _GUYS! We got dinosaurs! Dinosaurs are coming through a portal!"_ Valerie shouted through the Fenton Phones to the other teams.

Danny, Sam and Tucker were fighting against Vikings, ninjas and Egyptian warriors as Tucker replied, "Well we got three different types of warriors from different time periods coming out of our portal!"

Clockwork suddenly appeared before them and said as he began helping them, "Richard O'Brian has used a combination of supernatural and alchemy to open several time portals across Amity Park, causing a major rift in the time stream"

"But why? Why do this?" Sam asked.

"I know why, but that's not important. I have to go and stop Richard, but the circles will need to be taken out on their own" Clockwork said.

"So what do we do?!" Danny asked as he blasted a ninja away from them.

"When I give the signal, you have to smash the concrete and break the circle, the portals will close and everything that had come out of them, will return back to their time periods and then I'll use my energy to repair the damage done to the time stream" Clockwork answered.

" _Guys! Come in! Mr and Mrs Fenton, along with Dani and Dale are gone! Richard's got them!"_ The others suddenly heard Sonya and Jimmy say through the Fenton Phones.

"WHAT?! / _WHAT?!"_ Everyone shouted in shock.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier….**_

As the circle where Jack, Maddie, Sonya, Jimmy, Dani and Dale was activated, Dani and Dale suddenly came into a trance and then they were both hit by the lightning and knocked unconscious.

"Dani! / Dale!" Jimmy, Sonya, Jack and Maddie all shouted and kneeled down to check on them.

Suddenly Richard jumped into the alley and before they could do anything about it, he threw a smoke bomb on the ground and when the smoke cleared, Jimmy and Sonya were the only ones in the alley.

Dani, Jack, Maddie and Dale had disappeared. Before Jimmy and Sonya could say anything, herds of mammoths, saber tooth tigers, rhinos and many other animals that existed during the Ice Age started stampeding out of the portal that appeared.

Sonya and Jimmy jumped out of the way before they could get crushes and then Sonya and Jimmy immediately contacted the other teams through the Fenton Phones, "Guys! Come in! Mr and Mrs Fenton, along with Dani and Dale are gone! Richard's got them!"

" _WHAT?!"_ They both heard the others shout in shock.

* * *

"It's okay. I know where they are. Just tell Jimmy and Sonya to try and keep their area contained and be ready to smash the circles when I give the signal" Clockwork said before disappearing.

"Jimmy, Sonya, find a sledge hammer or something and be ready to destroy the circle when Clockwork gives the signal" Danny said through the Fenton Phones. "Also try and keep the area contained and make sure no civilians get hurt on your end"

" _On it"_ Jimmy and Sonya replied.

* * *

 _ **INSIDE DANI AND DALE'S HEADS…**_

 _They watched as they saw a battle taking place and they were fighting against some strange ghosts, but the images were still a bit blurry and fuzzy._

" _Dale, are you seeing this?" Dani asked._

" _Yeah, it's that dream again" Dale answered._

" _I don't think it's a dream" Dani said. "I think it's a memory"_

" _A memory? What do you mean?" Dale asked confused._

" _Just concentrate hard and focus" Dani said. "Trust me on this"_

" _Okay sis. I trust you" Dale said and then both he and Dani started focusing hard until finally the images started to become clear._

 _They both watched as their dream selves were working together blasting the Harvesters as much as they can. They never thought they would be in a ghost situation like this._

 _"Geez, Dani, who thought we would be in a ghost situation like this, especially fighting along with some alternate older versions of the team and yourself?" Dale asked as he kicked a Harvester in the stomach before blasting it._

 _"I know, it's weird and cool at the same time" Dani said as she blasted a Harvester ghost._

 _Both Dale and Dani went after one Harvester ghost. Dale blasted the Harvester to the ground. The evil ghost then got up and was about to aim its blaster at the two, but Dani blasted the weapon away. The Harvester screeched before charging towards the two. Dani and Dale then combined their powers before sending a large combined ecto-blast at the Harvester, creating a hole in its chest. The ghost then reduced to ectoplasm._

 _Dale flew towards one Harvester and shot both its legs off. He then blasted the Harvester by the back with an ecto-ray, creating a hole and caused it to reduce to ectoplasm. Dale then charged towards another Harvester before giving it a roundhouse kick before firing an ecto blast from his feet._

 _Meanwhile, Dani also charged towards one Harvester and gave an ecto-energy strike, sending it crashing to the ground. She then formed an ecto rope and wrapped it around the Harvester before sending a Ghost Stinger, causing the ghost to screech loudly before exploding into ectoplasm. Dale then regrouped with Dani before the two charged at another nearby Harvester and gave a combined ecto-energy strike to it._

 _Suddenly, one Harvester shot a powerful ecto-blast that separated the two, with Dale crashing into a nearby boulder and Dani crashing to the ground. The Harvester then started to approach Dani, who rolled over to see it approaching. Dani stated crawling back until she reached the cliff of the Keep, with the hostile ghost's fist starting to glow. Her eyes widened in fear and just when she thought it was the end, the Harvester suddenly exploded by a super-fast ecto-ray that was fired from the Fenton Railgun by a familiar looking guy._

 _A new image then appeared, this time they were in Clockwork's tower with not only the others but Alternate Danny and Dani. Clockwork then said, "There's one more thing you need to know, when you return only you Dayla, young Danny, young Sam, young Tucker, young Valerie and Andrew will remember what happened. Once you all enter your world, all the memories of Older Dani ever being in your world will erase from everyone's minds except you six. It's to repair and to protect the time stream. The Jack, Maddie, Jazz and including your cousin Andrew, who saw Dani, will no longer remember, that and everyone else in your world who saw Older Dani, will no longer remember that"_

 _"What?! What about us?" Dani and Dale both asked in shock and surprise._

 _"I'm sorry but we can't further risk damaging your universe's time stream. Please try to understand." Alternate Clockwork said._

 _They were silent for a moment and then Dale asked, "Will we ever return one or one day remember?"_

 _"Maybe, but for now your memories here must be erased" Alternate Clockwork answered._

 _"We understand" Dani and Dale both said. Dani then added, "But that doesn't mean we have to like it"_

 _Older Danny and Older Dani walked up to them and then Older Danny said, "No matter what, you guys are Avengers. You'll always be part of our team"_

 _"And that's a promise" Older Dani said._

 _The image then went black and then Dani said, "I remember now. We had fought against Hertha and her Harvesters in that alternate universe"_

" _I remember too and in that world, Dayla, Andrew and I don't exist" Dale said. He then realised something else and said, "And if we are both seeing the same memories and dreams, then that means…"_

" _We have just gained our telepathy powers" Dani finished for him._

" _When we wake up and when this whole business with Richard is all over, we're definitely gonna talk to Danny, Dayla and Clockwork about this" Dale said._

" _Agreed, but now we need to wake up" Dani said._

* * *

Jack, Maddie, Dani and Dale woke up from their unconscious state and found themselves tied up to individual boards. In front of them was Richard smiling darkly at them as he stood by a table that had a few knives on it and also, a larger circle with the same symbols on a huge chalkboard was standing behind him.

"My plan is working. Animals and warriors from all time periods are running amok causing havoc" Richard said as he picked up one of the knives and then threw it at Jack, which hit above Jack's head.

"Oh and don't bother trying to escape from those ropes ghost kids. They're made of anti-ghost proof materials" Richard said as he picked up another knife and then threw it at Maddie which hit just past her hand.

He picked up another knife and said, "You know my dear old college friends, there's always something I never told you about me when we first met. Up until I was seventeen, I was actually part of a circus with my father. I didn't really enjoy the circus life myself, since I preferred to study science. But my old man, he wanted me to continue to be part of the circus life so he constantly taught me how to throw knives, so I could be a knife thrower. That's when I actually began to enjoy circus life, since I was doing it with my old man and it was the first time, we actually spent time together. When I was finally old enough, he let me throw the knives while he was the one tied up to the board. I would always tell the crowd not to attempt the trick at home since I was a professional and I never missed a single shot"

He picked up a second knife and threw them at both Dani and Dale, both knives hitting the board just above their heads.

"Why'd you give up that career?" Jack asked.

"Well to tell you the truth Jack, one day I missed. It was an accident since a man in the audience thought it was funny to run off the stands and spook me, causing my aim to be off and I…well…I missed" Richard answered, causing Dani, Dale, Jack and Maddie to look in shock.

Richard threw four more knives and each of them, hit the board on the right side just under their arms. He then said, "The courts declared it a freak accident and so I continued to pursue a career in science. I always found a fascination in science of today and the past and when I got accepted into the University of Wisconsin, it was the happiest day of my life. That's when I wanted to attempt time travel"

"But why time travel?" Dani asked. "What could you possible gain from unleashing havoc from all across time on Amity Park?"

Richard shook his head and said, "That is only part of my plan ghost girl. The revenge part anyway on your parents for destroying my chance all those years ago. I'm allowing those animals and warriors from across time to destroy your precious town, allowing you all to know how it feels to have everything you hold dear destroyed right in front of you. The real part behind my plan from all those years ago was not to bring things back from the past, I wanted to go back in time and stop what happened at the circus from happening. I wanted to go back in time to save my father. I had done the research about time travel, astrology, physics, paranormal studies and even alchemy. I even studied the Ghost Zone and eventually, I had figured out a way to combine everything I had learned to make time travel for me possible, but the one thing I didn't have was the finances to make it work. I pleaded with the university board to fund my research, but they dismissed it. I tried again and again, but had been rejected that many times I lost count. The amount of days I had spent crying over the fact I may never stop what had happened at the circus, was slipping even further away. That's why I stole the money"

"And all of this is so you can see your father again?" Dani asked.

"I WANT MORE TIME!" Richard shouted. He calmed down and continued, his voice breaking with sorrow and emotion, "I want more time with my father. Before leaving for university, I found an envelope with a cheque inside from my father and a letter, he had been saving ever since I was a kid for me to go to university, so I could live my dream. He was going to give it to me that day at the circus, but he never got the chance to. He gave me everything….and I couldn't even thank him because I didn't know…"

He stopped for a moment and allowed some tears to fall from his eyes before finishing, "I didn't know that our time together would be so short. I didn't know that…that it was going to be the last time I would ever hear his voice…and feel his love and support. But now that I had figured out that all I needed was a huge amount of energy from the time stream to open a portal to the exact moment before my father was killed, things will be different. After I go back, things are gonna be different. I'll save my father and things…things will turn out differently"

"No they won't" Clockwork said as he appeared in the warehouse.

Richard's eye's widened in complete shock and then watched as Clockwork used an ecto-blast to free Jack and Maddie and allowed those two to free Dani and Dale.

"You're Clockwork! The Ghost Master of Time" Richard said still in shock to see the real legendary Clockwork before him.

"Indeed I am" Clockwork said with a frown. "Richard O'Brian, because of all the time portals you've opened, it has caused a major tear in the time stream. If we don't stop the portals now and fix the time stream in the next few minutes, space and time will collapse and the world will be lost. Going back in time won't change what happened. Your father will still die one day. It's the natural cycle of life"

"I don't expect you to understand Master of Time" Richard said bitterly. "No-one can ever understand what I went through or felt"

"Richard I know what you're going through" Jack said, hoping to get through to him. "My own parents…they died about a year after Danny and Dayla were born. They were always busy when I was growing up and we didn't get to spend a lot of time together and after they died, it was one of the worst things that ever happened to not only me but my family as well. It meant that my children would grow up without knowing their grandparents. I wished I had more time with them, but there's no going back. All I can do is honour the years I had with them. Those free special moments are the ones we always remember. It's not about how much time you have, but it's what you choose to do with it"

"Please don't do this Richard. You can still do the right thing" Maddie said.

"Mum's right. It's not too late" Dani said hoping that they got through to them. Dale then added, "Doing this won't save your father"

Richard looked at them all and hesitated for a moment, but then he turned to the circle and activated it and once the portal opened, he jumped right into it.

"We gotta stop him!" Dani and Dale said in unison.

Clockwork however stopped them from moving and said, "No. Just wait"

* * *

Dayla, Andrew and Valerie continued to blast back the dinosaurs. A T-rex was about to devour a mother and her child, but Valerie quickly grabbed them and flew them out of the way and placed them far from the area.

"I really hope whatever Clockwork's doing, he's doing it fast!" Valerie exclaimed.

"We'll just have to keep the dino's under control for as long as we can" Dayla said as she continued to blast the dino's back. "Andrew! Stand by the circle and get ready to destroy it!"

"On it!" Andrew said as he grabbed a nearby sledge hammer and stood by the circle.

* * *

Tucker and Danny continued to blast and fight against the ninjas, Vikings and Egyptian warriors, all while protecting Sam who stood ready by the portal with her own sledgehammer to destroy it as soon as Clockwork gave them the signal.

* * *

Jimmy and Sonya continued to blast the animals back, keeping them contained within the area, however it was hard since they were huge animals from the Ice Age, especially the mammoths and the saber tooth tigers.

"I never thought one day we'd end up getting dragged in all this weirdness" Sonya said.

"I know! It's cool and weird at the same time!" Jimmy said as they continued to fight.

* * *

"I thought you said thing's wouldn't be different Clockwork" Maddie said.

"Just watch" Was all Clockwork said.

Suddenly another time portal opened and out came Richard, he was the same age only he was different. He was wearing completely different clothes and his hair was shorter.

He looked at them all and smiled sadly and said, "You were all right. You can't go back. I tried but my father still died. He did tell me one thing though. You have to live life, moving forward and not back. I'm gonna listen to him. Clockwork, would you help me fix everything?"

Clockwork nodded and knew what he had to do. Clockwork went up to the main time portal and began to use all his energy to close it. He then contacted the rest of Team Phantom through the Fenton Phones and said, "NOW!"

* * *

Each member of each group who held the sledgehammer they were given, started slamming the concrete where the symbols where and began to smash it into pieces, suddenly all the animals and warriors were beginning to be pulled back through their time portals.

Clockwork finally closed the main portal and outside, all the animals and warriors from all areas of time had finished being put back where they belonged and all the other portals closed. Clockwork then used his energy to repair all the damages that had been done throughout Amity Park and the time stream. The tear and damages that had been done to time were finally fixed. He then fixed time before Richard meddled and went back in time to try and save his father.

"Everything has been fixed. All the damage, including the damage done when you went back in time Richard has been fixed" Clockwork said.

"What will you do now Richard?" Maddie asked.

"What I should've done in the first place. Face the consequences of my actions and hopefully, be forgiven for what I have done" Richard answered. He then looked at Maddie and Jack and said, "Especially to you two, your family and your town"

"We forgave you the second you told Clockwork to stop close the main time portal" Jack said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

A few minutes later, the police and the rest of Team Phantom had arrived at the warehouse and took Richard into custody, they were surprised he came quietly and then Jack, Maddie, Dani, Dale and Clockwork explained what happened.

"So, what'll happen to Richard?" Dani asked Carly as the police car with Richard inside drove off.

"He has to face trial for all the thefts he committed those years back and the recent ones, along with trying to destroy the town and kidnapping you four, however the courts may take that he decided in the end to do the right thing and return the last of the materials he had stolen into consideration into his sentence" Carly answered. "I'm not sure how long his jail sentence will be though"

Dani nodded and then she turned to Dale, they both nodded at each other and knew it was time to speak to Clockwork, Dayla and Danny about certain memories that they had just recovered.

Dominic suddenly came over and said, "Richard wants to see Danny and Dayla for a moment"

Danny and Dayla walked over to the police car and then Richard handed the large folder containing all of his research and said, "This is all my research I have done since I was expelled. It should be forever kept out of my hands and anyone else's. It's too dangerous. Please promise to keep it somewhere hidden"

"We will keep that promise" Dayla said as she placed the folder in her satchel bag.

* * *

 ** _A FEW MINUTES LATER AT CLOCKWORK'S TOWER IN THE GHOST ZONE:_**

Clockwork had just finished showing Dani and Dale an image on his time screen everything that happened during their battle in the alternate universe against Hertha and her Harvester Ghost and them fighting alongside Alternate Team Phantom.

"I knew you two would remember what would happen sooner or later" Clockwork said as the images ended.

"Will Dani and Dale remembering damage the time stream Clockwork?" Danny asked.

"Back then yes, but now? No. Dani and Dale may keep their memories now and forever" Clockwork answered.

"But why did we end up remembering Clockwork?" Dani and Dale asked at the same time.

"I'm curious about that too" Dayla said. "I thought that the other Clockwork said that their memories of the alternate universe would be permanent"

"No. He said that perhaps one day they would remember, but for now their memories would be erased in order to repair the time stream" Clockwork answered. He then turned and looked at Dani and Dale and said, "Since you two are indeed clones of Danny and Dayla here, you both share the same ecto signature, along with similar traits and personalities. Both of your ecto signatures are strong like your siblings and it's the same strength that allowed you both to recover the memories you have lost, with a little help from that electric shock you received when the time portals opened. Sometimes memories are not truly gone, just buried somewhere deep in the subconscious mind"

Dani and Dale nodded, understanding what Clockwork meant. Dani then asked, "May we tell our friends Jimmy and Sonya?"

Clockwork thought about it for a moment and then handed Dani a small mirror and said, "Since you trust them enough, this mirror will reply everything I had shown you and you both may tell them, however you must not at the present tell your parents and Jasmine about it at the moment"

Both Dani and Dale nodded, understanding what they had been told and then Dale said, "Well, we better get back home. Dayla, you and Danny coming?"

"We'll meet you back at home. We're just gonna stay behind with Clockwork for a few more minutes" Danny said.

With that, Dani and Dale left the tower and began heading back for Fenton Works. Dayla then opened her satchel bag and pulled out all of Richard's research and handed it to Clockwork and said, "Richard gave us this. He said it was better safe away from Earth and out of the wrong hands"

"And he is right. If this research falls into the wrong hands, it can be very dangerous and once again cause chaos and further damage to the time stream" Clockwork said in agreement. He went to the wall and opened a secret compartment and placed the research inside before closing it and said, "It shall stay forever in my tower and out of the hands of humans and any evil ghosts"

"There's one other thing Clockwork, a few days ago when we fought against Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli again, they said someone had hired them to destroy Dani, Dale, Dayla and me" Danny said.

"Hired them? One of your enemies?" Clockwork asked.

Dayla shook her head and said, "No. They said it was a human"

"A human? Did they say who?" Clockwork asked.

"No" Danny answered. "They didn't see her face and had refused to reveal her identity, but could only tell it was a woman about our age"

"I will bring this up to Queen Annaya when I see her tomorrow" Clockwork said. "Right now, I believe it's time for you two to be heading for home"

* * *

Danny and Dayla were outside of Clockwork's tower and were starting to head home when suddenly, they were hit by a huge blast which forced them to change into their human forms and then suddenly found most of their bodies, except their head frozen, similar to how Clockwork could freeze them in time.

They heard the sound of laughter and suddenly saw a blue skinned ghost, wearing what looked similar to a red Russian uniform from the time of the Russian Revolution and a long flowing black cape behind him, he had fiery black hair flowing and black pupiless eyes.

"At last, I meet the famous Phantom Twins" The ghost said with a grin. "The ones who destroyed my Reality Gauntlet"

"Who the heck are you?" Danny and Dayla both asked, a bit shocked and taken back that this new ghost who seemed to have similar powers to Clockwork.

"I am Anandlok! Creator of the Reality Gauntlet and the reigning king of alternate realities. I have the power to create new realities and travel to alternate dimensions and now that I have finally found you two, I shall teach you two a lesson for destroying my gauntlet! You two shall now know the meaning of suffering beyond time and space!" He shouted and then zapped both Danny and Dayla, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Danny and Dayla were no longer outside of Clockwork's tower.

Anandlok laughed at the thought of getting revenge on the Phantom Twins, but then suddenly his body was completely frozen, leaving only his head being able to move.

"Well, well. Clockwork my old friend. How are you?" Anandlok asked sarcastically.

Clockwork came up to him with a glare and demanded, "Where are the Phantom Twins?! What did you do to them?! Where did you send them?!"

Anandlok only grinned and said nothing…

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Twisted Reality PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! So this chapter was going to be in Season 4 but it never made it and so, I decided to make it a chapter for Season 5. The next two chapters was inspired by episodes from TMNT (2003 version) called Across the Universe and Same as it Never Was. It's also inspired by the movie Spy Kids 3 and Speed Racer. So this chapter is for my brothers and I hope you like it.**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:_

 _Danny and Dayla were outside of Clockwork's tower and were starting to head home when suddenly, they were hit by a huge blast which forced them to change into their human forms and then suddenly found most of their bodies, except their head frozen, similar to how Clockwork could freeze them in time._

 _They heard the sound of laughter and suddenly saw a blue skinned ghost, wearing what looked similar to a red Russian uniform from the time of the Russian Revolution and a long flowing black cape behind him, he had fiery black hair flowing and black pupiless eyes._

" _At last, I meet the famous Phantom Twins" The ghost said with a grin. "The ones who destroyed my Reality Gauntlet"_

" _Who the heck are you?" Danny and Dayla both asked, a bit shocked and taken back that this new ghost who seemed to have similar powers to Clockwork._

" _I am Anandlok! And I shall teach you two a lesson for destroying my gauntlet! You two shall now know the meaning of suffering beyond time and space!" He shouted and then zapped both Danny and Dayla, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Danny and Dayla were no longer outside of Clockwork's tower._

 _Anandlok laughed at the thought of getting revenge on the Phantom Twins, but then suddenly his body was completely frozen, leaving only his head being able to move. Clockwork came up to him with a glare and demanded, "Where are the Phantom Twins?! What did you do to them?! Where did you send them?!"_

 _Anandlok only grinned and said nothing…_

* * *

 _ **TWISTED REALITY PART 1**_

A portal suddenly opened, in the middle of a road and Danny fell out of the portal screaming and landed hard on the road changing back into his human form. He groaned in pain from falling, he then stood up and saw he was in the middle of some high tech city.

"Where the heck am I?" Danny wondered. He then gasped and began to call out, "Dayla! Dayla!"

He then realised that the ghost that had sent him wherever he was wasn't there either and asked, "Where's that Anandlok guy? Where the heck did her send me?"

With nothing left to do, he began to walk around the city and as he got further into it, he was amazed by all the advanced technology there was, flying cars, hover scooters, hologram phones and many other different kinds of technology that didn't exist back in his world, everything seemed pretty normal apart from some of the strange different types of clothes people were wearing. Their clothing looked like something you'd see in Fairy Tail or Naruto.

"Man! If Tucker were here right now, his eyes would light up like at Christmas seeing all this technology" Danny whispered. "I only hope that this dimension has a Ghost Zone or something so I can figure out a way to get back home"

On one of the giant television screens, a man with wild blue hair appeared and announced, "Don't forget, today is the last day to sign up for the Ultra Race!"

Danny knew the first thing he had to figure out was where he was exactly. Was he still on Earth? Or maybe another planet? His thoughts were interrupted, when he heard a crashing sound coming from an alley.

He walked up to it and found a muscular teenager firing fire blasts at an 18 year old girl, with red hair tied back in a high pony-tail, a white shirt with a short brown jacket, black cargo pants and brown boots, who was blocking the blasts with a force field.

" _People here have powers?"_ Danny said in amazement.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted.

"Not until you agree to back out of the race freak!" The boy shouted. "I already got rid of your partner, now I just need to get you to quit!"

"I'm not gonna quit! I don't care if you're the champion! A real champion doesn't attack other racers just to get what they want!" The girl shouted back, making the man growl even more and continue his assault.

Danny couldn't watch it anymore and decided to intervene. He changed into his ghost form and blasted some ice under the guy's feet, causing him to lose his balance and slip over. Danny then stood in front of the girl in defence.

"Now listen here, if there's one thing I hate is bullies like you! Now clear off, before I turn you into an icicle!" Danny warned.

The boy's eyes widened and without waiting any further, the boy got up and ran off far from the alley. Danny then turned to the girl, changed back into his human form and asked as he helped her up from the ground, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that" The girl said. She suddenly yelped and held the top of her arm. "Darn it. I really hate the ones with fire powers sometimes"

Danny looked as she removed her arm and saw there was a burn on her jacket, and her skin was a little burnt. Danny then said, "Here, allow me"

Danny placed a thin case of ice around her arm, which amazed her and said, "That should help cool the burn and at least heal it a little bit"

"That's amazing. I've never seen anyone with that kind of power here in Jedvine" The girl said with a smile.

"Jedvine? Is that where I am?" Danny asked.

"I'm guessing you're new around here?" The girl asked.

"You could say that. Do you think you could help me?" Danny asked. "I really have no idea where I am or how I'm supposed to get home?"

"Where do you live?" She asked.

"Another dimension in a place called Amity Park" Danny answered.

Her eyes widened in complete shock and then asked, "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious" Danny answered.

"Maybe we should head back to my place and you can start from the beginning" She said. "Besides, you helped me out and I'll see if I can help you"

"I appreciate it. My name is Danny by the way. Danny Fenton but I'm also known as Danny Phantom" Danny said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

She shook his hand and said, "I'm Chione Jones"

* * *

They got back to Chione's house and there Danny had explained everything, where he came from, who he was and what happened with Anandlok transporting him to this world. He finished, "…And now I have no idea on how to get back to my world, nor do I have any idea where the heck this Anandlok guy sent my sister. I have to find my sister and somehow get back home"

"That's incredible how you came from a world where you and your twin sister have what you call these ghost powers" Chione said in amazement and wonder. "Now I'll tell you about my world. Where you are is called Earth, but this a lot different from your Earth. The city you're in now is called Jedvine City. Now all around the world, everyone is born with a power. Some are the same, others are completely new. I myself have the power to create force fields and sometimes push them out and knock a person back, that guy in the alley who attacked me has fire powers"

"Why was that guy attacking you anyway?" Danny asked.

"His name is Jeremy. He's a total jerk and the champion of the Ultra Race" Chion answered. "He was trying to get me to back out of the Ultra Race this year. Funny thing is, his sister is actually a good friend of mine"

"What is the Ultra Race?" Danny asked.

Chione smiled and answered, "The Ultra Race is the fastest, dangerous race in the world. It's the test of speed, intelligence and power. Some do it in partners, while some do it solo. This would've been my first race as a solo driver since Jeremy forced my partner to quit on me. Anyway, every year people from 17 years old get to compete in the race. It's a huge one lap race, which takes about nearly two hours to complete and along the way, you must use your powers to your advantage to win the race. They change the track every year"

"Woah" Danny said in amazement. He then asked, "Aren't there any rules in this race?"

"Yes, as well as safety rules. You can use your powers however, you can't use them to sabotage your vehicle or any create any gadgets on your car to do it. The only gadgets you can have are turbo boosters and shields. If your vehicle does crash, an automatic safety bubble ejects the driver or drivers out of the car and takes them off the track" Chione answered.

"So can't you get another partner to race with you?" Danny asked.

"I have, but Jason was my only friend" Chione answered. "I have to win this year. I came second place last year, but this time I have to win"

"How come you're so determined to win?" Danny asked.

Chione looked down and picked up a picture of a couple that was standing with her as a ten year old in front of a high tech race car. She showed Danny the picture and answered, "I have to win for my parents. My parents were the champions of the Ultra Race. Ever since I was born, they had been partners and had won every single time for ten years in a row. Racing is part of me. Every year they would take me to all their races and I had enjoyed every minute of it. They had one enemy though. His name is Brian Pierce. Jeremy's father. He was always determined to beat them, but always came second place until one day, he didn't. It was the week after my tenth birthday, I was so excited to watch them win again but during the race something horrible happened. It was the last lap and they were head to head with Brian, at the final stretch their vehicle suddenly started going haywire, they tried to activate the emergency bubble but that didn't work either and before they knew it, they spun out of control and the car crashed. They didn't survive"

"I'm sorry" Danny said with sympathy. "I can't imagine what that's like for you. I have almost lost a few people who are close to me, but I never lost them in the end. I'm really sorry that it's happened to you"

"It's fine. I have to win. For them" Chione said. "The problem is, even thanks to your healing ice, I won't be able to drive my race vehicle"

Danny then thought about it and said, "What if I became your partner?"

Chione looked at Danny a little sceptically and asked, "Do you know how to drive a race car?"

"Not really, however I know how to drive and I have driven a pretty fast vehicle and other types of transportation" Danny answered.

"I don't know" Chione said unsure.

"Look, until I figure out how to get home, I can't really go anywhere" Danny pointed out. "I can do this. All you have to do is tell me how to operate the car and we'll get in some practice before the race and we're good to go"

Chione thought about it and sighed, but then smiled and said, "Okay. Let's do it. We'll head down to the practice racetrack now and get to practicing after I tell the race registration I have a new partner and then after the race, I'll introduce you to Professor Honey at the University who has theories on multiple universes. He might be able to help you get some idea on how to get home"

* * *

Danny and Chione went down to the racetrack and got them registered once again. She then led Danny to her garage and opened the door to reveal a red and white highly advanced race car, like the ones they use at the Indy 500, **(A.N Picture the car a mixture between the ones they use at the Indy 500 and the film Speed Racer)** with a driver seat at the front and a passenger seat at the back.

"Woah! This looks….woah! This is nothing like the race cars at home" Danny said in amazement.

"It was my parent's first race car" Chione said with a proud smile. "It was the one that started it all for them"

"So we're gonna race in this?" Danny asked.

Chione nodded and answered, "We'll practice in my practice car which is basically the same as my parents and then we're gonna upgrade my parents one so it can be ready"

Chione then led Danny outside on the tracks where her practice car was, only this was just plain white. Danny placed a helmet on his head and then hopped in the driver's seat, while Chione placed a helmet on and hopped in the passenger seat behind Danny.

"Okay. Here's how it works" Chione began to explain. "You're the driver, so the only thing you need to worry about is the steering wheel, the pedals, the auto drive for when you need to use your powers and the turbo boost button. Each time you use the turbo boost, it'll be about ten minutes before it starts up again. I'm basically the navigator, who'll tell you which stretch to take on the track and I handle some of the other important stuff such as defending from the back with my powers, the emergency bubble eject and watching our fuel levels. Along the track, there'll be several pit stops for when we need fuel and new tires which are handled by the pit crews that are available for the racers, but since this is the practice track, it only goes around once in a short circle and a couple of ramps"

"Okay. Let's do this" Danny said while nodding in understanding.

"Okay. Now just start the car and let's get started. It's like driving a normal car, only you need to be fast and watch the corners when turning" Chione said. "To start the car, you simply push the button on your right and just drive"

Danny nodded and pushed the button, the engine roared and then Danny released the break and pushed down on the accelerator and they immediately sped off down the track. Danny listened to Chione's instructions as they turned corners, tested the turbo boost button, jumped over gaps and ramps and all different kinds of crazy stunts.

It took over nearly an hour before Danny finally got the hang of driving the car and the practice was complete. Danny stopped the car back at the finish line and turned it off. They both hopped out of the car and Danny couldn't stop smiling.

"That was beyond awesome! If only racing was like that back home" Danny said in excitement.

Chione smiled, their moment was interrupted however when a man wearing a black suit and had a small goatee came up to them.

"Who's that?" Danny whispered.

"That's Detective Clint Murry" Chione answered. "He's a friend of the family and has been taking care of me since my parents died"

"Chione, I have some news I need to discuss with you and your partner back at your place, concerning the upcoming Ultra Race" Clint said.

* * *

They all came back to Chione's house, Chione introduced Danny to him and then they got right down to business. Clint opened what looked like clear plastic and then suddenly, a holographic screen appeared surprising Danny a bit.

"As you know Chione, the police and I have never stopped looking into the mysterious death of your parents" Clint began. "We've looked in all areas which led at first to believe it was a huge complete engine failure, but we looked at the image once more and found something else and even examined what remained of the car"

He opened a file and showed an image of a circular device with small claws attached to a wire. Danny asked, "What is that?"

"That is a spear hook. A device that attaches to the bottom of a car, attaching the other car to it and basically causing serious to the opponent's engine until the car completely fails to run, the other car then detaches itself from the car and continues on, leaving the other one in the dust" Clint answered.

"What does this have to do with my parent's death?" Chione asked.

Clint was silent at first but then answered, "When we looked at the video of that race, we observed how close Brian Pierce was to your parent's car during the final stretch of that race and after looking at what remained of the car, evidence has shown that it was a speak hook that sabotaged your parent's car"

Chione gasped and looked in horror at what she heard. Her parent's had died because someone had used a device so dangerous, it had caused her parents to be in that fatal accident. She then asked, "Was it Brian Pierce? Did Brian Pierce kill my parents during that race?"

"All evidence is leading to that. We took a look at other images of Brian racing after your parent's death and noticed that in several occasions before his son took over last year, that a few racer's cars had suddenly shut down every time they came into the final stretch, but we need proof that Pierce has been attaching spear hooks to all his race cars over the years. So this weekend at the Ultra Race, you two need to be careful and I and my partner will be going undercover that day, watching Pierce during the race to see what he does"

Danny and Chione nodded. Clint packed up the hologram and then asked, "I don't suppose I can make you change your mind about participating in the race this year? I won't blame you"

"I'm not backing out. My parent's would've wanted me to race" Chione said.

Clint smiled proudly at her and said, "I'll see you both this weekend then at the Ultra Race"

Later that night, Chione sat down outside looking up at the night sky. Danny came out and sat beside her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Chione said as she looked down. "Sorry, if I worried you"

"Don't be. You know, I bet if your parents were alive, they'd be really proud of you" Danny said with a small smile.

"For what?" Chione asked as she looked up at him.

"For going out there to continue to race despite what you just found out and for trying to make a difference" Danny answered.

"It's just…it's just….I'm scared Danny. Even if I win, will it make a difference? Will it make racing different?" Chione asked.

"It won't matter if racing doesn't change after this weekend, what matters is that if you let racing change you" Danny answered. "Everyone has to find a reason to what they do. Me? Back in my world, my sister and I didn't become superheroes just because we got powers, we became heroes because we care about people and our family and will do anything to protect them. For you, you don't climb into a race car to be a driver, you do it because you're driven and it's a part of who you are"

Chione smiled and said, "Thanks Danny"

Danny smiled back and then said, "Well, we better get some sleep for tomorrow, we gotta get your parent's car ready for the race"

* * *

Early the next morning, Danny and Chione entered the garage where her parent's car was and then she said, "Alright Danny. We only got two days to practice and get my parent's car ready for racing"

"The let's get to work" Danny said, showing the same determination as Chione.

Over the next two days, Danny and Chione had worked hard on the car as well as practice driving. Only stopping to rest when it got really late at night, the sounds of tools, sewing machines, spray paint and everything could be heard from that garage.

On the morning of the race, Chione smiled at the car and said, "And we're ready"

* * *

At Pierce Race Industries, Brian Pierce came into the kitchen where his son was eating breakfast and said, "Did you manage to get that Chione Jones girl to quit the race?"

"Unfortunately no father, but it doesn't matter. I'll still beat her" Jeremy answered.

"Well, just in case we've added a spear hook to your car" Brian said. "If she gets the slightest bit ahead of you, take her out"

"But…what if…what if it goes too far and I accidentally kill her?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…it's one less racer to worry about then" Brian simply said. "Besides, it's not like she was a real racer in the first place. Just like her parents"

"That was an accident. You told me so yourself" Jeremy said.

"It was. But it was a risk and an accident that I was willing to take in order to seize my chance and now it's up to you, to make sure to carry that tradition" Brian said.

As Brian walked out of the room, the two were unaware that the entire time, someone else was listening to their conversation and recording it.

* * *

Fanfares played, spotlights shone, confetti was thrown and people were cheering as they took their seats that night at Jedvine Ultra Racetrack. Racers placed their cars in the garages provided before the race. Danny and Chione wearing their racing uniforms for the race, Chione had designed as black jumpsuits with red, white and green flames at the sleeves, closed the door to their shed and stood in front of it.

"Okay, so first they have the racer parade in about an hour. That's when we put our cars into position on the track and show ourselves off to the audience" Chione explained. "After that, the race begins"

"Got it and no matter what happens today, win or lose, your parents would be so proud of you" Danny said.

Chione smiled and said, "Thanks for being a good friend Danny"

An hour had gone by and the racers all stood in line with their cars in order. Danny and Chione were last and they got inside their car, ready to head for the starting line. A few minutes later, each car one at a time began to head for the starting line.

The audience cheered as the racers came onto the track and everyone gasped and cheered at all the cars designs. Finally, Danny and Chione were called to come out, Danny started the car and began to drive it to the startling line.

Everyone gasped and cheered at the sight of Chione's and Danny's car. The car had been painted completely black and it had the colours of red, white and green as flames on the sides along with the number 25 on the side.

* * *

The commentators, Jason and Michael were amazed by the look of the car. Jason then said, "Now that is an amazing design for number 25"

"Who's that team again Jason?" Michael asked.

Jason looked down at the list and answered, "Chione Jones and her partner, Danny Fenton as part of Team Jones"

"Looks like young Miss Jones had returned to hopefully continue her parent's legacy" Michael said. "I don't think anyone will ever forget the tragic day that Ryan and Diana Jones had lost their lives during the race"

"Well, if her parents and watching her now, I bet they would be really proud of their daughter" Jason said.

"No doubt about that Jason. No doubt about that" Michael said.

* * *

" _The Ultra Race will commence in five minutes. All racers begin preparing"_ The announcer said over the microphone.

Danny and Chione placed on their helmets and made sure they were buckled up and ready to go. Chione checked all the controls and said, "Everything's working back here and the engine is good to go"

Danny nodded and then changed into his ghost form, his racing uniform staying on over his jumpsuit.

" _The race will begin in 50 seconds. Racers, start your engines"_ The announcer said over the microphone.

Danny pushed the button and immediately the sound of the car starting could be heard and Danny revved the engine. The sound of other engines starting up could be heard from the other cars and then they waited.

" _The race will begin…now. 1, 2, 3! GO!"_ The announcer shouted and all the cars, including Danny and Chione took off down the track. The audience cheered and roared as the race began.

* * *

Brian Pierce watched from the VIP room, smiling as he could see Jeremy had already taken the lead in the race and was maintaining it.

* * *

Danny and Chione managed to get past three to four drivers, making themselves now ninth place. One of the team's partners, raised their seat a bit and made it turn around backwards and started firing lasers at Danny and Chione.

Danny steered the car and dodged the laser blasts, when one of them came straight towards them, Danny concentrated and created a force field around them, protecting them from the blasts. Danny then dropped the dome and Chione, pushed a force field at the other team's car, causing them to shake and rock around the road a bit, making them lose balance and gave Danny the opportunity to drive the car right past them and get them in eighth place in the race.

"Great job Danny. We're in eighth place now" Chione said.

"Who's maintaining the lead at the moment?" Danny asked.

Chione looked at the map ahead of the track and answered, "Jeremy Pierce"

She then noticed something else on the map of the track and said, "Danny, in about 900 metres of the track, there's a cave shortcut. Take it and when we get out of the cave, we should be able to steal 6th place"

"On it" Danny replied as he turned around the corner, the car spinning in the air for a moment before landing back on the track.

Danny drove the car inside the cave and then fired a ball of ecto energy to light their way through the cave. It took about ten minutes to get through, until they finally reached the end and stole sixth place. Chione turned around in her seat and used a force field to push back the opponents that were seventh and sixth place before them.

About an hour later, the leaders and some of the other closer opponents all stopped at the first pit stop. Different pit crews began changing tires and putting fuel into the all the racers cars. Jeremy came out of the pit stop first, following four other drivers and then Danny and Chione came behind them.

Some of them sent water, fire and other different types of fire blasts at them. But Danny and Chione combined both their shields around them, creating a strong shield around them. Ahead of them was a huge vertical ramp.

"This is so cool!" Danny commented as they began to drive up the ramp. In between the ramp was a large gap, Jeremy, three other racers and Danny and Chione made it over, however the other racer didn't make it and fell down the gap.

She immediately activated the eject bubble and was ejected from the vehicle as it crashed down the gap.

* * *

"Looks like Team Jones has made it to fifth place and is coming up to the leaders fast" Michael commented.

"If Jones and her partner keep driving as good as this, we may once again see them head to head against the defending champion Jeremy Pierce, son of Ultra Champion Brian Pierce" Jason then said.

* * *

Brian Pierce looked at the race on the giant screen and started to become worried that Danny and Chione were catching up to his son. He was unaware that Clint was watching him closely amongst the crowd, disguising himself as a VIP.

He had gotten new evidence that had pretty much proved that Brian was responsible for the death of Ryan and Diana Jones.

 _FLASHBACK- LAST NIGHT_

 _Clint was in the living room looking at the case files when he suddenly heard someone knocking on his door. He opened it to reveal a 17 year old girl with blonde hair, who he recognised as Brian Pierce's youngest daughter Jenny._

" _Miss Pierce? What are you doing here so late?" Clint asked in confusion as he allowed Jenny to come in._

" _I'm sorry for coming this late, but there's something you need to see and I didn't know who else to go to" Jenny said urgently. "As you know, I'm actually a really good friend of Chione and I don't care if my father or my brother hates her, I want to do the right thing and tonight, I heard something very disturbing about my father that you need to hear"_

 _She opened up her holographic phone and played the recording she had recorded of her father and brother talking…._

At Pierce Race Industries, Brian Pierce came into the kitchen where his son was eating breakfast and said, "Did you manage to get that Chione Jones girl to quit the race?"

"Unfortunately no father, but it doesn't matter. I'll still beat her" Jeremy answered.

"Well, just in case we've added a spear hook to your car" Brian said. "If she gets the slightest bit ahead of you, take her out"

"But…what if…what if it goes too far and I accidentally kill her?" Jeremy asked.

"Well…it's one less racer to worry about then" Brian simply said. "Besides, it's not like she was a real racer in the first place. Just like her parents"

"That was an accident. You told me so yourself" Jeremy said.

"It was. But it was a risk and an accident that I was willing to take in order to seize my chance and now it's up to you, to make sure to carry that tradition" Brian said.

 _The recording stopped and then Clint asked, "This is the evidence I need to prove that he was involved in Chione's parent's murder. Thank you but…why would you do this?"_

" _My father had divorced my mother, because after so many years of being married, he deemed her unworthy to be his wife" Jenny answered. "I wanted to go with her, but my father wouldn't allow it and won't even let me see her. I don't want to live with a person who cares nothing except winning and cheating. And also because Chione is my friend"_

 _Clint smiled and then said, "Thank you, but you do realise that if I take this evidence, you may have to testify"_

" _I know that and I'm willing to do that, if it means doing the right thing" Jenny said._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Clint also wanted to see if he could catch Brian in the act and so, he secretly managed to place a tiny microphone on his clothing so he could hear everything he says.

* * *

Danny and Chione followed behind the leaders through another tunnel, they zig zagged and Danny blasted some of the obstacles in their way. Chione looked at the map and said, "Danny, there's three tunnels up ahead. Take the third one and we'll be just behind Jeremy"

"Got it!" Danny said as he steered the car into the third tunnel. For a few moments, it looked like a kaleidoscope of colours before they came out of the tunnel and true to Chione's word, they were now just behind Jeremy.

Danny pushed hard on the accelerator and sped up until finally, they were now head to head with Jeremy, who looked at them and glared for a moment before concentrating back on the road.

* * *

"Looks like it's once again this year, Jones and Pierce head to head. But the question is, will Team Jones make it first place this year?" Jason commented as the race continued.

* * *

Jeremy and Chione and Danny still stayed head to head for about thirty minutes. Jeremy suddenly heard his father say through his mic as they came near to a circular bowl part of the track, " _Use the spear hook son. Now"_

Jeremy, not wanting to disobey his father's orders, drove very close to Danny and Chione pressed a button on his near his steering wheel and suddenly underneath from his car, the spear hook came out and attached itself underneath Danny's and Chione's car.

Danny suddenly found his steering wheel hard to control and some of the controls began to go haywire.

"Chione! What's going on?!" Danny said, slightly panicking.

"It's a spear hook! Jeremy's using a spear hook!" Chione answered. "We have to get him off before our car becomes too damaged!"

Danny looked ahead and saw some of the cameras coming up and got an idea. He called out, "Chione, when I say, press the jump button to make us go sideways. We may be able to shake him off and show everyone else what he's doing"

"Danny are you sure?!" Chione asked.

"Just trust me!" Danny said.

Chione nodded and waited for Danny's signal. Danny then called out, "NOW!"

Chione pressed the jump button and the car and Jeremy's immediately jumped up and began spinning, the camera catching the spear hook coming from Jeremy's car as they went past the camera's spinning.

The audience gasped immediately at what they saw and began to shout in anger at Jeremy Pierce. The spear hook couldn't handle the pressure and detached itself from Chione's and Danny's car, while Danny and Chione landed okay on the track, Jeremy kept flipping all over the place screaming as he pressed the eject bubble and he was immediately ejected from his car before it crashed into the ground, all that was left was the totally wrecked car and the spear hook lying on the ground.

* * *

"As we can see on what the cameras caught, was Jeremy Pierce clearly using a spear hook" Jason commented with slight anger and disgust that Jeremy had tried to cheat.

Michael then continued, "For those who don't know, a spear hook is a device that can damage the opponents car. Because the risk of fatality was so great, the race committee and the government had banned the use of spear hooks from being used and made them illegal and let me tell you something folks, that is gonna cost Pierce the Hall of Fame"

"Not to mention, what it's gonna do to Pierce Racing Technology Industries" Jason said. He shook his head and finished, "Shame on them"

* * *

Brian frowned and roared in anger, he was about to leave the room when Clint and several other officers came up to him. Clint cuffed him and said, "Brian Pierce, you're under arrest for providing and using an illegal racing device and for the murder of Ryan and Diana Jones"

Brian continued to roar in anger as the police dragged him away. Clint stayed behind to watch Chione and Danny hopefully finish the race.

* * *

Danny tried to start the car but it wouldn't go. He shouted, "No! Don't do this!"

Chione looked over the engine and said, "The triple face conductor is fried! I don't know what to do! We have to get back in this race!"

Seven cars drove straight past them, leaving Danny and Chione now in eighth place. Chione looked over the diagram of the car and then after a few more seconds, she finally figured it out.

"Okay Danny, you have to switch the car into fifth gear and then push the start and the turbo boost button at the same time, which will jump start the entire car and give us a speed boost.

Danny immediately put the car into fifth gear and pushed the start and turbo boost button at the same time, the car immediately started up again and Danny and Chione were back in the race. The crowd cheered for Danny and Chione as they got back on the track.

Danny continued to hit the accelerator and take some of the short cuts Chione had told him to take. They continued to speed past the other racers, making themselves now third place. The competitors, threw all different kinds of power blasts at them, Danny froze a bit of the track with his ice powers to make them slip and slide a bit and then Chione pushed them back with her force fields, making them now second place as they came up to the leader.

The crowds continued to cheer and shout for Chione and Danny. Danny then said, "Chione, get ready to press the flip button!"

Chione nodded as they came head to head with the leader as they made it to the final stretch.

Danny then shouted, "NOW!"

Chione pushed the jump button and they both jumped right over the leader as they went up a ramp and as soon as they landed, Danny pushed the turbo boost button once more and made the final leap to the finish line. As soon as they made it across, Danny hit the break hard and the car came to screeching stop.

The crowd roared and cheered for their new champions as the announcer shouted in excitement, _"TEAM JONES WINS! TEAM JONES ARE THE NEW ULTRA RACE CHAMPIONS!"_

* * *

Clint smiled proudly at Chione and said in his mind, _"Ryan, Diana, today your daughter has made us all proud"_

* * *

Danny and Chione jumped out of the car and continued to smile as the crowd cheered and applauded for their victory. They both stood together at the victor's stand and was handed the large trophy. They both took one side each of the trophy and raised it in the air and the crowd and audience cheered once again and paparazzi continued to take their pictures and ask questions for the news.

* * *

The next day, Danny and Chione were getting ready to head out to meet Professor Honey to hopefully find a way for Danny to get back home.

Chione handed Danny a picture of them from the newspaper of the two of them, standing together with the trophy and said, "Thanks for being my partner"

Danny smiled as he placed the picture in his pocket and then suddenly, he began to fluxuate and fade in and out of the room.

"Danny, what's going on?" Chione asked.

"I don't know. I think…wait. This feels familiar. I think my friend is bringing me back home to my world" Danny answered. "Looks like I'm heading home"

"Danny, thanks for everything and just remember that you were once an Ultra Racer" Chione said with a smile.

Danny smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Thanks. Your parents would be so proud of you and remember to always race with honour and courage"

Danny then fully disappeared out of thin air. Chione continued to smile and then placed the trophy right beside her parent's photo and said, "I'll remember that Danny. Thank you and good luck, my friend"

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **What's happened to Dayla? Where was she sent to? Find out next time in The Phantom Twins in: Twisted Reality Part 2!**_


	7. Twisted Reality PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Welcome to PART 2 of Twisted Reality! Now it's time to see what happened to Dayla after she and Danny got sent to different dimensions and universes by Anandlok. This chapter is based and inspired by the TMNT (2003) episode, Same As It Never Was. My older brother came up with the idea for this and helped me plan and organise this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:_

 _Danny and Dayla were outside of Clockwork's tower and were starting to head home when suddenly, they were hit by a huge blast which forced them to change into their human forms and then suddenly found most of their bodies, except their head frozen, similar to how Clockwork could freeze them in time._

 _They heard the sound of laughter and suddenly saw a blue skinned ghost, wearing what looked similar to a red Russian uniform from the time of the Russian Revolution and a long flowing black cape behind him, he had fiery black hair flowing and black pupiless eyes._

" _At last, I meet the famous Phantom Twins" The ghost said with a grin. "The ones who destroyed my Reality Gauntlet"_

" _Who the heck are you?" Danny and Dayla both asked, a bit shocked and taken back that this new ghost who seemed to have similar powers to Clockwork._

" _I am Anandlok! And I shall teach you two a lesson for destroying my gauntlet! You two shall now know the meaning of suffering beyond time and space!" He shouted and then zapped both Danny and Dayla, there was a bright flash of light and suddenly Danny and Dayla were no longer outside of Clockwork's tower._

 _Anandlok laughed at the thought of getting revenge on the Phantom Twins, but then suddenly his body was completely frozen, leaving only his head being able to move. Clockwork came up to him with a glare and demanded, "Where are the Phantom Twins?! What did you do to them?! Where did you send them?!"_

 _Anandlok only grinned and said nothing…_

* * *

 _ **TWISTED REALITY PART 2**_

A portal suddenly opened inside a barely lit room of what used to be a living room and Dayla fell out of the portal screaming as she fell on the hard metal ground and changed back into her human form.

She stood up and dusted herself off and then gasped as she found herself inside the living room of Fenton Works, but the entire house was completely trashed and falling apart.

"What the heck?! My home?!" Dayla shouted in shock. She then tried calling out to her family, "Mum! Dad! Jazz! Danny! Dani! Dale! Anybody?!"

She looked around the entire house and saw it was worse than the living room. She then went downstairs to the lab and saw that even though it was worse, the Spectre Speeder looked still able to function. But what really confused her was standing there was the Fenton Portal, completely destroyed the same way it was during the whole Disasteroid incident.

She walked outside and saw that the streets were empty, the sky was grey and cloudy and most of the buildings in the neighbourhood were gone as well.

" _What is going on here? Fenton Works is completely trashed and Amity Park looks like a war zone"_ Dayla wondered as she walked down the streets, completely baffled, shocked and confused.

Suddenly a spotlight from a helicopter shined right at her, she completely stood still as a few humans and what looked like were Walker's Police Ghosts but now wearing black uniform and the humans were holding guns completely surrounded her.

"Attention citizen! You have been caught out of curfew! Put your hands behind your head and don't move!" One of the men shouted.

Dayla hesitantly put her hands in the air and stood completely still. The man then ordered two of the ghosts, "Cuff her boys. We'll take her to Plasmius"

Dayla's eyes widened as she heard the name of their former arch enemy and changed into her ghost form and lit her hands with ecto energy as she said, "I don't want to hurt any of you! What do you mean take me to Plasmius? He's just Vlad Masters and he's in jail"

"She's a halfa! Take her down!" The man shouted.

Before they could even make a move, several metal balls were thrown at the ghosts and before they could react, they were electrocuted hard and fell down to the ground unconscious. The spotlight moved from Dayla to the roof where a shadowy figure was standing.

"OPEN FIRE ON THE ROOF NOW!" The man commanded and blasters and gun shots were heard being fired at the roof.

The figure however jumped out of the way and ran across the roof tops, the figure then jumped from the roof and threw a small black box near the ghosts and humans and then pressed a button on a remote as the figure landed on the ground. The small black box made a noise and suddenly, all the humans and ghosts' blaster and guns suddenly stopped working and then the spotlight showed the figure's identity.

It was a woman of the age of nineteen, wearing a red jumpsuit but one of the sleeves was completely ripped from the elbow downwards and there were a few minor rips on the suit as well, she had brown curly hair that had been cut short to her neck and tied back in a small pony tail and on her cheek was a scar that went almost to the corner of her mouth to the top part of her cheek bone.

Dayla's eyes widened as she recognised the person standing in front of her and defending her and whispered in shock, "Valerie?!"

Valerie pulled out a blaster and a gun and fired both of them at the humans and the ghosts, scaring them off and forcing them to retreat. Valerie turned around and dropped her gun and blaster in complete shock and looked as if she was looking at a ghost.

"So it's really you? You're back" Valerie said in a slightly deeper voice. Some tears fell from her eyes and suddenly she gave Dayla a huge hug and said as she cried, "You really have returned! Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Alive?! Valerie what's going on? What happened to Amity Park and what happened to you?" Dayla asked still in complete shock after she hugged Valerie back and the both of them let go of each other.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Where the heck have you been all these years?" Valerie asked.

"What do you mean?" Dayla asked completely confused.

"You've been gone for four years Dayla. Ever since the Disasteroid event" Valerie answered. "You just vanished out of thin air right after you and Danny had saved the world and that's where it all went downhill from there. We thought….we thought you were fully dead"

She then frowned and shouted, "Why did you abandon us like that?!"

Dayla's eyes widened and she immediately said, "I would never do that! I would never abandon anyone! I'm not even sure how I got here. One minute I was outside Clockwork's Tower with Danny…"

Dayla explained to Valerie about her and what happened. Valerie was a little confused at first but then accepted what she had been told. She smiled sadly and said, "I'm just glad you're alive and although you're not our dimension's Dayla Fenton, you're still back"

"What happened here and why is suddenly Vlad Plasmius back?" Dayla asked.

Valerie suddenly looked around and said, "I'll explain everything on the way. But we can't talk here. I'll take you to your parents. We have to keep moving before more soldiers arrive to try and find us and you might want to stay in your human form for a bit"

Dayla nodded and changed back into her human form and began to follow Valerie, leading her to an abandoned sewer tunnel. Valerie then began, "It was about a day after you and Danny saved the world from the Disasteroid, you had suddenly just disappeared. No note or any indication on where you had gone, you were just gone. Everyone had begun to search for you, but none of us every found you, what we didn't know was Vlad's power was stronger than we thought. He knew that the asteroid was made out of ectoranium and staged the whole thing. It turns out, it wasn't just ghosts he had as allies, but it was also humans. He wanted you and Danny to save the world to make everyone believe we were safe and let our guard down and as soon as you disappeared, was when he and his armies attacked. In one whole day, the entire world fell under his control and a lot of lives were taken, trying to fight him back. The Ghost Zone is also under his control as well"

"What about the other people? The one's who survived?" Dayla asked as they exited the tunnel, which led them to the woods of Amity Park.

"Those that couldn't escape were captured all around the world, both ghosts and humans alike. The survivors are forced to work eighteen hour days in Plasmius's labour camps, no-one's allowed out at night and anyone who is caught outside of curfew, is arrested and taken to Plasmius for punishment. You would've been captured too, if I hadn't spotted you during one of my patrols" Valerie answered as they continued to walk through the woods. "He overthrew Walker and took his guards as his soldiers"

"Where's Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Andrew, Dani and Dale? What happened to them?" Dayla asked.

"Sam and Jazz are leaders of the Freedom Fighters, Tucker…he was…he was captured by Plasmius's soldiers. We don't know if he's still alive" Valerie answered. "Danny and Andrew…your disappearance hit them both pretty hard. They both were never the same after that. Dani…well…she sacrificed herself to save us all from our last headquarters. Dale completely blames Danny since he had to make the call to leave Dani behind, Dale wanted to go back and save her, but she kept telling Danny to just leave with the others and…well…had to make a hard choice which hit harder than before. Dale still helps from time to time, but isn't really with anyone anymore, especially after he barely managed to escape from Plasmius about two years back, but thanks to Vlad's experiments he no longer has a ghost form. He can only turn invisible and shoot ectoblasts"

They both stopped at a clearing and Valerie pointed to a grave and said with sadness, "Your parents are over there"

Dayla walked up to the graves and gasped to see her parents' names on the stones. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to the ground, realising that in this world, her parents were dead. Valerie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Your parents always remembered bringing you, Danny and Jazz to the park and to the woods when you were kids. I know it's not the safest place, but it's where they wanted to be buried"

Dayla wiped her eyes and asked, "What happened?"

"It was about a year after you disappeared, your parents were on a recon mission when they were captured by Vlad and he had them executed in front of the surviving citizens, as an example and as revenge" Valerie answered.

"This world…it's all so horrible" Dayla said as she stood up. She then turned and asked her, "What about your dad Val? Is he…"

Valerie nodded and answered, "He was captured about a month ago and killed on sight by Plasmius himself. It's the way it is I guess"

Dayla frowned and said, "It's not the way it was. I may be not the Dayla in your world, but that doesn't mean I don't have to help you guys save it. I may not be able to change the past, but that doesn't mean there isn't a way to change the present. We're going to face Plasmius and take him down once and for all"

"B-but we've tried. Too many times" Valerie said, unsure about this mission.

"We have to try again. Not just for me, but for everyone in this world who had lost their lives to Plasmius" Dayla said with determination.

Valerie said nothing at first, but then smiled a little and said, "I never really had a lot of hope before of ever being free of Plasmius, but now that I see you here, my hope has finally risen. I'm with you"

Dayla smiled back and then Valerie asked, "Have you got a plan?"

"I'm working on it, but if we're gonna do this, we're gonna need the others, including Danny and Dale" Dayla answered.

"The others will definitely help once they see you. As for Danny and Dale, that's gonna be hard to convince those two to be in the same room together, but I think Sam and Jazz may be able to help though" Valerie answered.

* * *

Meanwhile a huge mansion that was built in place where Amity Park Town Hall used to be. Vlad Masters was sitting in a grand chair at the end of the empty hall. Fright Knight then entered the room and bowed before him.

"My lord, I bring news" Fright Knight said.

Vlad nodded and said, "You may speak my faithful servant"

"Earlier this evening, some of our soldiers were attacked at the old Fenton Works building by the resistance member known as Valerie Gray, but she wasn't alone. The second one was recognised and identified as Dayla Phantom" Fright Knight said.

Vlad's eyes widened and then grinned as he said, "So, young Dayla Fenton has returned? I don't know how she escaped the Unworld but at least I will finally have my revenge on both the Phantom Twins. Fright Knight, alert all the soldiers and tell them to bring Dayla's head on a platter, with or without her body!"

* * *

In the same woods of Amity Park, underground of an abandoned farmhouse was the Headquarters of the Freedom Fighters, led by 21 year old Jazz and 19 year old Sam. Jazz wore brown combat pants with a black shirt and her hair had been cut to just past her soldiers and tied up in a braid. Rips could be seen on her pants and her shirt and Sam was wearing a purple jumpsuit with a green headband tied around her forehead. Her hair was tied back as well since it had grown longer over the past four years.

Star walked up to Sam, who then handed her a piece of paper and said, "Get these details to Dash immediately. It has the details of when the fuel tankers are being transported and when they'll need to take them out"

"On it Sam" Star said with a nod and then headed off to deliver the details.

Valerie then entered the room with Dayla and said, "Sam, Jazz, you're not gonna believe who's here"

Jazz and Sam turned and both their eyes widened as they saw Dayla standing there with Valerie. They both shouted in shock, "DAYLA!"

"Sam! Jazz!" Dayla said, happy to see their both alive.

Jazz and Sam both gave Dayla a hug each and then Jazz said, "I can't believe you're here! Mum and dad always said you'd come back and so did Tucker and Andrew"

"Speaking of Tucker, has there been any news on him?" Valerie asked hopefully.

Sam and Jazz looked down in sadness and then Sam said, "I'm sorry Val. They…they tortured Tucker for information on our headquarters, but he wouldn't give in. He….he didn't make it"

Valerie looked down and tears of sadness fell from her eyes, as she now knew she had lost the one she loved.

"Dayla? Is that really you?" A male voice asked.

Dayla turned around and saw standing there was none other than Andrew Knight. His hair was now cut military style, he too wore military combat pants and a black shirt. Bandages were on his upper arms and a scar was on his right arm.

He walked up to her and just enveloped her in a hug and spun her around as he said joyfully, "I always knew you'd come back one day"

He put her down and then Dayla said, "Guys wait. I'm happy to see you all too, but there's something you need to know about me…"

Over the next few minutes, Dayla had explained that she was sent here by a ghost in her own world. Andrew then said, "You may not be Dayla of our time, but it is still so good to see you. When our Dayla had disappeared, it…it just about destroyed me"

"I'm sorry all this has happened to you guys, but I'm gonna make this right and help you end all this. We have to face Plasmius and take him down, but we're gonna need Danny and Dale" Dayla said. She turned to Jazz and Sam and asked, "Is there any chance that either of you can get them both to meet me?"

"I can try Dale" Jazz answered and then Sam answered, "And I know Danny will come. He and I are actually married and I know he'll listen to his wife"

"Married?!" Dayla asked, not expecting this.

Sam nodded, laughing a little at her shock and then answered as she showed Dayla her wedding ring, "Yep. We got married about two years ago. We…wanted our love to be eternal"

A little boy about seven years old came up to Dayla and asked, "Are you here to save us? Are you gonna help us?"

Dayla bent down and hugged the small boy and answered, "I am. I will"

Jazz walked up to the kid whose name was David and said, "Hey Davy. You should be in bed asleep"

"I can't sleep. I miss mum and dad" David said in sadness.

"I can take him to his bed Jazz" Dayla said. "We're gonna be waiting for Danny and Dale anyway"

"I'll show you where his bed is" Andrew said and then Dayla picked up David and followed Andrew.

* * *

Dayla placed David back in his bed and tucked him in. David then said, "Mummy used to sing to me, before she was taken"

Dayla smiled sadly at him and said, "I'll sing you a song if you want me to"

David nodded. Andrew smiled as he stood at the doorway and listened as Dayla began to sing to him.

 _Many nights we've prayed_

 _With no proof anyone could hear_

 _In our hearts, a hopeful song we barely understood_

 _Now we are not afraid_

 _Although we know there's much to fear_

 _We were moving mountains long before we knew we could_

David's eyes began to droop as Dayla continued.

 _There can be miracles, when you believe_

 _Though hope is frail_

 _It's hard to kill_

 _Who knows what miracles, you can achieve_

 _When you believe_

 _Somehow you will_

 _Now you will_

 _You will when you believe_

 _You will when you believe_

David finally fell asleep and then Dayla tucked him in one last time before heading out the door with Andrew. Andrew smiled at Dayla and said, "Thank you for that. It's been harder to try and get him to go to sleep most nights"

"What happened to his parents?" Dayla asked.

"They were on a mission to get more supplies and weaponry. Plasmius's men had captured them and put them in the labour camps" Andrew answered.

Dayla looked back at the sleeping David and said with determination, "We have to stop Plasmius and make him pay for all the pain and suffering he's done here"

* * *

It was an hour and a half later when 19 year old Danny had arrived at the headquarters. Danny had torn jeans, a white shirt stained with dirt and rips, a scar on his right eye that went down his face diagonally and wore a red headband around his forehead.

He stood in the middle of an empty room and then suddenly his ghost sense went off, he turned and changed into his ghost form, his uniform was ripped from the years of fighting. Standing behind him in his was 16 year old Dale. Dale's hair was now shorter and he wore a brown jacket with black combat pants, his right arm was now mechanical after he lost his real arm during a fight.

He glared at Danny and asked in anger, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Dale? Sam didn't tell me about you being here" Danny said as he changed back into his human form.

Dale only glared more as he walked right up to Danny and snapped, "Oh what's the matter Danny?! Do I remind you of how you made us abandon Danielle when she needed us most?!"

"Not this again! Dale, there was nothing we could've done! It's what she wanted, to save us. If we had gone back there, we would've all been destroyed. I wanted to go back too Dale, but Dani knew there was no other way!" Danny snapped back.

"We could've saved her!" Dale roared back. Danny groaned and shouted now angry as well, "You know we couldn't! It was too late!"

Dale growled and pushed Danny away from him as he shouted, "NO! THERE WAS TIME TO SAVE HER! I KNOW THERE WAS!"

"Okay Dale! I'm through talking! Let's settle this once and for all!" Danny shouted, but just when he was about to change into his ghost form and fight Dale, they were both knocked down to the ground by ecto blasts.

Danny and Dale sat up and both of their eyes widened as they saw Dayla standing in between them in her ghost form. She changed back into her human form and said, "Danny, Dale we need to talk"

Dayla helped them up from the ground. Danny suddenly smiled and gave Dayla the biggest hug as tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

"Dayla! My sister! You're back!" Danny cried joyfully.

Danny released her and then Dale hugged Dani and said, "I can't believe you've come back. God we missed you so much sis"

"It's good to see you guys too but there's something you need to know before we go any further" Dayla said and then told them both who she was and where she came from as soon as they got back to the others in a meeting room.

Danny and Dale were silent and amazed to hear that this Dayla was from another dimension. Danny then spoke, "I know that you're a Dayla Fenton from another universe, but…it's so good to see you. I have missed you so much, ever since you disappeared"

"Same here. Things just weren't the same without you" Dale said as he wiped some tears of happiness from his eyes.

"And guess what guys, Dayla here wants to go up against Plasmius" Valerie said.

They both looked down and then Danny said, "We've already tried Dayla. Too many times. How do you think we lost our parents? That recon mission they were sent on, was to gather intel about Vlad's mansion"

"Plasmius's mansion is surrounded by armies of police ghost, human soldiers and even these newly developed Plasmius terminator robots" Dale said. "We can't even get inside to fight him and even if we could, unfortunately his experiments has created a really powerful battle suit that makes him even powerful than before"

"I don't think it can be done Dayla. It's hopeless" Danny said looking down.

Dayla frowned and then said to Dale and Danny, "Look I may not know what happened to you guys, but the Danny and Dale I knew would never believe that anything was hopeless or fight over what happened to Dani. Dani would never have wanted you two to keep fighting against each other, she would've wanted you both to fight together. Please, we have to try. I know we can do this. Do it for the Dayla of your world, do it for Tucker, do it for Dani and do it for our parents"

Danny and Dale looked at each other and thought about what Dayla said and realised that she was right. They both then shook each other's hands and nodded, agreeing that they would put aside their differences and work together.

"Alright Dayla, we'll do it one more time" Danny said. "For you, for the Dayla of our world wherever she is, for our parents and for Dani"

"So how are we gonna do this?" Andrew asked.

"I've been working on a plan that just might work" Dayla answered and then asked, "Do we have any technology we can use? Blasters? Spectre Deflectors? Anything?"

"Technus managed to recover one of the old Fenton Ecto-suits and has been modifying it with some tech from a Plasmius terminator bot we captured a few weeks back" Jazz answered.

"Good and we'll need a couple of things from Fenton Works as well" Dayla said.

"Fenton Works? But that place got wasted years ago when this whole nightmare began" Dale said a little confused.

"Not all of it" Dayla clarified. "And what's there may just be what we need to take down Plasmius once and for all"

* * *

A couple of days later, Fright Knight entered Vlad's throne room and kneeled before him as he said, "My lord, everything is in order but there are still no signs of Dayla Phantom"

"Understood. Carry on Fright Knight" Vlad ordered.

Fright Knight nodded and was about to leave when suddenly, the Spectre Speeder phased through the ground intangibly and the door opened as it landed on the ground.

Out of the door came Danny in his ghost form, Dale, Sam, Valerie, Jazz and Andrew, each of them holding several weapons from blasters to large hand held bazookas. Suddenly right through the roof, Dayla crashed right through, in the Ecto-suit which changed in her ghost form.

"Can Vlad Plasmius come out and play?!" Dayla yelled out in determination.

Vlad's laughter could be heard as he stood up from his throne, he changed into his ghost form which he now wore a red and black suit with a cape and he pressed a button on his wrist and suddenly, a battle suit much larger than Dayla's appeared in the room and he stepped inside of it.

"So, the Phantom Twins and Team Phantom reunite once again. Tonight I shall end all of your pathetic lives once and for all!" Plasmius said as the suit finished powering up.

"Not today Plasmius!" Danny, Dale and Dayla all said in unison.

"Plasmius terminator bots!" Fright Knight shouted and suddenly, robotic versions of Vlad in his ghost form appeared in the room.

Fright Knight then ordered the machines, "Destroy them all!"

Danny took to the air and started blasting the robots, Dayla used a huge power blast from the suit to destroy some of them but they kept on coming, Andrew ran up to one of them and blasted its leg off and then fired his gun right in the robot's chest, completely destroying it.

Sam, Valerie, Dale and Jazz stood back to back and walked around in a circle while firing blasts taking out several robots at once and blasting them back.

"These robots keep coming!" Jazz shouted as Danny joined them in the circle. Danny froze the ones circling them and then destroyed them with an ecto energy flash wave.

"Come on! We have to buy Dayla a little more time! Keep the bots busy as long as you can!" Valerie said.

All of them separated from each other and began to fight against some of the robots, Valerie blasted them from left to right, blasted one of their arms off and then flipped the robot over her shoulder. Suddenly she found herself surrounded by more of the robots and before she could do anything, one of the robots grabbed her and all that was heard as they robots all surrounded her was a final scream and blasts were heard.

"VALERIE NO!" Dayla screamed and then tears fell from her eyes as the robots moved to reveal Valerie, no longer moving or breathing.

She turned at Plasmius in full anger and fury and screamed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS PLASMIUS! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, YOU WILL PAY!"

She summoned a lot of her ecto energy and fired a huge and powerful blast right Vlad, hitting him dead on. She stopped the blast and she couldn't tell whether or not she did any damage because of all the smoke, but when the smoke had finally cleared, she gasped as she saw that Plasmius was protected by a large dome shield.

Before she could react, Plasmius grabbed her by the suits arms and ripped them right off the suit. She then kicked her straight into the Spectre Speeder and laughed, "Pathetic! After all these years of being trapped in the Unworld by yours truly and this is all you could come up with?"

" _The Unworld?! That's where Dayla has been this whole time?!"_ Danny, Jazz, Andrew, Dale and Sam all shouted in their heads as they realised what happened to their Dayla Fenton.

Danny continued to fight against the oncoming robots and just finished taking two more out, he was unware that Fright Knight was right behind him, he pulled out a different sword and prepared to deliver a final blow.

"DANNY! NOOOO!" Sam screamed and ran over and pushed Danny out of the way and took the hit.

"SAM! SAM! BABY NO!" Danny screamed and kneeled down and held Sam in his arms.

Sam coughed and said weakly, "I'm sorry honey. I'm not gonna be home for dinner"

"Sam no! Please no! I lost my parents and my sisters, I don't want to lose you too" Danny said as tears fell from his eyes.

Sam weakly caressed his cheek and said, "I will always be with you…my love"

With one final breath, Sam had closed her eyes forever. Danny trembled and changed back into his human form and continued to hold his wife in his arms, mourning of his loss. Suddenly he felt something strike his back and his eyes widened as he realised, Fright Knight had delivered another final blow behind his back.

"I'm sorry Dayla…." Danny whispered as he took one final breath and fell beside his wife, holding her hand as he died.

"Forgive me whelp. The least I could do, is allow you to join your wife in peace" Fright Knight said solemnly.

"SAM! DANNY! NO!" Dale shouted in anger and charged straight at Fright Knight and grabbed his Soul Shredder. Jazz and Andrew fired a combined blast with their blasters and pushed Fright Knight back and then Dale ran straight at him and struck him with the sword.

Fright Knight's eyes widened and he screamed as he was destroyed by his own sword, "NOOOOOO!"

The Soul Shredder then was destroyed itself, since its master was now completely destroyed. Dale then said, "That was for Dani, Danny, Sam, Dayla and my parents"

Vlad smirked and suddenly fired a poisoned blood blossom dart straight at Dale right at his chest, he screamed as the poison immediately took affect and he fell to his knees, he crawled over to Danny and said weakly, "Danny…my brother…I'm…I'm sorry. You're not to blame for Dani…I was…I was just angry…forgive me my brother"

Dale then collapsed and took one final breath before leaving the world forever. Vlad picked Dayla up once again by the suit and said, "At last, I will finally rid myself of you and once you're gone, everyone will lose their hope of ever having freedom"

Dayla merely glared at Plasmius and said, "You always did claim victory before you actually won Plasmius. This whole attack, was just to get you in position to do this! NOW GUYS!"

Andrew threw a metal ball right at Plasmius's suit which immediately shut the power down and then Jazz pressed a button and suddenly, glowing ecto chains wrapped themselves around Dayla and Plasmius. Dayla then phased through the suit the Plasmius Maximus and zapped Vlad with it, causing him to lose his powers and then phased out of the suit herself.

Suddenly a beeping noise could be heard from Dayla's suit and Vlad began to scream as he realised what was going to happen and all that could be heard as the Spectre Speeder, Dayla's suit and Vlad's suit exploded, was Vlad's final words, "OH BUTTER NUTTTTTTTSSSSSSS!"

Dayla released the dome shield that protected her, Jazz and Andrew from the blast. After the explosion was over, there was nothing but ashes remaining of Vlad Plasmius. It was finally over and Plasmius had finally been defeated.

But there was no cheering as Dayla, Andrew and Jazz stood in the room. They looked down in sadness over the loss of Danny, Dale, Sam and Valerie. Dayla then said, "It's done"

Andrew and Jazz dropped their weapons to the ground and for the first time, they had more hope that the future would now be better, now that Vlad has been taken down. Dayla continued to look in sadness as she said, "My family. My poor family. This world…this future…it's a nightmare"

"It was a nightmare Dayla, but thanks to you, Valerie, Danny, Sam and Dale, you gave us back our future" Andrew said with a sad smile.

There was a bright flash of light and suddenly, a nineteen year old Dayla Fenton appeared in the room, she was lowered down to the ground unconscious. Dayla, Andrew and Jazz's eyes widened as they saw that the Dayla (Who was now 19 years old) of this universe was finally back.

Andrew kneeled down and held the unconscious alternate Dayla in his arms and said, "She's back. She's finally back"

"I guess defeating Vlad must've broken whatever power he used to keep her in the Unworld" Jazz said still in shock.

"She's gonna need you two, now more than ever when she discovers what has happened here in this world" Dayla said.

Suddenly Dayla began to fluxuate and fade in and out from the room and said, "Guys! Something's pulling me away! I think it's bringing me back to my world!"

"Dayla! Remember, there's always hope no matter what!" Jazz called out to her before Dayla had disappeared from their world.

"And thank you. For everything" Andrew said, hoping that Dayla had heard her and outside, for the first time ever, the sun began to shine over Amity Park as a new age of freedom for the world was to begin.

* * *

A portal opened and Danny and Dayla appeared back in the living room of Fenton Works, where Clockwork, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Valerie, Dani, Dale, Jack and Maddie where waiting for them.

"Are you guys okay?" Jazz asked.

"WOHOOO! We're home!" Danny cheered and suddenly gave Sam a huge passionate kiss on her lips.

Dayla said nothing but suddenly smiled as tears of happiness fell from her eyes and hugged each of her friends and family members as she cried happily, "Guys! You're all alive! You're all here and alive!"

She then gave Andrew a huge passionate kiss and turned to Dale and said happily, "And Dale, you have both arms!"

"Uh…it's good to see you too sis" Dale said a little confused.

"Dayla are you okay? You're crying" Andrew pointed out, concerned for his girlfriend.

"What happened to you two anyway?" Maddie asked. "Dani and Dale came home and told us you two were on your way, but then Clockwork comes and tells us that some ghost came and sent you both to different dimensions"

"Anandlok has the power to freeze time, create alternate realities and at times, travel to alternate dimensions" Clockwork said. "He created the Reality Gauntlet to try and take over the Ghost Zone and Earth, but the Observants and I stopped him and the Observants had taken his ability to travel to alternate dimensions, however it can't stop him from creating and sending others to alternate realities and dimensions. We sent his gauntlet to Earth where we thought it would be safe, but we couldn't predict that someone would find it and write a book about it"

"Freakshow" Dayla said.

Clockwork nodded and continued, "Anandlok was in the hands of the Observants until now. It turns out that the same human who had hired Blizzard, Gaelick and Lazuli to try and take you out, had hired him to attempt to do the same when he managed to escape"

"Whoever this person is, has definitely got some vendetta against you guys" Valerie said.

"How'd you convince the ghost to bring us back Clockwork?" Danny asked.

Clockwork held up the thermos and said with a smirk, "Oh…I can be very persuasive. Don't worry, he'll be going back to the Observants where he belongs"

Danny and Dayla sighed in relief and then told them all about what happened in the dimensions they were sent to. Everyone was shocked, amazed and also horrified after hearing about the dimensions they went to.

"I can't believe you were a racer Danny. You think you'll ever enter the Indy 500 one day?" Sam asked Danny. Danny shrugged and answered as he looked at the picture of him and Chione, "Well you never know. It could happen"

"So what do you think will happen to Andrew, Jazz and Dayla in that dimension you were sent to Dayla?" Dani asked.

Dayla looked down and sighed sadly and answered, "I don't know Dani. Hopefully, their future will be brighter now"

* * *

 _IN DAYLA'S ALTERNATE DIMENSION (3 YEARS LATER)_

22 year old Andrew and Dayla and 24 year old Jazz stood in front of a statue in the middle of the town. It was a statue of Dayla of the other universe, Danny, Dale, Jack, Maddie, Sam, Dani and Valerie. Amity Park around them was finally getting back on its feet as well as the rest of the world, now that they were free of Vlad Plasmius forever. However, they still had a long way to go in order to repair all the damages and horrors that had taken place over the past few years.

"I can't believe it's been three years since me from another dimension had come and helped free the world from Vlad. I will always be grateful to her and…I'm just sorry I couldn't come back. I still can't believe that all this had happened when I was trapped in the Unworld" Dayla said as tears fell from her eyes. "If I had returned sooner, Danny and the others would've been still alive"

Andrew held his now wife close and said, "I know it's been difficult darling, so many horrors have happened and we have lost our friends and our families…but at least we've got each other and I know they wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened. We have to keep moving forward and be strong"

Jazz placed a comforting hand on Dayla's shoulder and added, "For all of them. For our brothers, our sister, our parents and our friends"

Dayla nodded. She looked over near the now flourishing park and saw David and his parents planting flowers and other plants there and then placed a hand on her pregnant stomach and said, "And for the next generation to come"

 _ **THE END**_


	8. The New Ultimate Enemies PART 1

_**THE NEW ULTIMATE ENEMIES PART 1**_

 **AMITY PARK: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

It's now the year 2028 and the world is desolate place, a huge dome ghost shield surrounded the only safe haven that is left on the entire planet; Amity Park. Despite all the destruction that has happened to the world outside the shield, everyone lives their lives and Amity Park has grown into a larger city than it was before with a fair amount of advanced technology and everything.

Everything seemed to be at peace, but not everything lasts forever. Flying through the skies on her hover board was 28 year old Valerie Foley. She looked just like she did in Dan and Day's timeline. As she flew right over Casper High, she waved to a couple of children that called out to her.

Valerie landed at the platform of one of the shield towers and opened the power panel and checked the readings. Everything seemed normal and so she contacted through her watch, her now 28 year old husband Tucker Foley who was wearing a Jamaican hat, his hair was a little bit curlier now, he was missing his right arm which had been replaced by a mechanical one, a blue hoodie shirt over a white long sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Honey, Ghost Shield Tower 9 is 100 percent operational" Valerie reported.

"That's good sweetie. There's just one more tower to check and then…" Tucker began to say when suddenly, Valerie's watch had cut him off and there was nothing but static.

"Tucker? Tucker are you there?" Valerie asked, now a little scared for her husband.

Tucker didn't respond however, a black background appeared and four red eyes had appeared on the screen instead. She then heard a male and a female voice speak on the screen, "Hello Valerie"

"You two traitors again?! I don't care how powerful you both are, neither of you can break through the shield!" Valerie snapped in anger. "My father before he was killed by you two made sure of that"

"That was true, until today that is" The female voice said.

Suddenly Valerie could hear two very loud and powerful Ghostly Wails, however these two seemed more powerful and instead of green energy, Valerie could see the energy was pure black. The energy continued to attack at the shield, people froze as they heard the noise and all the windows on buildings and cars began to break.

Valerie then gasped at the sight of the power levels of the tower dropping and so were the other ones. She took a few steps back and then quickly grabbed her hover board and flew away from the tower before it exploded.

The other towers then exploded and Valerie as well as everyone else watched in horror as they're powerful shield dropped, leaving Amity Park exposed to the evil it now faced. Alarms were blaring and people were running and screaming to get to the emergency underground bunkers.

"Do you like our new Ghostly Wails? It's amazing what tapping into a little dark energy from the Ghost Zone will do you to you" The male voice said.

She suddenly heard something coming towards her and before she could react, she was knocked off her jet sled by a purple ecto blast. She fell and crashed right in front of the Nasty Burger 2, she then looked up and gasped at the sight of her attacker, the Fright Knight.

"You?!" Valerie asked in shock. "But…you were trapped in Walker's jail?!"

"Yes me! Do you honestly think that warden could hold me?! I serve my new masters now!" Fright Knight exclaimed.

He fired another blast, but Valerie acted quickly and summoned her jet sled in which she jumped straight on and started flying away, the blast hit and destroyed the Nasty Burger 2 instead.

"I gotta get to Tucker" Valerie whispered.

The Fright Knight chased after her, sending more blasts at her. She then flew at top speed at the sight of her destination; Fenton Works. Fright Knight then gathered a larger amount of ecto energy and threw it straight at her, she dodged it and the blast blew a hole in the Ops Centre. She flew straight inside and headed straight for the lab where Tucker was at the controls.

"Tucker! The Fright Knight is here, which means they can't be far behind!" Valerie said in panic as she jumped off her sled. "What do we do? What do we…"

She was interrupted by another Ghostly Wail. Tucker then said, "Baby, you need to go! Now! I'll hold them off for as long as I can"

"No! I won't leave without you! You're the only family I have left" Valerie said on the verge of tears.

Tucker smiled sadly at her and said with determination as his arm turned into an ecto blaster, "Okay. We'll face them together, but if it comes to that, I want you to fly as far from here as you can. Promise me"

"I…I promise" Valerie said and then both she and her husband shared a passionate kiss.

Their moment was interrupted when suddenly the floor beneath them cracked and glowed green and suddenly bursting out of the floor was a male and female ghosts. They both had flaming white hair, green skin, red glowing eyes, fangs in their teeth, the male one wore a black and red jumpsuit, the gloves were black and his boots were white and he had a red and black cape along with a DP symbol on his chest, the female one had a red skirt with boots, her shirt was black and short showing her stomach and black gloves, her flaming white was tied back and the pony tail had flown freely behind her red and black cape and she too had a DP symbol on her chest. These two were once known as the ghostly clone twin heroes Dani and Dale Phantom, but now they are known to the world as the evil ghostly twin villains Ella and Dante Phantom.

"Hello Valerie, Tucker…and goodbye" They both said and then fired a blast right at them.

The entire building was destroyed. The scene paused on some sort of screen, it then showed the faces of Ella and Dante Phantom in Clockwork's tower, where two Observants named Justeco and Enecto, Clockwork and Queen Annaya were watching.

"Now do you two understand?" Justeco asked.

"Yes. Dani and Dale Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet" Clockwork said. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Isn't it obvious Clockwork? To save the future, Dani and Dale Phantom must perish. We can't risk this type of timeline to happen again" Enecto said.

Clockwork turned to Annaya and asked, "What do you think your Majesty?"

Annaya thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Clockwork along with Danny and Dayla Phantom had already told me about what happened when they faced their evil future selves and as I recall, they emerged victorious. I believe in their siblings will overcome this and the future we see before us will not come to pass, I will allow Clockwork to handle this one and allow him to make judgement on what needs to be done"

The Observants had left, leaving Clockwork and Annaya alone in the tower. Annaya then saw the frown on Clockwork's face and asked, "Clockwork, there is something you're hiding from the Observants. What is it my friend?"

Clockwork sighed and answered honestly, "My Queen, I have seen many twists and turns and paths on what may happen in the next few days. The one path I see more clearly is that, although I will be involved in this, some things may happen that will not be my doing"

Annaya looked at him confused and then asked, "Are you saying that, someone else will be involved in all of this?"

Clockwork nodded and answered, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be"

Both Annaya and Clockwork looked at the time screen once more, unaware that someone invisible was watching, who then left.

The same female figure that had been trying to destroy Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale smirked underneath her hood and said, "This can work to my advantage"

* * *

 **AMITY PARK: PRESENT DAY**

That morning at Fenton Works, Danny, Jack, Tucker, Maddie, Sam, Andrew and Dayla had finished packing their bags into the Ops Centre.

"We'll only be gone until Saturday. While we're gone, you two along with Valerie, Jazz, Jimmy and Sonya will take care of Amity Park" Danny said.

"Hopefully talking to where these robberies have happened will give us a clue to who's behind it and who hired those ghosts to try and destroy us and send Danny and Dayla to different dimensions to try and have them killed too" Sam said with hope.

"I wish you were coming with us Val" Tucker said a little sadly.

Valerie smiled warmly at him and then gave him a kiss on his cheek which made him perk up and then she said, "Me too, but one of us should stay here in case the team needs some back-up"

"Are you sure you two will be okay?" Dayla asked.

"We'll be fine. We can survive for a couple of days" Dani assured them. Dale nodded and then said, "Besides, we're meeting up with Jimmy and Sonya to head on down to Casper High. Mr Lancer told us that all junior school students were required to come down to the school for some reason"

"I wonder what's going on that they need the junior class during the summer. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Andrew said.

Maddie gave Jazz, Dani and Dale a hug. She then said with a slight frown, "Oh and Dani and Dale, please don't trash the house while we're gone"

Dani and Dale both sighed and said in unison, "We throw a party and set the lawn on fire one time and you just can't let it go can you mum?

"Trust me kids, I once sucked the house into a parallel dimension one time and she won't let me forget it either" Jack whispered to them.

* * *

Dani and Dale sat down with the other students in the auditorium, next to Jimmy and Sonya. Mr Lancer then came onto the stage and began, "Good morning. I'm sorry to interrupt your summer vacation but it was important. As all of you are aware, due to technical malfunctions the CAT's were cancelled last year, now the malfunction has been fixed and they have decided to enact the CAT's this week so we don't have to wait the new semester starts. So this Saturday, all of you who didn't take the CAT's during the previous school year will take them. Remember, try your best, study and do well or you may be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger"

Mr Lancer held up the answer sheet and said, "These aren't just the answers to the test, they're the answers to your future"

He put them in a briefcase and locked it, he then handcuffed the briefcase to his wrist and said with a dead serious tone, "Remember it's your future. Do you want fries with it?"

He then walked off the stage leaving all the students stunned and in shock, especially Dani and Dale. They hoped throughout the week that there wouldn't be any ghost attacks to prevent them from studying.

As they walked out the auditorium, Mr Lancer pulled them aside and said, "Danielle, Dale I understand that this may be a bit of a shock to you and it may be difficult for you two to study since your siblings have left for the week, so by Saturday if you two feel like you aren't ready for the test due to ghost attacks, just let me know and you can take the make-up test the week after"

"Thanks Mr Lancer. We'll let you know but hopefully we'll be fine" Dani said and then they followed their friends out of the school, unware Clockwork and Annaya were watching.

* * *

"It's like history almost repeating itself. Under pressure for some test" Clockwork commented.

"So what are you gonna do Clockwork?" Annaya asked.

"It's time for a test of my own" Clockwork answered as they both watched Dani and Dale study in the kitchen for the test.

* * *

For the next three days, Dani and Dale continued to study in the kitchen. Jazz came up to them and watched them for a second, but she could see the worried faces on them.

"Guys, are you two okay?" Jazz asked.

Both Dani and Dale sighed. Dale then said, "We're both just really worried about this test. We really don't want to fail it since if we do, we may end up flipping burgers for the rest of our life"

"Guys, it'll be okay. I know it might make it difficult because their might be ghost attacks but all you have to do is try your best and you can accomplish anything" Jazz encouraged with a smile as she sat down with them. She then said, "You know, Danny and Dayla also had a hard time with this test"

"Yeah I remember that story. Didn't they almost cheat which could've resulted in them becoming evil?" Dani asked.

Jazz nodded and then said, "Yeah, but they managed to stop their evil selves and since they took they make-up test, they managed to pass this test and I know you two will pass this test because I believe in you two and so does the rest of the family and your friends"

Dani and Dale smiled at Jazz. Jazz then offered, "Want me to help you two study?"

They both smiled and nodded and for the next hour, Jazz began quizzing them. It was almost dinner time when suddenly time froze all around them and Clockwork appeared in the room with an unconscious nine year old ghost boy who's skin was pale white but he sparkled like stars in the night, his hair was black and he had two small purple horns on his head, he wore a black robe which looked like stars on it along with purple pants and boots.

Clockwork pulled out a time medallion and placed it around the boy's neck. The boy woke up and asked in confusion, "Where am I?"

"Amity Park, before you were born" Clockwork answered the boy's question. He pointed to Dani and Dale and continued, "Those two there are part ghost. My employers the Observants believe they are a threat to the world. How about you dance a little dance for us sonny boy?"

The boy suddenly glared at Dani and Dale as he suddenly recognised their names from somewhere. Clockwork disappeared and continued time as he called out, "TIME IN!"

Time continued to move and suddenly Dani and Dale's ghost sense went off and they along with Jazz suddenly gasped to see the boy ghost floating in the middle of the kitchen. Dani and Dale told Jazz, "Go call Valerie!"

Jazz nodded and immediately pulled out her phone as Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms. Dani then asked, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Orion. Son of Nocturne the Ghost of Sleep" The boy answered.

"Nocturne has a son? Since when?" Dani and Dale asked in complete shock.

"And now I shall destroy you with the many faces of everyone's nightmares!" Orion shouted and suddenly started spreading energy all around the room, suddenly shadows began to form and just when Dani and Dale thought it was going to be the worst, the shadows stopped and in front of them now were small knee height clowns.

They looked up at Orion unimpressed. Orion sighed in annoyance and said, "Darn it! I wanted huge scary clowns! Looks like I need more practice.

Dani and Dale didn't want to waste any more time and grabbed Orion together by his arms and phased him intangibly out of Fenton Works, heading towards the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Mr Lancer was sitting at one of the tables eating his dinner when he saw Jimmy and Sonya come by. He smiled and asked, "How's the studying going?"

"Pretty good Mr Lancer. I'm sure we'll do fine" Sonya said with full confidence. "Besides, we're meeting Dani and Dale here for a bit and then we're heading back to their place to do some extra studying there"

"Glad to hear you are taking this test seriously" Mr Lancer said proudly at his students. He then frowned a little and said, "Wish I could say the same for a few of the other students"

Suddenly an ecto blast hit right near Mr Lancer's table, causing him to shout in shock, "ROMEO AND JULIET!"

Jimmy, Sonya and Mr Lancer looked up to see Dani and Dale fighting against Orion above the Nasty Burger. Orion suddenly blasted Dani and Dale right down to the roof, they both turned intangible and phased inside, landing hard on one of the tables.

Orion then entered the fast food restaurant himself. Valerie then arrived on the scene as everyone, including the employees ran right out of the place to get away from the ghost fight.

"You guys okay?" Valerie asked after blasting Orion back a few feet.

"We're fine. Just need to stop this excuse of a dream ghost" Dani answered. He then suddenly got an idea and asked, "Wait a minute! Didn't Danny and Dayla say something about the sauce they use here?"

Dani suddenly got the picture and answered, "I remember. Danny and Dayla once told us that if the nasty sauce gets too hot, then kaboom!"

"Valerie, get outside and tell everyone to get a good distance away from the place" Dale said to Valerie.

"On it" Valerie said and then headed outside to make sure everyone stood back.

Dani picked up one of the sauce packets and flicked it right on Orion's forehead and then both she and Dale said as Dale used his ecto energy to heat the packet, "Hey Orion! This is now your worst nightmare!"

The sauce suddenly bubbled and Dani and Dale turned themselves intangible and braced themselves as the sauce exploded, destroying most of the kitchen except a few stoves and sauce boilers, the force of the blast sent Dani and Dale flying right back out of the restaurant and Dale flew right through Mr Lancer's briefcase as the overweight teacher held it up to shield himself from all the food.

Dani and Dale landed right beside Jimmy and Sonya and then everyone, including Mr Lancer ran for their lives, leaving Dani, Dale, Valerie, Jimmy and Sonya alone at the scene.

Jimmy then asked, "Who was that ghost you guys were fighting?"

"That was Orion. The son of Nocturne" Dani answered.

"Okay. Since when did Nocturne have a son?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know and I don't know what the heck is going on" Dani answered. They all then noticed Clockwork's medallion near them and then Dale said, "But Clockwork might since it looks like this came from him"

"Uh Dale? What's that on your back?" Sonya asked.

Dale looked and noticed there was indeed something on his back, he pulled it off and then wiped the sauce away to see that in his hands was the envelope that contained the answers to the CAT's!

"Oh my gosh! It's the answers to the CAT's!" Dani and Dale answered in complete shock.

* * *

Clockwork and Annaya watched as Dale held the test answers in his hand. Clockwork then said, "Just watch and I have a feeling they'll make the right choice and we'll have nothing to worry about"

* * *

"Dani, Dale, you guys aren't thinking of doing what I think you're gonna do are you?" Valerie asked worried.

"What? No! We're not gonna cheat or peak at the answers" Dani said. "Right Dale?"

"Absolutely. I'll head over to Mr Lancer's place right now and return the test answers" Dale answered.

"Besides, we're not gonna risk the rare chance to have alternate evil future selves" Dani added. "We already learned that there was a possibility of that happening from when we travelled to that alternate timeline"

Valerie smiled in relief and then Dale said, "You guys head on home and I'll head for Mr Lancer's place"

"See you at home bro" Dani said with a smile and then headed off, while Valerie headed in the other direction along with Jimmy and Sonya.

Dale headed for Mr Lancer's place and was about to knock on the front door, but then stopped. He looked down at the test answer packet and began to think in his head, _"I should return the answers. But then I'd be letting go the only chance I have for Dani and I to pass this test? But with what happened to Danny and Dayla….but that couldn't happen again. Could it? No. Just because it happened to Danny and Dayla, does not mean it'll happen to me and Dani. I'm sure she'll see that too once I explain"_

Dale then began to head back to Fenton Works, with the test answers in his hand.

* * *

"Dale has taken the test answers so he and Dani can cheat" Annaya said with concern. "Looks like you were right Clockwork. It really has begun and the ultimate test for them is about to begin"

"Indeed you are right" Clockwork said as he looked at the time screen and watched as Dale returned home and put the answers in his backpack. "We put the answers to the test in their hands and it looks like since Dale made the wrong decision, it won't be long until Dani will agree with her brother with that decision"

Clockwork watched the screens showing what will happen in the future, Dani and Dale facing off another ghost from the future, fighting against their evil selves and their friends and family except for Tucker and Valerie tied to the Nasty Burger boilers as they were slowly heating before an explosion happened.

" _NOOOOOOO!"_ Dani and Dale shouted on the screen.

"Their future is sealed" Clockwork said.

* * *

The next day, Mr Lancer was getting ready to head out when someone had knocked on the front door. He opened the door to reveal an 18 year old girl with pure white hair held back by a black headband and wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Mr Lancer asked.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr Lancer. I'm going to be one of the new students starting in the new school year and I was at the Nasty Burger the other day when it exploded and I noticed that Dani and Dale Fenton were carrying a packet that they said belonged to you and I was just making sure that the ghost boy had returned it to you"

"A packet? I'm not sure I understand" Mr Lancer said in confusion.

"Oh it could be nothing. Goodbye" The girl said and then suddenly ran off, before the teacher could even ask for her name.

Mr Lancer was feeling really confused but then his eyes wondered to his briefcase, he closed the door and sat down in his living room. He unlocked the briefcase and opened it, hoping that the answers to the CAT's would be in there, but he gasped when he found that they weren't in there at all.

He knew Valerie was at the fight the other night and decided to talk to her and then also decided to call Jazz and let her know what was going on, hoping that if Dani and Dale did indeed find the answer packet, they would return it and not use it to cheat on the CAT's.

The girl went around the corner and smirked, "Stage One, complete"

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jimmy and Sonya came over for more studying and to figure out what was going on with that ghost that Dani and Dale had thought. Dani had tried to contact Clockwork but he wasn't currently responding so soon they were going to the Ghost Zone after they had studied more to speak with the time ghost himself.

Dani suddenly noticed the packet in Dale's backpack. She pulled it out and her eyes widened as she saw it was the test answers.

"Dale! I thought you had returned these to Mr Lancer?" Dani asked.

Dale's eyes widened and Jimmy and Sonya looked at Dale in shock as well. Dale then said, "Look I can explain, I was gonna return them but…look what happened with Danny and Dayla when they took this test probably won't happen to us and I really want to pass this test and this is the best way to do it"

"You mean basically cheat?" Sonya asked with a frown.

"I didn't say cheat" Dale corrected.

"You didn't say not cheat" Jimmy pointed out. He then turned to Dani and asked, "You're not gonna look at the answers right Dani?"

Dani was silent and then said, "Well…Dale does make a point. Maybe it won't be the same results and besides if we fill in a few incorrect answers, Mr Lancer won't suspect anything. Besides, I don't want to fail either"

"It's up to you two but I don't think you should" Sonya said. "But just be prepared to face the consequences if you do"

Dani and Dale stared down at the packet and just when Dale was about to open it, he stopped for a moment as both he and his twin sister looked hesitant as if having second thoughts. Suddenly both Dani's and Dale's ghost senses went off and suddenly a shadowy figure with pure red eyes appeared in the room.

Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms and charged at the figure, but suddenly it transformed into a huge lion and swiped them back hard with its tail knocking the twins into the ground hard and then transforming back into the shadowy figure.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?"

"Well before I merged with Bertrand, I was known as Penelope Spectra but now I'm simply known as Shadow Spectre. I have the ability to steal energy from teenagers and transform into many useful weapons" The ghost answered with a sickening grin.

"Spectra and Bertrand together?!" Both Dani and Dale said in complete shock.

"EWE! / YIKES!" Both Jimmy and Sonya said at the same time, also shocked to discover that the two ghosts had merged together.

Dani and Dale both slammed into Shadow Spectre and phased her outside the house, while Jimmy and Sonya ran outside to follow them.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're about to head into something weird?" Jimmy asked.

"When it comes to being part of Team Phantom, everything is weird" Sonya said as they followed Dani and Dale around town as they were being chased by Shadow Spectre throughout the skies.

* * *

"So you're saying Dale could still have the test answers?" Valerie asked Mr Lancer after she and Jazz had arrived to meet with him outside Casper High. "But he said he was heading straight to your place to return them"

"You don't think that they'll use the answers to cheat do you?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know. It must've happened during the incident at the Nasty Burger last night. Dayla and Danny did explain to me what happened during the CAT's and I really hope that Dani and Dale won't make the mistake of cheating" Mr Lancer said.

Jazz then suggested, "Maybe he has taken them to your office or something happened to prevent him from returning them?"

"It's possible, but I'm also giving Dani and Dale the chance to return the answers by the test" Mr Lancer said. He then looked down in concern, "I really don't want to see them cheat and force me to have to fail them and report it"

* * *

Shadow Spectre managed to dodge all the lightning strikes Dale had sent her way behind them, however one of them managed to hit her as they started heading of the Nasty Burger, causing her to fall and crash into the broken kitchen, she growled and got back up and started chasing Dani and Dale once again, unaware that her crash made the stove hit near the boilers which began to heat them up slowly.

Shadow Spectre turned invisible and split herself in two and suddenly Dani and Dale were grabbed unexpectedly and felt their energy completely drain until they were forced to change back into their human forms.

Shadow Spectre laughed as she and her clone turned visible, revealing they were holding the now weak Dani and Dale in their arms. She then said, "That little doesn't work on you two in the future, but I had a feeling that it would work on you two here. You both really are much less powerful than those other two Phantoms I have to deal with daily. They're both the reason I am who I am today.

Before Dani and Dale could say anything, she let go of them and they screamed as they began to fall to the ground heading for their deaths, but Dani concentrated hard and managed to change back into her ghost form, not enough to fly but at least to slow down. She grabbed Dale and landed roughly on the ground before changing back into her human form.

"That was a close one" Dani said as they sat up in pain. Dale then added, "Guess we better not count on careers as professional stunt actors"

"Oh but you two won't have a future when I'm through with you" Shadow Spectre said menacingly as she came up to them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Jimmy and Sonya shouted as they arrived.

They both pulled out ecto blasters and hit Shadow Spectre dead on causing her to fall to the ground and then Jimmy ran up to her and placed a Spectre Deflector around her waist, causing it to shock her hard and fall unconscious as the time medallion hung loose around her neck.

"Thanks guys. That was a close one" Dale said as he and Dani got back up.

They all looked down at Shadow Spectre and Dani said, "Something is definitely going on. It's another one of Clockwork's Time Medallions"

"Let's get this ghost back to Clockwork and find out what's going on" Sonya said.

All of them grabbed onto Shadow Spectre, but before they could react, her Time Medallion fell off and suddenly all of them had disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Valerie and Jazz had arrived back at Fenton Works and entered Dani's room to find the test answers sitting on her desk. Jazz gasped in complete shock, "Mr Lancer was right! They still have the test answers!"

"We have to find them and convince them to hopefully not cheat" Valerie said. She then asked, "Should we call Danny and Dayla?"

"No. Not until we're sure" Jazz answered, hoping that they were wrong.

* * *

All of them reappeared at Clockwork's Tower. Jimmy and Sonya looked around in amazement since this was the first time they had been to Clockwork's Tower ever since they met Dani and Dale. Shadow Spectre had suddenly been sent through a time screen back to her time.

"Wow! This place is amazing" Jimmy said.

"Welcome to Clockwork's Tower guys" Dani said. "Where time is basically everything around here"

"So how'd we get here?" Sonya asked.

"Basically when Shadow Spectre's Time Medallion fell off, because we were lifting her at the time, the medallion had transported us all to his tower" Dale answered.

They all started looking around for Clockwork when Sonya noticed something on one of the time screens and said, "Uh guys, you might want to come take a look at this and something tells me that you Dani and Dale aren't gonna be happy"

Jimmy, Dani and Dale came up and looked at the time screen and saw the horrible scene before them. Ella and Dante Phantom were going around the Future Amity Park, destroying everything in their path, burning buildings, attacking people and using their Dark Ghostly Wails to push back armies and police who had tried to stop them.

Dani's and Dale's eyes widened in complete shock and horror and they almost lost their balance at what they saw. Jimmy and Sonya tried to comfort them but they couldn't pull them out of their shock.

"That's our future? We have evil alternate selves?" Dani asked in complete shock and horror.

"Is this really our future? We'll be those things?" Dale asked also in the same state of shock.

"Guys we can fix this. Remember the future isn't set in stone, there's still time to change" Jimmy said, hoping that would help them.

"Indeed" Clockwork's voice said as he appeared in the room. "There is still time to change, but what you need to change is something I cannot tell you without revealing what will happen"

"The Observants, did they want us destroyed?" Dani asked fearfully.

Clockwork sighed and answered, "The Observants did suggest your destruction, but I will not do it since I know what will happen"

All three of them were unaware that the same girl who had seen Mr Lancer was standing behind one of the pillars, holding four Time Medallions in their hands. She suddenly threw them and the medallions landed on Jimmy's, Dani's, Dale's and Sonya's necks and before they could do anything, the girl suddenly blasted with energy from her hands all four of them into the Future.

Clockwork glared at the girl and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing in my tower?!"

The girl merely smirked and answered before completely disappearing, "Someone you'll meet very soon"

Clockwork growled, but didn't pursue since he knew that it was part of everything that was to come. He turned to the time screen where the four teens were sent and said, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be"

* * *

Dani, Jimmy, Dale and Sonya appeared in the middle of the destroyed town. Sonya then asked, "What the heck happened and who the heck was that girl?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's the one who has been sending those ghosts to attack us recently" Dani answered.

They all looked around as Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms, being prepared to defend themselves and their friends from whatever happens. Jimmy then said with slight fear, "Maybe I should call in sick and skip the CAT"

"How do you think this all happens?" Sonya asked as they began to walk down the broken road.

"I don't know but based on what we saw, I have a good feeling that we are definitely the ones responsible for all of this destructive and chaotic future" Dale answered.

Suddenly Future Valerie and Future Tucker appeared out of the nowhere and shouted, "You got that right ghosts!"

Future Tucker began shooting at Dani with his blaster from his arm and Future Valerie began shooting at Dale with her ecto bazooka. Dani and Dale dodged the blasts and then stood in front of them and then Dani tried to reason with them, "Val! Tucker stop! Listen to us!"

"You can't fool us this time Phantom's! Not after what you two did to my husband!" Future Valerie shouted in anger and then continued to blast at them with Future Tucker until finally Future Valerie managed to trap them both in ecto proof nets.

Both Future Tucker and Valerie aimed their weapons at them and prepared to deliver a final blow, but then Dani and Dale managed to change back into their human forms, causing them stop and look in complete shock.

"Impossible! You…you're not supposed to be able to do that anymore!" Future Tucker said in complete shock.

Jimmy and Sonya then stood in front of Dani and Dale in defence and said, "No! / don't shoot!"

"Jimmy?! Sonya?! This can't be! You can't be alive!" Future Valerie then shouted also in shock.

"Listen! We're from the past" Jimmy said. "Before any of this happened"

"From when?" Future Tucker asked.

"During the summer, before we take the CAT's" Dani answered.

"The CAT! That's the last time we saw Jimmy and Sonya alive" Future Valerie said. Future Tucker then added, "There was a big explosion at the Nasty Burger….You, Sonya, Danny, Dayla, the Fentons, Sam, Andrew, Jazz…."

They both suddenly shouted at Dani and Dale in anger, "And it was both your fault!"

Suddenly Future Tucker and Valerie were blasted away by an ecto blast and floating near them was none other than Ella and Dante Phantom, grinning maliciously at them all.

"Actually that was us" Ella said and then Dante added as he gestured at Dani and Dale, "And you two, eventually"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	9. The New Ultimate Enemies PART 2

_**PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:**_

 _"Now do you two understand?" Justeco asked._

 _"Yes. Dani and Dale Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghosts on the planet" Clockwork said. "What do you want me to do about it?"_

 _"Isn't it obvious Clockwork? To save the future, Dani and Dale Phantom must perish. We can't risk this type of timeline to happen again" Enecto said._

 _Clockwork turned to Annaya and asked, "What do you think your Majesty?"_

 _Annaya thought about it for a moment and then answered, "Clockwork along with Danny and Dayla Phantom had already told me about what happened when they faced their evil future selves and as I recall, they emerged victorious. I believe in their siblings will overcome this and the future we see before us will not come to pass, I will allow Clockwork to handle this one and allow him to make judgement on what needs to be done"_

 _The Observants had left, leaving Clockwork and Annaya alone in the tower. Annaya then saw the frown on Clockwork's face and asked, "Clockwork, there is something you're hiding from the Observants. What is it my friend?"_

 _Clockwork sighed and answered honestly, "My Queen, I have seen many twists and turns and paths on what may happen in the next few days. The one path I see more clearly is that, although I will be involved in this, some things may happen that will not be my doing"_

 _Annaya looked at him confused and then asked, "Are you saying that, someone else will be involved in all of this?"_

 _Clockwork nodded and answered, "Everything is the way it's supposed to be"_

 _Dani and Dale sat down with the other students in the auditorium, next to Jimmy and Sonya. Mr Lancer then came onto the stage and began, "Good morning. I'm sorry to interrupt your summer vacation but it was important. As all of you are aware, due to technical malfunctions the CAT's were cancelled last year, now the malfunction has been fixed and they have decided to enact the CAT's this week so we don't have to wait the new semester starts. So this Saturday, all of you who didn't take the CAT's during the previous school year will take them. Remember, try your best, study and do well or you may be doomed to a career at the Nasty Burger"_

" _Uh Dale? What's that on your back?" Sonya asked._

 _Dale looked and noticed there was indeed something on his back, he pulled it off and then wiped the sauce away to see that in his hands was the envelope that contained the answers to the CAT's!_

" _Oh my gosh! It's the answers to the CAT's!" Dani and Dale answered in complete shock._

 _Dale headed for Mr Lancer's place and was about to knock on the front door, but then stopped. He looked down at the test answer packet and began to think in his head, "I should return the answers. But then I'd be letting go the only chance I have for Dani and I to pass this test? But with what happened to Danny and Dayla….but that couldn't happen again. Could it? No. Just because it happened to Danny and Dayla, does not mean it'll happen to me and Dani. I'm sure she'll see that too once I explain"_

 _Dale then began to head back to Fenton Works, with the test answers in his hand._

 _All three of them were unaware that the same girl who had seen Mr Lancer was standing behind one of the pillars, holding four Time Medallions in their hands. She suddenly threw them and the medallions landed on Jimmy's, Dani's, Dale's and Sonya's necks and before they could do anything, the girl suddenly blasted with energy from her hands all four of them into the Future._

 _Clockwork glared at the girl and demanded, "Who are you and what are you doing in my tower?!"_

 _The girl merely smirked and answered before completely disappearing, "Someone you'll meet very soon"_

" _Jimmy?! Sonya?! This can't be! You can't be alive!" Future Valerie then shouted also in shock._

" _Listen! We're from the past" Jimmy said. "Before any of this happened"_

" _From when?" Future Tucker asked._

" _During the summer, before we take the CAT's" Dani answered._

" _The CAT! That's the last time we saw Jimmy and Sonya alive" Future Valerie said. Future Tucker then added, "There was a big explosion at the Nasty Burger….You, Sonya, Danny, Dayla, the Fentons, Sam, Andrew, Jazz…."_

 _They both suddenly shouted at Dani and Dale in anger, "And it was both your fault!"_

 _Suddenly Future Tucker and Valerie were blasted away by an ecto blast and floating near them was none other than Ella and Dante Phantom, grinning maliciously at them all._

" _Actually that was us" Ella said and then Dante added as he gestured at Dani and Dale, "And you two, eventually"_

* * *

 _ **THE NEW ULTIMATE ENEMIES PART 2**_

Ella and Dante landed in front of the four frightened teenagers and before Jimmy and Sonya could move, Ella had used some of her energy to freeze them and keep them from going anywhere.

"Well, well. If it isn't our old friends Jimmy and Sonya" Ella said with a grin. "How long has it been since we've those faces brother dear?"

"I believe it's been ten years to be exact" Dante answered. "This would be considered a very touching reunion if we still had some humanity left in us"

"But then of course, we surrendered our human halves a long time ago and it was one of the best decisions we've ever made" Ella agreed with her evil twin brother.

" _So it's true! We split our human halves"_ Dani said telepathically to Dale.

" _The question is, what happened that would cause us to make that drastic decision?"_ Dale replied.

Suddenly Dante and Ella were blasted back by a couple of blasts, right into the wall of a building. When the smoke cleared, Dante and Ella looked to see Future Tucker using a knife to cut Dani and Dale from their nets while Future Valerie stood in front of them with her blaster, ready to defend them against the two evil twin half ghost.

Ella and Dante growled at their enemies and charged right for them, phasing into the ground as they avoided more of Future Valerie's blasts and before Future Tucker could fully free Dani and Dale, he was grabbed by Dante and Future Valerie was grabbed by Ella who crushed her blaster in her own hand as she held Valerie by her throat.

Both Dante and Ella punched both Future Valerie and Tucker hard in their faces, sending them back a few feet. Dante and Ella landed in front of them and picked them both up.

"You know, my sister and I should let the two of you live out of respect for our past" Dante said. Ella then finished, "But that's not how we work and we've allowed you two to live long enough"

Suddenly they both threw Future Tucker and Valerie straight at a building that was on the verge of collapsing, Dani and Dale broke out of their nets and flew straight for them, catching them both and turning them intangible and phasing them right through the building as it fell, they came out from the other side and landed roughly on the ground.

Both Future Tucker and Valerie groaned as Dani and Dale moved them to a makeshift shelter. Dale then said, "You both should be safe here until you're strong enough to move"

"Thanks guys. You guys really are from the past aren't you?" Future Valerie asked them.

Dani and Dale both nodded and then Future Tucker said, "Listen, you need to get back to your timeline. Stop this from happening"

"But how? We don't even know what caused this?" Dani asked.

"All we can tell you is this, it all began with the CAT's" Future Valerie said before collapsing unconscious.

* * *

Future Tucker held his wife close and said, "You two better go get your friends and get out of here before Ella and Dante destroy them"

* * *

Ella walked up to Jimmy and smirked, she then lightly touched his cheek and said, "I remember all the times we spent together. Kind of makes me sick"

"And Sonya, I remember the day you died along with our family and our other friends and Mr Lancer, it was definitely a glorious day" Dante said sharing the same grin as his twin sister.

Suddenly, two tornadoes swept up Ella and Dante and sent then straight into a couple of cars, causing Ella to lose control of her energy that was holding Jimmy and Sonya still. Some vines then wrapped them up tightly and held them still.

"Guys run for it! We'll hold them off and catch up with ya, just get away from here now!" Dani shouted as she continued her hold on Dante and Ella.

Jimmy and Sonya immediately began to make a run for it, but an eerie voice said behind Dani and Dale, "Oh, but there's nowhere for them to run to"

Suddenly two sets of hands grabbed Dani and Dale, they both looked up and gasped to see Dante and Ella holding onto them, they both looked and watched as the Dante and Ella that Dani had wrapped up in her vines disappeared.

Dante and Ella suddenly took a deep breath and their eyes went pupiless black as they released their Dark Ghostly Wails straight at the half destroyed Fenton Works building, the debris and the large roof began to fall and all Dani and Dale could hear as they struggled to get out of Dante and Ella's grip was Jimmy and Sonya's screams as smoke and debris covered the area.

Dani and Dale suddenly began to scream as Dante and Ella sent electrifying dark energy right through their bodies, forcing them to lose their energy and change back into their human forms and then without giving them time to recover, Dante and Ella threw them right over to where Fenton Works once stood.

Dani and Dale sat up weakly and began looking around frantically for Jimmy and Sonya, hoping that they were okay. Their prayers were answered when they saw two Time Medallions on the ground and instantly recognised them from the ones Jimmy and Sonya were wearing.

"Thank goodness! They took off their Time Medallions, which means they got transported back to our time and that they're alive" Dani said. Dale breathed in relief and said, "Thank god! I thought they were goners for a moment. We better get back to our own time then and make sure none of this happens"

Before Dani and Dale could remove their own medallions however, Dante grabbed them and pinned them to the ground and said, "Neither of you are going anywhere and just to make sure of that, we're gonna use a little trick that our old siblings may have told you about"

Ella grabbed Dani and Dante's Time Medallions and made them intangible, she then phased them into Dani and Dale's chest, causing them to scream in pain, as they fell unconscious, all they could see was Dante and Ella's grinning faces.

* * *

 _ **AMITY PARK: PRESENT TIME**_

Valerie and Jazz continued to drive around in Valerie's car, looking for Dani and Dale to try and talk them out of cheating on the CAT's. Valerie pulled over in front of the Nasty Burger and said, "Hopefully they're around here, or if we can find Jimmy and Sonya, we'll find Dani and Dale"

Jimmy and Sonya suddenly appeared right at the dumpsters behind the Nasty Burger. They both then sighed and then Jimmy said, "That was too close! Good thing you ripped the Time Medallions off our necks before we were crushed by that rubble"

"Yeah but we still have a problem. Dani and Dale are still stuck in the future fighting their evil older selves and not only that, we need to figure out what causes that horrible future" Sonya said.

"Jimmy, Sonya have you guys seen Dani or Dale? We need to talk to them" Jazz asked as she and Valerie walked up to them.

"We know that Dale kept the test answers to the CAT's and that he and Dani are going to cheat" Valerie said.

"But guys, you don't understand. Dani and Dale weren't going to…" Sonya tried to say but Jazz cut her off, "Look guys. Please just tell Dani and Dale that we want to talk to them tonight and if we don't, we will be talking to the others and Mr Lancer tomorrow"

Without another word, Valerie and Jazz left and headed back to Fenton Works. Sonya then said, "Mr Lancer knows that Dani and Dale have the test answers? How?"

"I don't know, but they're both definitely in trouble now" Jimmy answered with concern for his two friends.

Sonya's eyes suddenly widened in realisation and said, "Wait! That's it! Dani and Dale cheating on the CAT's leads to that horrible future and somehow, we die during this time"

"Okay, this is a serious case of déjà vu. Danny and Dayla tell us their story of the CAT's and it's just like what's happening now" Jimmy said. "Dani and Dale get caught cheating on a test and we pay for it with our lives"

* * *

 _ **AMITY PARK: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

Dani and Dale groaned as they woke up, they tried to move their arms but found they were tied up with ropes made from dark energy. They looked around the environment around them and both their eyes widened as they saw a tombstone, with statues of Danny, Dayla, Sam, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Sonya, Jimmy and Jazz.

"Gone but not forgotten" Dani and Dale read the inscription. They both then turned to see that Mr Lancer's grave was right next to theirs but this time, it said _Mr Lancer, a good teacher / vice principle._

"This must've been where it happened" Dani said as they stood up on their feet.

"Then where's the Nasty Burger?" Dale asked.

Both of them suddenly heard chuckling and turned to see Dante and Ella emerge from the ruins what used to be the Nasty Burger. Ella then said, "It's strange how repeating the same mistake our siblings almost made and one massive fireball of highly combustible condiments can ruin your whole future"

Dante and Ella walked up to them and just continued to grin at their younger selves. Dante then said, "I guess it's true what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"What are you talking about?" Dale asked, both he and Dani felt confused by his statement.

"He's talking about Vlad Masters" Ella answered. "I remember when those times where we wondered if we were still Vlad's puppets, that no matter what we did, Vlad would always influence our choices and that there was always an evil spark inside ourselves and you know what? There was"

"NO THERE'S NOT!" Dani and Dale shouted defiantly.

"Just face reality kids, we were always destined to become evil and we'll make sure you embrace your wonderful future" Dante said. "And besides Ella has fused those Time Medallions inside of you"

"Intangible and unreachable whether you two are or humans, which will prevent you from going back in time" Ella finished as she opened a portal behind them.

"It won't matter if we go back in time or not. We'll stop this from happening and we'll never turn into you!" Dani shouted in defiance and determination. Dale nodded and added, "You got that right sis! We're not gonna turn into your creeps!"

"Of course you will" Dante and Ella said as they transformed to make themselves look like Dani and Dale. "It's only a matter of time"

Before Dani or Dale could say anything, Dante and Ella grabbed them by their ropes and without wasting any more time, they threw them both into the Ghost Zone.

"Well brother, shall we go secure our future?" Ella asked as she held up a Time Medallion in her hand. Dante grinned and held up his own one and suddenly, both of them were then transported behind the Nasty Burger back in the year 2018, unaware that Future Tucker had seen them throw the real Dani and Dale into the Ghost Zone and went straight into the portal.

* * *

"Clockwork! This is getting out of hand! We need to destroy Dani and Dale Phantom now before it's too late" Justeco said with urgency.

"There is still time for the future to change" Clockwork merely said.

"My Queen, I plead with you to order Clockwork to destroy the clones. They will merely turn out to be like the one who created them as we have always feared and…." Justeco said to Annaya who suddenly raised her hand and motioned for him to be silent.

"Justeco, is that what you really think of Dani and Dale Phantom? That they will merely turn out to be like Vlad Masters? I have seen the good in them. They are not like Vlad at all. I have seen them fight and have seen many of their other battles, including their recent one at the start of the summer in that other dimension. They have nothing but the pure goodness in their hearts just like their older siblings Danny and Dayla Phantom. I know they will rise to the challenge and defeat the evil that threatens their future and their loved ones" Annaya said with confidence in Dani and Dale.

Clockwork smiled proudly at the Queen as she continued, "Vlad Masters may have created them but they are nothing like them, because they understand honour, truth, justice, courage and love"

Justeco was silent and then said, "I understand your Majesty. Forgive me"

"There's nothing to forgive. We are all concerned about the future of both worlds" Annaya said with a smile. "But I believe in them"

Justeco nodded and they continued to watch as Dante and Ella walked to the side of the Nasty Burger, still disguised as Danny and Dale.

* * *

 _ **AMITY PARK: PRESENT TIME**_

"Everything is going to plan so far. Once they are destroyed, my revenge will be complete" The same girl who spoke to Mr Lancer said as she looked at Dante and Ella from around the corner, before running off.

Dante and Ella looked inside the Nasty Burger and continued to smile as they saw that the sauce boilers were still slowly heating. They both then suddenly heard two happy voices behind them, "Guys!"

Dante and Ella turned to see Jimmy and Sonya coming towards them with relieved smiles on their faces, it was a relief for them since they couldn't tell that who they were really now hugging was Dante and Ella disguising themselves as their younger selves.

"We're so glad you made it back" Sonya said. Jimmy then asked, "So did you two defeat those creepy alternate versions of yourselves?"

Ella and Dante both discreetly frowned at the creepy comment, but shrugged it off and merely smiled at their past friends. Ella then said, "Absolutely. We both managed to beat our future selves pretty easily. They won't be bothering us no more"

"That's good. Should we stop the Nasty Burger from blowing up then?" Jimmy then asked.

"Oh we've already done it. This place isn't blowing up any time soon. Now since tomorrow's the test, how about another study session and then some video games?" Dante suggested.

"We're in" Jimmy and Sonya said in unison, unaware of the danger they were in.

* * *

 _ **THE GHOST ZONE: 10 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

Dani and Dale were floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone, struggling to get themselves out of their binds.

"We have to get out of these and stop our future selves!" Dani said as she tried to break her ropes.

They both changed into their ghost forms in hopes to phase out of their binds, but to no avail. Their evil future selves have proven to be a lot stronger than Danny and Dayla's evil future selves and their binds were made from negative ghost energy, more powerful than regular ghost energy.

They suddenly heard a deep chuckle behind them and turned to see a very familiar looking ghost. Their eyes completely widened in shock as they recognised the ghost as Skulker. Future Skulker now had a longer beard and flaming green hair, one of his eyes was now completely sewn closed indicating he had lost it at one point and his right hand now a long sharp black hook and he now wore dark purple shirt with black pants and boots. He was sitting on a green motorcycle with a purple seat and a white skull on the front.

"Well, well, well. Most of us were planning on taking the fight to you two, but here you whelps are. Now there's no need for me to track you down and hunt you both" Future Skulker said with a malicious grin.

"S-skulker?!" Dani and Dale both shouted in shock.

"Prepare to die whelps!" Skulker roared in anger and then suddenly, the skull from his motor cycle shot read beams from its eyes and hit Dani and Dale dead on and sent them floating backwards until they bumped into something.

They both looked behind to see Lunch Lady, only now she was skinner and more muscular, her right eye now had a long scar that went all the way down to her neck, her lunch serving uniform was all ripped at the bottom, wearing leggings and black boots and on her belt was different types of sharp, deadly kitchen knives.

"Lunch Lady?! Uh…you look…." Dale began to comment nervously but then Future Lunch Lady cut him off, "Horrible that you not only stole my ability to control food, destroyed my husband leaving my child without a father and left me blind in right eye from your sharp dark ghost energy?!"

"I was gonna say skinnier but uh…" Dale began to say but she cut him off as she grabbed Dani and Dale by their hairs, making them wince in pain before she let go and punched them right in their stomachs, sending them straight into the middle.

Dani and Dale looked around to find them now surrounded by not only Future Skulker and Lunch Lady, but by also Orion, Shadow Spectre and a few ragged and scarred looking Observants.

"You two are going to pay for everything you have done here" One of the Observants said.

"No wait! / Please stop! / No!" Dani and Dale pleaded but the ghosts began their assault on the two teens

* * *

 _ **AMITY PARK: PRESENT TIME**_

Dante and Ella still disguised as their younger selves, entered Dante's bedroom. They couldn't help but look around at first Dani's bedroom and now Dante's bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and Jazz and Valerie entered inside, Jazz holding Dante's school bag in her hands.

"Guys, we need to talk" Jazz said as she and Valerie stood in front of them.

"What is it guys? We're kind of busy" Dante said crossing his arms.

"Busy what? Cheating?" Valerie said as she pulled the test answers out of the bag. "I thought you were going to return them Dale and not only have you not done that, you also convinced Dani to cheat as well"

"Don't you guys understand that this is wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Look guys, we really don't expect you guys to understand. So what if we destroy our future? It's not like we'll get caught" Ella said as she grabbed both the bag and the test answers.

Jazz and Valerie frowned. Jazz then softened and said, "Guys please. This isn't the way. Don't almost make the same mistake Danny and Dayla made. You guys are so much better than that"

For the slightest moment, Dante's and Ella's eyes softened slightly as Valerie continued, "I know that in your hearts, you guys don't want to do this and I know that this isn't the Dani and Dale that we know"

Both Dante and Ella smirked as they both said, "You know what Valerie? You're absolutely right"

They both suddenly changed into their normal selves, revealing that they were disguising as Dani and Dale the whole time. Jazz's and Valerie's eyes widened in complete shock as they stood back and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT DANI AND DALE!"

"Well we were, but we both grew out of it. The Dani and Dale you two know are floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone ten years into the future" Dante said.

"They'll both get escape and then they're gonna kick your ghostly butts!" Valerie said defiantly.

"And how are they gonna do that?" Ella asked with a smirk. "The Fenton Portal? We destroyed it. Vlad Master's old portal? We destroyed that one too. The Infinity Map? The one that the future Valerie and Tucker has? As soon as we find it, that's going to be destroyed as well"

"Or you two? No" Dante continued. "You can't stop us from cheating on the CAT's and ensuring our future"

Dante and Ella both suddenly zapped both Valerie and Jazz with their dark energy until they both fell unconscious. The evil ghosts then changed back into their younger disguises and laughed evilly into the air for their plan so far was working.

* * *

The next morning, Jazz and Valerie both woke up screaming as they woke up. They found themselves both in Jazz's room. Jazz was in her bed while Valerie was on a blow up mattress on the floor of the room.

They looked around in confusion until Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla came into the bedroom, after Jack kicked the door down.

"What's wrong girls? Are you both okay?" Jack asked in concern.

"We're in bed? Alive?" Jazz and Valerie asked in unison.

"Of course you are" Maddie answered with a warm smile. "We got home pretty late last night and Dani and Dale explained what was going on and how you two fell asleep while helping them study for the CAT's and so we tucked you in Jazz and set up a bed for Valerie"

"They both even woke up bright and early so they wouldn't be late for the CAT's" Danny said.

"Oh no! The test!" Valerie and Jazz shouted in shock and then jumped out of the beds.

Jazz then shouted, "We have to get to Casper High right now and stop them!"

"Guys! What's going on?" Dayla asked now concerned about their behaviour.

"They're not Dani and Dale! They're their evil future selves in disguise!" Valerie and Jazz shouted in unison.

"WHAT?!" Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla all shouted, now sharing the same shock over what they just heard.

"Perhaps it's best if you start at the beginning" Maddie suggested.

Jazz and Valerie calmed down and began to tell them everything. It was a good twenty minutes and finally they reached up to the end of telling them everything that has happened in the past few days.

Danny and Dayla remembered that the Dani and Danny from that alternate dimension had told them and Dani and Dale that there was a possibility that they would have evil future selves, but they never thought it would actually happen.

"What are we gonna do?" Jack asked Danny and Dayla.

"We have to be prepared for whatever happens and hopefully, Dani and Dale will figure out a way to get back here to the present" Danny said. "In the meantime, we'll just have to handle this Dante and Ella ourselves"

"Jazz, you call Mr Lancer and let him know what's going on and tell him to keep an eye on Dante and Ella" Dayla said. "And then, get him to set up a meeting with them at the Nasty Burger tonight, making them believe that their plan is working and then we'll spring the trap and try and take them down or at least keep them contained until Dani and Dale get back.

Jazz immediately got on the phone and called Mr Lancer, while everyone Danny and Dayla got the others and they all began to prepare to fight against Dante and Ella

* * *

Mr Lancer answered his phone in his office while the students headed towards the classrooms to take the CAT's.

"Miss Fenton? What is it?...What?!..I see…What do I do?...I understand…Okay…I'll call you as soon as the they finish" Mr Lancer said over the phone and then headed over to the classroom to begin the CAT's.

* * *

 _ **THE GHOST ZONE: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

Dani and Dale continued to scream as they were being beat up by the future versions of some of their enemies. Both of them had cuts on their arms and legs from Future Lunch Lady's knives, bruises from all the blasts they were hit.

"Please stop it!" Dani pleaded as they both floated weakly in front of them. Dale then said, "We didn't do all this to you guys! It wasn't us!"

"Oh stop your begging! You're both responsible for all the horrible that happened to your world and ours!" Future Skulker said in anger.

"You destroyed Queen Annaya, once again leaving the Ghost Zone without a ruler!" The Observant said.

"You're both responsible for the horrible things that happened to everyone you two have ever had contact with" Shadow Spectre then added.

"Your family, your friends and most importantly us and the fate of our world as well" Lunch Lady then added.

"But we didn't do any of that! We wouldn't do any of that!" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

"Of course you will! After all, you both were created by Vlad Plasmius" Orion said. "That makes you evil just like he was"

"That's not true!" Dani and Dale shouted.

They all then prepared to attack Dani and Dale once again until something inside them snapped and they both shouted, "STOP! NO MOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As soon as they released their screams, their screams turned into Ghostly Wails but this time just like Danny and Dayla's, their energy emitted pure white energy instead of green. The energy was so strong that it blew all the future versions of their enemies away from them and released them from their binds. Unable to hold it any longer, they transformed back into their human halves and fell unconscious as they stopped their wails, the last thing they saw was Future Tucker grabbing them and pulling out a scroll before falling fully unconscious.

* * *

 _ **CASPER HIGH: PRESENT TIME**_

Mr Lancer walked up and down checking on the students as they worked on their tests. As soon as Dante and Ella saw Mr Lancer wasn't looking, they pulled out the test answers and began to cheat. Jimmy and Sonya both noticed them and their eyes widened in shock.

"Guys don't! If you two cheat on the test we…" Jimmy tried to whisper to them but was cut off when Mr Lancer asked, "Mr Olsen, Mr and Miss Fenton, is there a problem?"

Dante and Ella said nothing at first and then simply smiled as they both answered, "No problem at all"

With that, they both continued to cheat on the test, smirking as they believed their plan was working and they were sealing their future, but were unaware that Mr Lancer knew what was going on.

* * *

 _ **AMITY PARK: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

Dani and Dale groaned as they woke up and found themselves in an underground laboratory / facility of some sort. They sat up from their makeshift beds and saw Future Tucker coming towards them with hot cups of tea and handing them to them.

"I'm glad you're both awake. As soon as you finish your tea, I'll help you get back to your time" Future Tucker said.

"How's Valerie?" Dani asked. Dale then asked, "And what is this place?"

Future Tucker pointed over to where Future Valerie was sleeping in a bed, she had bandages all over her arms and everything and answered, "Valerie is resting and recovering from her injuries"

He then gestured all around them and continued, "And this is the Fenton Bunker. When we went to that alternate dimension and Older Danny told us about the Fenton Bunker, I got inspired and before Danny and Dayla died, we were planning to suggest it to Jack and Maddie to build, but after the accident and over the past ten years, Valerie and I built it and it's not only here, it stretches for miles and connects to other emergency bunkers we made for the citizens of Amity Park in case the shield had ever failed. We'd never thought it would happen. I went to the Ghost Zone to help you guys and when you guys fell unconscious after using your wails, I used the Infi-Map to get us out through a natural portal"

"Tucker, how'd did this happen? Please tell us. We need to know" Dani asked.

Future Tucker sighed and began to tell them what happened ten years ago, "Mr Lancer had caught you both cheating on the CAT's and when he called Jack, Maddie, Danny, Dayla and Jazz and they met him at the Nasty Burger about it, that's when Andrew along with Sam, Jimmy and Sonya arrived. They tried to convince Mr Lancer to give you two another chance, but the Nasty Burger exploded because the sauce became overheated from a ghost fight you two had. Valerie and I were out that night when it happened and when we discovered what happened in the morning, we both immediately rushed over to the hospital and found you both grieving over the loss of your friends and family"

"My parents then took you both in, but no matter how much Valerie and I tried to comfort and help you both, you two couldn't escape your misery and so, you went to Vlad's old laboratory and managed to find a pair of advanced ghost gauntlets that he had been building before the Disasteroid. All you both wanted was to make the hurt go away and believed that if you both no longer had your ghost halves, you both wouldn't turn out to be evil" Future Tucker continued as he remembered what happened. "Valerie and I tried to stop you, but we were too late. First you Dani had ripped Dale's ghost half out and then his ghost half ripped yours out. Because your ghost halves were so full of anger, sorrow and loss, they went inside the old portal and switched it on, unware that the ecto filtrator was filled with negative ghost energy and when the portal zapped your ghost halves, the negative ghost energy had overwhelmed you both and made you two in the monsters you had encountered today"

Dani and Dale were in complete shock. They couldn't believe what they heard. Because they had cheated on the CAT's believing that what happened to Danny and Dayla wouldn't happen to them, only to discover that it did happen.

"So…what happened to our human selves?" Dale asked, a little nervous about the answer.

Tucker looked down at his mechanical arm and said, "I tried to stop you but I was too late and I not only paid the price but….let's just say some things are better left unsaid"

"Tucker…we're so sorry. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I…I should have returned those answers as soon as I had them in my hands" Dale said. Dani then said as she looked down, "It's my fault too. I should've persisted in returning the answers"

Future Tucker placed his hands on their shoulders and said, "If there's one thing I learned from being friends with you guys is that it's never too late. If there's hope to change this horrible future, then I' going to take it. Are you two?"

Dani and Dale looked at Tucker in determination and nodded as they changed into their ghost forms. Dani then asked as she remembered Danny telling her something from their story of when they faced their future selves, "Tucker, is there any chance you have those ghost gauntlets that our future selves used?"

* * *

 _ **CASPER HIGH: PRESENT TIME**_

Dante and Ella placed their test booklets in front of Mr Lancer on his desk with smiles on their faces. Mr Lancer simply asked, "Finished so soon Mr and Miss Fenton?"

"Is that a problem sir?" Dante and Ella asked.

"How should I know? I don't have all the answers. Do you?" Mr Lancer asked.

Dante and Ella merely smirked and headed out of the classroom and away from the school, heading back to Fenton Works. Mr Lancer picked up his phone and dialled Maddie and said as soon as she answered, "Mrs Fenton? It's Mr Lancer. They have left the building and are heading back to Fenton Works. I'll see you soon at the Nasty Burger at 5 o'clock...no they don't suspect that we're on to them"

He was unaware that Dante and Ella's invisible duplicates had watched the teacher speak on the phone and grinned as they headed back to their originals.

* * *

 _ **FENTON GHOST BUNKER: TEN YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**_

"So Dante and Ella did the same thing that Danny's and Dayla's future selves did to them? Phase the Time Medallions inside you in order to keep you both here in this time period?" Future Tucker asked as he put on the ghost gauntlets.

"Exactly and we can't reach them, but just Danny and Dayla, if those gauntlets could be used to reach in and rip out our humanity which still sounds really gross, you can use them to get the medallions out of us too" Dani answered. Dale then added, "That way we'll pop back to our time period and stop our evil future selves once and for all"

Future Tucker nodded and turned on the ghost gauntlets and activated the sharp claws. He then asked, "Are you two ready?"

Dani and Dale took deep breaths and then nodded. Tucker nodded and then began, all that could be heard from the bunker was Dani's and Dale's screams and a bright light shining from the lab.

* * *

 _ **THE NASTY BURGER: PRESENT TIME**_

Mr Lancer stood ready as Maddie, Jack, Danny, Dayla, Dante and Ella arrived at the Nasty Burger in the RV. Jazz had informed Jimmy and Sonya and they were both aware of what was going on and knew what to do.

"Mr Lancer sounded pretty urgent on the phone" Maddie said, keeping up the act. "Dani, Dale is something wrong?"

"Not yet" Dante and Ella answered in unison as they saw the Nasty Burger sauce boilers getting hotter and hotter.

They all came out of the RV and stood in front of Mr Lancer as he said, "Mr and Mrs Fenton, Danny and Dayla, Danielle and Dale, this is the Nasty Burger. When people fail, this is where they end up. Whether they fail because they don't study or because they cheated"

Jack, Maddie, Danny and Dayla both faked their shock as Jack asked, "Danielle, Dale is this true?"

"Did you guys cheat?" Maddie then asked.

"Haven't you guys learned anything from what we told you?" Danny and Dayla both then asked in unison.

"You have to get out of here now!" Sonya shouted as she and Jimmy entered the scene. Jimmy then shouted, pretending to be in panic, "The Nasty Burger is gonna blow and we're three feet from it"

"Pride and Prejudice people! What's going on here?" Mr Lancer asked, pretending to be confused.

"Oh we know what's going on. NOW!" Dayla shouted and suddenly, Jazz came out wearing the Fenton Peeler suit and hit Dante and Ella dead on, causing their disguise to be torn apart and revealing their true selves.

"Sam, Andrew, Tucker now!" Danny and Dayla shouted as they changed into their ghost forms.

Sam, Andrew and Tucker all came out and blasted Dante and Ella with their Fenton wrist rays dead on causing them to scream in pain, Valerie then hit them with a couple of her ecto grenades and then Jack wrapped ecto rope around and tied them tight and then Maddie aimed her Fenton Bazooka at them.

"Great job guys. That was easier than I thought it was gonna be" Danny said. Sam then asked, "Is it just me or did that seem just a bit too easy"

"Sam makes a good point guys. If these guys are just as strong as your future selves were, then shouldn't this been a little bit harder?" Andrew then asked.

"You're not saying they knew about this trap are you?" Tucker asked.

"I believe that's exactly what they were saying you techno geek" Two voices suddenly spoke and suddenly, Dante and Ella disappeared right in front of them and before most of them knew it, Jazz, Jimmy, Sonya, Jack, Maddie, Andrew and Sam were hit by red and black energy and sent right at the boilers, binding them there and keeping them from moving or escaping.

Dante and Ella then appeared floating right in front of them laughing. Ella then said to them all, "You really expected us to not fall for that?"

"We both knew this wouldn't be like when Danny and Dayla faced their own evil selves and we allowed our duplicates to trick you all, making you believe we didn't suspect a thing while we waited for the right time to strike" Dante finished.

"Oh boy! This is so not good!" Tucker said as he kept his wrist ray aimed at them.

"Release our friends and family right now!" Danny and Dayla demanded as they kept their hands ready to shoot them down.

"Actually, nobody is getting released or going anywhere. It's about time for you to be blown everywhere" Both Dante and Ella both said and suddenly Tucker, Jazz and Valerie were grabbed by Dante and Ella's ecto energy and thrown and tied with the others to the Nasty Burgers.

"Without you Valerie and Tucker to interfere with us in the future, we'll be able to conquer the entire world" Dante and Ella both said with evil grins.

Danny and Dayla then charged right for them and used their Phantom Tornadoes, trapping them inside and spinning them around and around and hitting them with their energy. They both stopped and thought they managed to bring them down, but when the smoke cleared, Dante and Ella weren't there.

"Nice try guys" Dante and Ella said as they reappeared in front of them with not even a scratch on them, causing them to look in shock. "But our future, we're inevitable"

Before Danny and Dayla could do anything, another two duplicates of Dante and Ella appeared from behind them and zapped them both, making them scream in pain and change into their human forms, the real Dante and Ella then sent them straight to the Nasty Burger boilers and tied them with the others.

Dante and Ella both laughed in victory and were about to set the boilers off early when suddenly they heard, "HEY OLD PEOPLE!"

They both turned and both of them looked in shock as Dani and Dale came charging at them in their ghost forms shouting with smirks, "Ready for a blast from your past!"

They punched Dante and Ella right in their faces and sent them flying away from them. Dani and Dale then turned to the others and said together, "Don't worry everyone. We won't turn into that, ever! We promise"

"Now let's get you guys out of here before this place blows to kingdom come" Dani said, but just before they were about to release the others, Dante and Ella grabbed them by their energy and held them up close to their faces, gripping them by their suit collars.

"What? Are you guys gonna waste us?" Dani asked with a glare. Dale then added giving them a glare as well, "Then what happens to you two?"

"You two don't get it do you?" Dante asked. "We're still here. We still exist. That means you two will still turn into us"

"And anyway, just like before we don't have to waste you two. We just have to run out the clock until your entire life falls apart and since Tucker and Valerie will be destroyed, there won't be any ghost shield to protect this pathetic town and we'll take over the whole world" Ella then said before she and Dante punched their younger selves in their faced and sent them crashing right into a brick wall.

Dani and Dale both quickly recovered as Dante and Ella began to charge at them, with dark ghost energy in their hands. Dani and Dale flew down and phased into the ground, they came back up behind their evil selves and then Dani sent vines straight at them and wrapped them up, she then concentrated and suddenly red flowers grew on the vines and began to glow, causing Dante and Ella to scream in pure agony.

"Took me a while to learn this, but it turns thanks to my new plant powers, I can grow Blood Blossoms and not feel the effects on me as long as I'm the one in control!" Dani said as she continued to concentrate.

Dale then flew up and as soon as Dani released them, Dale snapped on a couple of Spectre Deflector belts around their wastes causing them scream as they were electrocuted even more. Dale then summoned to medium sized tornados and added electricity to them, sweeping their evil selves inside and throwing them right into a fuel truck.

Because the lightning hit the fuel inside, the truck exploded, Dani quickly formed a shield around her and her twin brother to protect them from the explosion. They both landed on the ground and began to head back to the Nasty Burger to release the others.

Dante and Ella suddenly emerged from the flames, now really mad as they ripped the Spectre Deflectors off themselves. They both then grabbed their younger selves and shoved them to the ground and circled around them.

"Your time is up you two. It's been up for ten years" Dante and Ella both said as they both duplicated one each.

Without further delay, Dante, Ella and their duplicates kicked, punched and blasted their younger selves until the fell to the ground, barely able to stand and very weak.

"What makes you two think you can change what is to come?" Dante and Ella both asked as they called back their duplicates. "What makes you two think you can change our past?"

"Because we promised our family that we wouldn't turn into you" Dani and Ella both answered as they weakly got back up.

"Just face the truth, you two were always meant to become evil" Dante and Ella both said after laughing at their answer.

"That's not true!" Dayla shouted. "You guys are not evil! And you never will be!"

"Dayla's right! You can make your own destiny and you can change the future!" Danny added.

"SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE!" Mr Lancer shouted.

"We….we….we…we are Dani and Dale Fenton! Son and daughter to Jack and Maddie and brother and sister to Danny, Dayla and Jazz Fenton and we are not….EVIL!" Dani and Dale both screamed as their Ghostly Wails activated and once again, their wails were made of pure white energy and hit Dante and Ella dead on, causing them to scream in pain as they were hit and sent right down the road.

They both groaned and said in fear, "Not possible! Their wails are so much stronger than ours!"

"Looks like, the future isn't as set as stone as you both think it is" Dani and Dale both said as they landed in front of them and then released another Ghostly Wail of pure white energy, hitting their evil selves once again and sending them crashing into an old house which immediately fell right on top of them.

Dani and Dale stopped their wails and panted, feeling a little weak from using that much energy. They both then watched as Dante and Ella emerged from the rubble but remained on their knees, not having the energy to get up. Their suits were damaged and they had cuts and bruises everywhere.

Dante and Ella groaned as they weakly put their heads up, looking up at their younger selves who were panting from the lack of energy. Dante then growled, "Go ahead. Trap us in those infernal thermoses of yours. Just like your siblings did"

"Not this time" Dani and Dale both said in unison and suddenly phased their hands into Dante's and Ella's chests and pulled out their Time Medallions that they had fused within themselves in order to stay in the year 2018.

Dante's and Ella's eyes widened and began to scream as they began to fade from the timeline but not before shouting last words, "WE MAY BE TOO WEAK TO STOP OUR FATES, BUT YOU'RE BOTH TOO LATE TO SAVE THEM!"

With one final scream of anger, Dante and Ella Phantom had disappeared completely. Dani and Dale smiled in victory as they were changed back into their human forms. They both suddenly heard the others shout, "GUYS! HELP!"

They both turned and remembered the others were still trapped at the boilers and it was about to explode. They both began to run towards their family, they tried to change back into their ghost forms but found they couldn't. The fight had drained them of their energy!

"WE CAN'T GO GHOST!" Dani and Dale shouted but continued to run in hopes of saving them but suddenly….

BOOOM! The Nasty Burger exploded and just as Dani and Dale were flung backwards, time had stopped. Clockwork appeared and placed two Time Medallions around Dani and Dale's necks allowing them to move.

They both panicked for a moment but then stopped and saw Clockwork and asked, "Clockwork, the others….are they…."

Clockwork smiled proudly at them and pointed behind them. Dani and Dale turned and saw that the others were alive! They were floating in suspended animation thanks to Clockwork's energy. Clockwork had saved them.

"You saved them! Oh thank goodness!" Both Dani and Dale said in relief as tears of happiness fell from their eyes.

"I am so proud of you two. You two have learned the very same lessons your siblings had learned when they had faced their evil selves" Clockwork said, his smile not dropping. "Everyone deserves a second chance and it's never too late to change the future. Everything happens for a reason for time may be looked like a parade. One thing after another passing by in sequence right in front of them, but the parade of time can also be seen from above, all the twists and turns it might or might not take"

"So you knew all this was gonna happen? Even this part?" Dale asked.

Clockwork nodded and said, "You both had done a great thing today and for that, I am proud of you"

Dani and Dale smiled at him. Clockwork then touched the top of his staff and said, "TIME IN!"

Clockwork, Dani and Dale all then watched as they all travelled back in time one last time.

 _ **CASPER HIGH: 7 HOURS EARLIER**_

Dani, Dale and Clockwork were now standing in the classroom, all the students including Jimmy and Sonya were sitting at their desks frozen as time was still in freeze mode and Mr Lancer was at his desk.

Clockwork picked up the answer booklet and handed it to Dani and Dale as he said, "You both have given everyone else in your life a second chance, why not you two?"

Dani and Dale both smiled but there was still one thing on their mind. Dani then asked, "Clockwork before you go, can you please answer this question. During our fight with our evil selves, they kept telling us that since Vlad created us, we were always meant to be evil. Is that true?"

"Are we always meant to follow Vlad's shadow?" Dale added.

Clockwork was silent at first and then answered, "No. Everyone is born with both good and evil inside of them. No matter how they were born. What matters is what side we choose within ourselves. Even if Vlad created you, it is your choices that make you who you are. You're both on the right path. Don't ever think that you're both just meant to be evil just because a fruitloop created you. You two are Danielle and Dale Fenton and Phantom. Two very good and selfless people who risked everything to save the people you care about today"

Dani and Dale smiled at Clockwork before he disappeared and time continued. Mr Lancer then asked them, "Mr and Miss Fenton, is there a problem?"

"Actually Mr Lancer, there is" Dani and Dale answered as they walked up to Mr Lancer and placed the answer sheet on his desk.

"We both found this the other day. When Dale phased through your briefcase after the Nasty Burger exploded in that fight, the packet stuck to his back and we discovered it only moments after" Dani explained at first.

Mr Lancer picked it up and said, "The seal is broken"

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry Mr Lancer. I was gonna return the answers but I didn't and I convinced my sister that we should use the answers to get through the test" Dale said as they both looked down in shame.

"But we're not cheaters Mr Lancer and we never will be" Dani and Dale both said in unison.

Mr Lancer smiled proudly at them both and said, "I am very proud of both of you being honest with me and looks like you both will have the chance to take the make-up test next week"

"Really?" Dani and Dale asked with smiles.

"You both will have plenty of time to study for the make-up test with me, but for now let's allow the other students to finish their test" Mr Lancer said as he gestured to the door.

Dani and Dale nodded and headed out of the school and back to Fenton Works, where the others were waiting for them. Mr Lancer had called them ahead and as soon as they got home, they explained everything that had happened.

Dale then asked Jazz and Valerie, "So, how long have you guys known about the test?"

"For days and we're both really proud of you for not cheating" Jazz answered.

Danny and Dayla hugged their younger siblings as they said, "We all are"

Everyone joined in the group hug and had a wonderful family moment. That moment however was stopped when suddenly Dani's, Dayla's, Danny's and Dale's ghost senses went off. They all ran outside to see two giant ghost blobs heading down the street, chasing several police cars.

Danny and Dayla were about to go after it when Dani and Dale stopped them and said, "We got this one guys"

Danny and Dayla smiled at them and said, "Go get them"

Dani and Dale smiled back and ran down the street changing into their ghost forms and flying right up to the two blob monsters, stopping them in their tracks.

"HEY GIANT GREEN AND GRUESOME! GUESS WHO'S BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER!" Dani and Dale shouted in determination.

The monsters looked down fearfully as Dani and Dale punched them, causing goo to go everywhere and suddenly hitting Danny, Dayla, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie, completely covering them with goo.

"Now I know how you felt Jazz when we got back from the future" Danny said.

They were all unaware that the same girl had saw the whole thing from an alleyway and growled in anger. She then said, "Fine. I guess I'll take care of them myself"

* * *

"Well I must admit Clockwork and your Majesty, I was wrong once again" Justeco said. "Looks like Dani and Dale not only stopped their evil selves but thanks to you Clockwork, they managed to stop that timeline from happening"

"I may have cheated again, but their choice was their own I assure you" Clockwork said.

"I knew those two would triumph over this challenge" Annaya said. "They will become great protectors of Amity Park when the Phantom Twins leave for their education"

"And the girl? The one who sent those two to the future in the first place?" Justeco asked.

"Still an unknown factor, but I feel a storm coming" Clockwork answered.

"Then we must still remain prepared for whatever happens" Annaya said as she looked out the window. "A storm is coming and whatever happens, let's hope that evil will fail"

 **THE END**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. My internet has been acting wonky preventing me from publishing this chapter. I got Future Skulker's design from Butch Hartman's video Danny Phantom: Ten Years Later PART 3.**

 **Also one more thing, I am proud to announce that I will be doing another collab story with my friend LooneyAces. We're not sure when it will be written but I'm so excited to be writing again with him.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Mikaela2015**


	10. A Master's Revenge PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the really long wait for the new chapter. My internet has been acting a bit wonky and I have been really busy getting ready to graduate from University next week. Anyway, here it is! One of the moments of this season you have been waiting for. We finally learn who this mysterious girl is who is a halfa! Plus after this chapter, there are just two more chapters to write and it's the end of Season 5! Wow! I can't believe we're almost done!**

 **Now guys, just because this will be the final season, doesn't mean it's the end of the Phantom Twins :) Oh no! There will definitely be individual stories just like The Phantom Twins: Senior Year coming out next year :)**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and everything so far throughout this season my readers and my friends :) I hope you enjoy these upcoming chapters.**

* * *

 _ **THE PHANTOM TWINS: A MASTER'S REVENGE PART 1**_

At Spectral Castle in the large meeting hall, there was not only a meeting with Queen Annaya and the rest of the council but also Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale as well. They were there to discuss one thing and one thing only, the mysterious female human who had not only stolen technology connected to paranormal science from both the Ghost Zone and Earth, but also who had been trying to destroy Danny, Dayla, Dani, Dale and the rest of Team Phantom throughout the Summer, most recently with the fight between Dani's and Dale's evil future selves now gone forever.

"Thank you all for coming, especially you Phantom Twins and younger Phantom Twins since this meeting involves you. Our only item on the agenda for this meeting, is the discussion of the mysterious female human" Annaya announced as they sat down at the large round table. "As we all know, this human has been stealing technology and other materials relating to the Ghost Zone as well as Earth technology throughout the last two months"

"She has also has made it on her agenda to try and destroy not only me and Danny, but Danielle and Dale as well as Team Phantom as well" Dayla then said. "Three times, she has attempted this. The first time was when Gaelick, Lazuli and Blizzard were hired by her to try and take us all down, the second time was when Anandlok had sent Danny and I to different dimensions and when we got back, Clockwork discovered that she had also hired him to try and get rid of Danny and I and most recently, was when Danielle and Dale had faced their evil future selves two weeks ago"

"That is when I first fully saw her face" Clockwork continued.

He summoned his energy and created an image of the girl. She was an 18 year old girl with pure white hair held back by a black headband and wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black converse shoes.

"She had blasted Dale, Sonya, Jimmy and I into the future where she had hoped that we would be destroyed by our future selves" Dani said.

"Blasted? What do you mean by blasted? Did she have an ecto-weapon?" Sojourn asked.

"No. She literally blasted us into the time portal with an ectoplasmic energy blast from her hands" Dale answered.

"And when she did it, I definitely felt a ghostly aura surrounding her" Clockwork finished.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Clockwork?" Annaya asked. Clockwork nodded and answered, "This girl, is definitely a half-ghost, but the source of her powers elude me"

"She's able to block your ability to see one's past Master of Time?" Justeco asked.

"She is powerful whoever she is and because of that, she is able to block me from my sight" Clockwork confirmed.

"The main question is who is she and why does she seem to have a vendetta against you and your family Phantom Twins?" Frostbite asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling that soon we're gonna find out" Danny answered.

"Everyone is to remain alert and cautious, whatever this girl is up to, she's moving fast" Annaya announced. "One thing for sure, she is definitely still somewhere in Amity Park and after meeting with the town's mayor Johnathan Simmons, he has agreed that a few of Walker's guards will work with the security of all labs that are located in the town in case she attempts another theft. Walker has also posted guards to the Observants, Clockwork's Tower, the Far Frozen and other important areas of the Ghost Zone"

* * *

Despite everything going on, nothing was stopping the Fenton's along with their friends and partners from enjoying a nice picnic in the park. Sonya sat next to Dani at a tree and noticed she was looking at Danny and Sam as they sat by the fountain and kissed each other. All that was missing though was Tucker.

"Dani, are you okay?" Sonya asked.

Dani was pulled out of her thoughts and answered, "Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's just….never mind"

"Dani if something's bothering you, you can tell me. We've been friends since you and your brother came to Casper High and whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out" Sonya said with a smile.

"Well…it's just that…I'm happy that Danny and Sam are together but…sometimes I watch them and I can't help but want what they have" Dani answered honestly as she looked down a bit.

"Is there any particular guy you're thinking of?" Sonya asked.

"Sort of, but the problem is I don't know if he'll like me back. I know that Older Dani in that other dimension got a boyfriend and even though she gave me some good advice, I'm still afraid" Dani answered.

Sonya then asked, "What exactly are you afraid of this guy not liking you for?"

"The fact that I'm merely a clone of Danny. I wasn't born like a lot of kids. I was created by an evil fruitloop for the purpose of capturing my brother so he can actually get the perfect clone and even though Dale and I did the right thing in the end, I've always been afraid that no guy would like me for the fact that I'm merely a clone" Dani answered.

"I see your problem and you know what you need? A girl's night out. So how about you come over and have dinner with my family and then sleep over my place for the night and I'll even tell you who I really started liking and maybe we can help each other out" Sonya suggested.

Dani smiled and said, "Sound's great. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Dinner starts at 6:30 at my place and my Babushka and I are making Lapsha" Sonya answered.

"Lapsha?" Dani asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Sorry. It's a Russian noodle soup my great grandparents taught my grandma before they moved from Russia to here in America during the Second World War" Sonya answered.

"Oh year. I almost forgot that your grandmother is Russian" Dani said now understanding.

When Dani and Dale met Jimmy and Sonya when they started at Casper High after getting adopted by Jack and Maddie, Sonya had told them about her Russian roots. Her grandmother Natasia Orlove had lived in Russia with her parents, but when she was sixteen years old, her parents had moved from Russia to America during World War II. She married an American man and her husband decided to keep her family's last name Orlove.

"Hey Dale, do you think you're up for some video games tonight? There's something I need to talk to you about" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah sure man" Dale answered after swallowing his sandwich.

Meanwhile, after kissing Sam asked Danny, "Are you worried what might happen with this girl?"

"Honestly yes. But what I always worry about is keeping you and my family safe" Danny answered. He sighed and continued as he hugged Sam close to him, "Whatever happens, as long as my family and all the people I care about are alive, I know everything will turn out alright"

Sam smiled warmly at him and leaned her head into his shoulder and said, "I love you Danny. Just be careful. I don't want to start college without you"

"I promise you won't" Danny said smiling back and then sharing another kiss with his girlfriend.

Dayla continued to sit still in front of the tree as Andrew continued to sketch her. She had been sitting there for almost an hour since Andrew insisted on drawing her. He smiled at her, signalling that he was done and then turned the sketchpad that he had just drew a stick figure, causing them both to laugh at his joke.

"Hey!" Dayla shouted in laughter.

"I thought it might lift your spirits" Andrew said as they settled down. Dayla nodded and said with a slight giggle, "Considered them lifted"

"Hey Valerie, where is Tucker?" Jazz asked.

"Oh he had some stuff do at home" Valerie answered. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Tucker was indeed at home working on something, but that something was only known to herself and Tucker.

* * *

After the picnic, they all headed back to Fenton Works where Tucker was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Hey Tuck. How come you weren't at the picnic?" Dayla asked.

"Because Valerie and I had been working on something over the past two weeks since the Dante and Ella incident and I was putting the final touches on it and now, it's ready" Tucker answered.

He led them all to the backyard where a medium sized cylinder machine was standing. Danny then asked, "What is that?"

"It's a sensor" Valerie answered. "Since we found out that this girl is a halfa, Tucker and I came up with a way to know where she'll strike"

"This baby is connected to my PDA and all of our Fenton Watches and once it detects her, it will alert everyone and give us her exact location" Tucker further explained.

"Tucker, Valerie this is brilliant!" Jack said with a proud smile.

"So it won't just pick up Danny's, Dayla's, Dale's or Dani's ecto-signature?" Maddie asked.

"That's where Tucker came in" Valerie answered. "He designed the sensor based upon your new ecto-shield that allows Danny, Dayla, Dale and Dani to go harmlessly through without being shocked by it"

* * *

 _LATER THAT EVENING…._

The same mysterious girl was standing outside of Axiom Labs in the bushes, she looked through a pair of binoculars and saw Walker's guards and the human security guards watching the lab.

She then noticed a human guard coming out through the gates and waited in her hiding spot. Suddenly she grabbed the human guard and pressed a pressure point on his neck, making him fall unconscious before he could scream. She smirked as she turned intangible and phased inside of him, taking over his body and making sure the eyes were the same colour.

She smirked and began heading towards the building. Damon then asked her, "All clear?"

"The perimeter is clear" She answered in the guard's voice and then continued inside.

Walker then appeared and stood in front of Damon and asked, "Anything to report?"

"Nothing. Not a single sign of her anywhere. Hopefully if all goes well, we'll be in for a quiet night" Damon answered.

"Same as the other labs in this town" Walker said as he paced back and forth. "She's probably smart enough to know that we're on her tail and won't risk stealing anything tonight"

"But won't that mean she might wait until things settle down and then strike when we least expect it?" Damon asked.

"That's always a possibility, but we'll be ready for her" Walker answered.

Both he and Damon looked out in the horizon, where you could see the tall buildings of Amity Park. Damon then commented, "I've never seen such a nice calm night"

"It's like a mill pond" Walker added to the comment. "Not a breath of wind"

He then said, "I'll check on the last few labs and then come back and check again in two hours"

After Walker left, they were completely unware that the mysterious halfa girl was already inside the building, but what she didn't know was that the sensor Valerie and Tucker made was online and began scanning Amity Park for her.

* * *

Sam opened the door to her house and allowed Dayla, Paulina, Star and Valerie in as she was on the phone ordering the pizzas, "Two meat specials, one vegetarian and one cheese and tomato. Put it on my tab"

A few seconds later, the doorbell rang once again and Sam opened it to reveal the pizza delivery guy Nate who said with a smile, "Here's your pizza Sam"

"Thanks Nate" Sam said and then handed him his tip. He smiled at the generous tip and said, "Thanks Sam"

The girls then changed into their pyjamas and headed down into the theatre room and set up their sleeping bags. Star then asked, "So, whose turn was it to pick the movie tonight?"

"It was my turn and I bought _The Darkest Minds_ " Dayla asked as she handed Sam the DVD.

"Really? I love that movie and I loved reading the books" Paulina said with a smile.

"It was good to organise this sleepover. It's good to relax from all the ghost fighting every once and a while" Valerie said.

"Yeah. Once we start college, things are definitely going to get really busy" Sam said.

The girls then all settled down as they began to watch the movie.

* * *

Danny, Andrew and Tucker were all on their computers playing the latest, Technus free version of DOOM. In this version, there were now twenty levels and the company had added extra security features to keep ghosts like Technus from taking it over.

"Hey guys, there's a hidden safe on Level 13 and if you open it, you gain at least five extra lives plus some bonus coins" Andrew said.

"Cool. How many keys do we have so far Tuck?" Danny asked.

"We have three of them. Hopefully we can find the rest of them through the rest of the levels an win the game"

* * *

Dani and Sonya finished cleaning the dishes in the kitchen and then grabbed a couple of tubs of ice cream and headed upstairs to Sonya's bedroom. Sonya then asked Dani, "Okay, who's the guy?"

Dani blushed bright red and was silent for a moment before answering, "Okay, it's Jimmy"

"No way! When did you start liking Jimmy?" Sonya asked with a smile.

"Well….honestly…I guess during the end of the first semester during the previous school year and now, I…I really am starting to see him as more than just a friend" Dani answered smiling back. She then looked down and admitted, "And that's why I'm afraid as well. That he won't like me back for the reasons I told you during the picnic and…"

Dani fell silent. Sonya encouraged for her best friend to continue. Dani sighed and finished, "I don't want him to get hurt because of me and my ghost fighting"

"I don't think you should be afraid. I have a feeling Jimmy likes you back and that he likes you for who you are, whether you're a clone or not" Sonya said. "You're still your own person no matter what and there's always a chance that any of us can get hurt during a ghost fight, but we knew the risks when we started helping you guys and became part of Team Phantom. He'll be fine and so will I"

"You really think so?" Dani asked hopefully.

Sonya smiled and answered, "I know so and you shouldn't let your past get in the way of anything. My grandparents didn't, even when after the war was over, the FBI had went after my grandmother and interrogated her, thinking she and her family were spies for the Russian government or something. Pain is sometimes what makes a hero. It's like a pressure that either forms a diamond or grinds you into dust. Just take that chance and tell him"

Dani smiled back and said, "Okay. I'm gonna tell him, after we take care of this mysterious halfa-girl business"

"Now since you told me who you like, it's only fair I tell you now" Sonya said. Like Dani, she blushed and then admitted, "I really, really like Dale"

Dani's eyes widened and then asked in shock, "As in my twin brother Dale?"

Sonya nodded and said, "I've liked him from the first moment I first met him"

Dani then asked, "Are you gonna tell him?"

"I'll make you a deal, you tell Jimmy first and then I'll tell Dale" Sonya suggested.

"Agreed" Dani said and then the two girls giggled.

* * *

Dale paused the game they were playing and asked, "So why did you want me to come over tonight?"

Jimmy sighed and asked, "Dale, how would you feel about me asking your sister Dani out on a date?"

Dale's eyes immediately widened and he asked, "Are you saying you like my sister?"

Jimmy merely smiled warmly and said, "Yes. When I first met her when you guys came to Casper High, something inside me just….clicked and over time, I realise that I really like her as more than just a friend. Whenever I see her, I feel…(sigh)"

"I know what you mean. I actually feel the same about Sonya" Dale confessed. "I've just been afraid because I don't know if she likes me back or…well…I honestly think she might be a little bit afraid of me after what happened with Dante and Ella a couple of weeks back. I don't want her to get hurt"

"I think she'll see past all that and let me tell you something, neither of us are afraid of you guys despite what happened. Sure, we were a little freaked out, but we're not afraid of you" Jimmy said.

Dale smiled and then asked, "So, when are you gonna ask Dani out?"

"After this whole business with this girl is over" Jimmy answered. "How about you? When are you gonna ask Sonya out?"

"Same. After solve this mystery ghost girl" Dale answered. "What I don't get, is what she needs all this technology and materials for"

* * *

The girl continued down the halls and entered the computer lab. Since there was no-one around in the lab, she immediately went over to the pedestal and found a really powerful medium sized microchip and grabbed it, she then phased right out of the guard and stepped out of the door.

As soon as she left the doorway, an alarm sounded and alerted Damon and all the other guards that she was there.

* * *

Danny's, Tucker's, Andrew's, Sam's, Dayla's, Jack's, Maddie's, Dani's, Dale's, Jazz's and Valerie's watches were suddenly alerted by Tucker's sensor, indicating that they had found the girl and she was at Axiom Labs.

Danny, Dayla, Dani and Dale immediately changed into their ghost forms and started flying at top speed to Axiom Labs, Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and began heading over there on her jet sled, Jack, Maddie and the others took the RV and began to head over there as well, all of them hoping that they would reach her on time.

* * *

Walker's guards, Damon and the other security guards surrounded the girl and kept their weapons aimed at her.

"Surrender now! You got nowhere to run!" Damon shouted at her as he aimed his own blaster at her.

"I was hoping to not have to change into my ghost form during this. But in this case, I don't really have any other options" The girl said and then suddenly there was a bright flash of light and very dark purple halo rings appeared around her waist.

The halo rings the split and began to change her form. Her white hair changed into a black colour with a few purple highlights, tied up in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging down, her dark blue eyes changed to glowing blue and she now had a purple mask on, her clothes had changed to a black and purple shirt and pants whit short sleeves and purple flames on the side of her pants, on the front part of her suit was a circular symbol and on her arms were purple sleeves with edges, around her waist was a purple sash and she wore black boots that went to her knees and also had purple flames on them.

She smirked as her hands glowed with purple energy and said, "Like the outfit? Made it myself"

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and the sounds of screams could be heard from inside. Danny, Dayla, Valerie, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Jack, Maddie, Dani and Dale had just arrived and headed inside the building, only to find Walker's guards, Damon and the other security guards on the ground groaning and the girl was gone.

"Dad!" Valerie shouted as she kneeled down and helped her father sit up. Damon groaned and said, "I'm okay sweetie. That girl just proved to be more powerful than we thought"

"What happened here?" Danny asked as the other guards began to sit up. Dayla then asked, "Did she take anything?"

"The girl managed to sneak in by apparently possessing one of the guards, we had her cornered but then she changed into her ghost form and used some sort of powerful energy blast to knock us all down" One of Walker's guards answered Danny's question.

Valerie helped her father stand up and then Damon answered Dayla's question, "She took the Ecto-Microchip 3000"

"The Ecto-Microchip 3000? As in the world's now most powerful microchip?" Tucker asked.

"That's the one. Ever since Jack and Maddie discovered that positive ghost energy can be used in so many different ways, the scientists here created a microchip infused with our own technology and ectoplasmic energy, making it the world's powerful microchip that is able to power any machine, any computer and even provide power to an entire city for 50 years" Damon answered.

"Why would she need the microchip though?" Andrew asked. "Could she be making some kind of machine?"

"For all we know, it could be some kind of weapon. A weapon that could be used to destroy you guys" Sam said as she gestured to Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla.

"Tucker, is there chance of tracing her with the sensor now?" Maddie asked.

Tucker looked down at his PDA and looked down at the sensor activity, after a few more minutes he concluded, "No. The sensor lost her over the woods, but based on the recent activity, I can conclude that she is still somewhere in Amity Park"

"Okay. Mr Gray, please send us the video image of her to our lab. The rest of us can get back to what we were doing and we'll have another meeting tomorrow" Dayla said.

* * *

Meanwhile the old abandoned Amity Park Mine, deep inside it, the same girl who was still in her ghost form was following some blueprints and placed the microchip within the main computer console and as soon as she flicked the switch, the entire computer turned on and dozens of wires were attached to valves filled with liquids mixed with green, black, red and purple, all swirling around like a rainbow, the valves were then also attached to some sort of machine that was covered by a cloth.

She grinned and looked over the research notes and said, "Vlad Plasmius, you really were a mad genius"

She suddenly noticed that there was a foot note at the bottom of the page and read it,

 _During my research, I had discovered that in order for this to work and create the one thing I need that could help me rule,, it requires a massive amount of ghost energy and not just any ghost energy, halfa energy._

She frowned but then grinned as she pulled out a file with a picture of Danny and Dayla inside and said, "Looks like I'll be getting part of my revenge after all and it'll start with those infernal Phantom Twins"

Her laugh could be heard all throughout the mine, one thing was on her mind. Revenge against Danny and Dayla Phantom.

* * *

The next day, Danny, Dayla, Dani, Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Sonya, Jimmy, Dale and Valerie were in the living room with Officer Carly Logan. After they had viewed the security image and showed Carly a photo of the girl in her human form, Carly immediately got to work to find out the identity of the mysterious girl.

It didn't take long for Carly to find a file on the girl and immediately came over to Fenton Works to show it to them. She then began, "Her name is Venelope Hawkeye. Mother was Maria Hawkeye"

"No father?" Jimmy asked.

Carly shook her head and continued, "Father is unknown. According to hospital records, her mother did know who her father was but didn't want him involved in his daughter's life. Her mother passed away seven years later after her birth and she's basically been in the Foster system since she was seven years old. She had been placed into many different families and bought back ever since then. But then after she had turned 15, she had went completely off the grid and had lost track of her. No-one knew how she was able to disappear or avoid being found and now we know why….her ghost powers"

"But why does she want to destroy us? Or particularly Danny and Dayla?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. I mean making enemies isn't something we really….well…we never really avoided it but there's no reason for this one to try and destroy us" Danny said.

Dayla picked up the picture of the girl and looked at her closely. Jazz then asked, "What is it sis?"

"I don't know why, but…this girl…looks familiar" Dayla answered as she continued to look at the picture. Danny then looked at it and said nodding his head, "You're right. She does look familiar, but to who, I don't know"

Tucker's PDA suddenly made a noise and he said after looking at it, "Guys! The sensor has picked her up again. She's in the park"

They were about to head off when suddenly Tucker said a bit confused, "Wait a minute! She's also at Casper High…wait! She's also at the town centre and the library"

"She must be duplicating herself" Sonya suggested.

"Okay. We'll form into groups" Danny said. "Sam, Valerie, Sonya and Dani, you go to Casper High, Andrew, Tucker and mum, you guys will go the town centre, dad, Jazz, Jimmy and Dale, you guys will go to the library and me and Dayla will go to the park. Each of us will take down a duplicate and if anyone is facing the real girl, report your location"

"Let's do this guys!" Dani said.

* * *

Sam, Valerie, Sonya and Dani headed for Casper High where they saw Venelope in her ghost form standing on top of Casper High. Just as Dani changed into her ghost form, Valerie changed into her ghost hunting suit and Sam and Sonya pulled out their ghost hunting weapons, the girl merely smirked and disappeared right before their eyes.

"What the heck?!" Sam, Valerie, Dani and Sonya all said in shock and surprise.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing" Valerie answered. "I only just managed to scan that girl, it was definitely a duplicate"

"Something is not right" Sam said with a frown. "I can feel it"

* * *

Andrew, Tucker and Maddie arrived at the town centre and dodged the Venelope's energy blast at them, Andrew, Maddie and Tucker fired their weapons at her, but she merely dodged them and then like at Sam's group, merely smirked and disappeared, leaving the group in complete shock and confusion.

"That was weird. It was definitely a duplicate but, why end the fight so quickly?" Tucker wondered.

"I don't know" Maddie answered. She suddenly looked at Andrew and noticed him frowning and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Something about this doesn't feel right" Andrew answered.

* * *

It was the same as Jazz's group, they had only just pulled out their weapons and Venelope disappeared before they even had a chance to try and capture her.

"Okay that was easy" Sonya commented.

"Yeah. A little too easy" Dani added.

"Okay, since when has a ghost fight with you kids ever been easy?" Jack asked.

"That's the thing dad" Jazz said also having that feeling something was wrong. "It's never that easy"

* * *

The others had reported in at the same time as Sam's group that each Venelope at their location was a duplicate, Danny and Dayla arrived at the park. Dayla finished talking to Andrew, "And you guy's sure it was a duplicate?"

" _Positive. Just be careful. There's something wrong here and I'm not the only one who thinks it"_ Andrew replied.

"Copy that. Sam, mum, your groups head to Andrew's group. We'll be contact you guys soon" Dayla said through the Fenton Phones.

" _Roger that / Over and out"_ Sam and Maddie replied through the phones.

Danny and Dayla landed in the park, but unlike the others, the girl was not there. She was no-where to be seen.

"Tucker, are you sure the sensor is right? She's here at the park?" Danny asked through the Fenton Phones as they continued to look around.

" _I'm positive"_ Tucker replied.

"Stay alert Danny. I got a bad feeling about this" Dayla said. "Something is not right.

Danny and Dayla stood back to back and lit their hands with their ghost energy as they changed into their ghost forms. They continued to look around and then suddenly, a few poles appeared from the ground and before they knew it, they both screamed as they were hit by the electrical currents that came from the poles. The poles continued to shock them until finally they collapsed unconscious and changed back into their human forms from the lack of energy.

Venelope came out from her hiding spot in her ghost form and laughed as she picked up their sets of Fenton Phones and crushed them as she heard their friends and family yell for them in worry.

* * *

"Guys?! Come in?! Talk to me?!" Everyone continued to call through the communication devices. Sam and Andrew's eyes suddenly widened and they shouted, "IT WAS A TRAP!"

Everyone then immediately headed for the park at top speed, hoping to reach Danny and Dayla on time, but when they arrived there, all they found was their now crushed up Fenton Phones on the ground and they were no longer there.

"We're too late" Dale said and then punched the ground in anger.

"We should have seen that this was a trap" Dani said, also feeling guilty.

"Blaming ourselves won't help Danny and Dayla. We have to act quickly and find them and the girl" Jazz said.

"Jazz is right. We better head back to Fenton Works and contact some of our allies and see if they can help us find them" Maddie said.

* * *

Danny and Dayla groaned as they woke up. They stood up but when they fully opened their eyes, they found themselves inside separate glass tubes, their hands were chained to cuffs to the sides and they could see large wires and hoses connecting to a large machine that was covered by a cloth.

They both tried to change into their ghost forms but found that they couldn't. Dayla then said, "These cuffs must cancel out our ghost powers"

"Not just the cuffs, but also the tubes are coated with a small amount of ectoranium that are also cancelling out your powers, keeping you both powerless and unable to escape" Venelope said as she came out of the shadows in her ghost form, grinning at them. "So, I finally get to meet the famous Danny and Dayla Phantom. The Phantom Twins and ghostly heroes of Amity Park and the World"

"What do you want with us Venelope?" Danny asked as both he and Dayla glared at her.

Venelope merely giggled and changed into her human form as she said, "Oh. So the police told you my real name huh? Yes. My name is Venelope Hawkeye, but I do have a ghost name. One that I chose to honour who used to be the most powerful halfa in the world, until your father had banished him to outer space and when he finally returned, you took his powers away and sent him to prison for life"

Their eyes widened as they realised that who she was referring to was Vlad Masters, who used to be known as Vlad Plasmius when he still had his ghost powers.

* * *

After getting Clockwork, Frostbite and Annaya to come to Fenton Works to try and help them find Danny and Dayla, Clockwork eyes suddenly widened as visions of the girl's past came flashing in his mind.

He continued to concentrate and suddenly gasped at something shocking he saw in the visions. Frostbite then asked in concern, "My friend, are you alright?"

"Clockwork, what did you see?" Annaya asked.

"I…I broke through the barrier of the girls' past. I know who the girl is. I know her story" Clockwork answered, still in shock by what he saw.

"What do you mean Clockwork? What did you see?" Dani and Dale asked.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE AT THE SAME TIME_

Venelope glared at them both and asked with anger and venom in her tone, "How did you two managed to defeat him? Why did you have to take away his powers and destroy my only chance of ever meeting him?"

"Why do you care about Vlad Masters so much?" Danny asked as he and Dayla looked at her in confusion.

Venelope grinned and answered, "I'm sure you noticed there was something familiar about me when you two probably saw my photo. Vlad Masters is my past and my present"

Danny and Dayla thought it over for a moment and then their eyes widened as they realised what she meant and suddenly, looked at her in shock and horror and shouted, "No! / No way!"

Venelope changed into her ghost form and said while still grinning, "You finally figured it out. I am Venelope Hawkeye and when I'm in my ghost form, I am known as Vladia Plasmius. My mother was Maria Hawkeye and my father…was none other than your old enemy Vlad Masters, who used to be known as Vlad Plasmius!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	11. A Master's Revenge PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait for this new chapter.**

 **Anyway, here is the second last chapter of The Phantom Twins: Season 5. Just one more chapter to go.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON THE PHANTOM TWINS:_

 _Clockwork summoned his energy and created an image of the girl. She was an 18 year old girl with pure white hair held back by a black headband and wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans and black converse shoes._

" _She had blasted Dale, Sonya, Jimmy and I into the future where she had hoped that we would be destroyed by our future selves" Dani said._

" _Blasted? What do you mean by blasted? Did she have an ecto-weapon?" Sojourn asked._

" _No. She literally blasted us into the time portal with an ectoplasmic energy blast from her hands" Dale answered._

" _And when she did it, I definitely felt a ghostly aura surrounding her" Clockwork finished._

" _Are you saying what I think you're saying Clockwork?" Annaya asked. Clockwork nodded and answered, "This girl, is definitely a half-ghost, but the source of her powers elude me"_

 _Meanwhile at the old abandoned Amity Park Mine, deep inside it, the same girl who was still in her ghost form was following some blueprints and placed the microchip within the main computer console and as soon as she flicked the switch, the entire computer turned on and dozens of wires were attached to valves filled with liquids mixed with green, black, red and purple, all swirling around like a rainbow, the valves were then also attached to some sort of machine that was covered by a cloth._

 _She grinned and looked over the research notes and said, "Vlad Plasmius, you really were a mad genius"_

 _She suddenly noticed that there was a foot note at the bottom of the page and read it,_

 _During my research, I had discovered that in order for this to work and create the one thing I need that could help me rule, it requires a massive amount of ghost energy and not just any ghost energy, halfa energy._

 _She frowned but then grinned as she pulled out a file with a picture of Danny and Dayla inside and said, "Looks like I'll be getting part of my revenge after all and it'll start with those infernal Phantom Twins"_

 _It didn't take long for Carly to find a file on the girl and immediately came over to Fenton Works to show it to them. She then began, "Her name is Venelope Hawkeye. Mother was Maria Hawkeye"_

"What do you want with us Venelope?" Danny asked as both he and Dayla glared at her.

 _Venelope merely giggled and changed into her human form as she said, "Oh. So the police told you my real name huh? Yes. My name is Venelope Hawkeye, but I do have a ghost name. One that I chose to honour who used to be the most powerful halfa in the world, until your father had banished him to outer space and when he finally returned, you took his powers away and sent him to prison for life"_

 _Their eyes widened as they realised that who she was referring to was Vlad Masters, who used to be known as Vlad Plasmius when he still had his ghost powers._

" _Why do you care about Vlad Masters so much?" Danny asked as he and Dayla looked at her in confusion._

 _Venelope grinned and answered, "I'm sure you noticed there was something familiar about me when you two probably saw my photo. Vlad Masters is my past and my present"_

 _Danny and Dayla thought it over for a moment and then their eyes widened as they realised what she meant and suddenly, looked at her in shock and horror and shouted, "No! / No way!"_

 _Venelope changed into her ghost form and said while still grinning, "You finally figured it out. I am Venelope Hawkeye and when I'm in my ghost form, I am known as Vladia Plasmius. My mother was Maria Hawkeye and my father…was none other than your old enemy Vlad Masters, who used to be known as Vlad Plasmius!"_

* * *

 _ **A MASTER'S REVENGE PART 2**_

"SHE'S VLAD'S DAUGHTER?!" Everyone in the living room shouted in complete shock after Clockwork had told them after being able to look into Venelope's past.

"But when? And how?" Dani and Dale asked, still in shock.

"I thought Dani and Dale were the only other children Vlad has ever known" Maddie said.

"As did everyone else, however it's true. Venelope Hawkeye really is the daughter of Vlad Masters and she has inherited his ghost powers" Clockwork said and then began to explain Venelope's story.

* * *

"Vlad never had a daughter! Did he?" Dayla asked, both her and her twin brother still in shock after hearing from Venelope the truth.

"Indeed he did, but he never knew about me" Venelope answered. "My mother made sure of that. You see from when I was six years old, I had asked her about who my father was but she would never tell me. Apparently it was too painful for her to talk about him. A year later, my mother died and I was placed into the Foster system. When I turned nine years old, I had discovered my ghost powers and told my foster family about them. They didn't take it too well and returned me back, thinking I was possessed or something. Of course, people didn't believe them about my powers since at the time, no-one in the world really believed ghosts were real. Since then, I had been placed into more foster families than I can count, until finally I had enough and decided there was only one person in the world who could may have possibly wanted me; my father. I ran away when I was fifteen before they could even take me to another family, apparently there was this really nice couple right here in Amity Park who were willing to take me, but I knew better than to get my hopes up that a family wanted me"

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that" Jack and Maddie said in unison.

"What are you and Mr Fenton talking about Mrs Fenton?" Andrew asked.

"It was two weeks before the Disasteroid incident occurred, Jack and I had volunteered to take in a foster child and now we remember that when Carly showed us her picture, it was the same picture of the girl we were going to take in when she was fifteen" Jack answered.

"She ran away before she could be passed on to you" Jazz guessed.

"Indeed and that's when she began to search for her father. She went back to her mother's old house. Vlad had met Maria Hawkeye after he had finally left the hospital and it was true, the two were in love for a while but Vlad's heart still yearned for Maddie and so, after leaving a heartbreaking letter to Maria, he left her without knowing that she was pregnant with his child…" Clockwork continued.

* * *

"…It was there I had discovered some old photographs of my mum and Vlad Masters and that's when I also found a letter that was hidden in a draw back when I was seven years old. My mother had written a letter to Vlad, admitting to him that I was his daughter and was asking him to take me in since apparently she knew was dying, but she never mailed it. I managed to get to Amity Park, only to discover that my father had ghost powers and I knew where I got them from, but before I could see him, your father Jack Fenton had left him in Outer Space. I was so angry that your father would do that and then a year later my father had finally returned and I was hoping this time, I could see him and finally have the father I always wanted, but instead you two not only took his ghost powers but now he has to rot in a jail cell for the rest of his life and that's when I vowed revenge on you two and the rest of your family and friends" Venelope finished.

"So all of this, was so you can get your revenge?" Dayla asked. "You really don't see the kind of man Vlad was. The only thing he ever cared about, what his greed and desire for power"

"He was a great powerful man" Venelope said, getting angrier at them.

"Trust me lady, we've seen what kind of man he is. He was willing to do anything to reach his goal. In fact, he reminds of someone we had seen who desired power to achieve his goal of wiping out half the universe, he basically reminded us what Vlad…your father would've done to enslave both the world and the Ghost Zone" Danny then said.

"ENOUGH! OR I SHALL RIP OUT BOTH YOUR TONGUES!" Venelope screamed. She then calmed down and said, "And now to uncover exactly what you two are here for"

* * *

"There has to be a way to find out where she took Danny and Dayla" Jazz said. "And to find out exactly what she wants them now for"

"There actually might be a way" Clockwork said. He then looked at Dani and Dale and said, "You two"

"Us? How can we help?" Dani and Dale asked, confused.

"You two have just recently unlocked your telepathic abilities and not to mention, you both are clones of Danny and Dayla, which means a part of them lives inside of you two" Clockwork explained.

"Are you saying, Dani and Dale have some sort of…connection to Danny and Dayla?" Sam asked.

"Exactly. And they can use that connection to sort of in a way, look through Danny and Dayla's eyes and find out what is going on" Clockwork answered.

"I…I don't know if we can do this. What if we're not powerful enough?" Dale asked.

Jack kneeled down in front of them and said, "Kids, you are powerful enough. That is why Danny and Dayla want you two to protect Amity Park when they leave for college. Because they see in you two, what all of us see as well. You two have the strength, the skill and most of all, you both have the heart and the courage to do anything"

Dani and Dale allowed Jack's words to sink in and then both of them smiled at their father and then hugged him tight. After pulling apart, Dani said, "Okay. We'll give it a shot"

Dani and Dale closed their eyes and concentrated. Focusing on their energy and enhancing their telepathic connection to Danny and Dayla.

" _Danny, Dayla if you can hear us, allow us to see what you see through your eyes. Focus your own telepathic abilities and allow us in"_ Dani and Dale said in their heads, focusing harder.

Suddenly their eyes opened in a trance like state and they were also glowing brighter than ever. They then heard Danny's and Dayla's voices in their heads, _"We can hear you guys. Loud and clear and we know you're there"_

* * *

Back at the mine, Danny and Dayla's eyes shone a bit brighter and they could feel Dani and Dale were looking through their eyes through the power of telepathy.

" _Where exactly are you guys?"_ Dale asked through the connection.

" _We don't know. But it, looks like some sort of mine or something"_ Danny answered through the connection.

They watched Venelope walk over near something that was covered by a large cloth. She then removed it to reveal a large machine and beside it was also a small glass box connected to it.

"What is that?" Danny asked.

"This is a machine my father was making, before the whole Disasteroid incident occurred. You see, he managed to sneak into a certain ghost's library and do some research. He discovered a powerful object that can be made. It has many names, but most people call it by its actual name. The Philosopher's Stone" Venelope answered.

"The Philosopher's Stone? What are we? In Harry Potter or something?" Dayla quipped.

"One thing both my father and I had in common, we both find your witty banter annoying" Venelope said. "No. Believe or not, the Philosopher Stone is quite real and can be made by anyone, as long as you have the right ingredients, however it's actually quite different than what you've actually heard about it. It has the power to enhance a ghost's powers and can even save your life or after life, even if you're on the inch of death. Your friend Sorcerer Zortheus, was the one who actually researched on how the stone can be made for the Observants, but when he finished his research, he had told the Observants that no-one should ever make it, because of one particular ingredient it requires"

"I almost hate to ask. What ingredient does it require, that Zortheus would tell the Observants to never make it?" Danny asked.

"It's better if I show you" Venelope said.

She walked over to the wall, where a large cave was covered. She removed the cloth to reveal a female ghost, wearing a purple medieval gown. Venelope pulled her out with some anti-ghost rope and held her in front of Danny and Dayla.

"I found her a few days ago, floating near the mine. I thought she was one of your allies" Venelope said.

"Please. I got caught in a natural portal on my way back to Dorathea's kingdom. I was just lost" The ghost whimpered.

"What are you going to do to her?" Dayla asked, concerned for the ghost.

"Don't worry. Once I'm done, she'll no longer feel any pain" Venelope answered and then suddenly, pulled out a dagger coated with some sort of red liquid and stabbed the ghost in the side.

"NOOO! / _NOOOO!"_ Danny and Dayla screamed, as well as Dani and Dale through their heads.

She dropped the ghost to the ground and pulled out a beaker and filled it with the ghost's green blood before the ghost vanished forever.

"There's nothing more powerful, than a dagger that had been coated with Blood Blossom poison" Venelope said.

"You horrible witch! She was an innocent ghost!" Dayla screamed at her, now angry. Danny then shouted, feeling the same anger, "Why would you do that?!"

"Because one of the most crucial ingredients in making the Philosopher's Stone, is human or ghost life" Venelope answered.

Danny and Dayla gasped in complete shock and horror. Now they understood why Zortheus had told the Observants the stone should never be made. Because of the price that needed to paid.

"There is one other ingredient that is required and that is why you two are here" Venelope said as she placed the blood inside compartment of the machine. "The other crucial ingredient is halfa-energy. The tubes you're both in, will basically drain you both of your energies until basically…you both will die. Fully"

Danny and Dayla gasped in complete horror after hearing what Venelope had planned for them. Venelope then said as she let the cruellest laugh, "And once I have the stone, I will use it to wipe out your friends and family for good and then take over Amity Park and the world!"

* * *

Dani and Dale stopped their connection and gasped in complete shock and horror, alarming the others around them.

"Dani?! Dale?! What happened? What did you two see?" Jimmy asked.

"We know what she's up to and we don't have much time" Dani and Dale answered at the same time.

A few minutes later, Dani and Dale had told everyone what they had saw and knew that Venelope was planning to make a Philosopher's Stone and why she needed Danny and Dayla.

"She killed a ghost? This is extremely unacceptable!" Annaya exclaimed in complete shock and horror.

"We have to find Danny and Dayla before she kills them" Maddie said, in worry and concern for her children.

"Young Phantoms, did you see anything that might give us an idea where they are?" Frostbite asked.

"All Danny and Dayla said to us and from what we could see, was that they were in some kind of cave. It kind of looked like a mine" Dani answered.

"Wait. Did you say a mine?" Sam and Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Dale asked.

Sam ran over to the computer and began typing onto Google as Jazz explained, "After the whole Disasteroid incident, Sam and I began to work on mapping areas where natural portals from the Ghost Zone would appear around the town"

Sam then continued as she pointed to a website that explained the past history of Amity Park and said, "One of the portals appeared at the old Amity Park Mine. This is how basically Amity Park came to be. During the 1840's, Amity Park started off as a mining town and when the Gold Rush was over, people remained to live in Amity Park and basically created the town. The mine was then closed off"

"So Venelope is keeping Danny and Dayla at the old Amity Park mine" Andrew said. "We better get down there"

"We will, but first we think it's time you kids needed something since we're facing another halfa" Jack said, gesturing to Valerie, Andrew, Sam, Tucker, Jimmy, Sonya and Jazz.

"But Jack, they haven't been tested yet" Maddie said.

"We don't have a choice Maddie. We're just have to make this a field test" Jack said.

Without wasting another second, they all followed Jack and Maddie down to the lab. Jack then pulled a lever that was on a wall, which suddenly a part of one of the walls opened and revealed something that made Sam's, Tucker's, Andrew's, Jimmy's, Sonya's, Jazz's and Valerie's eyes widened.

In front of them were seven high tech suits, similar to Valerie's only more advanced and powerful and there were no helmets. Each of them were also different colours such as red and black, blue and black, purple and black, yellow and black, white and black, gold and black and brown and black. Each of the suits also had the DP symbol on it.

"Maddie and I have been making these since the beginning of the summer. We based them on our original battle suits and Valerie's suit. We managed to remove the risk of the suits draining your life force and making them not fatal to the users. Each of them will increase your strength, speed and agility as well as give you access to weapons which have been stored in the hover boards and your wrists" Jack explained.

"Dad! This is…this is amazing! You guys are geniuses" Jazz exclaimed in happiness.

A few moments later, they changed into their suits, Dani and Dale changed into their ghost forms, Clockwork, Annaya and Frostbite prepared themselves and Jack and Maddie prepared their weapons as well. Valerie had her new black and red suit on, Sam was in the purple and black, Andrew was in the brown and black, Tucker was in the yellow and black, Sonya was in the white and black, Jimmy was in the gold and black and Jazz was in the blue and black.

"Let's go save our siblings" Dani and Dale said in unison.

* * *

Venelope continued to add the other ingredients to the machine, while Danny and Dayla continued to struggle with their cuffs, hoping to break out of their prisons but every time they tried to change into their ghost forms, they were met with a horrible electrical shock.

"Struggle all you want Phantom Twins. Nothing you do, will prevent the inevitable" Venelope said as she closed the shaft of the machine and walked over to the red button. "And now at last, revenge on you two shall be mine"

"Venelope please don't do this" Dayla pleaded. "You don't have to be like Vlad"

"She's right. If you let us go and surrender yourself, we'll put in a good word for you with the judge and try to get you a lighter sentence" Danny said. "It doesn't have to be this way"

"Maybe. But do you two think I honestly care? I want it to be this way and now, there's nothing to say to you two but farewell" Venelope said and without wasting any more time, she pushed the button and the machine began to power up.

A small green tornado began to form inside the glass box and suddenly Danny and Dayla began to scream, feeling horrible, awful pain as the machine started taking their energy away from them and sending it to the box.

Venelope smirked and began to laugh as the machine continued to do its work.

* * *

Outside the mine, Team Phantom, Clockwork, Annaya and Frostbite just arrived and saw the blinding light coming from the entrance.

"Oh no! We're too late! Come on!" Andrew shouted and all of them ran inside.

* * *

After a few minutes of the machine continuing to cause them pain, the machine finally stopped and Danny and Dayla fell limp and unconscious inside the tubes. The small tornado disappeared and inside the box was now a deep red diamond shaped stone.

The Philosophers Stone was complete. Venelope pulled it out of the box and then attached it to a chain. She placed it around her neck and as soon as she did, she gasped as she felt her power increase inside of her.

She laughed at the feeling of so much power inside of her. She suddenly heard noises and turned to see Team Phantom, Clockwork, Annaya and Frostbite behind her.

"You're too late and soon the rest of you will die!" Venelope shouted and then flew right out of the mine.

Sam and Andrew immediately ran over to the machine and released Danny and Dayla from the tubes. They both placed them on the ground gently and felt their pulse, but found it was very weak.

"What do we do?! / They're gonna die if we don't do something!" Sam and Andrew said in a panic, worried about the fate of their partners.

"Danny! Please! I need you! I love you. Please come back to me" Sam pleaded, fearing the worst as tears fell from her eyes.

"Dayla. Come on baby! Wake up please" Andrew then pleaded to his girlfriend. He almost lost her once, he didn't want to lose her again.

"Your Highness, quick! The Gem of the Ancients. It can heal them" Clockwork said.

Annaya nodded and pulled out the Gem of the Ancients from her neck and said, "Stand back"

Everyone stood back and then Annaya held the powerful gem over Danny and Dayla and said, "With the power of the Gem of the Ancients, I heal you both and bring you both back from the brink of death"

The gem glowed and suddenly, Danny and Dayla's bodies began to glow as well. There was a blinding flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes for a moment.

 _INSIDE DANNY AND DAYLA'S HEAD_

 _Danny and Dayla stood together on some sort of land. The sky kept changing from night to day every five seconds._

 _They both suddenly heard a male voice in the distance, "We have been watching you. For a long time"_

 _They both looked ahead in the distance and saw some shadowy figures in cloaks. The leader then spoke to them in a gently female voice, "We are the Ancients. And we have been watching you, Phantom Twins for a long time. You both along with your friends and family have fought for the Ghost Zone and Earth many times and for this we thank you. Now, you both must return and face evil in the face once again. This has always been not only your destinies, but the destiny of your clone siblings as well"_

The light then faded and at first there nothing happened, but then Danny's and Dayla's eyes opened and they both gasped and took deep breaths. After a few more seconds of breathing, they both held their partner's close and whispered, "I love Sam / I love you Andrew"

Sam and Andrew helped Danny and Dayla stand up. The twin siblings closed their eyes for a moment and then when they opened them again, they both glowed a deep green and then transformed into their ghost forms.

"It's time. We're going to stop Venelope and destroy the Philosopher's Stone" Danny and Dayla said in unison. They both turned and looked at their friends and family and said, "Together"

* * *

Venelope stood in front of the town hall at first in her human form and then suddenly changed into her ghost form and blasted the planet earth off the statue of Danny and Dayla, causing everyone to suddenly panic and scream.

Mayor Johnathan Simmons pressed the alarms, alerting the town they were under attack and then ran outside to try and help some of his fellow citizens. Some managed to get back to their homes, but the others suddenly found themselves trapped within the town square in front of Town Hall by many duplicates of Venelope who cut off their escape.

The cries and screams of men, women and children could be heard as they were trapped within the town centre.

"Kneel!" Venelope commanded but when none did so, she repeated in a more commanding forceful town, "KNEEL!"

Not wanting to get killed, they all kneeled down before her. She laughed and then said, "Now that's better. I Vladia Plasmius, hereby claim the town of Amity Park as mine! It seems that no matter how much your heroes had fought for you, it did not matter in the end. It is your destiny to kneel to those of power"

Mr Lancer suddenly stood up and said to her defiantly, "Not to people like you"

"There are no people like me" Venelope replied with a smirk.

"There are always people like you" Mr Lancer retorted back. Johnathan then stood beside Mr Lancer and said, "Amity Park, does not belong to you"

Venelope shook her head and announced while forming two deadly balls of ecto energy in her hands and aiming them at Mr Lancer at Johnathan, "Look to your elders people and let them be the first example of those who defy me"

Just as she fired the blasts, two figures landed in front of Mr Lancer and Johnathan and formed a powerful dome ecto shield around them and deflected the blast.

Venelope's eyes widened as she saw who it was when the smoke cleared, none other than Danny and Dayla Phantom themselves.

"You know Vladia, three years ago, we saw a man like you stand up there in front of Amity Park Town Hall over everyone else" Danny said.

"We ended up disagreeing with each other" Dayla finished.

Venelope then looked over to the side and saw Sam, Tucker and Andrew standing together on their hover boards. She then looked over to the other side and saw Jack, Maddie and Clockwork standing together, at the back was Dani, Dale, Jimmy and Sonya and on the other side was Valerie, Jazz, Frostbite and Annaya.

"Just how many times must I kill you two?!" Venelope screamed in anger at Danny and Dayla.

"You can't get rid of us that easy" Danny and Dayla said in unison.

"And when you mess with one of us…" Tucker began to say and then Valerie finished for him, "You mess with all of us"

Danny and Dayla combined their energy and blasted Venelope back and then Sam, Tucker, Andrew, Jazz and Valerie destroyed a fair number of duplicates, which gave the opportunity for everyone in the square to run and escape.

"Head for the nearest basements and stay there until it's safe!" Sam and Tucker told the people as Danny and Dayla charged at Venelope.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" Danny and Dayla both shouted as they both grabbed Venelope.

"Yes! Let's!" Venelope screamed back and then pushed them off her and three of them began to fight against each other.

"Okay Team Phantom! Let's get rid of these duplicates and remember, they're a lot stronger thanks to the stone!" Dani shouted and with that, the battle between Vladia Plasmius and Team Phantom had begun.

Sam, Tucker and Andrew all flew in different directions, blasting duplicates left and right. Valerie took out four ecto grenades and began throwing them at groups of duplicates, blowing them up and destroying them to kingdom come.

Dani and Jimmy stood back to back, blasting with ecto energy and ecto blasts from Jimmy's new battle suit. As they managed the clear their area a bit, Jimmy suddenly looked at Dani lovingly in her eyes.

"Dani, just in case something happens I need to know, would you be my girlfriend?" Jimmy asked.

Dani's eyes widened and she blushed madly, but then stopped for a second when she saw one of the duplicates about to strike him down, she formed a shield and stopped the blow and then blasted then Jimmy blasted the duplicate away.

"I don't think now's the best time!" Dani said, referring that they were currently in the middle of a fight.

"Now may be the only time!" Jimmy said as they both blasted a couple of duplicates once again. He faced Dani once again and said, "I love you Dani. Do you feel the same way?"

Without any longer to tell him, she suddenly pulled him in and kissed him on the lips. Jimmy closed his eyes and kissed her back, both of them feeling like time had stopped as they continued to kiss. They pulled apart and Dani smiled back at him.

"I love you too" Dani said.

Clockwork used his time powers to freeze some of the duplicates, allowing Annaya to cut them down with her sword and Jack and Maddie to blast them with their own Fenton Bazookas.

Dale grabbed Sonya's arm and spun her around as she fired blasts at duplicates in a circle. Dale put Sonya down and they both high fived each other, before suddenly they found they couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Dale I… / Sonya I…" Both of them began to say, but then stopped and giggled. They both then just pulled each other into a kiss and stayed like that for a moment.

They both then stopped when they heard Valerie shout, "Hey guys, I hate to ruin the tender moment here but, could I get a little help?!"

They both saw Valerie was being chased by some duplicates. Dale shot up and released a Ghostly Wail, destroying the duplicates.

"Thanks!" Valerie called out.

Jazz continued to blast against the duplicates, but noticed more and more continued to come. She sighed and said, "This is gonna be a long day"

Danny shot an ice blast at Venelope's feet and stuck them to the pavement. Dayla then leapt over Danny and fired a fire blast at her, but she managed to break her feet free and dodged the flames.

Venelope then jumped for a moment and punched the ground, sending her enhanced energy into it and causing the ground to crack and shake for a moment, before it suddenly came charging at Danny and Dayla like a wave, knocking them back several feet.

Danny and Dayla were in pain, but they weren't gonna let it stop them. They both stood up and Danny said, "It's just you and us Vladia"

"No! It's just me Phantoms!" Venelope snapped.

"By the end of this day, two shall stand and one shall fall" Dayla said.

Venelope then charged right at Dayla and delivered a kick near her face, Dayla blocked the kick but then was punched right in the stomach by Venelope's charged up fist. Danny was about to attack her from behind, but she sensed him coming and used a rope made from her energy to grab Danny by the waist and threw him into Dayla, knocking them both to the ground.

"You two fight for the weak and that is why you both lose!" Venelope yelled, grabbing them by their hairs and throwing them once again.

Danny's and Dayla's eyes glowed greener than ever as they stood back up. They sent a powerful blast at Venelope and Venelope sent one back, the two energies clashed together and began to push against each other.

Venelope's energy continued to push against Danny and Dayla's, sending them both to their knees and just when it seemed they would be bought down, two more energies combined with theirs and began to push back against Venelope's energy.

The twins looked up to see Dani and Dale were helping them. Danny and Dayla smiled at them and then went back to focusing their energy. They both stood back up and the four Phantoms stood together, their energy combining into one and proving to be a bit stronger against Venelope's energy.

"Impossible!" Venelope said in shock. "The Philosophers Stone is supposed to be powerful enough against you!"

"It's true the stone can enhance one's abilities and we don't have the stone. But we've never been alone" Danny said.

"That's right. We're powerful…" Dayla continued.

"As a team and…" Dani continued.

"As a family!" Dale finished.

"NOW!" All four Phantoms shouted and suddenly, Annaya threw a dagger right at the chain where the Philosophers Stone was around Venelope's neck and cut the chain in half, allowing the stone to fall from her neck.

"NO!" Venelope screamed and because she lost her concentration for that moment, the combined energy blast from Dani, Dale, Danny and Dayla hit her full force and sent her right into a brick wall.

The duplicates of Venelope the others were fighting, had disappeared. Venelope groaned and changed back into her human form, when she opened her eyes she gasped as she saw Danny pick up the stone and destroy it with his energy.

Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Jazz, Andrew, Jimmy, Sonya, Jack, Maddie, Annaya, Frostbite and Clockwork all stood with Danny, Dale, Dani and Dayla beside them.

"Go ahead. Do it. Kill me" Venelope said with a glare.

"We don't kill people. It doesn't matter who you are. We'll never kill" Dale said.

"Give it up Vladia. It's over. You lost" Dani said.

Venelope said nothing, but then began to giggle and then that giggle turned into a cruel, evil laughter.

She stopped and then said, "You think it's over? You think I'm defeated? This isn't over Team Phantom"

She stood up and changed back into her ghost form and said, "I'll be back and when I do, you're gonna you wish you killed me when you had the chance"

Before any of them could capture her, she disappeared without a trace. Andrew asked, "Valerie, Tucker can either of you track her?"

They both pulled out their scanners and scanned Amity Park. After a few more seconds, they both shook their heads.

"It's okay guys. Whatever she plans, we'll be ready for her" Dayla said. "Now that we know who she is and what she's capable of"

"And we'll be there to help if you ever need it my friends" Annaya said as she put her sword away.

"I just can't believe that this whole time, she was Vlad's daughter" Sam said, still feeling the shock of discovering that.

"It was a shock for all of us young one" Frostbite said, nodding in agreement.

They all looked around the town square and the statue and then Jimmy said, "Looks like we got some cleaning up to do"

* * *

A couple of days later, Team Phantom was finishing cleaning up the town square and the front of Town Hall. Later on that day, they had finally finished and it was returned back to normal.

An hour later, they were celebrating with Frostbite, Annaya and Clockwork in defeating Vladia Plasmius, but noticed not only Dani and Dale were missing, but Jimmy and Sonya as well.

"Where are they anyway?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know. They said they had some unfinished business or something" Jazz answered.

Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla looked at each other and then all of them smirked knowing exactly where Dani, Dale, Jimmy and Sonya had gone.

Andrew and Dayla went outside the front and sat down on the steps for a moment, looking up at the sunset coloured sky.

"I can't believe, we're now about a week away from heading off to New York" Andrew said.

"I know. I'm gonna miss this place. I mean, I know we'll come down and visit during semester breaks and when there's a major ghost emergency, but I'll still miss this place and…I'm still a bit worried about our friends in the other universe" Dayla said, looking down a little. "I just can't believe what happened there, especially to Older Danny and Older Dani when Jacob and Older Sam disappeared"

Andrew hugged her close and said, "It'll be okay Dayla. If there's one thing I've learned about Older Danny and Older Dani, is that they won't give up until they find a way to bring them back"

"You really think so?" Dayla asked.

"I know so" Andrew answered.

Dayla smiled at him and they both shared a kiss, before looking back up at the sky.

* * *

Danny and Sam stood on the roof balcony of Fenton Works and looked out to the horizon, the sun continued to set and give the sky a glowing orange.

"So, just one more week and we're off to Florida together" Danny said.

"Yeah. You gonna miss this place?" Sam asked.

"Absolutely" Danny answered.

Sam suddenly looked down and asked, "Danny, you won't ever disappear on me will you?"

Danny looked at Sam and said, "Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Sam sighed and then answered, "It's just that…today I almost lost you and then I remembered what happened to Older Sam in that other universe after that Thanos guy snapped his fingers. I just don't want you to lose me and I don't want to lose you"

Danny grabbed Sam's hands into his and then used his other hand to lift her chin and said, "Sam, I promise you now that you won't lose me. Not now and not ever"

Sam nodded and then she and Danny gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled apart and then Sam said, "I love you Danny Fenton. Always"

"I love you too Sam Manson. Forever and ever" Danny said and they both hugged each other close.

* * *

Tucker and Valerie sat down on the couch hugging each other close. Valerie then said, "I can't wait until when we leave for college"

"Yeah. It's gonna be great and I'm really gonna miss Amity Park" Tucker said.

"Me too Tuck. Me too" Valerie said and then the two of them kissed each other.

"We'll always be together right?" Valerie asked after they pulled apart.

Tucker nodded and hugged her close as he answered, "Until the end"

* * *

At the same hill where Danny and Sam sat together, Dani and Jimmy sat down together, smiling warmly at each other.

"So, how long have you felt this way about me?" Dani asked.

"When I first met you, when you and your brother first came to Casper High. Something inside me just…clicked and then over time, I realised I really liked you more as just a friend" Jimmy answered.

He then asked her, "What about you? When did you start feeling this way about me?"

"I've honestly started feeling this way during the end of the first semester during the previous school year. I've just…been afraid to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't like me back" Dani answered. "I wasn't born like other kids. I was created in a lab for the purpose of capturing Danny and Dayla. I just thought that since I'm a clone, you wouldn't like me the same way"

Jimmy held Dani's hands in his own and said, "Danielle. I love you just the way you are. I don't care whether you were born in a hospital or in created in a lab. I see you as the kind, beautiful, brave girl I fell in love with"

"Really?" Dani asked, her cheeks blushing and tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

"Really and nothing will ever change that" Jimmy answered.

"I love you Jimmy" Dani said.

"I love you too Danielle" Jimmy said.

They both then kissed each other as the sun fully set in the horizon.

* * *

Sonya and Dale were at the beach, heading for a nearby cave. Sonya then said, "Dale, I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you"

"Really?" Dale asked.

Sonya nodded and then kissed Dale on the lips. Dale blushed madly and said, "Gosh!"

Sonya blushed as well. Dale then admitted, "I love you too Sonya. I've just been afraid about you getting hurt in the future. What if some day, I lose you because I couldn't protect you? I'd…never be able to forgive myself"

"Dale, that'll never happen. You won't ever lose me. I promise" Sonya said.

They both hugged each other and then Dale said, "I promise too. I'll always protect you and you won't ever lose me either"

Dale suddenly got an idea, he walked over to the large stone and used his ecto energy to carve into the rock a heart and his own name and Sonya's name.

"My heart, will always belong to you" Dale said as he faced Sonya again.

They both then kissed each other again and watched as the night sky began to show, ending a beautiful romantic night.

 **THE END.**


	12. A Phantom Finale PART 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys! Well this is it. The final chapter to the final season of The Phantom Twins. Now remember, just because it's the final season, doesn't mean it's over for The Phantom Twins. There will be individual stories from here on out, just like The Phantom Twins: Senior Year and my collab story with my friend LooneyAces The Phantom Twins: Worlds Collide.**

 **Unfortunately I didn't realise the chapter would be so long, so I'm posting the final chapter in two parts. This is the first part and the second part will be uploaded next week.**

 **I really hope you enjoy the last chapter and thank you all for the great reviews and for sticking around for what is one of my proudest fanfic series I have ever written.**

* * *

 _ **A PHANTOM FINALE PART 1**_

Jazz points the camera at Danny and Dayla, who were sitting in the living room and asks, "Okay are you guys ready?"

"Yep. Is the camera on?" Dayla asked.

"Yes it's on and we're recording now" Jazz answered, giving them a thumbs up.

"Hey everyone. Danny and Dayla here. I can't believe this is happening. We leave for college next Monday" Danny began.

"I can't believe how far we've come and how much has happened for the past two years" Dayla continued. "I'll never forget the day Danny and I got our ghost powers during our first year in high school"

"Neither will I. It was the day that changed our lives forever" Danny continued.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

" _Smile!" Sam exclaimed as she took a picture of them. The flash went off and the picture came out of the camera, Danny and Dayla shook the heads from the flash._

" _Okay we showed you the portal. Can we got out of here now? Our parents could be back any minute" Danny said._

" _Besides they say the portal doesn't work anyway, it was a bit of a disappointment to them. I've honestly never seen them look so down about it" Dayla said._

 _Sam then walked in front of it and encouraged, "Come on guys! A Ghost Zone? Aren't either of you curious of what's in there? You both have got to check it out"_

 _They both then stood beside Sam and smiled as Danny then said, "You know what you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal"_

" _I'm in for checking it out. If there really is a Ghost Zone we'll be the first people to even see it" Dayla then said._

 _They both then slipped on the hazmat suits and zipped them up both with now determined looks on their faces. Sam then frowned at the sight of Jack Fenton's face on the front of the suits, she walked over and pulled them off._

" _You both can't walk in with these on your chests" Sam said as she tossed the stickers away._

 _Very slowly they both walked inside the barely lit portal, Danny almost tripped over the wires and quickly placed his hand on the wall, and they both suddenly heard a beep and looked to see that Danny had pressed a button that said 'On'._

 _The machine suddenly hummed to life and before Sam and Tucker could tell them to get out of there, Danny and Dayla screamed as they were hit by the electrical currents and ectoplasmic energy, both their hazmat suits turned black and white, their hair became white as snow and their eyes became green._

 _It was the day Danny and Dayla Fenton became, Danny and Dayla Phantom. Also known as, The Phantom Twins._

"So much has happened since that day. Fighting ghosts, dealing with homework…" Dayla began.

"Dealing with high school bullies, making new friends, confessing our feelings for the people we love, facing many challenges and dealing with Vlad." Danny continued. "We've also had a couple of close calls for us during our ghost battles, like with Pariah Dark, Dan and Day Phantom, Vlad Plasmius and now this new villain, Vladia Plasmius."

"But no matter how bad things may have seemed, everything always turned out okay in the end and now we're all going to college to begin a new chapter in our lives. Honestly, I wouldn't change anything that happened for the world. Not one bit" Dayla said.

"Neither would I. It's been one heck of a ride and I can't wait to see what happens next" Danny said.

Jazz then stopped recording. Dayla then went up to her room along with Dani and Jazz to continue sorting out her room for college, while Danny went to his room with Dale to continue sorting his room for college.

"So Dayla, does that mean I get your room?" Dani asked. Dayla smirked and said, "Oh sure. If that means you don't want me to have a bed to sleep on when I come home to visit"

"Well…there's always the couch" Dani suggested.

"Dani, you already have such a large bedroom. What would you do with Dayla's room?" Jazz asked as she placed some books in a box.

"I don't know. But I'll think of something" Dani said. All three girls smiled and then laughed a little.

* * *

"So bro, does this mean I get your room? And if not, your video games?" Dale asked hopefully as he helped Danny pull down some of his posters.

"Nope and nope. But you can burrow my video games sometimes if you get really bored" Danny answered, earning a groan of disappointment from Dale.

"So, did everyone reply to the invite to the party on Friday?" Dale asked.

"Yep. All of our friends as well as Sam, Valerie, Tucker and Andrew are coming. You and Dani are welcomed to bring Jimmy and Sonya as well" Danny answered as he pulled down another poster from his wall.

"Cool man" Dale said.

Danny's phone then rang and he smiled as he saw it was his girlfriend Sam calling him. He answered it and said, "Hey beautiful. How's the packing going?"

" _It's going good. Is Jazz still coming by tomorrow to film me for the video she's making?"_ Sam asked.

"Yeah. I was actually about to call you to let you know, she'll be over around after lunch tomorrow" Danny answered. He went over to his closet and pulled out a red and white shirt and said, "And hey, guess what I'm packing in my suitcase that I just bought at a store. They had my favourite shirt I wore in freshman year in now a larger size"

" _Awesome. I was actually starting to miss that shirt"_ Sam replied.

"You sure, you don't want me to come over and help you pack?" Danny asked.

" _Yeah I'm sure. I've actually almost done sorting out the stuff in my room and then tomorrow I'm going through my clothes"_ Sam answered. _"And I'll definitely be over at Fenton Works Friday to help you guys set up for the party"_

* * *

Dayla was continuing packing her clothes when her phone rang, she looked at the screen and smiled as she saw it was Andrew calling her. She answered it and said, "Hello."

" _Hey. You need any help packing?"_ Andrew asked.

"No thank you. In fact, I'm pretty much almost done packing. I just gotta sort out through my clothes during the week." Dayla answered. "Having ghost powers, really comes in handy when you're getting ready to leave for college soon."

" _Awesome. I've just gotten through my closet and finally finished it. I can't believe how much junk I had in here."_ Andrew replied.

"Kind of reminds me of the time Danny tried to sell our dad's stuff in a garage sale." Dayla joked.

" _Yeah. Didn't you tell me your dad trained mutant hotdogs as guard dogs?"_ Andrew asked.

"Yep. And they're still there guarding the shed to this day." Dayla answered, causing them both to laugh.

They talked for a few minutes more and then hung up. Dayla smiled warmly as she remembered the day she and Andrew became boyfriend and girlfriend and during the Disasteroid event, how they both confessed they really loved each other.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _Dayla smiled and gave her brother a tight hug, she then walked over to Andrew and asked, "Hey can I talk to you a minute?"_

 _"Sure I was gonna talk to you too" Andrew said with a smile._

 _"Andrew from the day we first met, I started to like you and as time moved on I started liking you more than just a friend, I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me and if you don't that's okay and I hope we can still be friends because I don't want to ruin our friendship" Dayla admitted._

 _At first she was fearing that it was rejection, but was completely taken by surprise when he pulled her into a hug and said, "Dayla Fenton, I do feel the same way about you. When I first met you, I liked you as well and then ever since the Pariah Dark incident I liked you even more. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you again, but when you came back I was so happy to see you were alive. So yes I really like you, more than just a friend"_

 _They pulled apart and Dayla started crying tears of joy, she then went for it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then gently lifted her chin and then they kissed each other on the lips, they then pulled apart after a minute and just smiled at each other._

 _"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Andrew asked with a smile. Dayla giggled and answered, "Definitely"_

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

 _"How you feeling?" Andrew asked._

 _"Okay considering going on" Dayla answered. Andrew then said, "I was gonna wait but now I know now's the time to say something"_

 _He looked deep into her eyes and said, "I don't just really like you. I really truly love you Dayla Fenton"_

 _"I love you too Andrew Knight" Dayla said as small tears of joy._

 _They both then leaned in and then kissed each other passionately on the lips. This kiss was not like all the other times they kissed, this time there was fireworks in their heads. They both then pulled apart and Dayla giggled a little while they both blushed._

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jazz positioned the camera at herself in her room and turned it on.

"Hey guys. I'm so glad all of you are finally entering the world of college. Trust me when I say, you guys are gonna do great, like you always do" Jazz began. She sighed and continued, "I can't believe how much has changed over the past few years. I mean, it seems like only yesterday I had discovered Danny and Dayla were half ghost"

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _Danny quickly placed Jazz in his seat and yelled, "Yeah well if your gonna take her side, then you hang with her too!"_

 _Dayla caught on and yelled as she stood up, "It's official Jazz! You have taken our friends!"_

 _They both then began running out through the employee's only door, Jazz then stood up and chased after them. Sam and Tucker finally caught on and then Sam dropped her ice-cream as they chased after them as well, but headed in an opposite direction._

 _Jazz went headed towards the exit doors and said in her head, "_ _They went this way, I'm sure I can cut them off"_

 _Her eyes widened as she stayed hidden behind the door as soon as she saw Danny and Dayla standing in the alleyway, they both looked around to make sure no-one was looking and transformed into their ghost forms, Jazz gasped and her eyes widened in shock as she watched them then fly off and then Sam and Tucker just ran in._

 _"Danny?! Dayla?!" Jazz exclaimed._

"Man! It was hard for me to cover for you guys and keep you guys from knowing that I knew your secret back then, but when you guys finally did find out, I was really excited to help you guys. You had to admit, I started off pretty good as a ghost hunter" Jazz said proudly, but then cringed when she remembered what actually happened when she started.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _She pulled up as she saw Danny and Dayla chasing after Skulker as they phased out of the building, with determination she got out of the car and grabbed the Fenton Thermos ready to capture Skulker with it._

 _"You just earned yourself a one-way ticket to Thermos Land ghost!" She shouted but when she activated the thermos to capture him, she lost control of it and fell backwards._

 _The energy of the thermos accidently locked onto Danny and Dayla and with a scream from both of them, they were sucked into the thermos._

 _"Okay Jazz now!" Day shouted._

 _Jazz stood in front of the spinning the Jack O Nine Tails in her hand exclaiming, "Step back! I'm trained in this thing!"_

 _"Trained by her dad!" Tucker exclaimed as they braced themselves._

 _Jazz flung the rope backwards, but accidently activated it and grabbed Dayla and Danny with it! She then flung them forward right into Lunch Lady._

 _"Wait! Witty banter" Jazz whispered as she pulled out a notepad. "Take that Lunch-a-bell and your evil hot dogs too!"_

 _The rope let them go, sending them crashing into the wall and right into a large pot of chit-lins. Danny and Dayla emerged covered in the stuff, glaring in annoyance at Jazz. The next location was Floody Waters, everywhere was covered in ice and the source of all the ice and water frozen solid was floating right in front of them throwing rocks made of ice at them, Klemper._

 _"Won't anyone be my friend?!" Klemper cried as he continued to chuck the ice rocks at them._

 _Jazz sprang into action, she grabbed the Fenton Anti-creep Stick and started charging towards him, using the bat to defend herself against the ice rocks._

 _"You're going up to him with the Anti-creep Stick?" Danny asked as he and Dayla flew beside her._

 _"I know what I'm doing Danny" Jazz said. "Give me your worst Friendly Fiend! You haven't got the guts! Huh guts?"_

 _"Uh yeah see, the guts joke would have been better in the last fight" Danny pointed out._

 _Klemper then took a deep breath and covered the entire ground in a thick layer of ice. Jazz yelped as she lost her balance and started slipping on the ice, she slipped and spun three times and then accidently hit Danny with the bat knocking him straight into Dayla and crashing straight into the wall of the frozen water at one of the water slides. They both fell to the ground and the impact caused the ice to break and fall over them and Sam, Tucker and Andrew._

 _Klemper fled the scene while Jazz turned around and exclaimed, "I'm helping!"_

 _She then saw all five of them emerge from the ice, a few bruises were now on their faces and they glared at her, she smiled sheepishly and put the bat away. Their final stop for the night was the warehouse at the Amity Park docks, Sam, Tucker and Andrew were trapped underneath a pile of boxes as Danny and Dayla were fighting the Box Ghost._

 _"FREEZE!" Jazz shouted as she kicked the door opened and aimed the Fenton Thermos at the Box Ghost._

 _"Once again: Right idea, wrong fight!" Dayla exclaimed._

 _"I got him! I got the Crate Creep!" Jazz exclaimed._

 _Box Ghost stopped fighting and asked in confusion, "Crate Creep? I am the Box Ghost! Who are you?!"_

 _Danny and Dayla face palmed themselves as this as he then asked, "No seriously who is she?"_

 _Jazz jumped on an unsteady box and prepared to catch him, but the box wobbled causing her aim to be off when she pushed the button. Danny and Dayla just sighed as they were caught by the beam and captured inside the thermos._

 _"Whoops! Don't worry guys! We'll get you out of there…eventually" Jazz said._

"Okay! Okay! I'll admit it. I started off pretty badly, but I did get better…eventually. Anyway, I'm so proud of all of you for making it this far. Here's my advice for not only you guys, but for everyone here who's leaving for college as well. Study hard, do your best, make lots of new friends and don't give up" Jazz finished, before turning the camera off.

* * *

The Fenton Family all sat down at the dinner table. Maddie and Jack continued to smile warmly and proudly at Danny and Dayla the entire time.

Jack then asked, "So Dayla, what time is your train to New York on Monday?"

"The train leaves at nine am sharp. So Andrew and I have to be there by at least eight in the morning" Dayla answered.

"And Danny, are you sure you and Sam wanna drive all the way to Florida?" Jack then asked.

"Yeah. Sam and I have got everything planned. We're gonna take my car and Sam's hiring a trailer for our luggage and we're gonna share the driving" Danny answered.

Jack nodded. Maddie then said, "I am just so proud of you two. Another two Fenton's are off to college."

"Yeah. It seems only yesterday that you kids were always disappearing off somewhere and we were wondering what was going on with you two."

Jazz suddenly got an idea. She grabbed the camera and then turned it on, pointing it at Jack and Maddie.

"So mum and dad, what would you say would be your most memorable moments with Danny and Dayla or the other members of Team Phantom?" Jazz asked.

Jack and Maddie thought about it for a moment and then Jack spoke, "Well for me, there were a few moments. A couple of them were before we finally learned about you kids fighting ghosts. It was when the whole million dollar ghost incident. I was just trying to prove I was a good ghost hunter and man that got me into some trouble…"

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _Jack drove the RV right past them at top speed, following a map that was given to him at the Nasty Burger that would take him to the location on where he would collect his reward for catching Danny and Dayla._

 _"Jack Fenton will show them who the competent ghost hunter is!" Jack shouted with determination._

 _A few minutes later the moon had shone into the sky as Jack stopped at an alleyway which is where the map had taken him, he stood in front of the alleyway and said, "Hmmm funny place to claim an award"_

 _He started walking through the alleyway dragging the Fenton Weasel by the house along the ground. Dayla then begged, "Please stop! You should know what you're getting into!"_

 _"I know exactly what I'm getting into a bigger place in my children's hearts" Jack said._

 _"Thanks now we're crushed by space and guilt" Danny muttered. He then shouted, "Look you have to listen to us! All of this is a trap!"_

 _"Oh please ghosts why should I believe any of you?" Jack asked sarcastically._

 _He suddenly became trapped by a large cage made from ectoplasmic energy, he tried to pull on the bars to get out but couldn't. Danny and Dayla then said sarcastically, "Does that answer your question?"_

 _Jack was sitting on the ground in defeat and frustration. Dayla then tried talking to him, "Listen to me! We have to get to your house and fast!"_

 _"Why? So you both can gloat while I lose my Fenton Portal and the respect of my two kids in one swoop?" Jack asked sarcastically._

 _"Your gonna lose more than that if your ghost portal explodes" Danny said._

 _"It's not gonna explode. I'm sure Danny or Dayla changed the ecto-filtrator, I told them both five times" Jack said._

 _"Did they clean the lab?" Dayla asked. Jack then answered, "No"_

 _"Do they clean their rooms?" Danny then asked. Jack answered, "Dayla yes. Danny no"_

 _"Uh would they…I don't know forget to install a handle on the inside of a weapons vault or something?" Dayla then asked._

 _Jack's eyes widened in horror as he stood up and screamed, "Great gollops of ghost goo! The portal's gonna explode!"_

 _Jack picked up the hose of the Fenton Weasel and set Danny and Dayla free while offering, "Ghost kids you gotta help me save my family and if you do I'll set you both free"_

 _"Ah you just did" Dayla pointed out._

 _Jack realised his mistake and face palmed himself in embarrassment._

 _"Good thing our dad's a lousy negotiator" Danny whispered. Danny then said, "Jack_ _(Man! That's cool!)_ _You got a deal!"_

 _Danny and Dayla grabbed onto Jack and turned him intangible. Jack then said, "My tummy feels funny"_

 _"Don't worry it happens" Dayla said and they phased him out of the cage and flying him through the air towards Fenton Works._

"I remember that. You really kicked Plasmius's butt back to the Ghost Zone." Danny said with a smile.

 _"Nobody's wasting Jack Fenton while his family is in danger!" Jack shouted and began to run straight for the portal was cut off by Vlad as he floated right in front of him._

 _"Oh please fool! Your family's in danger every time you pick up a butter knife! It's time somebody put you out of their misery" Vlad said still grinning._

 _He then punched Jack in the face and sent him flying right into the lab desk where the Ghost Gloves were sitting causing them to land right into his lap, he put them on while getting back up and said, "I may be a goof, I might mess up but when my family's in danger the gloves are off! Well technically they're on but you get the point"_

 _Vlad charged right at Jack but Jack activated the ghost gloves and punched him right in the chest, he then slammed him right into the ground by his head and then delivered a punch right into his face. Danny and Dayla had never seen their dad fight like this before._

 _"WOAH! He's all over this" Dayla said. Danny then said as they transformed back into their human halves and turned visible, "Which means it's time to do our chores"_

 _They both ran towards the portal and watched as Jack threw Vlad across the table, instantly getting rid of all the rubbish that was on it._

 _"Well the table is cleared" Dayla said. They then watched as Jack slammed him on a table breaking some beakers in the process._

 _"Beaker's are taken care of" Danny then said._

 _Jack then threw Vlad against the wall, Vlad sat up and threw an ecto blast at him which he shielded himself with a full rubbish bin instantly destroying that and taking care of the rubbish in one go._

 _"And now the trash has been taken out" Dayla said._

 _"Which means we now have plenty of time to…" Danny said as he began to work on the filtrator but was cut off when a robotic voice said, "Portal will explode in 30 seconds"_

 _Danny then began to panic and managed to take the old filtrator out, he nearly dropped it but Dayla had managed to catch it in her hands._

 _"Danny where's the new filtrator?" Dayla asked in a panicky voice. Danny then began to panic until Jack handed him the new one and grabbed the old one off Dayla. He then said, "We probably should've done this any of the five times that you told us to"_

 _"I'm sort of glad you two didn't" Jack said._

 _Vlad got really angry and charged right at them, Jack turned around and blew out all the ectoplasmic goo that was in the old filtrator all over Vlad who then screamed and stopped in his tracks as he was blinded by the goo in his face. Jack then grabbed him, his clothes were all ripped up from trying to fight Jack. Jack then pulled the lever and opened the portal and began dragging him to it._

 _"It's not possible! You're an idiot! An idiot!" Vlad screamed. But Jack smirked and said, "Maybe so but I'm the idiot to beat you"_

 _Jack then tossed him in the air and punched him right in the chest and with one final scream Vlad was sent straight into the Ghost Zone and the doors closed leaving him trapped in there._

Jack chuckled and said, "Even though I didn't know your secret back then, it was awesome working beside you kids. Especially during our fishing trip. I remember when I kicked Skulker's butt and stopped that fish from eating you both."

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

 _Back at Lake Eerie, it had been a while since Skulker's last attack and the fish were still not biting. Danny and Dayla were starting to think that maybe Skulker decided to give up. Jack said, "Hmmm. I don't think they're biting anymore"_

 _"Anymore?" Danny and Dayla both asked._

 _Suddenly both their ghost senses went off and they looked up to see if it was Skulker again, but then they heard a bubbling noise coming from underneath their boat and before they had time to react a giant red skinned sea monster's head popped right underneath them and their boat right up in the air. Jack, Danny and Dayla all landed in the water while the boat was crushed to pieces by the monster's sharp teeth. Danny and Dayla submerged to the surface and saw Skulker standing on top of the creature's head as it roared on the rocks._

 _"New pet or is this the girlfriend we've been hearing so much about?" Danny asked._

 _"You'd be surprised the creatures I find when I'm hunting" Skulker said with a grin._

 _He grabbed onto the horns and kicked the monster to get it moving, Jack submerged and watched as the creature roared and took Danny and Dayla inside its mouth as it dived into the water. He gasped and started swimming around looking for them, his protective fatherly instincts kicked in. The creature then submerged and started slithering across the water back to the shoreline. Jack growled and brought up his fishing pole._

 _"DROP MY KIDS YOU JURASSIC JERK!" Jack shouted and cast his line, hooking onto the creature's tail._

 _Jack then skied across the water for a second and the jumped up in the air, as he landed he kicked Skulker right off the creature's head and stood in his place. Skulker hit the water hard._

 _"You call this rough?! I'm the reigning champion of the Fudge Festival Rodeo!" Jack shouted. He pulled out his cheese spray and sprayed it into the creature's eye as he screamed, "EAT HOT CHEESE BARNEY!"_

 _The creature screeched in pain and was blinded by the cheese in his eyes, the creature rattled around and then slammed right into the rock wall. He then burped out Danny and Dayla right out of its mouth. Jack ran over and held his unconscious children protectively._

 _"Danny, Dayla? Are you two alright?" Jack asked._

 _"Dad?" They both asked weakly as they woke up._

 _Skulker then flew straight at them and fired some missiles at them, Jack picked up Danny and Dayla and moved out of the way just as the missiles hit. Jack put them down and grabbed his fishing pole again, he then ran after Skulker and cast his line, it hooked onto his head and with one hard pull Jack ripped Skulker's head right off his robotic body and brought it back to the shore with Danny and Dayla watching in amazement._

 _The head opened to reveal the real Skulker inside, Jack picked up his tiny body and held it up in the air before Skulker could fly off. They all smirked and Jack said, "Nope. Too small, better throw it back"_

 _Danny aimed the thermos as Jack threw Skulker at him and he sucked Skulker inside and capped the lid. Danny then said, "Dad that was awesome!"_

 _"You know for a fisherman, you're not a half bad hunter" Dayla said. Danny nodded and said, "Totally"_

 _"Ah thanks kids" Jack said. "Boy this sure has been a fun day. I just wish I knew why they call it Lake Eerie"_

 _"Probably because of its creepy background" Dayla said as they headed back to the RV._

The whole family laughed and then Maddie said, "I think the moments I'll remember is my camping trip with Danny and Dayla and when Jazz, Sam and I took down Ember, Spectra and Kitty."

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _"Hey Danny! Dayla!" They heard Maddie call from upstairs and could hear her coming down._

 _Danny and Dayla quickly turned back into their human forms, but they suddenly found themselves with only one eye and they yelped in fright, Tucker and Sam then quickly hit them on the heads and before they knew it, they both had two eyes again much to their relief just as Maddie came down and showed them the letter in excitement._

 _"Pack your bags kids, we're going to a mother-twin science symposium in Florida! Doesn't that sound fun?" Maddie asked with excitement._

 _While Danny slumped down with a groan, Dayla got excited and exclaimed, "WOHOO! Road trip!"_

 _Danny and Dayla continued to run through the woods, pushing branches out of the way, jumping over rocks and ran through bushes, they both could hear the creatures roars not far behind and ran even faster than before, they both ran down a small cliff and ran through a shallow river. They both then stopped to take a breather, but looked back to see that the creatures were catching up to them very quickly, Danny's leg suddenly got caught on a branch as they ran off and he tripped over._

 _"DANNY!" Dayla screamed as she ran back to help him._

 _She helped him to his feet and they both gasped in fright as the creatures were closing in on them, she tried to reach for a branch so they could climb the tree but it was too high and then suddenly when all hope seemed lost, they both felt a hand each lift them up into the trees. They were both surprised to see that their saviour was Maddie holding a blue anti-ghost rope under her arms and covered in mud._

 _"Remind me later how much trouble you both are in for leaving the campsite" Maddie said as she placed them down on the branch._

 _"Hey that didn't hurt" Danny whispered. Dayla then whispered back, "I guess that's one positive thing that came from the Plasmius Maximus"_

 _Maddie then threw some of the rope down and trapped the bear within it, tying its legs together and hoisting it upside down in the air._

 _"Be right back" Maddie said as she flew down off the tree and then tied the other end of the rope to it._

 _Maddie turned to face the other creatures as they surrounded her, she pushed the button on the Spector Deflector and it suddenly destroyed the mud coating she had on and revealed her blue jumpsuit._

 _She then got into a fighting stance and exclaimed, "Come on! Dazzle me!"_

 _The ghost wolf charged and then Maddie jumped onto a branch and swung around on it, kicking the wolf back, she jumped back down and grabbed from her belt a device, she clicked the button and it transformed into a glowing green anti-ghost Bo staff._

 _"How could she not have a phone in there?" Danny and Dayla both asked in unison._

 _All the creatures charged at her and with a battle cry she charged at them too, in just a matter of seconds she destroyed the moose, the two headed bobcat, the three headed beaver, the eagle and another one of the moose's. Two monstrous rabbits were about to attack her, but she twisted her goggles and then they were both destroyed by two laser beams._

 _Three more of the creatures were about to attack her from behind, but she pointed her weapon at them and simply said, "Boo!"_

 _They all screamed in fright and ran off, she put away her Bo staff and then turned and asked as Danny and Dayla slid down the tree, "Now kids can you tell me what you thought you two were doing?"_

 _"You are awesome!" Danny and Dayla both said and hugged her tightly._

 _"Aww thank you!" Maddie said with a smile._

 _Danny and Dayla then transformed back into the human halves and high fived each other. Maddie then came into the room and asked, "What happened to Vlad?"_

 _"He ran out for a bite" Dayla answered. Danny then asked, "How are we getting out of here?"_

 _"Oh I don't know. I can't find a phone and there wasn't one in the cars, the RV'S or the helicopter" Maddie answered._

 _Her eyes widened in realisation and she face palmed herself at her mistake. Danny then suggested, "Maybe we should just take the copter"_

 _Maddie smiled and before they knew it, they were flying through the air on their way home. Danny and Dayla were drinking a soda as Maddie flew the copter._

 _"Now kids we're not going to mention any of this to your father. He'd be insanely jealous if he found out so mums the word" Maddie said._

 _"Actually I think mum's the word" Danny and Dayla both said. Maddie smiled at the both of them._

 _"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you this weekend. I really had a good time" Danny said smiling back. Dayla then said, "Me too"_

 _"Back wash?" They both offered their sodas._

 _"Oh Danny! Dayla! That is so sweet!" Maddie gushed. She realised that she hasn't lost connection with her kids after all._

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

 _Back in Amity Park, there was only an hour left before the spell became permanent. All the women were gathered around the stage while Spectra, Kitty and Ember all stood on the stage in front of them._

 _"Give me a no!" Spectra called out. Kitty then called out, "Give me a men!"_

 _"What does that spell?" Ember asked the audience. All the women the called out, "NO MEN!"_

 _They all then cheered, Sam then arrived wearing Danny's clothes and her hair was tied back to make it look short. She groaned again about having to do this._

 _"This whole day is going to require years of therapy" Sam muttered as she put on a pair of black sunglasses._

 _"Ghost Getter number three is in position. Ghost Getter number four, let's go" Jazz said to Maddie as they hid on top of a roof._

 _"Why am I number four?" Maddie asked._

 _Sam then jumped onto the stage and put on a deep voice and said, "Hey ladies looking good!"_

 _Spectra, Kitty and Ember looked at her in confusion, completely thinking that she was a boy. She walked up to them and wrapped her arms around Kitty and Ember's shoulders as she asked, "Anyone care to join a handsome guy like me in a masculine game of catch? Or uh….sweating?"_

 _"What is this? I thought your kiss eliminated all the men?" Spectra asked Kitty with a frown._

 _"I only blew the kiss at Johnny. It's her guitar!" Kitty exclaimed as she gestured to Ember._

 _"Hey!" Ember shouted offended._

 _"Gee I loved to stay and watch you ladies destroy yourselves with bickering, but I uh…have to get to a uh…burp off or something" Sam said and then ran off._

 _Spectra then said, "Kitty blow another kiss and this time get it right!"_

 _Kitty frowned at Ember and said, "Better amp it up again in case there's any other men you missed"_

 _Ember glared but stood ready, Kitty then prepared another kiss in her hand and then blew it at Ember's guitar, Ember then hit the cord and sent the kiss out._

 _"NOW!" Jazz said to Maddie. Maddie then said as she activated the Maddie Modulator, "Time to dish out some justice!"_

 _She pushed the button and then energy waves from the machine hit the kiss and sent it out in waves, the machine worked and started reversing the kiss and breaking the spell off the women. The men started reappearing everywhere along with Tucker, Andrew, Dash and Kwan as they reappeared back in the park._

 _"Uh…why are all these women armed?" Dash asked._

 _"What's happening?! I see boys!" Kitty shouted. Spectra then saw Sam and said, "Look!"_

 _All three of them watched as a smirking Sam removed her disguise to reveal her real self, she then pulled out the Fenton Peeler and activated it. The peeler covered Sam in the battle suit and she stood ready along with Jazz and Maddie. Jazz had a Fenton Bazooka in her hand while Maddie had the Jack O Nine Tails in her hand._

 _"We've been tricked! Kitty another kiss!" Spectra said angrily._

 _But before Kitty could prepare another kiss, she was kicked to the ground by Sam. Sam then blasted Kitty into the air towards Jazz with the peeler and Jazz captured Kitty with the Fenton Thermos. Jazz then called out to Sam, "Nice peeling Ghost Getter number three!"_

 _She then ducked as Sam was thrown into a tree near them, she then turned to see Ember coming at her. Ember swung her guitar at Jazz trying to hit her with it, Jazz jumped and dodged each swing and then jumped behind her and fired a blast from the bazooka at her. It hit Ember dead on, she got up and growled but then screamed as she was sucked into the thermos by Sam._

 _"You're pretty handy with that bazooka yourself" Sam said._

 _They both then saw Maddie being thrown across the ground by Spectra. Maddie stood up and threw the rope of the Jack O Nine tails at Spectra as she flew at her, Spectra dodged the ropes and then fired an ecto blast at her, hitting her dead on and sending her right into a rubbish bin which tipped all over her._

 _Spectra stood in front of her and got ready to fire another blast, when Jazz aimed the bazooka at her head. She then turned to see Sam on the other side of her waving with a smirk, "Bye, bye"_

 _She then sucked her into the thermos and capped the lid. Jazz then said happily, "Hey! My plan worked"_

 _Sam smiled and said, "Nice job. Ghost Getter number one"_

 _"Like daughter, like mother" Maddie said proudly and then hugged Jazz. Jazz then cringed in disgust as she smelled Maddie and pulled out of the hug and exclaimed, "PEWUE!"_

"But the best moment of all, is when Danny and Dayla finally told us the truth." Jack said.

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

 _"Nice job little brother and sister or should I say heroes" Jazz said as she helped them off the ground._

 _They then looked at Skulker who had his arms crossed and the other ghosts who stood before them._

 _"I don't know what to say other than thanks Skulker. To all of you" Danny said smiling at them. Dayla then added, "Without you we never would have been able to pull this off"_

 _Skulker then grabbed them by their hazmat suits and said while grinning, "Don't get too mushy on us ghost children. Remember I'll never stop hunting you both and now that you've saved your world, you're both a much more valuable prize"_

 _He then let them go and then all the ghosts then took off back to the Ghost Zone and then the natural portal closed. They all then heard Jack say as he and Maddie came up to them, "Nice job Danny and Dayla"_

 _"Or should we say…" Jack began again but then smiled warmly as he said winking at them, "_ _Danny and Dayla"_

 _Danny and Dayla's both widened in shock and then Danny tried, "Uh…sorry citizen but we have no idea what you're talking about"_

 _"Uh…yeah. You must have us confused with someone else" Dayla then tried._

 _Maddie giggled a little and then held their hands for a second as she asked, "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"_

 _"It's okay guys. They know" Jazz said._

 _They both looked at their parents and then everyone around them, they both then nodded at each other knowing it was time. They both then changed back into their human forms and showed that they were really Danny and Dayla Fenton. Everyone was shocked at first but then everyone including Valerie cheered for their heroes and they both smiled that they were accepted by not only their parents but by the whole world._

Danny, Jazz, Dani and Dale smiled warmly at their parents and all of them joined in a huge family hug.

* * *

The next day, Jazz went over to Sam's house and helped her with her packing. After they managed to get a fair amount done, Jazz pulled out her camera and began to film her.

"Okay Sam. What will some of your memories be of Amity Park?" Jazz asked.

"Well Jazz, it's definitely been one heck of a rollercoaster. One of the biggest memories I'll always remember, was when Danny and I finally confessed our feelings for each other. He may have been clueless at first, but in the end, he became the best boyfriend a girl can ask for." Sam said, blushing as she remembered the day she and Danny became a couple and looking at her promise ring.

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

 _Sam grabbed his hand and then placed the class ring that he had given her to hold back when he was almost dating Valerie._

 _"It's the ring you were gonna give Valerie. You asked me to hold it for you remember? Something tells me that it was really meant for me" Sam said as she then flipped the ring upright and it now said her name. She then closed his hand around it and said, "Take it with you but promise to give it back. If you promise then I know I'll see you again"_

 _"If we make it through this…" Danny started and then Sam intervened correcting, "_ _When_ _we make it through this"_

 _"Right when we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about" Danny finished._

 _"I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this ends, this whole ride we've been on together I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit" Sam said as she held his hands in hers._

 _Danny then held Sam by the arms and began to say, "Me neither, I…"_

 _Sam then leaned in and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to let go of her arms for a second as he went wide eyed. She continued to look down sadly, but then felt Danny lift her chin up and they both kissed. Danny held onto Sam's face as they kissed for a few more seconds._

 _They both let go and smiled as Danny said, "Wow! Remind me to save the world more often"_

 _Up on the hill were Danny and Sam as they watched the ceremony from there while sitting under the tree. Sam then said, "I can't believe you or Dayla didn't want to attend your own ceremony"_

 _"Well you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes" Danny said._

 _"And you're folks are cool with knowing you and Dayla's secret identity?" Sam asked._

 _"Yeah the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings" Danny answered as he continued to smile. "My dad even says he wants us to team up with him now. Says we can be his sidekicks"_

 _"You and Dayla are big stars now, probably the biggest in the world. You'll probably get pretty busy and I won't see much of you anymore" Sam said sadly._

 _Danny then said, "Oh I wouldn't count on that"_

 _He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he then placed it on Sam's finger which caused her to smile and shed a tear of joy._

 _"Sam neither of us couldn't have done any of this without you and I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that whatever it is, your there to share it with me" Danny said._

 _Sam continued to smile warmly at him as she said, "I will be. I just have to warn you, I'm not pushover you know. I still have my own way of doing things"_

 _Danny chuckled and said, "That's what I'm counting on"_

 _They both then leaned in and shared another kiss and just like Dayla's and Andrews's kiss, there was definitely fireworks._

Sam continued to smile and then finished, "I am so glad Danny and I will be going to the same college together. I do wish we all had gotten into the same colleges but it's okay. No matter where we go, I know one thing that'll never change, is that we're family."

Jazz smiled and turned off the camera and then said, "Wow Sam. I didn't know you had such a way with words and emotions."

"Hey, I may be a goth but I still can be a little bit of a girl now and then." Sam said with a smirk. She then asked, "So who else is left to film?"

"Dani and Dale are next and then Valerie, Tucker, Andrew and some of the other guys from Casper High such as Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan." Jazz answered. "And then, the video will be ready."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	13. A Phantom Finale PART 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **We'll guys. Here it is. The final chapter. Part two of A Phantom Finale. It's not the end of the Phantom Twins. There will be individual stories but no more seasons. I don't know when I'll make the next individual Phantom Twins story, but it'll happen.**

 **Thank you to my friend LooneyAces and all my wonderful readers for following all five seasons of The Phantom Twins. Without the great support of all of you, I honestly don't think I would've come so far with this series.**

 **And thank you also to my family who supported and encouraged me to write.**

* * *

 **A PHANTOM FINALE PART 2**

The week continued to roll by. Danny, Dayla, Andrew, Sam, Tucker and Valerie were all busy continuing packing and getting ready to leave for college and Jazz was still filming everyone else to finish the fare well video for the party on Saturday night.

By the time it was Friday, Jazz had come over to Valerie's house, where Tucker was helping his girlfriend move some of her stuff into the attic of their home. Jazz picked that time to film both of them for the video and then, she was planning to head over to Andrew's house to film him.

Jazz turned on the camera and aimed it at Tucker and Valerie as they were continuing packing the boxes and asked, "Okay guys. What's your best memories going to be of Amity Park?"

Valerie and Tucker began to think and then Tucker began, "It's been a really incredible journey for all of us. We all really learned some valuable lessons. Like me, I learned to not let jealousy or power get the best of me."

He gave a small laugh and said, "It reminds me of back when Desiree gave me ghost powers and when I became an Egyptian king."

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO…_

 _Tucker was sitting in a movie theatre annoyed and watching an entirely different film._

 _"Man I cover for them, my movie gets sold out and now I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time, man I wish I had ghost powers too" Tucker exclaimed loudly._

 _Desiree then appeared in the theatre, giving Tucker a bit of a fright and then she said as she cast her spell on him, "Your heart's desire is my command"_

 _She flew off, leaving a confused Tucker and then suddenly he became intangible and phased through his seat! He smiled as he realized that his wish was granted and man was he going to enjoy this._

 _"No way! Tucker you're in real danger…" Danny began to say, but stopped when Tucker suddenly stood up and growled at him, his skin became green and he suddenly grew sharp teeth and claws._

 _"Take it easy Tuck, we're friends remember?" Danny said as he attempted to calm him down, but it wasn't working when Tucker angrily said, "We're only friends on your terms, but now I make the rules around here! And my first rule is, no more Danny or Dayla Phantom!"_

 _Tucker then breathed out some sort of ghost ray out of his mouth, sending Danny flying out the room. Danny turned intangible and phased through the walls and then rammed right into a chalkboard of a classroom, he fell to the floor and then held his head from the pain._

 _"He's getting more malevolent, more ghost like" Danny said._

 _Tucker then phased in and took a fighting stance, Danny then stood up and said, "Tucker, listen to me! There's isn't much time!"_

 _"You got that right! Your time is up and then it will be for Dayla!" Tucker exclaimed and then fired a ghost ray at him._

 _Danny flew out of the way and then flew all around the room, avoiding his blasts and then he got behind him and flicked off his beret. That made Tucker even angrier and fired again, hitting the beakers and chemistry sets in the room as Danny avoided them, Tucker then picked up his hat and placed it back on, but while he was distracted doing that, Danny picked up the skeleton and threw it at him and then Tucker quickly turned intangible, allowing it to go through him._

 _"HA! Is that the best you can do?!" Tucker exclaimed._

 _"_ _I better speed things up and get him to follow me. And I know just what could work"_ _Danny said in his hand._

 _He came out from behind the desk and said, "Catch me if you can Sucker Phantom!" and then he waved goodbye as he phased through the floor._

 _"That's Tucker Phantom! Tucker!" Tucker said angrily and followed him, he found himself in the girls locker room._

 _Tucker then smiled and said, "So this is what it's like in the girl's locker room" and then suddenly Danny covered his eyes with a bra and dragged him out of there, phasing them both into the basketball court._

 _Danny then dunked him through the hoop and watched him slam to the ground. Danny then exclaimed, "HA! You got no game!"_

 _Tucker stood up growling more and suddenly he became bigger in size, his eyes became a pupil-less red and let out a huge powerful roar in rage and fury. Danny then flew out of the school and headed towards Fenton Works, with Tucker following him behind. He turned invisible leaving a confused Tucker, Tucker's ghost sense then went off as he looked around._

 _Danny then appeared behind him and said, "What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?!"_

 _Tucker then tried to grab him, but Danny disappeared again and continued on to Fenton Works. He finally arrived and noticed that Tucker was not behind him._

 _"Where is he? He has to have followed me, it's almost noon" Danny said and then suddenly Tucker appeared in front of him and grabbed him. He then phased the both of them into Fenton Works and straight into the lab._

 _"No! Don't throw me into the Ghost Zone! Please!" Danny exclaimed sarcastically and pretended to panic._

 _"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!" Tucker exclaimed._

 _Dayla then snuck up behind Tucker invisible and prepared her hands and whispered, "I'm only gonna have one shot of this"_

 _Danny suddenly cringed and then sneezed right onto Tucker, causing him to let him go in disgust._

 _"Hey! Cover your mouth!" Tucker exclaimed._

 _Dayla then punched him into the Fenton Ghost Catcher and allowed the device to separate Tucker from the ghost energy, changing him back to normal. Tucker landed on the ground and then looked up wearily, he gasped as he saw the floating monster before him._

 _"Is that me?" Tucker asked terrified._

 _Danny then sucked the energy into the thermos and answered while sniffling, "No it's not you Tuck, not anymore"_

 _It was almost time for the candidates to do the student council debate, Tucker headed for his locker to put away his books but when he opened it, he was met by the smiling face of Hotep Rah._

 _"What's up Rah?" Tucker asked. He showed him the sceptre and said, "Your rise to power. I bear a gift to help you achieve it"_

 _"The Scarab Sceptre?" Tucker asked. "But that belongs to King DullAman"_

 _"To whom I humbly present it. Use it in good help my Pharaoh" Hotep said and then shoved it in Tucker's hands._

 _Tucker's eyes glowed red for a few seconds and then changed as if he were under some sort of spell, he then saw Sam, Andrew, Danny and Dayla and frowned at them._

 _"Hey Tucker. We've got your talking points for the debate" Dayla said as she held out a small stack ok speech cards._

 _"Keep them! I no longer require your meddling advice" Tucker said rudely and wacked them out of her hand with the sceptre._

 _"Hang on. That's the sceptre that we saw at the museum the other day. How'd you get it?" Sam asked._

 _"Why should I explain to you how I acquired what is rightfully mine?" Tucker said._

 _"Yours? Tucker I don't like this. You have to listen to me…" Danny began when Tucker cut him off, "Like you listened to me? Or you guys?"_

 _"Tucker!" Danny exclaimed._

 _"Did you not hear me?! The sceptre is mine! Now stand aside or face my wrath!" Tucker demanded and then shoved past them rudely heading for the auditorium._

 _"I SAID SILENCE!" Tucker screamed and then his eyes glowed red as he then smashed the podium to pieces._

 _Everyone looked on in stunned silence and shocked faces, Hotep Rah smiled and appeared beside Tucker shocking them even more, but this time with fear._

 _"Anthony and Cleopatra!" Mr Lancer exclaimed._

 _"I am tired of not being listened to! Of not being respected!" Tucker shouted getting angrier._

 _"I think that's your guys cue" Sam whispered._

 _Danny and Dayla ducked in the seats and turned invisible, they both then changed into their ghost forms and flew to the stage. Danny grabbed onto the sceptre._

 _"Give me that sceptre now" Danny said._

 _"No! It's mine!" Tucker shouted in protest and tried pulling it back._

 _Dayla grabbed onto Danny and tried pulling the sceptre along with him. Tucker demanded, "LET GO!"_

 _"Tucker stop!" Dayla shouted._

 _"You're still not listening to me!" Tucker shouted back as his eyes glowed red again._

 _The sceptre glowed brighter and brighter and then suddenly there was a bright in the room and Danny and Dayla were no longer in the auditorium. At first they felt dizzy in their heads and when it finally shook off, they found themselves in some sort of Egyptian coliseum. Danny found himself on an Egyptian carriage and his hands were tied to a couple of horses with green glowing rope that were pulling him around the arena, he tried pulling against the ropes but they were tied really tight._

 _He looked around for Dayla and saw her in the middle of the arena, her leg was attached to some sort of glowing ball and chain and her hands were handcuffed together with green glowing shackles. He then looked in front of him and saw a ghost in armour with a spiked mallet heading towards him on a carriage as well. Dayla tried to break her handcuffs but like Danny, they were on pretty tight. She then gasped at the sight of a ghost in armour walking towards her with a sword in his hand._

 _Back at the auditorium everyone looked on at Tucker and Hotep Rah in fear. Tucker then shouted, "And let that serve as a warning! To all of you!"_

 _He then slammed the sceptre down on the ground, a whole heap of energy circled around him and then suddenly they all found themselves in some sort of Ancient Egyptian realm in Egyptian clothing. Behind them was a huge sphinx being built that looked like Tucker. Andrew and Sam saw all the ghosts bowing to something and when they turned around, they saw Tucker standing in front of them dressed as a Pharaoh._

 _"From now on, this is my world and my word is law!" Tucker announced. Hotep Rah continued to smile with a smug grin for his plan was working perfectly._

 _Tucker grinned as he raised the sceptre and shot some energy in the sky, clouds formed and then suddenly everyone screamed as lightening almost struck them._

 _"I guess you'll listen to me now" Tucker said._

 _"Tucker please this is wrong! Though the clothes are pretty rad" Sam said._

 _"Stand down Samantha!" Tucker demanded._

 _Sam instantly got mad, "Samantha?! Nobody calls me that!"_

 _She was about to go punch him, when the guards blocked her path. Andrew pulled her back with a weak smile and said, "Except you"_

 _"Uh yeah my mistake" Sam agreed._

 _"Guards! Put these drones to work on the sphinx" Hotep Rah commanded._

"Being mayor had also taught me to be a better leader and a good listener. Will I be mayor again in the future? Who knows? Possibly. If that day comes, I know I'll be ready for it. I'm really gonna miss Amity Park and even the ghost action." Tucker finished with a smile.

Valerie smiled and nodded in agreement as she said, "I know what you mean Tucker. It's now been three years since I became the Red Huntress. I just still can't believe how I allowed my hatred to blind me from the truth. Especially towards Danny and Dayla."

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO_

 _Valerie then pulled out another blaster and fired at them, but instead of hitting them she accidently hit the alarm button instead and caused all the alarms in the building to go off._

 _"You two and your stupid dog ruined everything! And your gonna pay! You, your sister and every other ghost's like you!" Valerie exclaimed as she fired again._

 _"There they are. The prey's that got away, I hope you both have enjoyed your freedom ghost children because Skulker has returned to finish the hunt" Skulker said and grinned as a weapon sprung out of his shoulder and aimed right at them._

 _But just when he was about to fire, Danny and Dayla were both blasted back by a blast and were thrown right into a water tower, causing a hole in it and water to come pouring out._

 _"What! A weapon was fired! By someone other than me!" Skulker exclaimed in shock._

 _He then heard the noise of a jet coming right towards him and quickly ducked down to hide as the object zoomed right past him. The object stopped right in front of Danny and Dayla and as they looked up they saw who it was that blasted them, it was Valerie in her hunting suit!_

 _"Thought I forgot about you two ghosts?" Valerie asked sarcastically._

 _Valerie fired another blast with her gun and Danny and Dayla quickly flew out of the way and allowed the blast to destroy the legs of the water tower._

 _"Nope. But I bet you forgot about that" Danny replied._

 _Valerie quickly moved out of the way just as the water tower was about to fall on top of her, Danny and Dayla then began to fly away at top speed, Valerie chased after them and activated her jet sled to fire random laser shots at them._

 _Speaking of Vlad, he was currently sitting on the back of Valerie's jet sled as she rode it with her ghost hunting suit on. They flew around a bit and then landed on a roof._

 _"So the equipment is to your liking? It functions properly?" Vlad asked._

 _"Heck yeah! It's like you designed it just for me. Why would you do that? I'm like fourteen" Valerie asked as she removed her hood._

 _"You're also the most capable ghost hunter I've ever seen" Vlad answered earing him a smile from her. "You're fast, you're strong, you're smart and most of all you're motivated"_

 _"Really?" She asked._

 _"Of course. Why else would I say such a thing? I'd have to be some sort of diabolical villain to manipulate you like that" Vlad said._

 _Valerie looked at him in confusion but then they both laughed like it was some sort of joke. Vlad then exclaimed, "Oh I'd kill me! Or Jack"_

 _He then gasped at his small slip-up and earned himself a strange look from her. He then said as he pulled out the Ring of Rage, "And my dear it's the reason I can trust you with this"_

 _"A ring?" Valerie asked. He then said, "Not just any ring. It's been passed down from ghost hunter to ghost hunter for generations"_

 _She took the ring and placed it on her finger with a smile and said, "I don't know what to say"_

 _"Don't say anything dear, but please let's keep it our little secret" He said._

 _They both then heard the wails of ghosts. Valerie asked as she put her hood back on, "What was that?"_

 _"Probably Jack goofing up again" Vlad said. "I believe you have a job to do"_

 _Valerie pulled out her jet sled from her feet and said before taking off, "I won't let you down Mr Masters"_

"There are still days where I regret everything I did back then. For believing all the lies Vlad told me. But now, I have great friends and a still got an awesome family who care about me and most of all, I also have a really great boyfriend." Valerie said, smiling romantically at Tucker. "I'm really glad I'll be at the same college as Tucker and I'll really miss Amity Park as well. I can't wait until we come back for a visit."

Tucker smiled back and they both shared a kiss, Jazz smiling behind the camera.

* * *

Later that day, Jazz finally made it to Andrew's house. He had finished placing the stuff from his room he wasn't taking to college in the attic and was now ready to be filmed. Jazz turned on the camera and asked, "Okay Andrew. So, what's has it been like for you these past few years and what are you gonna miss or always remember from Amity Park?"

"A lot of stuff has happened these past few years. It's been nine years since my father died and it's been three years since my mother and I moved to Amity Park. I'll admit, that living here in Amity Park has made life really awesome. I can't believe it's been three years since I discovered Danny and Dayla were the Phantom Twins." Andrew began.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO…_

 _"Guys! Do something!" Sam said._

 _"What do you want us to do? We can't go ghost with all these ghost hunters here" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Besides nobody's in real danger yet"_

 _Suddenly two of the vultures picked up Sam and Tucker with their claws and carried them away screaming._

 _"And now they are" Danny then said._

 _They both snuck away from the area and hid behind the side wall, unaware that someone was coming up that way. It was Andrew and he was about to call out to Dayla when suddenly he saw a flash of light appear around them and watched as they turned into their ghost halves and then flew off straight past the ghost hunters setting off their ghost detection devices._

 _"_ _DAYLA AND DANNY ARE THE GHOST TWINS?!"_ _Andrew screamed in his mind. He then started thinking about how he noticed them go missing from class a few times and why whenever there was a ghost, they were gone and then it suddenly clicked._

 _"_ _They are the ghost twins! No wonder they kept it a secret I mean their parents are ghost hunters! Should I let her know that I know now? No I better wait for a bit and just act like everything is normal"_ _Andrew decided and then went inside the restaurant to wait for Dayla to come back._

 _"Very good my minions. Now boy bring me my staff" Freakshow said._

 _However Danny and Dayla looked at him and the staff in confusion unsure what to do, Dayla suddenly dropped to her knees gripping her head as a headache began to form._

 _"Fight it guys! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are Danny so fight it!" Sam tried and then Andrew said, "You can do it guys! He is not the boss of you!"_

 _Freakshow grabbed onto them and shoved them away, nearly causing them to fall off the side of the train._

 _"SILENCE! Obey me ghosts! Bring me my staff" Freakshow commanded again._

 _Danny kept looking more confused than ever a headache started to form in his own head and Dayla's one got worse as she continued to fight for control._

 _"We both saw you two on that high wire, you both were fighting him the whole time! So fight him now!" Sam pressed._

 _"You're not just ghosts! You both have friends who care about you and you two are not evil! Fight him!" Andrew then pressed._

 _Danny then gripped his head and shouted, "Quiet all of you! I need to think!"_

 _"MY HEAD!" Dayla screamed as she managed to stand back up._

 _"STOP THEM NOW!" Freakshow commanded as he became angrier._

 _They were coming over the bridge when Midget-Ghost and Elastica started making Sam and Andrew walk backwards towards the ledge. Sam then said, "Well it's the crystal ball or your friend's guys! Your choice!"_

 _They both then fell backwards and screamed, "Not literally!"_

 _"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _"SAM! ANDREW! NO!" Tucker screamed._

 _"Sam? / Andrew? SAM! / ANDREW! " Danny and Dayla both screamed in fright and then flew off the train straight for them._

 _Danny let go of the staff and both he and Dayla reached out their hands to grab them. Danny grabbed onto Sam and Dayla grabbed onto Andrew bridal style and flew back towards the train, the staff continued to fall and as soon as it hit the ground it smashed into a thousand pieces. Danny and Dayla felt themselves no longer under Freakshow's control and their eyes turned back to normal._

 _"Are you two okay?" Sam and Andrew asked in unison._

 _"I think so. Dayla how about you?" Danny asked. Dayla answered, "Yeah. What happened? I can't remember"_

 _"Neither can I? It's all a blur. We did some pretty bad stuff didn't we?" Danny asked._

 _Sam smiled and answered, "Nothing you can't fix"_

 _"Wait Andrew you know about us?" Dayla asked. Andrew smiled, "Yes I do. I'll explain later I promise"_

 _Dayla just smiled as they all landed back on the roof of the train with the others._

"It's also been three years since Dayla and I officially became a couple. I'll never forget that day or the day at the beach when our relationship blossomed." Andrew said and sighed with a blissful smile.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO…_

 _"Danny I'm sorry" Dayla said. "Hey keep your chin up, I know the right girl is out there waiting for you. You just have to find her"_

 _Danny gave her a small smile, he then gave the ring to Sam and asked, "Can you hang onto this?"_

 _Sam nodded and sighed with a smile, "Oh clueless. Hey Dayla you ready?"_

 _"I don't know Sam, I was feeling ready yesterday but now I'm not so sure" Dayla answered._

 _"Dayla just because I didn't get to go out with someone, doesn't mean you should miss out. Go for it sis" Danny encouraged._

 _Dayla smiled and gave her brother a tight hug, she then walked over to Andrew and asked, "Hey can I talk to you a minute?"_

 _"Sure I was gonna talk to you too" Andrew said with a smile._

 _"Andrew from the day we first met, I started to like you and as time moved on I started liking you more than just a friend, I'm not sure if you feel the same way about me and if you don't that's okay and I hope we can still be friends because I don't want to ruin our friendship" Dayla admitted._

 _At first she was fearing that it was rejection, but was completely taken by surprise when he pulled her into a hug and said, "Dayla Fenton, I do feel the same way about you. When I first met you, I liked you as well and then ever since the Pariah Dark incident I liked you even more. I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you again, but when you came back I was so happy to see you were alive. So yes I really like you, more than just a friend"_

 _They pulled apart and Dayla started crying tears of joy, she then went for it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then gently lifted her chin and then they kissed each other on the lips, they then pulled apart after a minute and just smiled at each other._

 _"So boyfriend and girlfriend?" Andrew asked with a smile. Dayla giggled and answered, "Definitely"_

 _Dayla sat down with Andrew on the sand as they watched the sun set._

 _"What a mad couple of weeks huh?" Andrew asked. Dayla giggled and said, "Yeah. It's great that we now have some time away from the madness"_

 _"Are your parents cool with knowing you and Danny are the Phantom Twins?" He then asked._

 _Dayla continued to smile as she answered, "Yeah. I knew they would accept us. The time for keeping secrets is now over. Dad even says he wants us to team up with him now. He said we can be his sidekicks"_

 _"So I guess you guys are stars now huh?" Andrew then asked._

 _"Yeah" Dayla said. Andrew then said, "I guess I won't see much of you since you and Danny will be very busy"_

 _"But I'll always come back and you will see me because we started all this together and that's how it'll always remain" Dayla said. "So don't count on being left behind, whatever happens and whatever comes, we'll always be together"_

 _"I promise to always be there" Andrew said with a warm smile. "I love you and I always will"_

 _"I love you too" Dayla said and then they both shared another kiss._

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO…_

"I'll also admit, there were also times where I was really scared about losing Dayla. I mean…I almost really did during that final fight with Vlad Plasmius." Andrew said, looking down for a moment.

 _FLASHBACK ONE YEAR AGO…_

 _"That….takes care of that" Dayla panted out. "Now the only thing left to do is destroy the amulet"_

 _"You take a breather, I'll go over and get the amulet and then we'll both destroy it" Danny said and then walked over to Vlad's body to grab the amulet. Dayla smiled but then she stopped and it changed to a look of confusion._

 _If Vlad was unconscious then….why is the dome still up?_

 _Danny knelt down and was about to grab the amulet when he saw there wasn't one there. He looked confused and then started searching his jacket pocket for it. Dayla eyes suddenly widened as she saw Vlad appear in his ghost form with sharp amount of dark energy in his hand and he was aiming for Danny! She then realised it was a duplicate and Vlad was about to kill Danny!_

 _"DANNY! NOOOOOOOO!" Dayla screamed as she flew over to him._

 _Clockwork's words repeated in her head,_ _"With the world at stake the only thing that matters is that you stop Plasmius, no matter what you have to sacrifice"_

 _Time seemed to slow down as Danny turned after hearing his sister scream, Vlad fired the energy heading straight for Danny's chest….._

 _SCHLLICKKK!_

 _Danny's eyes widened in horror, but it was not his chest that was stabbed by the energy….it was Dayla. The sharp dark energy was in her chest, right where her heart was, green blood fell from her mouth as her knees buckled and she changed back into her human form. She landed on the ground as the energy disappeared and the green blood changed into red with green specks._

 _"NOOOO!" Danny screamed as he grabbed Dayla and held her head on his lap. "God no! Please no! Dayla! Come on open your eyes!"_

 _Blood appeared on Dayla's shirt as she groaned and opened her eyes. She smiled a little but then winced in pain and said weakly, "Thank…goodness. I was…just….in time"_

 _"Dayla, this is all my fault. Just hang on and I'm gonna get you some help" Danny said in a panicking voice._

 _She grabbed his hand and then with the other, sent all the energy and power from her amulet to his and said, "Danny…you have to….stop him. You now have…..the power too"_

 _She then coughed and blood hit Danny's cheek. Tears started falling from his eyes and he shook his head, "No! I won't leave you! You're my twin sister! I was supposed to protect you. Please don't leave me. I need you!"_

 _"I'm….I'll always be with you. Even if you….can't see me….I'm there" Dayla said as tears fell from her eyes. She gave him a sad smile and then said, "Promise me….you'll win"_

 _He continued to cry and squeezed her hand and said, "I…I p-promise"_

 _"I love….you….brother" She said and then with one final breath, her eyes closed forever._

 _Down below, the army froze and then suddenly completely disappeared into thin air as Walker and his men captured Fright Knight._

 _"Plasmius has been defeated!" Frostbite cheered and then all the ghosts and everyone else cheered in victory._

 _Jack and Maddie hugged and laughed each other in pure happiness and then pulled Jazz, Dani and Dale into a family group hug, Tucker and Valerie kissed each other, Dani and Dale high fived and then hugged each other and Sam and Andrew also hugged each other and laughed as well feeling happiness for Danny and Dayla._

 _They all stopped as they watched Danny float down with Dayla in his arms and dropped Plasmius to the ground. All their eyes widened and the cheering stopped as they saw Dayla not moving or breathing at all._

 _"Dayla?" Andrew called out. When she didn't reply he screamed as he ran over, "DAYLA!"_

 _Jack, Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Dani, Dale and Jazz all then followed, the ghost's and everyone else's eyes widened in horror and then they all bowed their heads in sorrow. Maddie lifted Dayla off Danny and then fell to her knees as she couldn't feel a pulse at hall or hear a single breath coming from her._

 _Tears fell from her eyes as she started to wail for the loss of her daughter, Jack stood there in shock and then his own tears fell from his eyes as Maddie cried, "My baby girl! No!"_

 _Tucker pulled Valerie into a comforting hug as she too started crying, his own tears then started falling as well. Dayla was one of his first best friends and Valerie's first true friend she ever had. Sam covered her mouth as she started crying, Dani fell to her knees along with Dale and then Jazz pulled them both into a comforting embrace as she too started crying._

 _Maddie handed Dayla over to Andrew who was crying, he held her tight against his chest and then kissed her on the lips as he whispered, "No. This can't be happening. Not again"_

 _He kissed her once more and said, "I love you"_

 _Danny started crying again as Sam ran over and hugged him which he returned, the loss of Dayla was hard on everyone but it was harder for Danny and Andrew. Andrew had lost the only girl he ever loved and Danny….he….he lost his own twin sister._

 _Danny and Sam then separated and he started walking over to Andrew, all the female ghosts were crying while all the males were silently mourning. Danny bent down and then Andrew gave her one last kiss and then handed her over to Danny who laid her in his lap._

 _"This is all my fault" Danny cried._

 _"Son please don't…." Jack began to say but then Danny cut him off, "Dad don't please. No matter how much everyone says it, it is my fault. I only wish…..I can….bring her back. I'm sorry Dayla…for breaking my promise. I'm so sorry. You're my twin sister Dayla….and I will always love you"_

 _He continued to cry, everyone was silent but then suddenly Dayla's amulet started glowing and then suddenly her entire body started to glow gold, white and green. Everyone stopped crying and watched in shock as Dayla's body was raised in the air, the wound in her chest was suddenly healed and then her body was engulfed in a bright light, Danny's amulet then came off his neck as well as the amulet off Dayla's and floated in the air above her._

 _The amulet's then suddenly exploded in a million pieces and two spirits appeared; it was Bergthora and Nova! Everyone then watched as they placed their hands on her and the light brightened blinding everyone. The light then disappeared revealing Dayla and she was placed on the ground gently by Nova._

 _Dayla suddenly gasped and she bolted awake. She was alive! Everyone's jaw dropped, she looked around and then asked, "So what happened? Did we win?"_

 _Everyone then cheered and she was suddenly pulled into a massive group hug by Danny, Sam, Jazz, Tucker, Valerie, Andrew, Dani, Dale, Jack and Maddie. They all then released her and then Andrew pulled Dayla in and gave her a huge passionate kiss on the lips and said, "I thought I lost you"_

 _She smiled warmly and said, "You'll never lose me"_

Andrew then smiled again and finished, "I'm just so glad that Nova and Bergthora bought her back. I couldn't imagine life without Dayla and I never ever once, regret meeting her or even her brother and my friends. New York may be my original home and I'll always remember it that way, but Amity Park is also my home. I'm gonna miss being here all the time and most importantly, I'm gonna miss my friends and my family."

* * *

After dinner that night, Jazz sat down in the living room and aimed the camera at Dani and Dale as they both sat down on the couch.

She turned it on and began recording, "Okay guys, so are you gonna everyone when they go for college?"

"Absolutely. We're family and they've always been there for us." Both Dani and Dale answered in unison. Dani then continued, "And don't worry about Amity Park guys. It's in good hands."

"Yeah. Dani and I can handle all the ghosts while you're gone." Dale said.

"Are you guys nervous or scared about taking on the ghost fights without Danny and Dayla?" Jazz asked.

"To be honest a little bit." Dani answered for both of them. "But Danny and Dayla had taught us that even if you're scared, you should never be afraid to stand and fight for what's right. Especially when we at first believed Vlad, but Danny and Dayla had showed us the truth."

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO…_

 _Meanwhile back at the mansion, Danny and Dayla phased through the floor and now stood in the main part of the house, but before they could find an exit they were both blasted underneath them by Danielle and Dale sending them straight into the wall and then they both fell to the ground hard. They were both still weak from the containment chambers._

 _Danielle and Dale stood in front of them and exclaimed, "You're not going anywhere!"_

 _They both sent another combined blast at them, but they managed at the last second combined their powers and form a dome shield around them. The shield dropped and they looked up to Danielle and Dale as they prepared to fire another blast._

 _"Stop fighting! I know you two are too weak to beat us" Dale said._

 _"We're not gonna fight you. Every time we fight a clone, they turn to goop" Dayla said._

 _Danielle and Dale suddenly felt something at the bottom of their feet, they both looked down and saw that they were slowly melting. They both screamed and then stopped using their energy, the puddle of ectoplasm underneath them then formed back into their feet._

 _"But you're not mindless like those other clones" Danny said as they stood up and walked up to them. "We don't want to hurt you"_

 _"Then let our father have your morph DNA, so he can save us" Danielle said._

 _"Look you two need to understand he's not going to save you two. He's just using you two for his own selfish reasons" Dayla said. Danny then added, "Your both nothing but a mess he's not going to clean up"_

 _Danielle and Dale both then got really angry and shouted, "You're lying!"_

 _They both then blasted them right in their stomachs and sent them flying into a chest of drawers, they both then fell to the ground unconscious again. Danielle and Dale both then said as they grabbed them, "And we're going to prove it"_

 _Danny and Dayla woke up again in their human forms, they groaned in pain a little as they looked around and saw that they were once again restrained by cuffs in containment chambers beside each other. They then saw the good clones in containment chambers across the other side of the lab, they both then saw a grinning Vlad Plasmius standing in front of them, along with Danielle and Dale who were in there human forms and standing by the control panel._

 _"All secure dad" Danielle and Dale said in unison._

 _"I still don't know how I'm going to get them to morph" Vlad said as he placed a hand on his chin. His grin grew wider and suggested, "Unless…unless you two could overshadow them for me. Force the transformation?"_

 _Both Danielle's and Dale's eyes widened at that remembering what happened to the last clones. Danielle said, "But the last clones that tried that melted"_

 _"What if it becomes too much for us?" Dale asked getting really frightened now._

 _"Oh it won't be" He assured them._

 _They still had their doubts though, "But what if…"_

 _Vlad then got really angry and annoyed and screamed at them, "YOU TWO EXIST TO SERVE ME! JUST DO IT!"_

 _Danny and Dayla gasped at the way he spoke to them. They could see they were almost on the verge of crying. They both then wiped their tears away and glared at their now former father._

 _"YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF US!" They both shouted and then pushed the release buttons on the containment chambers._

 _"No…No!" Vlad screamed at what they did._

 _The cuffs came off their wrists and Danny and Dayla broke the glass and jumped out of the containment chambers. They both stood ready to fight as they glared at Vlad, who walked a little back from them._

 _"You're helping us now?" Danny asked with a smirk._

 _Danielle and Dale smirked back and asked, "Do you two wanna ask questions or do you two wanna kick some butt?"_

 _Danny high fived Danielle and Dayla high fived Dale, all four of them then changed into their ghost forms, all their eyes glowed green with determination and then all four of them fired a powerful combined ecto blast, hitting Vlad dead on and sending him straight into the containment chambers that were holding the good clones. Vlad fell to the ground and then the two containment chambers fell right on top of him._

 _"Nice" Danny and Dayla both said to them._

"It's like Nelson Mandela once said. I learned that courage was not the absence of fear, but the triumph over it. The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear. Which is kind of how we feel." Dale finished. "We'll always be ready to face our fears and we're ready to be the leaders of Team Phantom.

Jazz smiled proudly at them as she stopped recording and then gave them both a big hug. Danny and Dayla were watching the whole thing from the kitchen and smiled proudly at their younger siblings.

They entered the living room and joined in the hug as they both said, "We know you two are ready and we're so proud of you."

Jack and Maddie smiled warmly at the sight as they entered the room and continued to watch this tender, sibling moment.

* * *

Finally Saturday had come. During that morning, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Sam, Tucker, Andrew and Valerie had come over to help set up for the party that evening and it was a good opportunity for Jazz to film Dash, Paulina, Star and Kwan before the party as well.

While everyone was out in the backyard setting everything up, Maddie, Pamela, Kimberly and Angela had gone out to the Amity Park Mall to get the groceries to make the food for the party.

"Hey Kwan, could you call the DJ and make sure he's coming over before you take care of the banner?" Sam asked as she was blowing up balloons with Dayla.

"Sure. No problem." Kwan said with a smile as he pulled his phone out.

"Hey Dayla, how's the banner coming?" Paulina asked.

"Just adding the final touches and it'll be ready to go for Dash and Kwan." Dayla answered.

"So, how come you wanted my dad and Paulina's dad to barbeque the meat instead of yours?" Star asked Danny quietly.

Suddenly a small explosion was heard, causing everyone to jump in fright. They ran round to the front to see Jack, his face covered in ash and soot and the remains of what it looked to be an advanced barbeque.

"Hmmm….guess I added a little too much ectoplasm into the coals." Jack said as he scratched his head in thought.

"Does that answer your question?" Danny said to Star.

"Point taken." Star agreed.

They went back to setting up the party. Jazz pulled out her camera and aimed it at Kwan and Dash as they were both lifting the banner Dayla had made and asked, "So guys, you gonna miss Amity Park? What colleges are you going to? What will you remember as you leave for college?"

"I'm definitely gonna miss Amity Park. It was home to best high school years of my life. Both Kwan and I are actually going to Wisconsin for college along with Star. I've been offered a football scholarship, while also studying physical education. I'm gonna either hopefully become a major football player or become a P.E teacher." Dash answered.

"As for me, I'm actually gonna study medicine and play a bit of football as well." Kwan answered. "I'm gonna miss my family, my friends and all the times we've had together at Casper High."

"Same here. I mean, a lot has happened to us these past few years and even a lot has changed." Dash said. "Like, remember the first time ghost's actually invaded Amity Park and how they overshadowed us?"

"Yeah. I still can't remember what happened, but that's when we finally realised that ghosts were in fact real." Kwan said.

 _FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO…._

 _A few minutes later, the people of Amity Park were screaming and running through the streets from hundreds of Walker's guards as they flew through the skies and chased people down the streets, they caused fire hydrants to explode, human police had drove around trying to stop the mayhem, but they one of the ghosts floated down and pulled out the engine to their car intangibly which made their car stop and then scared them off by throwing the engine into the front windscreen of the vehicle. Danny, Dayla, Sam and Tucker stood in the middle of the street shocked at the amount of ghosts attacking and watched as they continued to cause havoc and panic among the town._

 _"Oh man! I've never seen this many ghosts attacking at once" Sam said._

 _"We're gonna need a bigger thermos" Danny said. Tucker and Sam then winced as both he and Dayla were suddenly tackled by a couple of Walker's guards._

 _"And a paramedic" Tucker added._

 _Suddenly Wulf jumped onto the front of the stage roaring, he looked at Principle Ishiyama and Mr Lancer who screamed in fright and then howled loudly, all the students and teachers then began screaming and running around the auditorium in fright, unaware that one of Walker's guards phased into Principle Ishiyama and overshadowed her, her eyes turned red for a second and then flashed back to normal and she grinned wickedly._

 _Wulf then jumped in front of Dash, Kwan and Paulina who were too frightened to move or run away from him, they all screamed in fright and then suddenly Walker and two of his guards phased into them and overshadowed them all. Walker overshadowed Dash as the other two overshadowed Paulina and Kwan. Many of the students managed to run out of the auditorium, including Sam and Tucker who stood at the doorway and looked around for Danny and Dayla._

 _They flew down the hall and watched from the open doorway of the classroom, they saw Dash standing in front of Paulina, Kwan, Mr Lancer and other people from the town._

 _"Is everybody clear with the plan?" Dash asked._

 _"Yes it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting" Paulina confirmed._

 _"The town meeting? What town meeting?" Danny asked as they both transformed into their human halves and entered the classroom. Dayla then asked, "What's going on?"_

 _Dash glared at them, Kwan came up and slammed the door shut behind them. They became scared when everyone stood up and their eyes were glowing red, Dash then grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts with both his hands and slammed them against the chalkboard, breaking it a little upon impact. They both then gasped when Dash fell, now being held by a grinning Walker instead._

 _"WALKER!" Danny and Dayla exclaimed._

 _"Got ya punks" Walker said keeping his grin, he then laughed as more of his guards floated into the room._

 _The overshadowed Mr Lancer, Principle Ishiyama, Paulina and Kwan flew out of the school, Walker phased back into Dash and overshadowed him again. Danny and Dayla floated outside the school, both their ghost senses went off, they turned around and faced the overshadowed Dash, they both charged at him and rammed him straight down into a care and completely destroyed it._

 _They both then were suddenly punched by the overshadowed Mr Lancer, the punch was so strong that they landed in an alleyway, Dayla stood back up and blasted Mr Lancer back with an ecto blast and then they both flew up in the air. The overshadowed Principle Ishiyama aimed some sort of weapon at them, once she pulled the trigger two claws came out and grabbed them by their chests, they both then screamed in pain as the claws suddenly electrocuted them, Principle Ishiyama gasped as they grabbed the claws off their chests and threw her over their shoulders, she screamed as she was thrown straight into a water tower._

 _Danny was then suddenly grabbed by the overshadowed Paulina who exclaimed as she dragged him along the buildings, "You can't get away from me!"_

 _Dayla followed behind and she heard Danny say, "Wow! I waited all of puberty for a girl to say that to me and now it's a complete bummer"_

 _Dayla laughed at that and watched as Danny grabbed Paulina's arms and threw her over his shoulder, she screamed as she hit the billboard. They both stood on the side of the building and became face to face with the overshadowed Kwan, who then did some fancy moves with the baton in his hand but Danny and Dayla just blasted him back with a combined ecto blast out of boredom. Dayla then stomped on him and flew off with Danny, all of them then got back up and chased after the two halfa's._

 _Danny and Dayla were slammed into the ground, they looked around as they found themselves surrounded by everyone Walker and his guards overshadowed in the basement. They then looked up at a grinning Mayor Montez and realised it was Walker in there._

 _"Walker! We should've guessed you'd end up in the guy who makes the rules" Dayla said while glaring._

 _"Shouldn't you two be running?" Walker asked smugly._

 _"Shouldn't you?" They both asked in unison showing them their thermoses._

 _They all gasped in fright and scattered around the room, Paulina charged at them and grabbed Danny by his head, Danny then lit his hand with ecto energy and pushed Paulina knocking the ghost out of her. Paulina felt dazed and confused, but then she screamed as the guard roared and was about to overshadow her again, but then Dayla sucked the guard into the thermos._

 _"Well that's one down and now four to go" Dayla said._

 _"You two saved me? So you're both like friendly ghosts?" Paulina asked._

 _"Yeah with even some friendly advice. RUN!" Danny screamed. Paulina ran as the overshadowed Kwan and Mr Lancer punched Danny and Dayla, causing them to drop their thermoses as they hit the ground._

 _They both stood up holding their heads in pain and then found themselves blocked off by the overshadowed Mr Lancer and Kwan as they got ready to attack them again. They both lit their hands with ecto energy and yelled as they placed their hands on them and pushed the guards right out of their bodies. Mr Lancer and Kwan held their heads with pain, they then looked at each other and screamed in fright, they then looked at the smiling Danny and Dayla and screamed again while running away in fright._

 _"Danny where's the thermoses?" Dayla asked._

 _Suddenly the guard who overshadowed Mr Lancer flew up and was about to attack, but he was suddenly blasted by a beam and transported back to the Ghost Zone. Danny and Dayla first smiled, but then their smiled dropped when they saw who fired the blast; Maddie Fenton! She then aimed at them and fired, before the blast could hit them, they were pulled out of the way by the overshadowed Principle Ishiyama and Dash, they slammed them on the ground in front of them and grinned evilly at them._

 _"Looking for these?" Principle Ishiyama asked as she held up the thermoses in her hands._

 _She was about to suck them into one of them, but they were stopped as they were swatted back by Wulf who then stood in front of Danny and Dayla protectively._

 _"What are you doing?" Dash (Bullet) asked in anger._

 _Wulf looked down at Danny and Dayla with a smile and said,_ _"Geamikoj._ _Friends"_

 _Danny and Dayla smiled at Wulf, Wulf then leapt and powered up his claws, he stuck them inside Dash and Principle Ishiyama and pulled out Bullet and the other ghost guard right out of their bodies and threw them up in their air. Maddie then came out and fired a blast at them sending both Bullet and the other guard back to the Ghost Zone._

"That was a weird feeling. Being taken over by a ghost." Dash said. "Plus ever since Danny and Dayla revealed their secrets after the whole Disasteroid incident, it made all us A-lister's reflect our own actions. Just because we can do something, doesn't mean we should and that includes bullying."

"We all felt really bad about the way us not only treated Danny, Dayla and their friends, but also most of the other people around Casper High. I'm glad we changed and honestly, we turned out to be better people than we were before." Kwan finished as they finished placing the banner up.

Jazz then went over to Star and Paulina who were finishing the photo collage they had put together. She aimed the camera at them and asked, "What's gonna be your favourite memory of Amity Park girls and where are guys heading for college?"

Paulina though about it first and then answered, "I would say, my favourite memory of Amity Park was when I finally decided to let go of my anger and hatred towards Dayla and became friends with her."

"Oh I remember that. It was when we did Wicked the Musical for our junior drama class production." Star said with a smile.

Paulina smiled and said, "At first, I still didn't like Dayla and still wanted Danny to be my boyfriend and I was almost tricked by Ember MacLaine that almost allowed her to take over the world."

 _FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO…._

 _Paulina was sitting in Drama class at her desk, staring dreamingly at Danny once again. Ever since she found out that Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton was the same person after the Disasteroid incident, she was more determined to have him as her boyfriend but every time she asked him out he would always say no._

 _Not to mention that ever since Danny and Dayla revealed their secrets to the world, the A-listers pretty much stopped bullying altogether and even started becoming friends with people she would never even think of hanging out with such as Mikey, Valerie, Lester and all the other who she dubbed as geeks and losers_

 _She then looked at his actual girlfriend Sam Manson and glared at her as she groaned in her head,_ _"Just what does he see in her?"_

 _She then watched Dayla walk in with Andrew and also said in her head,_ _"Oh yes. There's the freak of the entire junior class. I can't believe I also was a fan of that art freak!"_

 _Mr Lancer then walked in the classroom with a bright smile on his face and said, "Good morning class. Now we won't actually be in the classroom today, in a few minutes we're all going to go to the auditorium to start auditions. As you all know, we have the Casper High's yearly Junior Drama class musical coming up in seven weeks and we need to start rehearsals beginning this week after school, so for today's class were gonna audition and cast the parts for everyone in the class and tomorrow I will announce them in class and hand you the scripts. This year we're gonna do; Wicked the Musical"_

 _Later Danny was at his locker getting the books he would need to do his homework with Mr Lancer, Paulina then came up to Danny and said with a sweet smile, "Hi Danny"_

 _Danny held back a groan of annoyance and said, "Hi Paulina"_

 _"Do you want to go to the movies with me?" Paulina asked._

 _Danny sighed and said, "Paulina I have already told a thousand times,_ _Sam_ _is my girlfriend. Yeah there was a time where I did like you but then I discovered all the horrible things you were doing to my sister. I'm sorry Paulina but you and me dating is never going to happen"_

 _He closed his locker and then walked off, Paulina growled a little and then walked off to head home in a huff. She then said out loud unware that a certain music ghost was listening, "He doesn't know what he's missing out on. I swear that Danny Fenton will be my boyfriend, even if I have to make a deal with a ghost to make it happen"_

 _"Perhaps I can help with that" A voice said as she passed an alleyway._

 _Paulina stopped and then asked, "Who said that?"_

 _"Oh a just a simple music loving ghost who may be able to help you with your little boyfriend problem" The voice replied._

 _Paulina slowly entered the alley and then the revealed herself to be Ember MacLaine!_

 _"You're Ember MacLaine" Paulina said. "One of Danny and Dayla's enemies"_

 _"The one and only but right now you can call if you like, your own fairy godmother" Ember said with a smirk. "You really like that ghost boy don't you?"_

 _Paulina sighed dreamingly and then answered, "He is the boy of my dreams, but he's too busy dating that Goth Freak he calls a girlfriend"_

 _"What if I were to help you make him your boyfriend?" Ember offered._

 _"You…you can do that?" Paulina asked. "What do you want in return?"_

 _Ember shook her head and answered, "Simple really. I want to be a world famous rock star again and the only way I can do that is to send my music around the world by satellite and the only antenna strong enough in the area to do that is at Casper High, but I won't be able to do that since Danny and Dayla Phantom might think I'm trying to take over the world again and put a stop to me before giving me a chance"_

 _"Okay what's that got to do with me?" Paulina asked. Ember wrapped her arm around her and said, "A very simple task. See the Star Net satellite won't be in synchronisation with Amity Park for about seven weeks from today and I need you to keep little Dayla and her brother busy during that time"_

 _"How do you propose I do that?" Paulina._

 _"Well a little birdie told me your school is doing a musical right? So hang out with Dayla Fenton, keep her and her brother busy for the next seven weeks and on that night not only will I will become a star again, I will use my music abilities to make Danny fall in love with you and you get the boyfriend of your dreams" Ember answered._

 _Paulina was silent as Ember removed her arm. Inside she was smiling gleefully at the thought of Danny being her boyfriend._

 _"So do we have a deal?" Ember asked as she held out her hand for her to shake._

 _Paulina was hesitant for a moment, but the thought of her finally dating Danny came back in her mind. She nodded and shook her hand._

 _"Excellent. I'll see you in seven weeks" Ember said and then disappeared in flames._

 _Paulina smiled and then walked away unaware that Ember watched her leave under invisibility. She laughed and said, "Wow. She is so naïve"_

"I didn't know I was being tricked at the time, but as I spent time with Dayla and her friends, I realised how wrong I was about them and about her. Dayla is honestly one of the greatest any person could ever ask her." Paulina continued, smiling at the memory.

 _"What really makes you think you could take me on alone?" Ember said with a smirk. Dayla then saw Paulina had attached the device to the antenna as Ember finished, "You and your brother are weak!"_

 _"But they're not alone!" Paulina shouted as she slid down the antenna and stood behind Ember. She then shouted through her Fenton Phone that she picked up from the ground downstairs, "NOW GUYS!"_

 _Tucker and Valerie heard Paulina give them the signal and with the final push of the button on Tucker's PDA, the disruptor activated and cut off the signals that Ember had sent and completely destroyed them._

 _"NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Ember screamed as electrical currents could be seen from the antenna._

 _"You have been shut down Ember. The only rocking out you'll be doing, is in the thermos!" Dayla shouted. "NOW DANNY!"_

 _Danny got up quickly and pulled out his thermos and before Ember could react, he sucked her into the thermos and all that could be heard as she was pulled in was, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _Danny capped the thermos and then Dayla changed back into her human form and high fived Danny. Sam, Andrew, Tucker and Valerie then came onto the roof and they all cheered for their victory, they all then turned to Paulina who was looking down in regret._

 _Dayla then walked up to her and just when Paulina thought she was going to yell at her or something, she pulled Paulina into a hug as she said, "Thank you Paulina"_

 _Paulina's eyes widened in shock at the action. She then asked, "How can you forgive me so easily? I have made so many mistakes and I lied to you all. If I were you, I'd be angry"_

 _"I was not angry, I was sad because I thought you were never going to change" Dayla said as she let go of her. She smiled as Dayla then said, "But now I see, you really have changed and for the better"_

 _Paulina looked around and saw the others were all smiling at her. Sam then said, "Sorry for snapping at you earlier"_

 _Paulina nodded and said, "That's okay. I would've done the same thing and Sam...you and Danny really do make a great couple"_

 _"Danny, I'm sorry for constantly asking you out" She then said to Danny. "Are we cool?"_

 _Danny smiled and nodded, "We're cool"_

 _"I'm sorry to all of you, for lying and the way I treated you in the past" She then said to them all._

 _"And Dayla, I owe you the biggest apology the most. I treated you so horribly in freshman year when I should've seen what a great friend I was missing out on" She then said to Dayla._

 _"It's not too late" Dayla said. "We can start being friends now"_

 _The show continued on, the audience continued to be amazed by the children's acting skills in each scene, watched in awe as Dayla and Andrew kissed on stage during the song As Long As You're Mine, got a little spooked as she made her eyes flash green during the song No Good Deed and started crying as Paulina and Dayla started singing For Good._

 _ **DAYLA (SINGING)**_

 _Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you_

 _ **PAULINA (SINGING)**_

 _Because I knew you_

 _ **DAYLA AND PAULINA (SINGING)**_

 _I have been changed for good_

 _Paulina suddenly walked off stage for a moment and pulled Sam and Valerie onto the stage and placed them all with them as Dayla continued._

 _ **DAYLA (SINGING)**_

 _And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done, you blame me for_

 _Mr Lancer was about to stop them, but then stopped as she saw what Paulina was doing and just smiled. The girls caught on and smiled at Paulina._

 _ **PAULINA (SINGING)**_

 _But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share_

 _ **DAYLA, PAULINA, VALERIE AND SAM (SINGING)**_

 _And none of it seems to matter anymore_

 _Like a comet pulled from orbit (Paulina and Valerie)  
(Like a ship blown from its mooring) ( Sam and Dayla)  
As it passes the sun (Paulina and Valerie)  
(By a wind off the sea) (Sam and Dayla)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Paulina and Valerie)  
(Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood) (Dayla and Sam)  
Halfway through the wood (Paulina and Valerie)_

 _Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better_

 _ **PAULINA AND VALERIE (SINGING)**_

 _And because I knew you_

 _ **DAYLA AND SAM (SINGING)**_

 _Because I knew you_

 _ **PAULINA, DAYLA, SAM AND VALERIE (SINGING)**_

 _Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

 _The girls shared a group hug as the audience cheered for them, Sam and Valerie then walked off the stage so they could do the final scene of the show._

"I'll always remember how much I changed, how much mature I have become and I'll miss my family and the best friends I could ever have." Paulina finished. "I'm actually heading for New York as well and I'm studying performing arts."

"I'll remember the same as Paulina. Being in a haunted town can really change you and for the better. Kwan probably mentioned this, I'm heading for Wisconsin to study English and literature and a teaching degree as well." Star said.

Jazz smiled and turned off the camera, smiling as she finally finished filming everyone and headed inside to finally upload it and have it ready to show at the party.

* * *

That evening the party began, the DJ played the latest music, the adults were chatting as their children hung out with each other. Danny and Dayla even invited Mr Lancer and their ghost allies Clockwork, Wulf, Pandora, Frostbite, Phoenix, Dora and Zortheus, wanting them as well to be part of the celebration of them heading off to college.

They all watched the video Jazz made and each of them were moved of the memories they shared, all the parents even started crying but also smiling with pride for their children.

"I can't believe in just about two days, we're heading off to college." Danny said.

"We're really gonna miss you guys." Dani said as she and Dale stood with their now boyfriend and girlfriend, Jimmy and Sonya.

"Yeah. A lot." Dale said.

"We'll miss you too guys and don't worry, we know you'll both do fine with all the ghosts while we're gone and you'll always have Jimmy and Sonya helping you." Dayla said.

"Absolutely / we won't let you guys down." Jimmy and Sonya said in unison.

"Hey Dayla and Paulina! Do you think you two can perform a song for us?" Dash requested.

Everyone then began to clap and encourage Dayla and Paulina to do it. Dayla and Paulina smiled and nodded. They both went up to the DJ and grabbed microphones from him. She knew just the right song for this night and whispered it to the DJ and Paulina.

They both nodded and the DJ immediately placed a track in and as the music began, Dayla and Paulina began to sing.

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA**

 _We've got to rise up  
And fly like eagles  
Rise up through the sky  
You've got to rise up  
Over higher mountains  
Rise up, rise up, rise up_

 **DAYLA**

 _Everybody's come a long long way  
Such a long way ,to be here today_

 **PAULINA**

 _We're going hard ,giving it all  
We've been knocking on wood with our backs to the walls_

Everyone immediately began dancing as the girls continued to sing.

 **DAYLA**

 _We've been working every day and night  
Waiting for the chance for the day to arrive  
And now we've all got something to prove  
Win or lose, there's only one thing to do_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA**

 _We've got to rise up  
And fly like eagles  
Rise up through the sky  
You've got to rise up  
Over higher mountains  
Rise up, rise up, rise up_

 **PAULINA**

 _Inside the sweat, inside the heat  
In each and every heart there's a pounding beat_

 **DAYLA**

 _To do it wrong, to do it right  
Each of us has put up, one hell of a fight_

 **PAULINA**

 _And as we face the final test  
All that we can do is to do our best  
And as we're making time stand still  
To get to the top you've got to give all you've got_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA**

 _We've got to rise up  
And fly like eagles  
Rise up through the sky  
You've got to rise up  
Over higher mountains  
Rise up, rise up, rise up_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA**

 _Shine a light and let them see  
Everything you want to be  
Shine a light and let them know  
You are never letting go_

 **DAYLA**

 _Rise up... win or lose there's only one thing to do_

 **DAYLA AND PAULINA**

 _We've got to rise up  
And fly like eagles  
Rise up through the sky  
You've got to rise up  
Over higher mountains  
Rise up, rise up, rise up_

 _Rise, and fly like eagles  
Rise up through the sky  
You've got to rise up  
Over higher mountains  
Rise up, rise up, rise up, rise up,  
Over higher mountains, rise,  
We've got to rise up._

As soon as they finished, everyone applauded the girls for their amazing performance. Dayla and Paulina were then both hugged and kissed by their boyfriends and everyone continued to enjoy the party. It was truly a night they all would remember.

* * *

Monday had finally arrived. They were all ready to leave Amity Park for college. Jack, Maddie, Angela, Maurice, Pamela, Jeremy, Ida, Kimberly and Damion had gathered at Fenton Works early that morning to say goodbye to their children.

Jack, Maddie and Kimberly were gonna take Andrew and Dayla to the train station soon. Danny and Sam placed their final bags in the trailer, Valerie and Tucker finished packing their trailer as well since they were driving to MIT and Dayla and Andrew, placed their bags in the back of the RV.

Sam's parents hugged their only daughter tightly. Pamela then spoke, "We're gonna miss you sweetie. Don't forget to call us."

"I won't mum." Sam said with a smile.

Jeremy smiled warmly at his daughter and said, "We are so proud of you Sam. Never change who you are."

Sam nodded and then gave her grandmother a hug and said, "I'm gonna miss you grandma."

"I'll miss you too bubala. Don't lose that wild streak in you." Grandma Manson said.

Sam nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Jack and Maddie hugged Danny and Dayla.

"We're very proud of you two. Another lot of Fenton's off to college." Jack said, smiling proudly.

"Study very hard and don't forget to call and visit home." Maddie reminded him. "We're gonna miss you."

"We'll miss you too mum and dad." Danny and Dayla said, hugging their parents one more time.

Jack then pulled out two photo albums and handed them to Danny and Dayla and said, "These are for you."

Danny and Dayla took the albums and Danny opened his and on the first page, was a photo of them as babies, being held by Jack and Maddie and Jazz standing next to them and right beside the picture, was a photo of them with Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Dani and Dale at their graduation.

They both smiled at the photos and then said, "Thanks mum. Thanks dad."

Jack and Maddie smiled, glad they liked their presents.

Danny and Dayla both then hugged Jazz and said, "See you round sis."

"Good luck you two and don't get into trouble." Jazz said, smiling and wiping a few tears of happiness from her eyes.

They both then went to Dani and Dale and gave them both a hug. Dani smiled and said, "Have fun at college guys. But not too much fun."

"Yeah and get a haircut and a tan if you can." Dale joked at Danny.

Danny chuckled and ruffled both their hairs. They then turned to Tucker and Valerie and Danny said, "Good luck guys and I hope we see each other soon."

"We're gonna miss you guys." Dayla said.

"Take it easy dudes." Tucker said as he and Danny did a fist bump and then gave Dayla a hug.

Valerie hugged Danny and then Dayla as she said, "See you around ghost kids."

Danny smiled and then hugged Dayla and said, "Be careful sis."

"You too brother." Dayla said.

Both of them stayed hugging each other, their parents smiling warmly at the moment. Danny then turned to Andrew after they both separated and said, "See ya around dude and take care of my sister."

"See ya around Danny and don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Dayla. I promise." Andrew said, fist bumping Danny's hand.

Angela and Maurice then hugged Tucker. Angela then said, "Good luck baby."

"I'm proud of you son. You're gonna do great things." Maurice said with a proud smile.

Damion and Valerie hugged each other. Valerie then asked, "Are you gonna be okay dad?"

"I'll be fine sweetie. You just have fun at college and study hard." Damion said. "I'm gonna miss you honey."

"I'll miss you too daddy." Valerie said as she continued to hug her father.

Tucker and Valerie then gave Dani and Dale a hug and Sam a hug as well, saying their goodbyes. Danny and Sam then entered Danny's car and started heading down the road, Tucker and Valerie then followed suit, waving to their friends and family one more time as they headed out of Amity Park.

Jack, Maddie, Kimberly, Dayla and Andrew then got into the RV and headed for the Amity Park train station. After checking in and handing their luggage to the staff, they stood in front of the train with their parents. Jack and Maddie gave Dayla one more hug and Kimberly gave Andrew a tight hug.

"Goodbye Andrew. I am so proud of you and your father, would be proud too." Kimberly said.

"I wish he was here mum." Andrew said as he continued to hug her.

"So do I. But he is always here with us. Have fun at college and stay safe." Kimberly said.

Andrew nodded and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. The conductor then called out, "All aboard! Train to New York leaving in five minutes!"

"You guys better get on board." Maddie said.

Dayla and Andrew hugged their parents one more time and boarded the train. They both sat down in their compartment and looked out the window as the train began to move, heading for New York and waved to Jack, Maddie and Kimberly who waved back and continued to smile proudly at their children.

 _ **THE END**_

" _ **It's not the end. It's only the beginning."**_

 _ **-Stephanie Meyer**_


End file.
